Le Convoi de la dernière chance
by Argethlam
Summary: Un petit groupe de survivants erre dans une Amérique dévastée par une épidémie qui a transformée la plupart des habitants de la planète en zombies affamés. Voici le récit de leur aventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je vous soumets ma fanfiction originale portant sur l'univers de Walking Dead. Il s'agit d'une side Story. Aucun personnage ne fait partie du canon.**

**Je la publie depuis plus d'un an dans la partie comics Walking Dead du site sauf qu'il est quelque peu déserté j'ai l'impression (environ 29 histoires au total).**

**Je publie donc l'histoire en double, en espérant vous la faire découvrir si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lue. J'ai prévu de faire une vingtaine de chapitre et au moment où j'écris ces lignes, la première partie du récit (11 chapitres) est finie.**

**Bonne lecture**

The Walking Dead

Le convoi de la dernière chance.

Plus d'un an s'est écoulé depuis le début de l'infection qui a fait basculer le monde dans l'horreur en quelques semaines.

Driss, ex-policier du SWAT, est le chef d'un groupe de survivants. Il est parti de Charlotte avec sa famille et quelques autres personnes lorsque tout a commencé pour rallier Atlanta comme le demandaient les autorités.

Après avoir difficilement rejoint la ville, ils ont réalisé qu'elle était désormais perdue. Ils ont alors essayé de s'installer quelques mois dans un lotissement abandonné avant d'être contraints de reprendre la route.

Les jours passent et les personnes défilent dans le groupe au fil des attaques, des séparations et des rencontres. Son groupe a fait la jonction avec un autre groupe de survivants aux environs de Columbia. D'un commun accord, ils ont décidé de se rendre à Washington en espérant y trouver de l'aide.

Cependant, les rudesses du climat hivernal s'installant plus tôt que prévu pourraient bien les contraindre à descendre temporairement vers Jacksonville, dans le nord de la Floride, afin de passer l'hiver.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La décision

Chapitre 1 : La décision.

-Merde ! Cria Driss en frappant du poing sur le volant.

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur pour vérifier la position des autres véhicules et capta rapidement son reflet : il avait la trentaine, des cheveux châtains mi-longs, et une barbe de la même couleur assez fournie ainsi que des yeux marrons.  
Il était plutôt de taille moyenne et quelque peu musclé grâce à l'entrainement avancé dont il avait bénéficié dans le SWAT.  
Le camion bâché de l'armée conduit par Banon se trouvait juste derrière eux, ils avaient récupéré ce camion plusieurs semaines auparavant afin de pouvoir transporter leur équipement et leur nourriture plus facilement. Le camion était très gourmand en carburant mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
Leur convoi évoluait en file indienne avec une distance minimale de sécurité en cas de freinage brusque, chaque conducteur devait se calquer sur la voiture de devant afin d'éviter les confusions ou les mésententes.  
Il enclencha ses feux de positions et ralentit doucement jusqu'à l'arrêt complet.

-C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, j'y crois pas, désespéra-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses abattre par ce genre de choses chéri, lui dit gentiment Tara en posant une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, elle le regardait en lui offrant un sourire compatissant. Ses longs cheveux bruns et raides encadraient joliment son visage fin et ses yeux verts aux pupilles légèrement en amande. Il faisait vieux mais elle était toujours aussi resplendissante et leur différence d'âge de trois ans semblait plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.  
Elle arrivait toujours à le calmer car sa vue lui rappelait qu'il restait encore des choses qui valaient le coup que l'on reste en vie et cela valait aussi pour leur fille : Jill.  
Celle-ci était assise sur les genoux de Tara et le regardait d'un air inquiet : elle avait les yeux de sa mère mais elle avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et légèrement bouclés. Il lui effleura la joue d'une main pour la rassurer et lui sourit.

-Tu as raison, cela aurait pu être bien pire, mais c'est désespérant de crever autant de pneus sur cette route, maugréa-t-il en réponse.

-Au moins, ce n'est pas un problème mécanique. Les pneus sont plus faciles à trouver et à récupérer, conclut-elle.

Driss se saisit de son casque à visière qu'il avait placé entre les deux sièges, le mit, empoigna son fusil d'assaut g36 en enlevant la sécurité, s'empara de sa pioche, et ouvrit la portière.

-Quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Lâcha-t-il. Eugene ! Tu sors avec moi, j'ai besoin d'une couverture au cas où les habitants du coin auraient un petit creux ! Les autres, vous restez dans la voiture et vous verrouillez les portes, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux passagers à l'arrière.

Il descendit de son monospace Ford Galaxy bleu. Sa tenue anti-émeute bleu marine le gênait mais il devait faire avec puisqu'il était souvent en première ligne. Il l'avait récupérée en même temps que six autres tenues du même genre dans un commissariat laissé à l'abandon.  
La tenue était constituée d'un vêtement intégral en tissus ultra résistant, d'un plastron et d'épaulières pare-balles, des jambières, de bottes rigides et de gantelets de protection.  
Il refermait la portière lorsqu'Eugene ouvrit la sienne et sortit à son tour: il portait également une tenue antiémeute mais avait choisi une hachette comme arme.  
Celui-ci faisait partie des quelques afro-américains du groupe. Ancien basketteur, il était de grande taille et avait des cheveux courts frisés ainsi qu'une musculature assez développée.  
Son ancien statut de sportif conférait à Eugène une certaine mobilité sur le terrain et il était en conséquence doué pour faire diversion lorsque le besoin s'imposait.  
Le tronçon de route sur lequel ils se trouvaient était encadré de deux rails de sécurité et de champs entrecoupés d'habitations et de bosquets d'arbres. De nombreuses voitures abandonnées se trouvaient autour d'eux. Il repéra quelques zombies qui évoluaient un peu plus loin mais ils n'étaient guère inquiétants pour l'instant et Eugene les tenait à l'œil.  
Driss se retourna et adressa un signe de la main en direction du camion pour signifier à Banon qu'ils allaient passer un moment ici. Banon avait la quarantaine et de longs cheveux gris-poivre noués, de petits yeux noirs et les caractéristiques physiques de son ancien métier de camionneur.  
Driss lui avait confié la conduite du camion pour cela puisque en conséquence, il maîtrisait mieux la conduite de ce type d'engins que n'importe quel autre membre du groupe.  
Judy qui se trouvait sur le siège passager du camion ouvrit la portière et en descendit pour s'informer. Il alla à sa rencontre. La petite femme rondouillarde avait de longs cheveux blonds quelque peu graisseux et des yeux bleus délavés.

-Tout va bien Judy, on a encore crevé, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler. Je vais constater les dégâts et réparer ça aussi vite que possible. Il faut que tu fasses passer le mot aux autres et que tu retournes dans le camion, personne ne bouge des voitures et chacun doit rester sur ses gardes.

-T'as vraiment pas de bol avec tes pneus toi, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Ronchonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Driss revint vers l'avant de la voiture et s'agenouilla à l'endroit où le pneu avait crevé et constata les dégâts : le pneu du côté conducteur était complètement dégonflé et semblait avoir été déchiré. Il se redressa en laissant sa pioche au sol, Eugene s'était rapproché de lui et tourna la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'il se redressa.

-Alors comment ça se présente ? s'informa ce dernier.

-Eh bien on a du rouler sur une pièce métallique très tranchante, le pneu est déchiré. Je vais le changer le plus vite possible et en récupérer un sur une des voitures stationnées un peu plus loin.

-Bien reçu, fais ça bien, lui répondit simplement Eugene.

Driss fit le tour du monospace et ouvrit le coffre. Il écarta les quelques affaires qui s'y trouvaient et s'empara d'un cric, d'une clé à molette et d'une roue de secours puis il retourna au niveau de la roue avant. Il se remit sur ses genoux, plaça le cric et l'actionna pour soulever légèrement la voiture afin de dégager le pneu.  
Il enleva la roue crevée à l'aide de la clé à molette puis il plaça la nouvelle à la place de l'ancienne. Lorsqu'il l'eut correctement fixé, il se releva et jeta le pneu sur le bas côté.  
Il regarda aux alentours et repéra une voiture un peu plus loin devant le monospace dont les pneus avaient l'air en bon état. Il ramassa sa pioche et ses outils.  
Alors qu'il se redressait, Eugene, le voyant s'éloigner, lui attrapa le bras et lui montra le groupe de zombies : ils s'étaient rapprochés et d'autres arrivaient.

-Fais-vite, lâcha-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à les avoir en face de moi, ils sentent trop mauvais ces machins-là.

-Je vais faire comme je peux, tu restes ici et tu veilles à ce qu'aucune de ces choses ne s'approche du convoi, se contenta de dire Driss.

Il s'approcha prudemment de la voiture en tenant fermement sa pioche de la main droite et les outils dans la main gauche. Il inspecta la voiture pour vérifier qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne l'attendait à l'intérieur et posa un genou à terre à côté de l'une des roues.  
Il plaçait le cric lorsqu'il sentit une violente pression sur sa main qui lui arracha un cri de surprise alors que quelque chose lui enserrait le poignet dans le même temps.  
Il bascula sur les fesses et vit avec horreur qu'un zombie lui avait attrapé la main et mordait à pleines dents dedans.  
Le zombie était à moitié sous la voiture, c'était un homme horriblement laid dont le visage était maculé de sang et de vermine. La chose lui lâcha la main et se mit à ramper vers lui, sortant complètement de sous la voiture : il lui manquait le bas du corps.  
Cette créature avait du se planquer là afin de prendre par surprise les voyageurs imprudents comme lui. Il n'hésita pas et se releva en empoignant fermement sa pioche.  
Driss la lui abattit violemment sur le crâne qui éclata comme une vieille noix pourrie, la lame avec laquelle il avait frappé s'enfonça dans le goudron et il dut forcer un peu afin de pouvoir la dégager.  
Dès qu'il l'eut extraite du goudron, il la posa contre la voiture et regarda sa main.  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en la voyant, heureusement qu'il portait les gantelets de la tenue anti-émeute : les dents avaient seulement labouré le tissu de façon superficielle et n'avaient pas atteint ni entaillé la peau.  
Il adressa un signe de main à Eugene pour lui signifier que tout allait bien et il se réattela à sa tâche en se maudissant de son imprudence, qui aurait pu lui coûter cher s'il n'avait pas mis son gantelet.  
Il récupéra ainsi trois roues et revint vers le convoi avec l'une d'elles, tandis qu'Eugene s'approchait avec un regard lourd de reproche.

-Tu pourrais être plus prudent quand même, on ne peut pas se permettre ce genre d'erreur stupide et tu le sais.

-Oui, je suis désolé Eugene. C'est juste que je suis fatigué parce que je dors mal et les jours passés sur les routes désertes à essuyer problèmes sur problèmes ainsi qu'à se ravitailler, ça m'épuise, se contenta-t-il de répondre pour sa défense.

Driss continua son chemin alors qu'Eugene ramassait les deux autres et les fourra dans le coffre de sa voiture avec les outils.  
Eugene le rejoignit et rangea les deux autres roues dans le coffre pendant que Driss surveillait les zombies : ils s'étaient encore rapprochés et n'étaient désormais plus très loin.  
Le claquement produit par le coffre lorsqu'Eugene le referma le fit sursauter.

-On ne traine pas ici, en voiture ! lui lança Driss. Les zombies sont trop proches à mon goût.

-Tu as raison, je me porte mieux lorsqu'on est en mouvement.

Driss se tourna vers le camion de Banon et lui montra son pouce dressé vers le haut pour lui dire que tout était fini et qu'ils allaient se mettre en route et Banon lui répondit en passant le bras par la fenêtre du chauffeur avec le pouce levé pour confirmer que tout était paré.  
Rick remonta en voiture en même temps qu'Eugene et mit le contact, sans jeter un coup d'œil à Tara. Il savait qu'elle avait tout vu, il le sentait et elle lui ferait sûrement des reproches ce soir mais il ne voulait pas voir le regard qu'elle pourrait lui adresser.  
Il démarra doucement en vérifiant dans son rétroviseur intérieur que Banon les suivait et accéléra légèrement. Les zombies s'étaient massés derrière les rails de sécurité et tendaient les mains dans leur direction à leur passage.  
L'homme se détendit imperceptiblement après quelques minutes, soulagé que cette pause imprévue se soit relativement bien passée, et il se concentra sur la route.  
Il leur restait encore beaucoup de chemin jusqu'à Washington et l'hiver les pressait de plus en plus. Ils en avaient peu parlé mais ils allaient sûrement devoir passer l'hiver dans le nord de la Floride.  
Ils roulaient depuis un moment lorsqu'il aperçut un semi-remorque couché en travers de la route, l'ex-policier enclencha ses clignotants et ralentit doucement en maudissant la malchance qui semblait vouloir les poursuivre. De nombreux zombies se trouvaient autour du camion dont le chargement s'était déversé au sol par les portes arrière qui s'étaient ouvertes lors de l'accident.

-Eugene tu descends avec moi ! Les autres vous vous enfermez dans la voiture, lança Driss.

Il sortit en même temps qu'Eugene, les zombies les avaient repérés et avançaient dans leur direction. Il se retourna et fit signe à Banon d'attendre quelques minutes puis il se tourna vers Eugene qui surveillait les créatures.

-Va me chercher Rob et Brad s'il te plaît. Que les autres se tiennent prêts à défendre le convoi et ne tirent que si c'est nécessaire.

-Tu ne comptes pas les affronter à mains nues et tout seul, ces zombies, quand même ? Lui demanda Eugene d'un air suspicieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ramène les autres au plus vite.

Eugene s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard lourd de scepticisme et Driss alla ouvrir le coffre et s'empara de son bouclier antiémeute ainsi que d'une machette, puis il alla se placer face aux zombies devant le monospace.  
La masse de zombies s'était rapprochée, il devait y en avoir bien une vingtaine. Il se mit en position de combat, le bouclier devant lui et la machette légèrement en retrait par rapport à son corps de façon à pouvoir porter le premier coup plus rapidement.  
Il réfléchit rapidement et décida d'affronter la masse le plus loin possible du convoi afin de ne pas mettre en danger sa famille et ses compagnons.  
Il s'avança donc prudemment vers les zombies et baissa sa visière, les zombies tendirent leurs bras vers lui lorsqu'il fut en face d'eux. L'odeur qu'ils dégageaient le dérangeait beaucoup moins depuis le temps mais elle restait tout de même très désagréable.  
Le policier d'élite brandit sa machette alors que le premier zombie heurtait son bouclier et l'abattit sur la tête de la créature, la lame s'enfonça comme dans un vieux melon et un filet de sang mêlée à de la cervelle ruissela sur le visage de la chose.  
Il dégagea son arme et le zombie bascula en arrière. Les autres se mirent alors à grogner et entreprirent de l'encercler. D'un coup de bouclier, l'homme repoussa plusieurs des créatures qui s'étaient massées devant lui et il effectua un mouvement circulaire avec sa machette qui décapita un zombie femme un peu trop aventureux.  
Il sectionna les mains de plusieurs zombies qui tentaient de l'attraper en contournant son bouclier d'un coup de machette ce qui eut pour effet de les faire grogner de plus belle. Il repoussa une nouvelle fois avec son bouclier les zombies qui revenaient à la charge et envoya un coup de pied magistral à l'un d'entre eux qui s'était glissé à sa gauche.

Driss recula de quelques pas, la masse des zombies suivit aussitôt le mouvement en s'avançant. La machette était une arme beaucoup trop courte et il risquait de s'épuiser trop vite en tentant d'affronter à grand moulinets les zombies, il devait s'économiser tout en maintenant les créatures le plus loin possible des voitures.  
Il découpa horizontalement le crâne de l'une des choses, elle s'effondra et il frappa une autre des créatures à la tête. Elle bascula en arrière mais la machette resta enfoncée dans sa boîte crânienne et échappa des mains de Driss.  
Il jura intérieurement : le groupe s'était resserré autour de lui et il n'avait plus la possibilité de rejoindre le corps pour en extraire son arme et évidemment, son fusil d'assaut était toujours entre les deux sièges dans le monospace.  
Il allait être submergé et les zombies formaient désormais une muraille compacte autour de lui, le gênant dans ses mouvements.  
Il envoya un puissant coup de poing au plus proche des monstres, coup qui fut d'une telle violence que le crâne de celui-ci éclata comme une vieille tomate pourrie.  
L'une des créatures profita qu'il est encore le bras tendu pour le mordre, il sentit les dents exercer une pression sur son avant-bras et bientôt il sentit que d'autres zombies tentaient de mordre d'autres parties de son corps.  
Il en écarta violemment plusieurs mais d'autres le ceinturèrent par derrière. Driss tenta de se débattre mais il avait très peu d'espace désormais et les monstres l'avaient attrapé et l'immobilisaient.  
Les zombies mordaient de plus en plus sauvagement dans sa tenue et il se demandait combien de temps les partis en tissus renforcées tiendraient encore. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et avait la tête qui tournait en raison de la forte odeur que les créatures dégageaient.  
Driss entendit hurler son prénom et une série de détonations suivit, sa visière baissée fut aspergée de sang alors qu'il sentait que les créatures à ses côtés étaient projetées violemment en avant et le lâchaient.  
Un des monstres le heurta violemment dans le dos et le fit basculer en avant, aussi lâcha-t-il son bouclier afin de pouvoir se rattraper. Il tomba sur plusieurs des créatures qui le tenaient, et vit qu'elles avaient le crâne explosé. Des pas précipités lui apprirent que plusieurs personnes s'étaient portées à son secours, des bruits mats ainsi que des grognements résonnèrent et plusieurs zombies vinrent le rejoindre au sol.  
Des mains le saisirent, le redressèrent rapidement et le trainèrent à l'écart. Des nausées le prirent et il put tout juste se libérer un bras afin de relever sa visière avant de vomir.  
Ses sauveurs l'adossèrent contre ce qu'il identifia comme étant son monospace et lui jetèrent son bouclier ainsi que sa machette.  
Il leva les yeux et il vit que trois personnes le surplombaient : Rob, Ted et Tara.  
Rob était un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux longs cheveux noirs, à la barbe plutôt fournie et aux yeux verts bouteille. Il portait également une tenue antiémeute complète.  
Ted avait de courts cheveux bruns et une fine barbe de la même couleur ainsi qu'un regard perçant hérité de son ancien métier de chirurgien. Cette qualification l'avait imposé d'office comme médecin de la troupe.

-Il a encore fallu que tu fasses le malin tout seul ! lâcha brusquement Rob.

-Je maîtrisais la situation, tenta-il de se défendre en essuyant les vomissures qu'il avait encore au coin de la bouche à l'aide d'un mouchoir que lui tendait Ted.

-En effet, on a bien vu comment tu maîtrisais : immobilisé par une vingtaine de zombies. Ironisa Rob.

-Où sont Eugene et Brad? s'enquit Driss pendant que Ted l'auscultait minutieusement.

- Ils s'occupent des derniers zombies, mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet Driss ! Tu prends trop de risques et ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Je sais, mais il fallait bien distraire ces choses, se défendit-il.

-Pas en te mettant en danger ! Tu es notre chef et tu as une famille ! Je me demande ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir affronter cette meute tout seul avec ta machette.

-C'est bon, il n'a pas été mordu ni blessé par ta balle, dit Ted en se relevant après l'avoir examiné sous toutes les coutures.

-Bon, je retourne m'occuper des zombies avec Eugene et Brad, conclut Rob en s'éloignant. Reste-là.

Ted s'éloigna sans un mot, sans doute pour aller ranger son matériel médical dans son 4x4. Tara s'assit à de lui et l'enlaça.

-Pourquoi te mettre en danger continuellement, dit-elle doucement. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est dur pour moi, ça fait deux fois que je manque de te perdre aujourd'hui.

-Bien sur que je le devine mais je veux protéger tout le monde et n'exposer personne, surtout pas toi et Jill, lui répondit-il en l'enlaçant. C'est juste que je suis un peu distrait en ce moment et que je manque de vigilance.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai remarqué, mais dans ce cas évite de te mettre en danger comme cela. Je ne sais pas ce que Jill et moi ferions sans toi.

-Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus cher et je refuse de vous abandonner, je te promets de ne plus m'exposer ainsi lorsque cela n'est pas nécessaire, la rassura-t-il en ponctuant ses paroles d'un tendre baiser sur son front.

Ils restèrent un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre. Driss profita pleinement de cet instant de douceur et frissonna à l'idée qu'il aurait pu les perdre aussi stupidement. Se sentant mieux, il s'écarta doucement de Tara et se leva avant de lui tendra la main pour l'aider, ce qu'elle accepta avec un petit sourire.  
Le policier ramassa son bouclier et son arme puis se dirigea ensuite vers la tête du convoi où Rob, Eugene et Brad éliminaient les derniers zombies.  
Il s'appuya contre le capot de sa voiture le temps qu'ils finissent de se débarrasser des zombies.  
Driss perçut une présence à ses côtés : Jim l'avait rejoint.  
Jim était le mécano du groupe, il avait la quarantaine et de longs cheveux noirs graisseux. Il garda le silence pendant que leurs trois compagnons en tenue anti-émeute en finissaient avec le groupe de zombies.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils achevèrent les zombies qui étaient encore en vie, revinrent vers eux couverts de sang et s'assirent par terre pour souffler. Driss et Jim s'approchèrent prudemment du camion en enjambant les cadavres et inspectèrent prudemment les alentours.  
Le chargement du camion consistait en de la nourriture largement entamée par les zombies. Jim finit d'inspecter le camion et revint vers lui.

-Driss, il faut détacher l'attelage et tirer la remorque sur le côté à l'aide de notre camion bâché. En le plaçant à un certain endroit, il doit pouvoir pousser et faire pivoter la remorque de façon à dégager un passage, résuma le mécano.

-Très bien, je vais demander à Banon d'approcher le camion. Pendant ce temps détache l'attelage.

Jim s'éloigna en direction du point d'attache de la remorque et fit signe aux trois hommes qui s'approchaient puis alla assurer la sécurité du mécano et alla jusqu'au camion de Banon.

-Banon, on a besoin que tu approches ton camion au niveau du semi-remorque afin de dégager la route, lui dit-il.

-Très bien, monte sur le marchepied et accroche toi, ça t'évitera d'avoir à marcher, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Driss s'exécuta et Banon démarra, il doubla à vitesse réduite le monospace et roula ainsi jusqu'au camion. Lorsque le camion fut à nouveau à l'arrêt Driss lâcha la barre à laquelle il s'était accroché et sauta du marchepied du camion.

-Brad et Rob ! Retournez au convoi, lança-t-il aux intéressés, il faut que des gens assurent la sécurité pendant que nous dégageons la voie.

Les deux concernés ne bronchèrent pas et retournèrent en direction du convoi, Driss s'avança en direction de Jim qui lui fit signe que la remorque était séparée. Le policier demanda à Banon de s'approcher d'un signe de main et le guida de façon à placer l'avant du camion contre la remorque à l'endroit prévu.  
Ils s'écartèrent lorsque Banon leur fit signe qu'il était prêt et il démarra, accélérant au fur et à mesure. La remorque ne sembla pas vouloir bouger dans un premier temps puis elle commença à glisser dans un grand bruit de ferraille.  
Ils décidèrent de surveiller les alentours pendant que Banon poussait la remorque en gardant une vitesse constante de façon à ce qu'elle pivote doucement et qu'il ne risque pas d'accidenter son propre engin.  
Le bruit risquait en effet d'attirer de nouveaux zombies et ils devaient rester vigilants.  
Lorsque la route fut dégagée, ils s'appliquèrent à la nettoyer des cadavres et des restes du chargement étalé sur la chaussée de façon à pouvoir passer tranquillement avec les véhicules du convoi.  
Driss retourna aux voitures en compagnie de Jim et d'Eugene, il s'assit à nouveau au volant de son monospace pendant qu'Eugene montait à l'arrière. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur central et aperçut le 4x4 de Rob un peu plus loin derrière, Banon, lui, était resté au niveau de la remorque avec son camion et attendait que Driss passe pour reprendre sa place dans le convoi.  
Il passa devant l'engin bâché et la carcasse du semi-remorque et Banon débraya à sa suite ce qui lui permit de s'insérer à nouveau dans le convoi.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à la tombée dans la nuit et s'arrêtèrent dans un champ sur le bas-côté de la route. Ils garèrent leurs véhicules de façon à former un cercle au centre duquel ils allumèrent un feu et préparèrent le dîner.  
Brad et Eugene prirent le premier tour de garde en attendant que les autres installent le camp afin de vérifier qu'aucun zombie ne se trouve dans les environs immédiats du camp.  
Driss aida sa femme à monter la tente tout en gardant un œil sur Jill qui jouait avec sa vieille poupée près du feu, elle n'avait pas encore perdu le goût des jeux simples malgré toutes ces horreurs.  
Chacun réagissait différemment, il l'avait déjà remarqué : des personnes pouvaient devenir folles, d'autres ombrageuses et parmi ceux qui restaient certaines s'enfermaient dans leur routine d'avant pour ne plus penser à tout ça.  
Ils montèrent les tentes en cercle autour du feu, ils n'avaient pas besoin de toutes les mettre car leur convoi comprenait trois vans avec couchettes ce qui permettait à une partie d'entre eux de dormir dedans.  
Le policier frissonna : l'air était vraiment froid malgré la proximité du feu. L'hiver semblait être arrivé plus tôt que prévu et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup, ils étaient encore loin d'être arrivés à Washington mais les températures avaient considérablement baissé. Tout le monde avait revêtu des doudounes qu'ils avaient récupérées dans un supermarché.  
Dès que les tentes furent dressées, ils se dépêchèrent de se rassembler autour du feu et Brad se rapprocha en compagnie d'Eugene, de façon à pouvoir profiter d'un peu de chaleur. Banon répartit les boîtes de conserves qu'il avait déchargées du camion selon les goûts de chacun et ils mangèrent en silence.

Brad et Eugene, dont le tour de garde n'était toujours pas fini, mangèrent debout en surveillant l'extérieur du périmètre formé par les véhicules.  
Sam et Jill jouèrent un peu ensemble après avoir mangé, ils s'entendaient très bien et Driss soupçonnaient que ces enfants aient une affection plus profonde l'un pour l'autre qu'il n'y paraissait mais ils étaient jeunes, il pouvait donc très bien se tromper.  
Il sourit imperceptiblement à cette pensée. Sam était un petit garçon un peu plus âgé que Jill, il avait été adopté par Rob et sa femme Leslie. Il était brun, ses cheveux courts formaient une petite tignasse et il était un peu plus grand que Jill.  
Les parents du petit garçon avaient été tués par des zombies et ils l'avaient sauvé de justesse avant qu'il n'y passe aussi. Leslie et Rob, qui avaient perdu leur garçon de façon tragique au moment où le monde avait basculé, s'étaient vite attachés à Sam et avaient décidé de le prendre sous leur aile.  
Leslie quant à elle une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux raides et blonds, elle avait le même âge que Rob et une silhouette élancée.  
Tom fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux et s'éloigna en compagnie de Lydia, sa petite amie, et de Jim.  
Tom avait presque la quarantaine et de courts cheveux châtains. Lydia quant à elle était une des afro-américaine du groupe, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais frisés et était de légèrement plus grande que Tom.  
Rodolph, le père de Tom, ne dit pas un mot mais jeta un regard vaguement inquiet dans la direction de son fils qui s'éloignait. Cela faisait trois jours que Tom toussait et ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Rodolph était un septuagénaire aux courts cheveux blancs un peu ébouriffés et aux yeux gris perçants.  
Tara s'assit à côté de lui, il ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir et elle s'y blottit. Elle regarda un moment les enfants jouer à côté du feu avant de parler, il se nourrit pleinement de son contact en son for intérieur.  
Certains membres du groupes allèrent se coucher et souhaitèrent la bonne nuit pendant que d'autres restèrent à discuter à voix basse entre eux.

-Je sais que je me répète, commença-t-elle, mais je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, reprit immédiatement Driss, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Ta pirouette ne tarira pas mes reproches cette fois, lui dit-elle sur un ton accusateur en le regardant dans les yeux. Je veux que tu sois conscient que chaque fois que tu te mets en danger, tu nous mets également en danger. Tu es mon mari, tu es père et tu es le chef d'un groupe. Je veux donc que tu cesses de te mettre inutilement en danger comme tout à l'heure.

-Je ne me mettais pas en danger inutilement tout à l'heure, tenta-t-il.

-Si ! Et tu le sais, dit-elle sévèrement. Tu aurais pu t'occuper des zombies en compagnie d'un autre membre du groupe, il te suffisait d'attendre quelques minutes.

-Tu as sûrement raison, mais sur le moment je me suis refusé à les laisser s'approcher trop de vous. Je sais que toi et Jill ne risquiez pas grand-chose mais j'ai voulu les maintenir occupés le plus loin possible du convoi en attendant les renforts.

-Je comprends, mais je veux que tu te rentres ça dans la tête : à l'avenir, ne te mets plus en danger de cette façon parce que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, dit-elle durement en fuyant son regard. Je t'aime mais je ne veux plus avoir à subir ce genre de choses, c'est trop dur.

-Je t'aime aussi et je te promets que je serais vigilant et prudent à l'avenir, lui assura-t-il en la contraignant doucement d'une main à le regarder.

Il ponctua ses paroles en l'attirant à lui et en déposant un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne résista pas et le lui rendit en l'enlaçant tendrement. Il savoura ce moment. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es encore plus jolie après une dispute, la complimenta-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus vilain flatteur, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Je veux que tu saches que toi et Jill êtes tout ce qui m'empêche de perdre pied dans ce monde de fou et que jamais je ne vous laisserai partir.

-Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-Bon allez, lâcha soudain Tara en s'écartant et en se relevant, il est temps que Jill aille se coucher.

Elle alla prendre Jill par la main. Celle-ci prit le temps de faire une bise à Sam et sa mère l'emmena jusqu'à leur tente située près de leur monospace. Leslie décida à son tour qu'il était temps de mettre le petit garçon au lit aussi.  
Il frissonna à nouveau dans l'air frais et vit que Ted et Eugene s'approchaient. Eugene demanda à Banon de prendre son tour de garde momentanément et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en compagnie de Ted. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

-Tom a une très vilaine grippe et je n'ai pas les médicaments nécessaires pour le soigner…

-Il choisit mal son moment… répondit Driss. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire Doc?

-Eh bien son état va s'aggraver rapidement ; sans traitement, il ne passera pas la semaine. C'est ce froid mordant, il m'a dit avoir la santé fragile et que le traitement ne suffira peut-être pas. Il faut qu'il puisse être au chaud sinon il ne passera pas l'hiver, conclut-il.

-Foutu hiver… pesta Driss.

-Driss, nous en avions déjà parlé un peu avant et je suis désolé de ramener ce sujet mais il faut que nous descendions dans le sud, lâcha Eugene.

-Je pense comme toi Eugene, mais cela veut dire que nous allons devoir stopper notre progression vers Washington et attendre le printemps. Cela accroît le temps que nous passerons sans secours et donc diminuera notre espérance de vie.

-On en a déjà parlé Driss, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de trouver quoique ce soit là-bas et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser mourir l'un des nôtres, lui répondit abruptement Eugene.

-Mais cela vaut quand même le coup d'essayer, nous avons fait des centaines de kilomètres déjà. En pressant l'allure nous pourrons sûrement y arriver d'ici cinq à six jours, insista-t-il.

-Et s'il n'y a rien ? Nous risquons de perdre Tom ! s'emporta Eugene. De plus, il nous faudra redescendre vers le sud pour échapper à la rudesse du climat, imagine que les premières chutes de neiges nous en empêchent ! Sans déneigeuses ni saleuses, nous allons nous retrouver bloquer pour un temps indéterminé et d'autres personnes risquent de tomber malade.

-Je sais mais peut-être que ce que nous pourrions trouver là-bas augmentera nos chances de survie, se défendit Driss. Je suis conscient que l'hiver promet d'être rude et que la fatigue et les privations ont affaibli notre organisme mais il nous faut tenir, demain nous chercherons une agglomération grâce à la carte de Banon et nous trouverons une pharmacie pour pouvoir procurer à Tom les soins dont il a besoin.

-C'est toi le chef, soupira Eugene. Mais tu assumeras toutes les responsabilités en cas d'échec de la mission ainsi que toutes les conséquences que cela aura sur le groupe, dit-il plus sévèrement.

-Je suis d'accord avec Eugene, assura Ted.

-Très bien, lança Driss. Demain nous nous occuperons de trouver ce qu'il faut pour Tom puis nous foncerons sur Washington afin d'y arriver avant la neige.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que quelque chose de froid se colla à son visage. Il regarda autour de lui : de petits flocons blancs tombaient autour d'eux, la neige était arrivée.

-Je crois que vous avez gagné les gars, demain on fonce vers le nord de la Floride après avoir trouvé ce qu'il faut pour Tom. Lâcha Driss d'un ton résigné.

-Sage décision ! le félicita Eugene en ponctuant ses propos d'une petite tape dans le dos avant de s'éloigner.

Ted lui fit un signe de tête et repartit, sans doute pour s'occuper de Tom. Le policier se leva et marcha jusqu'au camion bâché qu'il escalada.  
Il s'assit sur le toit et contempla avec tristesse les petits flocons blancs qui virevoltaient au gré du vent : il allait devoir abandonner son espoir de pouvoir mettre enfin sa famille à l'abri et s'occuper de l'ensemble du groupe pour un bon moment encore.  
Pour se changer les idées, il sortit un vieux journal datant de veille des évènements et qu'il conservait toujours sur lui afin de le lire comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Le gros titre lui arracha un sourire : les Lakers de Los Angeles avaient encore remporté le championnat.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Pharmacie

Chapitre 2 : La pharmacie.

Driss referma le journal et le rangea. Il promena son regard en direction des ombres à l'extérieur du camp afin d'y déceler une éventuelle menace.  
Le policier n'aimait vraiment pas le calme qui s'était abattu, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les petits flocons continuaient de tomber doucement mais la neige ne semblait pas tenir au sol, c'était plutôt rassurant.  
Les deux hommes de gardes tournaient autour du cercle formé par les véhicules en scrutant attentivement les alentours.  
De là où il était, Driss avait une vue circulaire sur tout le camp et ses alentours immédiats : le point d'observation était idéal.  
Ce fut l'odeur charriée par le vent qui l'alerta brusquement : une odeur de pourriture venait de lui heurter les narines. L'homme s'alarma et regarda attentivement dans toutes les directions avant de pouvoir détecter enfin l'origine de la menace.  
Deux zombies s'avançaient dans l'ombre au sud du campement et le policier pouvait distinguer d'autres formes mouvantes derrière les deux créatures.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il sauta du toit du camion et manqua de trébucher en se recevant au sol.  
Driss intercepta Eugene qui avait repris son tour de veille, Banon s'approcha en compagnie de Brad qui montait également la garde et qui avait été alerté par l'agitation soudaine.

-Des zombies arrivent par le sud, chuchota rapidement Driss. Eugene, tu t'y rends maintenant et tu surveilles l'évolution de la situation. Banon, tu veilles à ce que les véhicules soient fermés, reprit-il alors que le basketteur s'éloignait. S'ils ne le sont pas tu avertis les éventuels occupants et tu leur demande de tout verrouiller, sinon tu le fais toi-même. Brad, tu t'occupes de ceux dans les tentes : tu rassembles tout le monde près du feu.

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il avala sa salive et reprit de la même manière.

-Je vais m'occuper des assaillants avec Eugene pendant ce temps, surtout n'utilisez pas d'armes à feu en cas de danger à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. Une fois vos tâches remplies vous venez nous aider, conclut-il.

Il se rendit rapidement à l'arrière à sa voiture et attrapa une hache sous les regards inquiets des quelques personnes restées près du feu.  
Driss leur fit signe de se taire et attrapa également son fusil d'assaut, qu'il passa en bandoulière, avant de verrouiller son monospace et de rejoindre Eugene.  
Celui-ci avait sa hachette en main et regardait le groupe de zombies s'approcher. Le basketteur sursauta lorsque le policier lui toucha l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il était bien là.

-Du calme ce n'est que moi, murmura Driss à son ami.

Les créatures s'étaient bien rapprochées, Banon passa derrière eux et s'occupa d'avertir silencieusement les occupants des véhicules se trouvant dans leur dos.  
Le policier et le basketteur s'avancèrent vers les monstres, ils tenaient fermement leurs armes en main et étaient prêts à frapper.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'avait son bouclier : il n'y avait pas assez de zombies à affronter en même temps pour justifier leur emploi.  
Les deux hommes évitèrent de trop s'avancer de façon à ne pas trop s'éloigner de la lumière produite par le feu de camp et à garder un minimum de visibilité dans le noir.  
Les créatures étaient suffisamment proches, Driss leva sa hache au-dessus de sa tête et frappa. Le crâne du premier des assaillants fut scindé en deux sous la puissance du coup.  
Eugene s'occupa du second et ils éliminèrent plusieurs zombies de cette façon. Driss distingua de nouvelles ombres s'approchant un peu plus loin mais il sentait que chaque coup qu'il donnait à une créature accentuait le poids de son arme.  
Le policier devina que son camarade éprouvait les mêmes difficultés d'après le bruit de la respiration de ce dernier.  
Il devenait indispensable de se replier vers le feu de camp afin de trouver du soutien et d'éviter de se retrouver isolé.  
Il tapa sur l'épaule de son camarade et recula jusqu'aux voitures en gardant les zombies à l'œil. Ceux-ci avançaient en grognant sans se presser.  
Banon et Brad les rejoignirent à ce moment précis et se placèrent à leurs côtés. Ils avaient tous deux des boucliers antiémeute, des masses et leurs fusils en bandoulière.  
Driss distingua d'autres ombres qui évoluaient dans l'obscurité tout autour du camp.

-Ils sont trop nombreux ! lança-t-il en réalisant qu'ils risquaient d'être submergés. Prenez vos armes à feu ! Il faut les éliminer ! Banon et Brad vous alertez les autres ! Ensuite, placez-vous tous au niveau des voitures et éliminez ces pourritures avant qu'elles n'entrent dans le cercle formé par nos véhicules !

Le policier recula entre les voitures, épaula son arme, regarda dans son viseur et tira en direction du premier zombie qui s'avançait. La tête de celui-ci explosa, il en aligna un autre qui subit le même sort. Des coups de feu se mirent à claquer dans tout le camp.  
Il rata la tête du zombie suivant et dut tirer une deuxième fois pour abattre la chose. Il fit feu à plusieurs reprises, les têtes décomposées se succédaient dans son viseur. Parfois les zombies s'effondraient décapités ou démembrés sans qu'il n'ait à tirer, grâce aux tirs d'Eugene.  
Le bruit produit par les tirs de son arme se répercutait dans sa tête, l'odeur de la poudre lui piquait la gorge et son épaule devenait de plus en plus douloureuse en raison des chocs dus au recul du fusil.  
Il continua l'abattage méthodique en veillant à ce que chaque tir compte.  
Ce fut les déclics produits par celui-ci lorsqu'il appuya sur la gâchette à plusieurs reprises qui lui firent interrompre le combat : il n'avait plus de cartouches.

-Je recharge ! dit-il précipitamment à Eugene.

Driss libéra le chargeur vide du réceptacle de son arme, le mit dans une des poches de le ceinture de sa tenue et attrapa le chargeur qui s'y trouvait. Il engagea le chargeur, un déclic lui indiqua qu'il était bien positionné et il réarma son arme.  
Alors qu'il allait tirer, un mouvement sur le côté attira son regard. Il se retrouva presque nez à nez avec un zombie qui s'apprêtait à le mordre.  
Le policier attrapa à deux mains son arme et flanqua un coup de crosse à la créature au niveau du menton, celle-ci recula et il put l'achever d'une balle bien placée. Des projections l'aspergèrent, il avait du sang plein le visage.  
Une fois qu'il se fut ressaisi, il fut contraint d'écarter d'un coup de pied une des créatures trop aventureuse à son goût. La chose roula au sol et Driss l'acheva avec la crosse de son fusil.  
Lorsque ce fut fait, il se redressa et constata que les claquements de fusils ne retentissaient plus.  
Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps avait duré l'attaque mais cela lui avait semblé une éternité.  
Il n'y avait plus de nouveaux indésirables en vue mais il fit le tour du camp en compagnie d'Eugene en vérifiant sous chaque véhicule qu'aucun intrus ne s'y était glissé pendant la bataille.  
Le policier rassembla ensuite tous ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille à proximité du camion bâché.

-Tout d'abord, quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé ou mordu ? s'enquit-il pour commencer.

Les réponses furent toute négative et Driss respira un coup, ils avaient eu de la chance cette fois.

-Nous allons faire un bilan de l'attaque, reprit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Banon va nous chercher une table de camping s'il te plaît. Vous allez tous déposer à gauche de la table les chargeurs vides et à droite les chargeurs entamés.

Banon s'éloigna pour aller chercher ce qui lui avait été demandé et revint avec quelques secondes plus tard. Il déplia la table métallique et tous allèrent entourer celle-ci.  
Chacun fouilla ses poches à la recherche des chargeurs vides et libéra ceux qui avaient été entamés des chambres de leurs armes.  
Le policier compta mentalement le nombre de chargeurs vides en prenant en compte les capacités du tireur qui déposait les armes afin d'avoir une idée du nombre d'assaillants.  
Lorsque le dernier chargeur fut déposé sur la table, il reprit la parole.

-Six chargeurs vides et cinq entamés, ça ampute sacrément nos réserves de munitions. Il faut transvaser le contenu des chargeurs entamés dans les autres de façon à avoir des chargeurs pleins. Jim tu t'en charges !

L'intéressé s'attela à sa tâche.

-En ce qui concerne les cadavres, il serait plus sage de s'en occuper demain matin mais le temps pressant je suggère que les cadavres dans les environs immédiat soient tout de suite jetés dans le feu, continua Driss. Vu que nous devons nous reposer et que le temps presse, nous ne nous occuperons pas des autres dépouilles. Vous êtes bien d'accord ?

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative.

-Très bien ! Que chacun soit vigilant pendant l'opération de nettoyage ! Vérifiez s'il n'y a pas des créatures arrivant en rampant vers le camp en même temps, conclut le policier. Dispersion !

Ils se répartirent par groupe de deux et amenèrent les cadavres près du feu, Driss accompagnait Banon. Ils rajoutèrent du combustible et jetèrent les dépouilles dans les flammes au fur et à mesure.  
Une odeur de chair brûlée vint immédiatement s'ajouter à celle de pourriture régnant dans l'air.  
Les flammes du brasier grondaient et les crépitements du feu conjugués aux différents autres sons produits par la combustion des corps constituaient le seul bruit résonnant dans la nuit, chacun travaillait en silence tout en restant attentif aux mouvements dans les herbes.

-Ça brûle bien cette saloperie, ne put se retenir de commenter Banon en contemplant les flammes dévorant le cadavre qu'ils venaient d'y précipiter.

-Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà constaté, lui répondit Brad en soupirant.

Brad avait la vingtaine, il avait de courts cheveux blonds et avait été électricien avant la catastrophe.

-Je tentais juste de faire la conversation, grogna le camionneur en s'éloignant pour aller chercher d'autres dépouilles.

Driss le suivit et ils reprirent leur tâche silencieuse en silence en tentant de ne pas trop respirer l'odeur pestilentielle dégagée par leurs colis.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent nettoyé la zone autour du camp, Ethan et Rob restèrent de garde pendant que les autres allaient se coucher.  
L'ex-policier rejoignit sa tente et s'y faufila, Jill dormait blottie contre Tara dans son sac de couchage. Celle-ci tournait le dos à l'entrée mais il n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'elle était réveillée, il le sentait.  
Si Jill avait été réveillée par le vacarme du combat et avait pu se rendormir, Tara quant à elle était incapable de fermer l'œil tant qu'il n'était pas revenu auprès d'elle. Il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis le début de toute cette histoire.  
Il déposa ses armes à côté de l'entrée de la tente en prenant soin de réenclencher la sécurité de son fusil d'assaut.  
Sa femme garda le silence pendant qu'il enlevait son plastron et ses protections salis par les combats de la journée, son vêtement de tissu suivit le même chemin.  
Driss se glissa dans son sac de couchage et vint enlacer tendrement son épouse. Celle-ci se lova dans ses bras sans un mot, il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle soupira doucement.  
Si elle avait des remarques à lui faire, elle les garda pour elle. Il resta un moment aux aguets, guettant les bruits dehors tout en écoutant la respiration de Tara.  
Lorsque la respiration de celle-ci ralentit, indiquant qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil, il se laissa aller et s'endormit à son tour.

Ce fut Tara qui le réveilla le lendemain en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle était déjà habillée et Jill n'était pas sous la tente.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il avec un petit sourire en lui rendant son baiser.

-Jill a déjà mangé, elle est allée voir Sam, on t'attend pour manger, débita-t-elle rapidement en se relevant et en sortant de la tente.

Driss bondit hors de son sac de couchage, remit sa tenue antiémeute et ramassa ses armes avant de sortir. Un vent glacial l'accueillit à sa sortie et il constata que le ciel était plutôt couvert.  
Les cendres du feu dans lequel ils avaient précipité les cadavres avaient été nettoyées et les membres du groupe déjà debout s'étaient assis en cercle, à l'écart de l'ancien foyer.  
L'eau du café chauffait dans une grande casserole suspendue au-dessus d'un autre feu allumé au centre du groupe. Il regrettait de ne rien avoir pour accompagner le breuvage mais il devait se contenter du peu qu'ils avaient.  
Le silence régnait, les visages étaient sombres et il pouvait sentir clairement une certaine tension au sein du rassemblement.  
Il nota l'absence de Jill, elle devait sûrement jouer dans la tente de Rob et Leslie en compagnie de Sam.  
Plusieurs personnes lui firent un signe de tête lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, d'autres grommelèrent un simple bonjour.  
L'ex-policier les salua en retour et alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret situé entre sa femme et Ted.

-Je suis passé voir Tom ce matin, lâcha ce dernier à brûle pourpoint en s'adressant à lui. Son état est stable mais il a besoin de soins au plus vite.

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient Ted, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, lui répondit-il calmement en attrapant une timbale de fer blanc que lui tendait Tara. Dès que nous aurons fini notre café, nous nous mettrons en quête d'une pharmacie.

Ted ne tenta pas de prolonger la conversation et se replongea dans ses pensées. Driss attrapa le bocal contenant la poudre de café et en mit un fond dans sa tasse.  
Lorsque l'eau se mit à bouillir, Ethan se leva et la versa dans les tasses qu'on lui tendait.  
Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lydia fit son apparition en compagnie de Rodolph, elle soutenait celui-ci et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des tabourets libres.  
Quand il fut assis, elle lui tendit une tasse de café puis attrapa deux autres tasses de café et s'éloigna. Une des tasses était sûrement pour Rob et elle comptait visiblement boire le sien avec lui.  
Cela n'étonna guère le policier qui savait que les deux jeunes gens entretenaient une relation, tout le monde était au courant même s'ils restaient plutôt discrets.  
Driss s'empressa de boire le breuvage amer puis se leva et alla consulter le plan de la région qu'ils s'étaient procuré dans une librairie abandonnée. Celui-ci était rangé dans la portière conducteur de son véhicule, il s'en empara et le déplia sur le capot de sa voiture pour l'étudier.  
Il chercha un point de repère et parvint à localiser approximativement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Eugene s'approcha en compagnie de Banon et attendirent en silence qu'il prenne une décision.  
Il y avait plusieurs villages dans la région mais il allait falloir trouver un itinéraire qui leur permettrait de visiter les villages qui lui semblaient les plus étendus en consommant un minimum de carburant.  
Il ne leur servirait à rien de visiter les plus petits villages car ceux-ci comptaient généralement très peu de commerces et la probabilité d'y trouver une pharmacie y était faible.  
Il lui fallut environ une dizaine de minutes pour trouver un itinéraire qui lui semblait à peu près raisonnable mais il espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à explorer tous les villages qu'il avait sélectionnés.

-Bon j'ai trouvé un itinéraire d'exploration qui pourrait convenir pour notre quête d'une pharmacie, lança-t-il aux deux hommes qui l'observaient. Vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Les intéressés s'approchèrent et se penchèrent au-dessus de la carte puis il leur retraça le chemin qu'ils allaient suivre sur le plan.

-Personnellement, je ne vois rien à redire, dit simplement Eugene. L'itinéraire me semble le plus adapté.

-Je ne vois pas non plus mais j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à le parcourir dans son intégralité, objecta Banon. Je vous rappelle que le monstre que je conduis est peut-être très pratique mais il consomme énormément !

-J'en suis bien conscient, lui répondit-il. C'est pour cela que j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à visiter plus de deux ou trois villages.

-Eh bien je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais ajouter dans ce cas alors, repartit Banon.

-Parfait, on lève le camp et on bouge, conclut Driss. Veillez à ne rien oublier !

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, chacun se dispersa pour démonter les tentes et ranger les affaires. Driss alla aider sa femme à démonter leur tente et à ranger leurs affaires dans la voiture.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, le convoi était prêt à repartir.  
L'ex-policier s'installa au volant de sa voiture, se coiffa de son casque qu'il avait laissé sur le siège conducteur et démarra lorsque l'équipage fut au complet.  
Il s'arrêta après avoir rejoint la route pour attendre les autres. Tara avait la carte sur les genoux, il lui avait brièvement expliqué l'itinéraire pour qu'elle puisse le guider afin qu'il ne soit pas distrait de la route.  
Il descendit de la voiture pour veiller à ce que les voitures se positionnent à la fille dans l'ordre habituel. Lorsque toutes furent à nouveau sur la route, il remonta dans le monospace et démarra doucement.  
Il vérifia que le camion de Banon suivait le mouvement et accéléra graduellement. La route semblait parfaitement dégagée sur le tronçon qu'ils empruntaient et ils purent faire une pointe de quatre-vingt kilomètres par heures avant la bifurcation vers le premier village.  
Quelques carcasses de voitures étaient abandonnées sur le bas-côté et il y avait peu de zombies. Cinq minutes après la bifurcation, ils atteignirent enfin le village en question.  
Ils arrivèrent par la rue principale, les maisons se dressaient de part et d'autres de la route et les voitures étaient garées de façon impeccable à leurs emplacements.  
Si les marques d'abandon n'avaient pas été visibles sur les bâtiments, que les façades de certains ne portaient pas de traces sanglantes et que les quelques cadavres en décomposition n'avaient pas été là, tout aurait semblé normal.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de l'avenue. Il n'y avait aucun signe de pharmacie ou de dispensaire. Driss ouvrit la portière et descendit avec son arme.  
Il avait repéré le bureau du Shériff un peu plus loin et avait été soudain pris de l'envie d'aller y jeter un œil. Le policier fit signe à Eugene de venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci vint le rejoindre avec son arme.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as traversé la tête encore ? l'interpella abruptement le basketteur d'un ton où perçait l'impatience.

-J'ai bien envie d'aller visiter les locaux du Shériff, lui répondit-il sans se formaliser du mouvement d'humeur de son ami. On doit pouvoir y trouver des armes et des munitions ainsi qu'un plan du village, ça nous évitera de passer à côté de la pharmacie si elle se trouve dans une avenue secondaire.

-Tu dévies encore de notre objectif premier… Mais tu n'as pas tort, lui concéda Eugene.

-Parfait, on reste ensemble et on fait attention. Attends-moi.

Driss revint vers la voiture et attrapa la lampe torche à dynamo se trouvant sur le tableau de bord. Il capta le regard inquiet que lui lançait sa femme.

-Avec Eugene on va en profiter pour voir si on peut récupérer des munitions, se justifia-t-il. On n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Elle garda le silence et le policier retourna auprès du basketteur. Tous deux avancèrent ensuite en direction du bâtiment en restant au milieu de la rue.  
Ils guettaient le moindre mouvement suspect dans l'obscurité des bâtiments. Les deux hommes passèrent à côté d'un cadavre d'enfant à la tête éclatée. Driss détourna le regard et aperçut une longue barre de fer appuyée contre la façade de la maison précédent le bureau.  
N'ayant pas d'arme silencieuse sur lui à l'inverse d'Eugene qui avait sa hachette, il alla récupérer celle-ci avec prudence.  
Lorsqu'il s'en fut muni, il passa son fusil d'assaut dans son dos et tint barre fermement dans sa main libre puis reprit sa progression.  
Il rejoignit Eugene devant l'entrée de la succursale du chef de la police locale. La porte était enfoncée et pendait sur ses gonds, il faisait noir comme dans un four à l'intérieur car les volets métalliques étaient fermés. Une horrible odeur de pourriture les accueillit au moment où ils furent devant la porte.  
Driss alluma sa lampe torche et éclaira l'intérieur. Trois cadavres répandaient leurs cervelles au sol, des traînées écarlates décoraient le sol et les murs et le bureau du Shériff était renversé au milieu de la pièce.  
Il n'y avait pas de traces des policiers, un escalier condamné par des meubles renversés montait sur la gauche. Tout était silencieux, le policier balaya le mur du fond de sa torche et repéra une porte ouverte.  
Eugene se posta à proximité et Driss se mit en quête d'un plan de la ville. Il trouva celui-ci coincé sous le bureau renversé et le dégagea.  
Le policier posa la carte à plat et la consulta, il n'y avait pas de pharmacies. Il laissa la carte tel quel et secoua négativement la tête en direction d'Eugene puis il se dirigea vers la porte et la franchit.  
Il déboucha dans une cage d'escalier aux marches métalliques qui descendait, celui-ci faisait un petit coude en contrebas. Le policier descendit, Eugene le suivait toujours de près.  
Au moment où ils passèrent le coude, le pied de Driss glissa sur une matière recouvrant une des marches et dévala le reste de l'escalier sur les fesses. La lampe lui échappa et roula un peu plus loin.  
Une atroce douleur au niveau du fessier s'empara de lui et il se retint de crier et de jurer.  
L'éclairage qu'elle fournit lui permit de constater qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un étroit couloir cerné par des cellules aux barreaux noirs, les portes de certaines étaient ouvertes. Au fond se trouvait une porte blindée ouverte.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer au toboggan dans les escaliers ? lâcha Eugene dans son dos d'une voix moqueuse. T'es impayable toi !

-Epargne-moi ton humour à deux balles et aide-moi à me relever, grommela le policier. J'ai sacrément mal au cul, je me suis sûrement cassé le coccyx.

-Très bien, je n'aurai pas à te donner la fessée dans ce cas ! Tu t'es puni tout seul ! plaisanta son camarade en lui tendant la main.

Driss attrapa cette dernière et le basketteur le remit sur pied d'une traction puis celui-ci alla récupérer la lampe après s'être assuré que le policier tenait bien sur ses jambes.  
Eugene récupéra la lampe et se dirigea vers la porte blindée. La douleur s'étant calmée, le policier le suivit et entra à la suite de son camarade dans la pièce.  
Le rayon de lumière produit par la torche dévoila plusieurs armes accrochées à leurs râteliers ainsi que quelques boîtes de munitions.

-Jackpot, commenta Eugene.

Driss nota que plusieurs râteliers étaient vides de leurs armes et que des tiroirs avaient été ouverts et ne comprenaient plus rien. Il s'approcha des boîtes restantes et regarda le calibre.

-Ce sont les bons calibres, on peut les utiliser pour nos armes, constata-t-il après lecture des indications sur les boîtes. On les prend toutes avec les armes restantes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce et repéra un sac qui ferait l'affaire pour le transport du matériel.  
Le policier s'en empara et y enfourna les armes puis Eugene y plaça les boites de munitions. Ils se retrouvèrent avec cinq fusils à pompe supplémentaires ainsi que quatre pistolets et douze boîtes de cartouches de calibres variés.

-Parfait ! On ne s'attarde pas car des gens semblent avoir visité les locaux avant nous, dit-il rapidement en mettant le sac en bandoulière.

Eugene ne répondit pas car il n'y avait rien à répondre, celui-ci passa devant lui et ils remontèrent à l'étage.  
Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, ils s'immobilisèrent : ils pouvaient clairement entendre des bruits de pas traînants à l'étage.

-Merde ! On n'est pas tout seuls ici, on dégage, chuchota son compagnon.

Ils sortirent en courant, redoutant ce qu'ils pourraient voir une fois à l'extérieur, mais tout semblait aussi calme qu'à leur arrivée. Driss soupira intérieurement de soulagement.  
Ils sprintèrent quand même jusqu'au convoi, ce qui leur attira des regards alarmés de la part de ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés en position défensive.

-On part maintenant ! leur cria le chef de groupe en jetant sa barre de fer par terre. Tous à vos véhicules !

Eugene embarqua dans le monospace. Driss ouvrit le coffre, y jeta le sac, le referma aussitôt et se réinstalla au volant en grimaçant : son postérieur était toujours aussi douloureux.  
Il tenta un sourire rassurant vers Tara qui se transforma en grimace sous l'effet de la douleur et lui attira un froncement de sourcils.  
Le policier démarra en suivant la procédure habituelle et ils reprirent leur route. Alors qu'ils sortaient du village, il regarda dans le rétroviseur et put voir des zombies sortant des maisons avec leur démarche d'ivrogne.  
Le trajet jusqu'au village suivant se passa sans encombre. Celui-ci ressemblait à celui qu'ils avaient quitté quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt.  
Ils arrivèrent par une avenue secondaire et la remontèrent jusqu'à croiser l'avenue principale. Ils repérèrent tout de suite la pharmacie et s'arrêtèrent.  
Driss soupira de soulagement : le deuxième village était visiblement le bon et ils n'auraient pas à brûler plus d'essence dans leur quête.  
Il s'arrêta juste devant la boutique et descendit, Eugene fit de même. Le volet grillagé avait été baissé devant la vitrine mais pas devant la porte vitrée qui avait été brisée et dont les éclats jonchaient le sol.  
Brad et Ted vinrent les rejoindre et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le magasin. Le médecin se vit confier la torche afin de pouvoir repérer plus aisément les produits dont il allait avoir besoin pour traiter Tom.  
Le groupe s'avança prudemment au milieu des présentoirs de médicament renversés et des boîtes de ceux-ci jonchant le sol.  
Le comptoir se trouvait en face de l'entrée, au fond de la pièce. Juste derrière celui-ci se trouvait une porte ouverte donnant sûrement accès à la réserve.  
Ted commença à récupérer divers médicaments qu'il mit dans de grands sacs en toile qu'il avait emportés. Il remplit ces derniers, il essayait visiblement d'en profiter pour recomposer son stock et le policier ne pouvait qu'approuver ceci.

-Je pense que j'ai assez de médicaments mais je n'ai pas trouvé ceux pour Tom, il va falloir aller dans la réserve, leur dit-il.

Ils contournèrent donc ensemble le comptoir et entèrent dans la pièce en question. De vastes rangées d'étagères à tiroirs s'étendaient dans la salle. Driss resta avec Eugene à l'entrée et Brad accompagna Ted dans les rayons.  
Il s'écoula un moment pendant lequel Ted fouilla dans les rayons : il ouvrait des tiroirs, piochait dedans, lisait attentivement les écritures, se servait et les refermait.  
Il finit par se perdre entre les étagères avec Brad en laissant le policier et son ami dans le noir, la lumière étant occultée par les rayons.  
Les bruits que faisait le médecin pendant la fouille continuaient à leur parvenir, mais Driss sentit soudain une odeur de décomposition et l'inquiétude le gagna.  
Alors qu'il allait avertir leurs deux camarades, un cri de surprise et de douleur retentit. La lumière se mit à danser et sembla s'effacer brusquement.  
Eugene et Driss se ruèrent en direction des hommes en difficulté.

-Bouge-pas, je vais l'abattre ! hurlait la voix de Ted.

-Bordel ! cria Brad. Dégage-moi cette saloperie, vite !

Des bruits de lutte retentirent ainsi qu'un bruit mat. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent et des plaintes leur parvinrent.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le rayon, le policier sentit que quelque chose de terrible pour le groupe venait de se produire. La lampe torche était abandonnée au sol et éclairait Brad qui était adossé contre un rayon en se tenant le côté droit de son cou ainsi que Ted qui était agenouillé aux côtés de l'homme.  
Le cadavre d'un zombie gisait au milieu du couloir. Driss s'approcha de Brad et arriva au moment où le médecin parvenait à le laisser montrer ce qu'il cachait : une morsure assez profonde et ruisselante de sang marquait le côté droit du cou de l'ancien électricien.  
Driss se sentit prit d'un malaise : le pire était arrivé une fois de plus. Brad était condamné à mourir d'une fièvre ou de l'hémorragie puis à revenir pour tenter de les becqueter, à moins qu'ils ne lui offrent une mort digne de ce nom avant.  
Brad leva les yeux vers lui, son visage était blême.

-Il m'a surpris, articula-t-il. J'ai pas été assez prudent, il m'a sauté à la gorge et m'a mordu. Cette foutue tenue antiémeute ne m'aura pas protégé. Il se cachait en bout de rayon mais je suis tombé avec lui.

-On ne peut pas le laisser ici, lâcha Ted d'une voix calme. Il n'est pas encore un des leurs, on ne peut pas le soigner mais on avisera plus tard. De plus, j'ai les médicaments que nous sommes venus chercher.

Un unique coup de klaxon les fit sursauter.

-Le convoi ! Y a sûrement des ennuis qui se profilent ! débita précipitamment Driss en ramassant la lampe de poche. Tous dehors, on dégage !

Ted aida Brad à se relever puis ils coururent vers la sortie avec les sacs et s'y figèrent l'espace d'un instant : des zombies arrivaient de tous les côtés, le convoi était encerclé.

-Merde ! jura Driss.

Brad et Ted reprirent immédiatement leur course en direction de leurs voitures pendant que Driss et Eugene se réinstallaient dans la leur.  
Driss verrouilla immédiatement la porte. Jill s'était cachée pour tenter d'échapper à la peur, Eugene la serra contre lui immédiatement pour la rassurer.  
Le policier pesta contre les créatures : il allait encore devoir abîmer sa voiture mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il démarra en trombe et vérifia que Banon le suivait.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils heurtèrent le premier agresseur. Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, du sang éclaboussa le pare-brise et le cadavre resta collé à l'avant du capot. Driss tapa du poing sur le volant : il avait déjà changé les phares le mois dernier après le même genre de rencontre.  
Driss slaloma un peu entre les horreurs ambulantes pour tenter d'éviter de trop endommager son véhicule. Il percuta cependant d'autres créatures, les craquements d'os produits par les corps sur lesquels ils roulaient résonnaient sinistrement.  
Driss constata que Banon ne s'embêtait pas à slalomer avec son camion, il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix : le pare-choc du camion était couvert d'une bouillie rougeâtre, le nettoyage allait s'avérer des plus amusant.  
Le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun appel de phare rassurait Driss : cela signifiait que les autres s'en tiraient aussi mais il accéléra quand même.  
Il ne ralentit qu'après avoir laissé le dernier zombie et le village loin derrière. Il n'y avait pas du tout eu d'appel de phare mais ils allaient devoir faire une pause pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.  
Il continua cependant de rouler à une allure modérée, Tara et Eugene qui serrait toujours Jill contre lui gardèrent le silence.  
L'expédition, même si elle avait permis de récupérer les médicaments nécessaires au traitement de Tom ainsi que des munitions, ne pouvait pas s'être déroulée plus mal.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Supermarché

Chapitre 3 : Le supermarché.

La route qu'empruntait le convoi traversa un bois puis déboucha à nouveau dans une vaste plaine agricole. La terre n'étant plus travaillée depuis un moment, les mauvaises herbes avaient repris leurs droits.  
Driss se rabattit sur le bas-côté et s'arrêta, les autres véhicules l'imitèrent. Il sortit du véhicule et fut imité aussitôt par Tara et Eugène. Sa femme s'empara du fusil d'assaut et le regard déterminé qu'elle lui jeta lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester l'enjoignit au silence.  
Le policier se contenta de récupérer sa bonne vieille hachette à l'instar d'Eugene. Ce dernier pouffa de rire devant la mine penaude de l'homme privé de son arme favorite par sa femme.  
Banon descendit de son camion pour inspecter l'avant de celui-ci et grimaça de dégoût. Driss se rendit à l'avant de sa voiture, le corps était toujours collé au capot. Il étouffa un haut-le-cœur et fit signe aux autres de ne pas s'approcher avant d'aller chercher une pelle dans le camion.  
Le policier s'en empara et retourna devant sa voiture. Cette fois, le haut-le-cœur fut trop violent et il se pencha au-dessus du fossé en vomissant.  
Lorsque son estomac eut finit de protester, il prit son courage à demain et décolla le cadavre. La tâche et l'odeur lui retournèrent l'estomac et il régurgita à nouveau ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac dès que sa besogne fut finie.  
Tara regardait ailleurs et il l'en remercia secrètement, il se sentait stupide de n'avoir pu se retenir. Eugene arriva à son secours et poussa la chose méconnaissable dans le fossé.  
Driss inspecta l'avant de sa voiture : il était moins poisseux que celui du camion de Banon mais il allait falloir nettoyer tout ça, la carrosserie ne semblait pas porter de traces des collisions mais un phare était cassé.

-Nous allons devoir nettoyer chaque véhicule de ces traces sanglantes, lança-t-il sans s'adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier. Nous ne savons pas quel genre de maladies ces choses peuvent bien trimballer en plus du mal qui les maintient en vie.

-Je suis d'accord, lui répondit Eugene. Mais il faut avouer que l'odeur dégagée par le processus pourrait nous être utile pour tenir à l'écart ces créatures.

-Bien, nous aviserons au prochain cours d'eau que nous croiserons. Maintenant allons voir les autres !

-Allez-y ! Je reste près de la voiture et je fais le guet, lâcha Tara.

Le policier remonta donc la file de véhicules arrêtés en compagnie du basketteur. Ils étaient tous là et leurs occupants respectifs confirmèrent à leur passage que personne ne manquait à l'appel.  
Les deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent donc au véhicule de Brad. Ce dernier était étendu sur la banquette arrière. Ted se trouvait assit à l'extrémité de celle-ci et examinait la plaie.  
Celle-ci avait un sale aspect mais ne faisait plus que suinter, l'électricien était blanc comme un linge.

-La morsure n'est pas très profonde, commenta le médecin. Par contre, il est clairement contaminé et la blessure ne se refermera pas. Il a déjà de la fièvre.

-Ne me laissez pas devenir l'un d'entre eux, dit le blessé d'un ton suppliant.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tenta de le rassurer Driss en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras du blessé.

-On repart, faites passer le mot ! lança-t-il à qui pouvait l'entendre.

Le policier retourna à son véhicule et rembarqua, Tara l'imita.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Brad ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsque le convoi fut à nouveau en route. Il avait une blessure au cou lorsque vous êtes sorti de la pharmacie, que s'est-il donc passé ?

-Il s'est passé qu'on a trop relâché notre vigilance et Brad a été mordu, lâcha Driss en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route.

Il sentit que sa femme se tendait et qu'elle lui jetait un regard empli de sévérité mais il ne voulait pas l'affronter.

-Vous êtes vraiment des irresponsables ! dit-elle d'une voix où perçait clairement la colère.

Le policier ne tentant pas de se défendre, elle reprit.

-Vous savez parfaitement que le danger nous guette partout dans ce monde désormais. Et pourtant vous vous comportez comme des imbéciles ! Comment veux-tu nous protéger moi et Jill si tu n'es pas capable de protéger les autres membres du groupe correctement !

-Tara…

-Non ne me réponds rien. Ça vaut mieux, je pourrais t'en coller une pour ta stupidité, le coupa-t-elle abruptement. Tu es le chef du groupe et tu dois veiller à ce que chacun reste toujours sur ses gardes ! Maintenant tu vas assumer l'entière responsabilité de ce qui vient de se passer et ne compte plus sur moi pour rester en retrait. Si tu n'es pas capable de nous protéger, je le ferai.

Driss comprenait la réaction de sa femme et préféra garder le silence, il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas puisqu'il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison : il ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur ces derniers jours et ils se retrouvaient avec un membre infecté qui aurait pu ne pas l'être.  
Il sentait toujours sur lui le regard lourd de reproche de Tara mais devina que le gros de l'orage était passé.  
La suite du trajet se passa sans incident notable, ils roulaient à vive allure sur une large route vierge de carcasses de voitures.  
Après quinze minutes de voyage, ils furent contraints de s'arrêter : une vaste zone industrielle s'ouvrait devant eux. Des entrepôts, des stations essences, des supermarchés et autres jalonnaient la route droit devant.  
Ils auraient pu continuer sans s'arrêter si deux chars et trois humvees, véhicules militaires de combat légers servant au transport de troupe, surmontés de mitrailleuses n'avaient pas barré la route.  
Deux des humvees barraient la route, les deux chars étaient répartis de part et d'autre de ceux-ci, sur le bas-côté. Le troisième humvee était garé dans le fossé.  
Des sacs de sable et des barbelés complétaient le barrage. Driss scruta les alentours : aucun militaire n'était en vue, les véhicules semblaient abandonnés et plusieurs cadavres boursouflés se décomposaient devant le barrage.  
Driss ouvrit la portière mais Tara l'arrêta dans son élan en le retenant par le bras. Elle sortit de la voiture avec le fusil d'assaut et fit signe à Eugene de la suivre, Banon et Judy vinrent compléter le groupe de reconnaissance et emportèrent des sacs avec eux.  
Le policier se retourna et adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à sa fille, celle-ci ne sembla pas convaincue du tout par sa tentative et se contenta de fixer le groupe qui s'avançait vers les blindés.  
Banon vérifia l'intérieur de ceux-ci en arrivant à leur niveau et les autres les contournèrent.

Le camionneur fouilla méticuleusement les véhicules, il sembla discuter et répondre brièvement à des personnes situées de l'autre côté du barrage.  
Visiblement tous s'étaient mis à fouiller les engins. Banon exhiba fièrement un M16 et des cartouchières dans sa direction avant de retourner à son inspection.  
Le camionneur se retourna une nouvelle fois et brandit avec un sourire carnassier quelque chose qu'il tenait serré dans son poing. L'objet lui semblait rond et métallique.  
Driss comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une grenade. Banon enfourna plusieurs armes, chargeurs et dénicha des boites dans lesquelles il disposa plusieurs grenades.  
Lorsque le groupe eut inspecté les environs immédiats du barrage, il revint vers le convoi. Ils avaient remplit deux sacs en comptant celui de Banon et arboraient des M16 ainsi que d'autres armes militaires.  
Tara s'arrêta au niveau de la voiture et retint Banon qui se dirigeait déjà vers son camion afin d'y ranger leur récolte.  
Le policier fut forcé de constater que sa femme avait correctement géré la mission d'inspection, elle avait même pensé à leur faire récupérer des armes et des munitions. Il doutait cependant de l'utilité des grenades dénichées par Banon en combat rapproché.

-Va chercher Jim et rapproche ton camion, on va dégager le barrage, lui ordonna-t-elle. Eugene va me chercher Rob et Ethan. On va avoir besoin d'eux pour dégager les barbelés et les sacs de sable.

Banon s'exécuta et le camion passa devant lui deux minutes plus tard. Tous les hommes qui avaient été désignés s'attelèrent au dégagement de la route pendant que Tara et Judy montaient la garde.  
Ils repoussèrent prudemment les sections de fils barbelés dans le fossé pour commencer puis ils démontèrent le mur de sacs de sable et les jetèrent sur le bas-côté.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent libéré un espace suffisamment grand, Banon monta dans son camion et lui fit faire demi-tour de façon à présenter la plate-forme arrière du côté du barrage.  
Dès que le camionneur eut exécuté la manœuvre, les membres du groupe déroulèrent un long câble métallique qu'ils avaient récupéré quelque temps plus tôt.  
Ils attachèrent une extrémité à une barre située à l'avant du premier humvee et l'autre à l'arrière du camion, autour d'une barre métallique située sous la plate-forme.  
Banon tracta ainsi prudemment le premier humvee, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire pivoter et de dégager un espace entre les deux véhicules.  
La manœuvre fut donc répétée pour le deuxième et à la fin de celle-ci un passage amplement suffisant avait été libéré.  
Lorsque la corde eut été remballée, Banon ramena le camion à sa place initiale et chacun remonta dans son véhicule.  
Tara remonta à sa place et Driss lui passa la main dans le dos et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui montrer qu'il était fière de l'avoir comme femme, elle se laissa faire. Eugene rembarqua également.

-Eh bien tu vois que ta femme peut faire aussi bien, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire. A l'avenir j'aimerais que tu me fasses autant confiance qu'aujourd'hui pour gérer le groupe, continua-t-elle en durcissant le ton. Tu es le chef mais je suis ta femme et je suis aussi capable que toi comme tu as pu le constater, ne l'oublie jamais.

-Je crois avoir retenu la leçon, lui répondit-il sérieusement. Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas assuré ces derniers temps et que j'ai sous-estimé le danger… Que je t'ai sous-estimée… ajouta-t-il sans pouvoir faire disparaître la pointe de regret perçant dans sa voix.

-Je comprends ce qui t'a poussé à le faire, mais j'aimerais m'impliquer davantage dorénavant et je suis sûre que les autres femmes le désirent aussi. L'incident d'il y a quelques semaines avaient changé beaucoup de choses dans le rapport avec les femmes du groupe mais je crois qu'il est temps de changer ça.

-Eh bien, il te faut comprendre que perdre une dizaine de personnes de cette façon peut nous faire douter quand même, reprit-il.

-Je te le concède mais cela fait un moment et tu sais bien que les responsables ne sont plus là, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Eh bien, il reste toujours Lydia, rétorqua le policier.

-Lydia n'est en rien responsable de tout cela et tu le sais ! lui répondit-elle d'un ton ferme. C'était un accident, elle a paniqué. Tu as eu tort de lui retirer son poste de sniper du groupe ainsi que son arme car elle nous a maintes fois démontré à quel point elle était douée.

-Peut-être mais elle a quand même descendu un des nôtres dans l'histoire et je ne sais pas si je peux à nouveau lui faire confiance, se défendit-il.

-Je te signale que l'histoire a été enterrée il y a un moment et qu'elle regrette profondément ce qui s'est passé, contra sa femme. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, toi y compris, lâcha-t-elle en durcissant le ton.

-Driss, je suis d'accord avec Tara : on a besoin de tous les tireurs possibles et Lydia se débrouille foutrement bien, intervint Eugene en sortant du silence. De plus je crois que tu en fais trop au sujet de cette fameuse histoire, il faut aller de l'avant.

-Très bien, je rends les armes, soupira-t-il. Vous rendrez son fusil à Lydia mais si un incident similaire se produit, tu assumeras l'entière responsabilité de celui-ci, conclut-il en jetant un regard noir à sa femme.

-Parfait, répondit-elle avec un air de défi. Cependant, tu l'as empêchée de pratiquer pendant un moment. Il va falloir qu'elle reprenne l'entrainement avant de reprendre définitivement son poste.

-Eh bien je m'occuperai de cela ! dit le policier d'un ton exaspéré. Bon maintenant que ceci est réglé, on peut repartir sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter, conclut Driss en démarrant.

-Ah les femmes… déplora Eugene d'un ton taquin en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Driss.

-Ouch ! lâcha-t-il en recevant une tape de la part de Tara. Tu devrais mieux tenir ta femme sinon tu vas te retrouver à faire la cuisine pour le groupe et à faire la lessive ! plaisanta-t-il avant de recevoir un coup dans les bijoux de famille.

Driss sourit en tournant la tête vers sa femme mais son regard l'effaça et il se contenta de pouffer de rire. Son rire s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.  
Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir que c'était sa fille qui l'avait tapé, elle avait un air si sérieux qu'il ne put se retenir de sourire. L'amusement se peignit sur les traits de Tara et elle décocha un petit sourire à son homme.

-Eh bien, elle prend déjà la cause des femmes très à cœur cette petite, commenta Eugene hilare.

Le convoi franchit le barrage et pénétra dans la zone d'activité.  
Visiblement, les militaires avaient tenu à défendre le mieux possible cette zone car ils durent contourner des piles de sacs de sable ainsi que des rouleaux de barbelés. Ils dépassèrent également plusieurs cadavres de soldats et de civils. Quelques zombies dont certains portaient l'uniforme rôdaient çà et là mais en ordre dispersé.  
Au moment de franchir une intersection, Driss pila : un peu plus loin se trouvait une station de lavage. C'était l'idéal pour nettoyer les voitures du convoi, si le circuit électrique était encore en service et que la citerne contenait encore de l'eau bien entendu.  
Le fait que le premier point puisse être vérifié relevait plutôt de la science-fiction mais il leur fallait tout de même tenter quelque chose.  
Il y avait la possibilité de laver six véhicules sous les trois abris de la station, les véhicules seraient donc nettoyés tour à tour pour ceux qui en avaient besoin.  
L'inspection des environs arracha un petit sourire au policier : un transformateur se trouvait juste en face de la station et un imposant camion militaire bâché était garé juste à côté.  
Un humvee abandonné était garé en travers de l'entrée mais ne gênait pas le passage. Les véhicules se garèrent donc et les occupants en descendirent.  
Ils instaurèrent une garde et Driss appela Eugene, Brad, Judy et Ethan auprès de lui.

-On va aller jusqu'au transformateur pour voir ce qu'on peut faire, expliqua-t-il. Judy tu nous couvriras lorsque nous serons à l'extérieur. Ce camion militaire m'intrigue…

Le groupe traversa la route en se dirigeant vers le transformateur et le camion. Aucun zombie n'était visible aux alentours.  
Lorsqu'ils furent à sa hauteur, ils inspectèrent sous le camion afin de vérifier qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne se dissimulait à cet endroit.  
Judy se plaça ensuite en faction pendant que les hommes défaisaient les attaches de la bâche. Dès que cela fut fait, ils tirèrent celle-ci et la mirent à terre.

-Un groupe électrogène de l'armée, s'exclama Brad en s'approchant du véhicule et en commençant son inspection.

L'électricien en fit le tour et bidouilla un peu.

-Il est opérationnel, commenta Brad. Les militaires n'ont pas eu le temps de s'en servir ou n'ont pas voulu. Je vais vérifier les installations du transformateur et si elles sont correctes je pense que nous pourrons rétablir le courant dans la zone. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tout le combustible ait brûlé.

-Parfait ! répondit Driss. Je te laisse faire.

L'électricien s'éloigna et entra dans le petit bâtiment carré abritant le transformateur dont la porte n'avait pas été verrouillée.  
Le regard de Driss fut attiré par des cadavres dans un état de décomposition très avancé. Il y en avait cinq et tous étaient visiblement des soldats.  
Il s'approcha doucement et un détail attira son attention : ils avaient tous leurs armes en mains et la boîte crânienne défoncée.  
Le policier grimaça : ces soldats s'étaient visiblement suicidés ou entretués. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir décidé de passer de l'autre côté de cette façon, le policier ne le savait que trop bien.  
Lorsque la situation avait dégénéré, beaucoup de membres des forces de sécurité avaient quitté leurs positions pour retourner dans leurs familles et s'assurer qu'elles étaient en sécurité.  
La majorité de ceux qui étaient resté avait fini par se décourager devant la gravité des événements et par perdre espoir, ceux-ci avaient donc préféré se donner la mort ou se faire aider.  
Driss n'avait pas vu ce genre de scènes de ses propres yeux mais quelques survivants rencontrés au cours de leurs péripéties y avaient assisté et lui avaient raconté.  
Ces défections, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, avaient précipité la chute du monde dans le chaos.

Le policier s'éloigna de sa découverte macabre revint à la surveillance des environs. Brad revint quelques minutes plus tard et leur fit signe que l'endroit était en état.  
L'électricien réclama l'assistance d'Ethan et ils s'occupèrent de connecter le groupe électrogène monté sur le camion au transformateur en tirant des câbles.  
Dès qu'ils furent sûrs que tout était prêt, ils lancèrent la machine. Celle-ci démarra difficilement et ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois afin de la faire fonctionner.  
Driss fit signe aux membres du groupe restés au niveau des véhicules que tout était ok. Les plus proches s'emparèrent des karchers et s'attelèrent au nettoyage des véhicules.  
Les autres s'étaient écartés de façon à se trouver hors de portée des projections. Il y avait de toute évidence encore pas mal d'eau dans la citerne alimentant la station et le policier remercia le réseau électrique qui n'avait pas lâché après autant de temps sans entretien.  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Driss s'alerta : le groupe électrogène émettait un intense bruit de ferraille et cela risquait bien d'amener tous les zombies de la région dans leur direction.  
Cependant, cela pouvait représenter un avantage de le laisser s'ils comptaient explorer plus en avant la zone afin de se ravitailler.  
Lorsque le capot des premiers véhicules fut lavé ils firent avancer les autres. Le policier fit signe à ceux qui l'accompagnaient de retourner vers le convoi.  
Ils rejoignirent ceux qui s'étaient écartés, Banon en faisait partie et l'interpella.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire jusque-là mais vu que c'est l'occasion… commença le camionneur. Il faut que je me ravitaille en essence et que l'on se réapprovisionne en nourriture.

-J'y pensais justement, lui répondit Driss. Tous les véhicules ont sûrement besoin de faire le plein et vu qu'il y a sûrement un supermarché dans le coin, il serait impensable de ne pas aller le visiter.

-Parfait alors… conclut Banon d'une voix hésitante.

-Si tu as d'autres choses à me dire, vas-y, l'encouragea Driss.

Le camionneur jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui avant de l'amener un peu à l'écart et de reprendre.

-C'est au sujet de Brad, dit-il d'un air gêné et se massant la tempe. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Ce que je compte faire ? Rien… riposta Driss. Brad va encore très bien et se trouve encore être tout à fait humain.

-Mais… tenta Banon.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Banon, le coupa le policier en tentant de ne pas céder à l'énervement qui le gagna soudain. Il n'est pas question de le tuer tout de suite, nous nous occuperons de son cas à son décès. Je vais le faire surveiller jour et nuit si c'est cela qui te chagrine. Tant que je serais chef, il n'y aura pas d'exécution sommaire. Fin de la discussion, conclut-il en revenant vers le groupe.

Il passa à côté de Tara, celle-ci le retint par le bras.

-Que te voulait Banon pour t'emmener ainsi à l'écart, s'enquit-elle.

-Oh rien, il voulait seulement me confier des problèmes personnels, éluda-t-il. Rien de grave, rassure-toi.

-Très bien, conclut sa femme d'un air peu convaincu en le relâchant.

Les dernières voitures passèrent sous les jets et Driss informa tout le monde de la suite des événements.  
Quelques zombies avaient atteint le groupe électrogène et grognaient autour. Le fait que les zombies de la zone se concentrent ici était plutôt une bonne chose pour la suite des opérations mais il leur faudrait rester vigilant.  
Quelques groupes de créatures arrivaient par la route et se massaient autour des grillages séparant la station de nettoyage des autres magasins. Ces dernières ne semblaient pas vouloir contourner l'obstacle et se contentaient de tenter d'avancer en direction du bruit en se cognant contre.  
Les zombies se dirigeant vers la machine ne semblaient pas faire attention à eux et c'était mieux comme ça.  
Driss fit donc signe à tout le monde de remonter en voiture. Il fit également passer le mot selon lequel chacun devait se mettre à la suite de l'autre sans faire attention à l'agencement habituel de la colonne.  
Le convoi se remit en marche sans que l'ordre habituel des voitures ne soit respecté, le danger était trop proche pour se permettre de perdre du temps ainsi.  
Ils se dirigèrent au hasard dans la zone en slalomant entre les quelques groupes de créatures se dirigeant vers le groupe électrogène.  
Quelques-uns des zombies se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté et tendirent les bras mais continuaient tout de même d'avancer en direction du bruit continu.  
Les feux tricolores étaient à nouveau en marche mais ils ne les respectèrent pas. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait après tout ?

Driss put apercevoir de nombreux véhicules civils garés sur les bas-côtés à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la zone d'activité. La présence de bagages sur les toits de ceux-ci et les coffres remplis témoignaient que des personnes avaient tenté de se réfugier ici, sous la protection de l'armée.  
Celle-ci avait visiblement, et tout à fait logiquement, considéré l'endroit comme vital et à défendre à tout prix.  
Après quelques minutes, ils finirent par arriver en vue d'un vaste supermarché comprenant une station essence.  
Plusieurs blindés et camions de transport autour desquels étaient dispersés des cadavres de soldats et de civils parsemaient le parking, deux hélicoptères militaires aux côtés desquels se trouvaient des piles de caisses y étaient même abandonnés.  
Des nids de mitrailleuses aménagés avec des sacs de sable gardaient l'entrée du centre commercial. Des zombies dont la majorité semblait être des militaires déambulaient dans l'espace de stationnement.  
Le policier s'arrêta à l'entrée du Parking et descendit de voiture avec sa hache en faisant signe à Eugene de le suivre, Tara ne tenta pas de le retenir.  
Il alla ensuite chercher Banon et Judy ainsi que Rob et Kim.

-Il faut nettoyer le parking avant de faire ce que nous avons à faire, s'expliqua-t-il. Il faut cependant le faire sans nos armes à feu. On se disperse par groupe de deux et on élimine cette racaille.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se mirent au boulot, Driss faisant équipe avec Kim. L'ancienne strip-teaseuse était très mobile et s'était révélée très douée avec des armes blanches, elle était équipée d'un sabre qu'elle avait trouvé dans une armurerie abandonnée.  
La jeune asiatique était plutôt séduisante et portait des affaires généralement moulantes, elle avait dû rendre bien des hommes fous de désirs dans les clubs de Strip-Tease où elle travaillait avant.  
Elle entretenait désormais une relation assez intime avec Ted, une relation plus charnelle qu'autre chose d'après les rumeurs mais ceci ne le regardait pas.  
Ils arrivèrent au niveau des premiers zombies et s'en débarrassèrent sans trop de difficulté. Driss veillait à ce que chaque coup de sa hache soit définitif et Kim semblait danser avec son sabre.  
Les mouvements qu'elle effectuait avec étaient mesurés et efficaces, elle ne dépensait pas plus d'énergie que nécessaire et ses longs cheveux bruns volaient autour d'elle. Une beauté mortelle semblait l'auréoler et hypnotiser les zombies qui tombaient sous sa lame.  
Les autres groupes se débrouillèrent très bien et le parking fut nettoyé dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent le début de l'affrontement.  
Tous revinrent vers le convoi, le policier avait un peu mal à l'épaule suite à un faux mouvement au moment d'achever un zombie. Cela n'était pas grave mais il devait faire attention à ce genre de choses car il risquait de se retrouver gravement handicapé dans des situations bien pires.  
Ils amenèrent les voitures au niveau des pompes et procédèrent au ravitaillement sous un ciel menaçant.

-Veillez à remplir au maximum les réservoirs ! leur lança Driss. Chérie ! lança-t-il ensuite à sa femme.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'informa-t-elle.

-Il faut que tu prennes un groupe de cinq personnes avec toi et que tu ailles fouiller les camions et les caisses afin de voir si on ne peut pas récupérer des choses là-dedans.

-Très bien ! lâcha-t-elle simplement. Je te laisse gérer le ravitaillement.

-Merci, ajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant et en lui déposant un petit baiser dans le cou.

Un sifflement admiratif le fit se retourner : Brad les observait avec un grand sourire.

-Ben quoi, grogna l'électricien. On s'occupe comme on peut…

Tara se sépara de Driss et alla rassembler un petit groupe composé de Jim, Ethan, Lydia, Leslie et Kim.  
Pendant que sa femme s'éloignait avec son groupe pour remplir sa mission, le policier supervisa la fin du plein d'essence puis il dirigea les véhicules jusqu'au niveau des nids de mitrailleuses où ils s'arrêtèrent.  
Les gouttes de pluie qui se mirent à tomber ravivèrent l'attention du policier. Quelque chose n'allait plus : le bruit lointain produit par le générateur s'était tu. Il n'y avait donc plus de courant, il regarda en direction des feux tricolores : ceux-ci étaient de nouveau éteints.  
Driss s'arma d'une lampe de poche en prévision de l'exploration de la galerie marchande et prit un fusil d'assaut en plus de sa hache.  
Les membres du groupe qui n'avaient pas été réquisitionnés par Tara se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

-Eugene, Banon, Judy, vous venez avec moi, dit-il d'une voix calme. Les autres vous vous abritez dans les véhicules.

-Papa ! lança une petite voix que le policier reconnut comme celle de sa fille.

-Oui ma chérie ? répondit-il à l'intéressée.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener des jouets ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? s'enquit le policier d'une voix douce.

-Je ne sais pas, une poupée ou une peluche… voire les deux, ajouta-t-elle un grand sourire.

-Très bien, je verrais ce que je peux te trouver, en attendant sois sage, conclut-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Jill sourit et fila aussitôt auprès de Sam.

-Si tu pouvais trouver quelque chose pour mon garçon aussi… lui glissa discrètement Rob. Je sais que ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux joujoux.

-Pas de problème, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Que tout le monde soit vigilant et dis à Tara de m'envoyer quelques personnes une fois qu'elle aura fini !

Le policier se tourna ensuite vers ses compagnons d'exploration qui s'étaient rassemblés en silence derrière lui avec leur équipement. Il repéra des caddies qui traînaient un peu loin contre un mur et partit en direction de ceux-ci en compagnie des autres.

-Il reste sûrement des zombies dans le supermarché, déclara Driss. Restez tous sur vos gardes et évitez de visiter un magasin seul, le mieux c'est que nous restions tous ensemble en permanence. Maintenant que chacun prenne un caddie, nous y entasserons tout ce dont nous aurons besoin.

-Consignes habituelles au niveau des armes ? voulut s'informer Banon.

-Consignes habituelles, confirma Driss. On n'utilise les armes à feu qu'en dernier recours.

Lorsque chacun eut son caddie, ils retournèrent à l'entrée. Les mitrailleuses étaient toujours à leurs places sur les sacs de sable et une certaine quantité de douilles vides jonchaient le sol à leur niveau.  
Le courant étant coupé, les portes automatiques ne risquaient pas de s'ouvrir. Ils se servirent donc de leurs caddies comme bélier et achevèrent de détruire les vitres avec leurs armes.  
Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste allée. Le plafond était une verrière, la visibilité était donc parfaite. Les commerces se situaient le long de celle-ci et étaient répartis sur deux étages, des plantes autrefois vertes égayaient les lieux, une petite fontaine dont l'eau était maintenant croupie et dans laquelle baignait un cadavre trônait au centre de l'allée.  
Le groupe parcourut toute la galerie ainsi que les allées adjacentes afin de repérer les magasins les plus intéressants. Des corps en décomposition gisaient çà et là.  
Des impacts de balles décoraient les murs par endroits. Les gens qui s'étaient réfugiés ici s'étaient visiblement défendus sauvagement. Les quelques zombies qu'ils rencontrèrent ne firent pas long feu.  
Ils croisèrent à leur grande surprise des lapins et d'autres petits mammifères qui semblaient avoir élu domicile dans l'endroit. Ils comprirent leur provenance lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un autre point d'entrée : les portes de celle-ci avaient été jetées à bas et fracassées à partir de l'extérieur.  
Driss et son groupe trouvèrent enfin un vaste magasin d'alimentation jouxtant un magasin de jouets. Les volets métalliques des magasins n'avaient pas été abaissés.  
Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le supermarché en poussant leurs caddies devant eux. Ils les laissèrent au niveau des caisses et se dispersèrent par petits groupes afin de sécuriser les lieux.  
Des fenêtres situées à mi-hauteur laissaient largement passer la lumière, leurs lampes n'étaient donc pas utiles.

Ils avancèrent prudemment au milieu des rayons en repérant ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. La forte odeur de pourriture régnant dans le magasin les poussait à se méfier encore plus et mettait leurs nerfs à rude épreuve.  
De nombreux sacs et sachets de nourriture avaient été éventrés et répandaient leur contenu au sol.  
Ils tombèrent finalement sur un groupe de zombies occupés à manger ce que Driss identifia comme étant des lapins. Ceux-ci se mirent à gronder lorsque Driss et son groupe s'approchèrent, ils les achevèrent en leur fracassant la boîte crânienne.  
Ils firent d'autres rencontres du même genre avec des créatures un peu plus vivaces mais la purge du magasin ne leur posa pas trop de problèmes.  
Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'avoir parcouru tout le magasin, ils revinrent aux caisses et s'emparèrent de leurs caddies.  
Le policier et ses compagnons ramassèrent tout ce qu'ils purent : boîtes de conserves, aliments déshydratés, biscuits et autres. Ils n'oublièrent ni le café, ni le sucre et prirent même du thé pour varier les plaisirs.  
Lorsque les caddies furent pleins à ras-bord, Driss donna le signe du départ. Ils franchirent à nouveau les caisses et sortirent du magasin mais le policier les arrêta.

-Il faut que nous visitions également ce magasin, déclara le policier en désignant la boutique de jouets. Eugene, tu viens avec moi et les autres vous surveillez les chariots.

-Pas d'problèmes, répondit Judy.

Driss pénétra dans le magasin suivi par Eugene. Ils avancèrent en guettant le moindre bruit suspect. L'endroit était aussi lumineux que le supermarché grâce aux fenêtres et Driss se sentait plus à l'aise de ne pas avoir à utiliser sa lampe, il avait les mains plus libres.  
Le policier attrapa un grand sac en plastique au niveau des caisses afin d'y mettre ses trouvailles. Il déambula dans les rayons de jouets en tout genre.  
La vue de plusieurs d'entre eux firent remonter de vieux souvenirs en lui. Il arriva dans le rayon des produits dérivés des films Star Wars, ces films avaient quasiment bercés son enfance. Il se demanda s'il pourrait les revoir un jour.  
Il surprit Eugene dans le rayon suivant en train de jouer avec une poupée GI Joe. Celui-ci reposa immédiatement la poupée en s'éclaircissant la gorge dès qu'il sentit le regard de Driss sur lui.  
Le policier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il arriva finalement dans un rayon où étaient alignées de petites voitures.  
Driss en choisit quelques-unes qui avaient l'air plus solides que les autres pour Sam. Eugene fit irruption dans son dos avec la poupée GI-Joe et la lui glissa dans le sac.

-Hum... C'est pour Sam… se justifia-t-il.

-Mouais, je veux bien te croire... lui répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le basketteur grommela une réponse que le policier ne comprit pas et s'éloigna. Driss arriva dans le rayon des peluches. Il en repéra plusieurs mais choisit un adorable petit lapin en peluche blanc ainsi qu'un grand ours brun aux grands yeux suppliants pour Jill.  
Il fut surpris qu'il n'y ait aucun zombie ni aucun cadavres dans le magasin.  
Il aperçut un rayon entier de poupées au détour d'une allée et s'y engagea. Il vit tout de suite un petit poupon très mignon qui ne demandait qu'à être adopté et s'en saisit.  
Au même moment quelque chose lui tomba violemment dessus, il lâcha le poupon et s'effondra sous le poids de l'objet. Il sentit d'autres chocs sur lui et crut que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.  
Un bruit guttural et une sensation de morsure au niveau du poignet lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet mais bien d'un zombie. Il tourna la tête du côté où se trouvait la créature : il s'agissait d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux roux crasseux. La masse chevelue masquait son visage et elle lui mordait sauvagement le poignet.  
Le policier n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses observations car l'étagère d'où avait sauté la chose émit un craquement sinistre et bascula vers lui.  
Il réussit tout juste à extraire son poignet de la gueule de la chose en lui envoyant un bon coup de pied dans la face avant de se retrouver enseveli et écrasé par le rayon tout entier.  
Il suffoqua violemment lorsque celui-ci s'abattit sur lui, par chance sa tenue antiémeute le protégea.  
Driss pesta : il était maintenant coincé et immobilisé sous plusieurs kilos de matériel et une ridicule poupée à l'effigie d'une petite fille le contemplait stupidement, allongée sur la vitre de son casque qui s'était abaissée sous le choc.  
Il sentit du mouvement à l'endroit où se trouvait la fille zombie et sentit le poids de l'étagère augmenter. C'est alors que le visage angélique de la poupée se déroba de son champ de vision et laissa place au visage hideux de la fillette.  
Celle-ci écrasa la tête de la poupée et se pencha vers lui, un filet de bave mêlé à du sang étoila sa vue. Il était immobilisé et ne pouvait pas bouger un seul membre.

-Eugene ! Ramène ton cul ! Vite ! s'égosilla-t-il désespérément.

La fillette redressa brusquement la tête et Driss sentit qu'elle s'apprêtait à mordre.

-Eugene ! hurla-t-il à nouveau complètement paniqué.

Il y eut un claquement et la tête de la fille explosa, le corps fut projeté hors de sa vision.  
Eugene apparut alors et se pencha prudemment au-dessus de lui. Le policier soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux une seconde.

-Tu vas bien ? s'informa le basketteur.

-Ouais je crois, grogna Driss. Pourrais-tu me sortir de là s'il te plaît, je ne compte pas passer la nuit là-dessous…

Eugene s'employa à le dégager et après cinq minutes il était à nouveau libre. Il avait mal partout mais il regarda immédiatement l'état de son poignet. Le tissu avait férocement été labouré mais il n'y avait aucune morsure visible.

-Tu peux te relever, lui demanda son ami en lui tendant une main secourable.

-Je pense… lui répondit-il en agrippant la main.

Son ami le remit sur pied sans encombre et c'est à ce moment-là que Tara fit irruption avec son groupe. Elle contempla le rayon dévasté et l'état de son mari.  
Le policier détourna honteusement les yeux et vit le poupon qu'il avait laissé tomber : il était intact et propre, il le ramassa.

-Que s'est-il passé ? On a entendu crier ! s'enquit Tara d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

-Ton mari s'est fait une nouvelle amie, ils ont chahuté un peu et joué à la poupée, répondit Eugene hilare.

Tara jeta un regard noir à Eugene qui fit taire son éclat de rire et se jeta dans les bras de Driss, elle vérifia qu'il n'avait rien, releva la visière de son casque et l'embrassa.  
Le policier se sentit quelque peu déstabilisé par cette réaction mais décida de profiter de l'instant.

-Excuse-moi… lâcha-t-il simplement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Je t'excuse… souffla-t-elle.

Elle offrit de l'aider à rejoindre la sortie et il accepta en sentant que son corps était trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse y arriver seul.  
Le groupe regagna donc le parking. Judy marchait à côté du couple, un peu en avant, en discutant avec Banon.  
Au moment où ils franchirent le seuil et se dirigèrent vers les camions, une détonation retentit.  
Judy fut projetée en arrière et atterrit au milieu des sacs de sable d'un des nids de mitrailleuse sous le regard médusé de ses compagnons.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La maison

Chapitre 4 : La maison

-Non ! cria Banon en se précipitant vers l'ancienne caissière étalée au milieu des sacs.

Driss réagit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Abritez-vous comme vous pouvez ! hurla-t-il alors que ceux qui étaient remontés dans les voitures commençaient à en descendre.

Plusieurs personnes qui se trouvaient au niveau des véhicules se plaquèrent contre, les autres dont faisait partie le policier se jetèrent au sol et rampèrent vers les voitures.  
Il n'avait aperçu aucun membre de son groupe avec une arme brandie au moment du coup de feu, ce n'était donc pas un des leurs mais bien un tireur étranger au groupe.  
Driss tenta de localiser ce lâche, le coup n'avait pas pu être tiré de très loin. La personne qui avait fait ça devait donc encore se trouver dans les parages.  
Le bruit pétaradant de ce qui semblait être une motocross retentit au loin, sur la droite, et s'évanouit dans le lointain. Il regarda dans la direction du son : il y avait de petites collines offrant une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble du parking.  
C'était la position de tir idéale pour un tireur embusqué.  
Le policier hésita à dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger car il pouvait très bien y avoir d'autres snipers mais vu comment tous étaient exposés, il était certain que si cela avait été le cas il y aurait déjà eu d'autres victimes.  
Il rampa vers Banon qui était désormais agenouillé près des sacs de sable. Celui-ci parlait à Judy, sa voix empreinte de panique et de tristesse. Il était en train de faire un point de compression au niveau du côté droit de l'ancienne caissière et celle-ci semblait toujours vivante.

-Ted ! appela Driss. Rejoins-moi en faisant attention !

Le médecin qui se trouvait à proximité descendit de son véhicule avec une trousse de secours et rampa jusqu'à Judy. L'homme s'agenouilla aux côtés de la femme et Driss les rejoignit au cas où une aide supplémentaire serait nécessaire. Il resta en retrait par rapport à Banon et observa.  
Tara organisait le guet pour parer à toute nouvelle attaque, elle avait devancé ses ordres et cela le fit sourire.  
Ted examina la brièvement la blessure après avoir demandé à Banon d'écarter légèrement les doigts et grimaça, visiblement cela ne se présentait pas très bien.

-Je vais m'en tirer Doc ? s'enquit Judy d'une voix faible. Pas la peine de me mentir, soyez honnête.

-Il y a des chances que oui mais il faut agir vite, lui répondit-il en fouillant dans sa trousse de secours.

Le médecin en sortit une seringue de morphine et injecta son contenu dans le bras de la caissière avec délicatesse.

-Je ne peux pas la soigner ici, il faut qu'on soit dans un endroit abrité et que je puisse avoir de l'espace, lâcha brusquement Ted en se tournant vers Driss.

-Je comprends… dit-il simplement. Tout le monde en voiture, il faut que nous repartions maintenant ! lança-t-il aux autres.

Ceux-ci s'activèrent et commencèrent à charger le contenu des caddies dans les véhicules, le sac contenant le poupon et les autres cadeaux fut également emmené.

-Très bien, continua Ted. Maintenant Judy il faut que tu fasses le point de compression toi-même, Banon va nous aider à te transporter jusqu'au van le plus proche.

Judy opina du chef pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et Banon la laissa appliquer ses mains à la place des siennes. Le camionneur la guida afin qu'elle appuie au bon endroit et correctement.  
Au même moment, Ethan arriva avec un brancard militaire et le leur tendit.

-Il y avait un camion médical de l'armée sur le parking, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous être utile, commenta le jeune homme.

Celui-ci avait un peu moins de la vingtaine et faisait partie des afro-américains du groupe. Il poursuivait des études d'informatique avant les évènements.  
Il avait de courts cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux bruns. La paire de lunettes qu'il portait s'était cassée depuis longtemps et il n'avait pas exprimé le besoin d'en avoir une nouvelle.  
Ethan s'écarta et ils soulevèrent prudemment Judy en suivant les conseils de Ted de façon à placer le brancard sous elle.  
Dès que ce fut fait, chacun des hommes présents attrapa une des barres de portée du brancard et tous coururent en direction du van. Lydia les devança et ouvrit les deux portes arrière du véhicule.  
Ils firent glisser le brancard avec la blessée sur la plateforme intérieure.  
Lydia était une autre afro-américain du groupe. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et avait été sage-femme avant les évènements.

-Ethan tu montes avec moi ! ordonna Ted en montant dans le van et en se positionnant aux côtés de la caissière. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

-Je veux monter et être à ses côtés ! jeta Banon avec colère.

-Je suis désolé Banon mais il faut quelqu'un pour conduire le camion et tu es le seul suffisamment qualifié pour le faire, intervint Driss.

-Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire, je veux rester près d'elle ! cracha Banon avec colère. Rien à foutre de votre camion !

-Tu vas te calmer, Banon. Tu pourras la voir dès que nous serons en lieu sûr mais en attendant tu vas obéir, insista Driss en prenant un ton menaçant.

-Sinon quoi ? Que comptes-tu faire si je refuse d'obtempérer ? Tu vas me loger une balle dans le ventre comme tu l'as fait avec ce mec à Atlanta lorsqu'il s'est obstiné à réclamer de l'essence ? attaqua le camionneur avec haine.

-Il allait sortir une arme et tu le sais très bien, répondit Driss calmement. Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde qui que cela puisse être.

-Alors vas-y flingue-moi ! s'emporta Banon en brandissant son arme.

-Banon …. dit faiblement une voix féminine qui appartenait à Judy. Fais ce qu'il te dit… Je vais tenir, ne t'en fais pas…. Mais par pitié remballe ton arme et cesse de jouer la provocation….

Les paroles de la caissière semblèrent radoucirent le camionneur et celui-ci baissa les yeux et son arme devant les regards inquiets que lui jetait l'assistance.

-Très bien…. grommela-t-il avec résignation. En route alors…

Le médecin ferma les portes du van de l'intérieur et chacun retourna à son véhicule.  
Deux minutes plus tard, le convoi quittait le parking. Il était temps car les premiers zombies attirés par le coup de feu commençaient à arriver.  
Driss imposa une allure plus importante que les autres jours au convoi, il fallait quitter la zone et trouver un abri sûr au plus vite afin de soigner Judy.  
Il aperçut d'importants groupes de zombies évoluant entre les bâtiments, ceux-ci semblaient tous venir de la même direction.  
Il arriva à un croisement et put entrevoir le groupe électrogène un peu plus loin : Quelques zombies se trouvaient encore autour mais de petits fumerolles s'échappaient de l'engin, il ne s'était donc pas arrêté faute de carburant.  
Le policier redémarra prestement, il ne s'agissait pas de traîner dans le coin. La présence des créatures au milieu de la route et dans les environs le dissuada de tenter de rejoindre l'entrée de la zone par laquelle ils étaient arrivés et il continua tout droit.  
Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à la sortie de la zone d'activités. Par chance, le barrage avait visiblement été forcé : les deux humvees ayant barré la route semblaient avoir été violemment repoussés sur le côté et les sacs de sable étaient éparpillés dans toutes les directions.  
Il dépassa les véhicules ainsi que les vestiges épars du barrage et commença à se demander combien de temps ils allaient devoir rouler avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.  
La route qu'ils avaient empruntée était dans un état plutôt déplorable, de nombreuses ornières s'étaient formées et les suspensions se trouvaient être fortement sollicitées.  
En regardant dans son rétroviseur, Driss remarqua qu'Eugene ne semblait pas dans son assiette et se tenait visiblement autant à l'écart que possible de Jill.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Eugene ? risqua Driss.

-Tout va très bien ne t'en fais pas, répondit l'intéressé un peu trop précipitamment au goût du policier.

-T'en es sûr ? Parce que tu m'as l'air un peu bizarre là, insista-t-il.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant alors n'insiste plus s'il te plaît, lâcha son interlocuteur d'un ton sans appel.

Driss préféra ne pas insister plus longtemps, si Eugene préférait attendre c'était qu'il avait de bonnes raisons, mais il comptait bien revenir à la charge plus tard.  
La route traversa un bois plutôt dense et à la sortie de celui-ci Tara lui signala qu'elle apercevait un toit émergeant de derrière un bosquet d'arbres sur sa droite.  
Le policier tourna la tête et aperçut le toit en question, il était composé d'ardoises noires. Il leur restait à trouver un chemin afin d'accéder à la propriété, en espérant que celle-ci soit accueillante.  
Le ciel commençait à prendre des teintes rosées, la nuit n'allait donc pas tarder à tomber. Il devait être environs sept heure du soir s'il se fiait à ses souvenirs.  
Driss faillit manquer le chemin mais un lapin traversant la route attira son regard et il repéra le départ d'un chemin de terre. Celui-ci était envahi par les herbes folles mais il restait visible.  
Le policier freina brusquement, un peu trop peut-être mais la distance de sécurité instaurée entre les véhicules leur évita d'être percutés par le camion de Banon.  
Driss engagea son véhicule à vitesse réduite sur le chemin, les autres véhicules le suivirent. Le chemin serpenta un peu dans la végétation et ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison.  
Il s'agissait d'une maison rectangulaire à deux étages, des boiseries blanches assemblées horizontalement constituaient le revêtement de la façade.  
Un garage à trois portes de construction similaire à la maison formait un angle droit avec. Un large espace situé devant la maison et le garage avait été gravillonné et quelques herbes émergeaient çà et là.  
La porte du box de garage le plus proche de la maison était ouverte, Driss arrêta son véhicule devant. Les autres se répartirent dans l'espace couvert de gravillons.  
Le policier descendit de la voiture avec la lampe de poche, Tara l'imita et Eugene resta avec Jill dans la voiture.  
Ils avancèrent prudemment, il prit soin d'allumer la lampe et de balayer l'entrée avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.  
Une vieille Ford mustang à la gloire passée s'y trouvait, la peinture écaillée de couleur jaune luisait d'un éclat terne sous le rayon de la lampe.  
Driss ne s'attarda pas plus au véhicule et s'intéressa au reste du box qui communiquait avec l'ensemble du garage.  
Un gros Range Rover était garé dans l'autre box, à côté de la Ford. Des étagères débordant de matériel de bricolage étaient disposées le long des murs en compagnie de matériaux de construction de pièces métalliques diverses.  
Il y avait également des pneus de voiture et cinq vélos, ils firent rapidement le tour de l'endroit.

-Il n'y a personne ici à part nous, observa Tara en brisant le silence.

-En effet, repartit Driss. On ne risque donc pas de mauvaises surprises de ce côté, passons à la maison, ajouta-t-il.

Ils ressortirent donc de l'endroit. Le policier examina rapidement la façade. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun carreau cassé à première vue, cela était bon signe car ils pourraient se tenir au chaud plus facilement ainsi.  
Il s'avança donc en compagnie de Tara vers la porte d'entrée. Banon, Jim et Kim s'y étaient rassemblés et Eugene se joignit à eux.  
Le soleil s'était couché et l'obscurité s'épaississait. Driss brandit sa lampe et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci était verrouillée de l'intérieur.  
Le policier passa sa lampe à sa femme, prit un léger recul et enfonça la porte d'un violent coup de pied comme on le lui avait appris dans son ancien métier.  
Fort heureusement, ce fut la serrure qui céda et les gonds tinrent le coup. Il éclaira l'intérieur du bâtiment plongé dans l'obscurité.  
Un vestibule comprenant un placard s'offrait à eux, Banon sortit sa lampe à son tour. La porte qui leur faisait face était entrouverte et leur laissait distinguer un salon. La porte à leur droite était fermée et celle de gauche était ouverte.  
Driss la franchit en compagnie d'Eugene tandis que les autres enfonçaient la porte de droite. Le policier se retrouva dans une vaste cuisine.  
Une vaste table en bois trônait au centre, celle-ci allait être pratique s'il fallait opérer Judy. Un vase contenant des fleurs desséchées se trouvait dessus.  
Des meubles de cuisine étaient disposés tout autour de la pièce, des placards débordant de vaisselle étaient accrochés au-dessus de ceux-ci et l'évier contenait encore de la vaisselle sale que les propriétaires n'avaient sans doute pas eu le temps de laver. L'odeur était infecte, Driss préféra ouvrir une fenêtre temporairement et jeter la vaisselle dehors.  
Des casseroles remplies de quelque chose désormais méconnaissable se trouvaient encore sur les plaques de cuisson d'une antique cuisinière à gaz, elles subirent le même sort que la vaisselle sale.  
Driss aperçut une grande quantité de boîtes de conserve, le contenu de la majorité d'entre elles devait être encore consommable. Le frigo débordait de nourriture mais celle-ci était en état de décomposition avancé et il dut refermer rapidement la porte en raison de l'odeur.  
Les propriétaires avaient dû fuir vraiment très précipitamment puisqu'ils avaient visiblement laissé toute leur nourriture ainsi que leur vaisselle sale et que leur véhicule se trouvait encore au garage.  
Le policier referma ensuite la fenêtre et il décida avec Eugene de continuer l'exploration de la maison, ils revinrent dans le vestibule.

Driss profita de passer près de la porte pour passer la tête dehors et ordonner aux autres d'aider Ted à amener Judy dans la cuisine. Il demanda également à ce que deux personnes instaurent un guet à l'extérieur en attendant que la fouille de la maison se termine.  
Le groupe de Tara arriva dans la pièce au même moment et ils entrèrent dans le salon tous ensemble.  
Celui-ci était très spacieux et bien aménagé. Des fauteuils trônaient au centre, quelques bibliothèques croulant sous les livres se situaient à leur droite au fond de la pièce tandis qu'un large escalier menait à l'étage à leur gauche.  
Le policier aperçut le jardin baignant dans l'obscurité à travers les larges portes-fenêtres. Quelques jeux pour enfants émergeaient de la végétation dense qui s'y était installée.  
La pièce étant vide, le groupe monta à l'étage. Un large couloir bordé de portes filait devant eux, le pan de mur situé au bout de celui-ci comprenait une fenêtre.  
Les pièces accessibles depuis le couloir étaient des chambres, il y avait même deux salles de bain. Tout y était rangé impeccablement et les lits étaient faits. C'était comme si les propriétaires n'étaient pas partis et qu'ils pouvaient revenir d'un moment à l'autre.  
Ils explorèrent brièvement toutes les pièces mais la dernière leur offrit une horrible surprise. Ce qui les alarma tout d'abord fut l'odeur de pourriture qui allait en croissant à mesure qu'ils arrivaient au bout du couloir.  
Le point culminant fut atteint lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière porte, celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Driss l'ouvrit et fut frappé d'horreur et eut un haut le cœur : il y avait là cinq cadavres à la tête explosée.  
Il devait sûrement s'agir de la chambre des parents car quatre des cinq corps étaient allongés sur un grand lit double. Trois d'entre eux étaient ceux d'enfants et le dernier celui d'une femme.  
Le dernier était assis sur un fauteuil, serrant encore un fusil dont le canon était pointé vers le haut en direction d'une tête qui n'était plus vraiment là.  
Il y avait du sang partout et de longues éclaboussures écarlates bariolaient les murs. Le policier aperçut une lettre abandonnée sur une table de chevet, il s'en empara et la lu.

_Bonjour,__  
__Je suis Brian Mc Fellister.__  
__Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre car je suis quasiment sûr que personne ne viendra dans le coin, mais j'éprouve tout de même le besoin de le faire.__  
__Ce que vous pouvez voir est mon œuvre mais je ne l'ai aucunement fait par plaisir.__  
__Cela fait plusieurs semaines que le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était, nous avons tenté de survivre en compagnie de mes parents.__  
__ L'endroit étant plutôt isolé nous avons assisté sans trop être exposés à la chute de notre pays. Nous nous sommes organisé et avons fait des provisions.__  
__Lorsque la télévision et la radio ont cessé d'émettre et que le courant est parti, nous avons tenté de nous débrouiller comme nous avons pu.__  
__Cependant les rôdeurs ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette oreille, ils ont surpris ma mère alors qu'elle surveillait les enfants qui jouaient dans le jardin et l'ont mordue, j'ai dû l'abattre comme on nous l'avait ordonné aux informations. Je l'ai enterrée dans le jardin près du grand chêne.__  
__Quelques jours plus tard un couple est arrivé, l'homme avait été blessé par balle au cours d'une échauffourée. J'ai accepté de les abriter à condition qu'ils restent dans la cave.__  
__Le blessé est mort dans la nuit et mon père a tenu à l'enterrer le matin, malheureusement pour lui l'homme qui n'avait pourtant pas été mordu était revenu et avait attaqué sa femme. Celle-ci s'est ruée vers la sortie lorsque mon père a ouvert la porte et a commencé à descendre.__  
__Visiblement, nous sommes tous déjà contaminés et lorsque nous mourons nous revenons. J'espère que cette constatation vous aidera.__  
__Elle l'a fait tomber et l'homme s'est jeté sur lui. Me trouvant à l'entrée j'ai réussi à l'intercepter et à la renvoyer en bas avant de verrouiller la porte.__  
__A l'heure qu'il est, il est sûrement l'un des leur tout comme la femme. Je n'ai pas osé redescendre pour les achever.__  
__Tout ceci m'a fait prendre conscience que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la fin n'arrive. J'ai alors pris la décision d'épargner toutes les souffrances qui nous attendaient à ma famille.__  
__J'ai drogué la nourriture du midi, ils se sont alors endormis.__  
__Je les ai ensuite amenés ici et je leur ai fait sauter la tête moi-même pour ne pas qu'ils puissent revenir.__  
__Je ne suis pas du tout fier de cela mais je pense que c'est ce que je pouvais faire de mieux pour protéger ma famille.__  
__C'est mon tour.__  
__Dieu me pardonne et qu'il vous garde qui que vous soyez.__  
__Adieu.___

_Brian._

Driss serra les dents et essuya une larme, ce que cet homme avait fait était tout simplement horrible mais il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer d'un autre côté.  
Il fallait maintenant trouver l'entrée de cette cave et la nettoyer de ses occupants, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de risque.  
Le policier se tourna vers ses compagnons qui étaient resté interdits à l'entrée de la chambre, Tara s'était éclipsée.

-Alors ? s'informa Eugene.

-Eh bien c'est le père de famille qui est responsable de ce carnage, il raconte tout sur ce papier mais les informations qu'il nous donne ne sont pas nouvelles, affirma-t-il. Il nous dit également qu'il a enfermé trois personnes mordues dans la cave, il serait plus sage d'aller voir et d'éliminer la menace.

-En effet, direction la cave alors ! lança Eugene. Enfin il faudrait déjà la trouver…

-Une minute, reprit le policier. Banon ! il faut que tu descendes et que tu fasses rentrer tout le monde à part les veilleurs. Installe-les dans le salon. Les autres, on va à la cave ! termina-t-il.

Il fit remettre la porte en place pendant que Banon s'éloignait, Tara sortit de l'une des salles de bain devant eux. Elle avait l'air un peu pâle mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils descendirent tous ensemble et commencèrent par inspecter le salon à la recherche d'une porte pouvant donner accès à la cave.  
Ils la trouvèrent rapidement : elle était située sous les escaliers. Driss disposa les personnes présentes en éventail autour de la porte. Celle-ci était fermée et les clés étaient justement dans la serrure, il l'ouvrit donc.  
Des grognements et une abominable de pourriture parvint à ses narines. Il balaya l'endroit avec sa lampe de poche, juste à temps pour capter une ombre qui se ruait dans sa direction.  
Le policier épaula son fusil d'assaut, tira une rafale et le zombie tomba face contre terre. Il descendit encore quelques marches et il devina que les autres le suivaient avec leurs armes brandies.  
Il examina une nouvelle fois les lieux avec sa lampe et cette fois c'est une arme dans son dos qui ouvrit le feu, terrassant la créature qui venait d'apparaitre dans le faisceau.  
Normalement il n'en restait plus qu'une, une autre lampe s'alluma un peu plus haut et leur dernière cible apparut. Il manquait la moitié du corps à celle-ci et elle rampait vers eux, un seul coup en pleine tête suffit à Driss pour l'éliminer.  
Lorsque ce fut fait ils éteignirent leurs lampes, remontèrent et verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un coup de feu leur parvint de l'extérieur.  
Tous se ruèrent dehors en passant devant les quelques personnes qui commençaient à s'installer. Banon se tenait debout dehors, près des marches conduisant à l'entrée, et dominait un corps étendu à ses pieds.  
Driss l'identifia rapidement comme étant celui de Brad malgré l'obscurité régnant dans la cour. Le canon de l'arme que le camionneur tenait était encore fumant et un cercle était formé autour de lui et du corps. Jill et Sam avaient enfoui leurs visages dans le pantalon de Leslie.  
Le policier se précipita vers le corps de Brad, Banon lui avait explosé le crâne d'un coup de feu à bout portant. L'électricien était bel et bien mort. Il sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui.

-Non mais t'es cinglé ? cria-t-il à l'adresse du camionneur en relevant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le flinguer devant tout le monde ?

-C'est… c'est Brad… bafouilla Rob encore sous le choc. Il est tombé à terre d'un coup… comme s'il avait été foudroyé…. Il s'est effondré…. Pourtant il allait bien jusque-là…. On a voulu s'approcher pour prendre son pouls mais….. mais Banon nous a fait reculer et il a fait feu.

-Cela n'excuse pas le geste ! s'emporta Driss.

-Comment ça je dois me faire pardonner ? gronda le camionneur. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il était crevé ! J'allais pas prendre le risque de le laisser revenir quand même ! Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse !

-Mais pas de cette façon ! Tu n'as même pas pris son pouls ! riposta Driss sur le même ton. Il était peut-être vivant ! Mais tu l'as buté sans m'en informer, gratuitement et sans certitudes ! On n'est pas au far-west mon vieux !

-Ma certitude, c'est qu'il mettait le groupe en danger ! contra Banon en haussant la voix. Je t'avais prévenu mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Le temps que je vienne t'avertir et qu'on se décide il aurait pu mordre cinq ou six personnes ! Il était déjà condamné et ça tu le savais !

-Ce n'est pas fini Banon, c'est loin d'être fini ! enragea Driss. On en reparlera au calme ! Mettez le corps dans le garage, nous l'enterrerons demain. Une fois cela fait, finissez de vous installer, termina le policier en tournant les talons et en rentrant dans la maison.

Il se rendit immédiatement dans la cuisine où Ted s'affairait autour de Judy en compagnie d'Ethan. Ils avaient allongé la caissière sur la table, des bougies avaient été disposées un peu partout afin d'éclairer la pièce pour opérer dans les meilleures conditions possibles.  
Le médecin était en train d'extraire la balle, Driss préféra ne pas le déranger et se contenta d'observer.  
Judy ne bronchait pas trop. Elle était toujours sous l'effet des calmants et semblait osciller aux limites de la conscience. Sa tête roulait légèrement sur la table et son regard était perdu dans le vide, elle était maintenue par Ethan au niveau des épaules afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se redresse.  
Le policier contempla la scène un moment et retourna dans le salon, il repéra Eugene assis à l'écart. Celui-ci arborait la même expression que dans la voiture, il avait joint ses mains et les serrait. Il avait le regard dans le vague, Driss s'approcha.

-Je t'avais dit que je ne laisserai pas tomber, commença Driss à voix basse. Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas.

-Eh bien… chuchota le basketteur. C'est ce qui s'est passé dans le magasin de jouets…

-Oui, tu m'as sauvé. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de déprimant dans tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est le fait d'avoir tiré sur cette petite fille que je n'encaisse pas, rétorqua Eugene dans un murmure. Je sais que c'est bête et que cette chose était loin d'être ce qu'elle était avant mais ça me fout mal. A chaud je n'y ai pas pensé, tu étais en danger mais après coup je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger sur ce qu'elle était avant.

-Je comprends, il m'arrive aussi de m'interroger sur ce genre de choses, avoua le policier. Ces choses qu'on tue, ce qu'elles étaient avant. Mais il faut éviter, dis-toi que cette fille est désormais en paix et que c'est mieux ainsi.

-Je sais et je me sens stupide de ruminer tout ça ainsi. Merci de m'avoir parlé, laisse-moi quelques minutes et je vais me ressaisir, conclut le basketteur toujours en chuchotant.

-C'est normal, reprit Driss en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami. Si t'as besoin de parler encore, viens me voir.

-Il y a aussi la mort de Brad, lâcha brusquement Eugene en chuchotant, je l'aimais bien le bougre même s'il n'était pas dans le groupe depuis très longtemps. Il va me manquer, je ne sais pas non plus quoi penser du geste de Banon… Il va falloir le surveiller, je crains qu'il ne soit en train de perdre les pédales…

-J'en ai l'impression aussi mais nous aviserons demain. Tout le monde est fatigué et encore un peu secoué par ce qu'il vient de se passer mais il a peut-être eu raison après tout… conclut Driss.

Eugene ne répondit pas et se replongea dans ses pensées. Le policier promena son regard autour de lui : les autres étaient toujours en train de s'installer, la conversation semblait être passé inaperçue.  
Les visages étaient tous tendus et exprimaient le bouleversement causé par l'assassinat de Brad.  
La nuit était tombée dehors et des chandelles avaient également été disposées dans la pièce pour éclairer.  
Jill jouait avec Sam. Cela rappela à Driss ce qu'il avait récupéré au magasin. Il alla chercher le tout dans le camion, Jim et Lydia patrouillaient autour de la cour.  
Le policier intercepta Rob qui ressortait de la maison et lui confia ce qu'il avait trouvé pour Sam puis il rentra. Il regagna le salon et vit au passage que la porte de la cuisine était fermée. Tara avait rejoint leur fille et regardait jouer les des deux enfants tout en discutant avec Leslie.  
Driss s'assit à côté de Jill en dissimulant les cadeaux dans son dos.

-J'ai des petites choses pour toi, lui lança-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea l'enfant un regard sceptique.

-Je te le dis si tu me fais un bisou d'abord, la taquina le policier.

-Alors là pas question, rétorqua l'enfant. D'abord tu me donnes les jouets et après tu auras ton bisou.

-Et si je refuse ? s'obstina Driss.

-Eh bien, je prendrais les jouets que tu as dissimulés dans ton dos de force et tu n'auras aucun remerciement, lui répondit la petite fille le plus sérieusement du monde.

-C'est vrai que dis comme ça… soupira Driss.

Il attrapa les peluches ainsi que le poupon et les lui tendit.

-Voilà, vilaine fille, la gronda-t-il gentiment.

Le visage de Jill s'éclaira et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

-Merci Papa ! cria-t-elle en se jetant au coup de son père et en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

-De rien ma fille, lui répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu devais quand même te douter que je ne reviendrais pas les mains vides.

-Ben avec toi on sait jamais, plaisanta-t-elle en faisant pouffer de rire l'assistance qui s'intéressait à l'échange.

Driss embrassa sa fille et la relâcha, elle commença immédiatement à jouer avec ses cadeaux. Rob arriva au même moment et offrit les jouets à son fils, il eut le droit lui aussi à un bisou. Les enfants se remirent ensuite à jouer ensemble et partagèrent même leurs jouets.  
L'atmosphère se détendit un peu mais les visages redevinrent rapidement sombres. Le policier sentit qu'on l'enlaçait et qu'on l'attirait en arrière puis il sentit la caresse d'un baiser dans son cou.  
Tara s'était approchée silencieusement pendant la conversation. Le policier tourna la tête et cueillit un autre baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme qui l'enlaçait toujours puis il se dégagea doucement, recula légèrement et la prit dans ses bras.

-T'es mignon, lâcha-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Heureusement que tu le dis sinon je ne saurais pas trop quoi penser sur notre mariage, répondit Driss d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus sérieux possible.

-Tu sais pourtant très bien que je t'ai épousé pour ta musculature surdéveloppée et ton argent, le taquina-t-elle.

-On dirait bien qu'on t'a trompé sur la marchandise alors, rigola le policier.

-En effet … se désespéra-t-elle. Heureusement que tu as d'autres qualités, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-Voyons, pas devant les enfants ! fit mine de s'offusquer Driss.

-Allons, je plaisante et ils le savent, repartit Tara.

-Comment ça tu plaisantes ? s'inquiéta Driss.

Sa femme pouffa de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau pour le rassurer.

-T'es si craquant quand tu t'inquiètes ainsi, commenta-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Et toi tu es diabolique mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai…

-Allons, vilain flatteur ! le coupa-t-elle avec une petite moue. Revenons maintenant à des choses plus sérieuses, ajouta-t-elle en prenant un air plus sérieux. Il faudrait parler de Banon, son comportement devient alarmant et je ne crois pas que la liquidation de Brad devant tout le monde plaide en faveur de sa bonne santé mentale.

-Je le pense aussi, cela ne lui ressemble pas, concéda Driss. Je crains que la blessure de Judy ne l'entraîne dans une spirale de folie. Eugene s'en inquiète aussi mais je crois que nous devrions attendre demain pour en parler.

-Tu as raison, tu es la voix de la sagesse ! lui dit-elle en souriant.

Le policier écarta une mèche du visage sa jeune femme et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il avait énormément de chance de l'avoir à ses côtés.  
Un hurlement déchirant venant de la cuisine coupa court au moment de tendresse qu'il vivait. Il s'agissait de la voix de Banon.  
Driss maudit intérieurement le camionneur en se levant et en se précipitant dans la direction du bruit. Il entra dans la cuisine et trouva Banon en larmes, penché au-dessus de Judy. Celui-ci caressait les cheveux de la caissière.  
Le visage de celle-ci était très pâle et ses traits étaient figés, du sang gouttait de la table et maculait le sol. Il jeta un regard interrogateur au médecin qui s'était adossé au mur près de la porte, celui-ci avait du sang partout et était en nage.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, lâcha Ted en réponse à la question muette du policier. Elle perdait trop de sang et avait plusieurs hémorragies internes. Dans un vrai bloc opératoire, on aurait peut-être réussi à la sauver mais là c'était couru d'avance. Elle est morte, je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Tu peux l'être, enfoiré ! cria Banon en se redressant, du sang sur le visage. Tu avais dit que tu la sauverais !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ce…. s'emporta le médecin

-Ferme-la ! le coupa agressivement le camionneur. Peut-être que si tu passais moins de temps à peloter ta strip-teaseuse et un peu plus à réviser les bases de la médecine, peut-être que tu l'aurais sauvée !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi ! tempêta Ted. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, connard !

-Alors tu m'insultes maintenant ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur fils de salaud ? cracha Banon en se rapprochant du médecin, son visage arborant une expression haineuse.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de débile ? gronda Ted.

-Ah pour qui je me prends ? Tu vas voir pour qui je me prends !

Banon était quasiment face à face avec le médecin. Le camionneur décocha soudainement un coup de poing en visant le ventre de son interlocuteur.  
Driss capta le mouvement à temps et détourna le bras de l'agresseur, il s'interposa ensuite entre les deux protagonistes.

-Ça suffit Banon ! lança le policier d'un ton ferme. Tu vas te calmer tout de suite !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as sale flic ? Retourne baiser ta pute et lâche moi ! tempêta le camionneur en le poussant.

Cette fois ce fut trop pour Driss. Il décocha un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Banon. Celui-ci le prit de plein fouet et recula de quelques pas en se tenant la joue. Un filet de sang coula de sa bouche, il s'essuya et se redressa les yeux injectés de rage.

-T'aurais pas dû, je vais te faire la peau ! s'étrangla le camionneur en se jetant sur lui.

Banon le plaqua contre le mur et lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Driss en eut le souffle coupé et se courba, c'est alors que son adversaire lui décocha une béquille en plein visage.  
Le policier suffoquant et à moitié assommé eut tout juste le temps de mettre les mains devant lorsque le camionneur l'envoya au sol.  
Un voile rouge couvrait sa vision et il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, il entendit vaguement Ethan et Ted qui appelaient à l'aide.  
Driss sentit qu'on le redressait violemment, il eut vaguement conscience qu'il se retournait et qu'il se retrouvait face à Banon.  
Un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire lui fit perdre l'équilibre, il chancela et bascula en arrière. Il ressentit un violent choc au niveau de la tête et puis plus rien.  
L'obscurité l'engloutit.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Jour 0

Chapitre 5 : Jour 0

Driss ferma les portes du fourgon du SWAT et s'assit à sa place : en bout de rangée et en face de Jedd, le commandant de l'unité.  
Tung, le pilote, lança la sirène au son modulé du véhicule et démarra en trombe. Le policier n'aimait pas trop monter là-dedans, les véhicules étaient assez inconfortables : ils étaient tous entassés sur deux bancs se faisant face et se situant le long des parois latérales de l'espace réduit.  
Tout le monde était en tenue d'intervention. Ils avaient l'équipement standard : un casque de combat à visière, leur uniforme de tissu, un gilet pare-balle dans le dos duquel on pouvait « SWAT », des épaulières, des genouillères ainsi qu'un masque à gaz pendant à leur côté.  
Leurs armes étaient des fusils d'assaut à silencieux.

-Voici le topo ! commença Jedd. La banque centrale a été attaquée par un commando lourdement armé, ils seraient une dizaine. D'après les premières infos ils auraient dessoudé tous les membres de la sécu pendant l'attaque puis cinq otages sur la trentaine qu'ils ont pris. Inutile de vous dire que ça va pas être rigolo…

L'officier marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

- Il s'agit d'un building d'une vingtaine d'étages. La banque se situe sur les quatre premiers, rez-de-chaussée compris... D'autres unités du SWAT sont en phase de déploiement et le commandement nous détache un hélicoptère avec tireurs d'élite, la police de la ville participe évidemment aux opérations. Des questions ?

-Des détails sur l'armement des braqueurs chef ? lança un des hommes.

-En effet : armes de guerre, explosifs et j'en passe…

-Sait-on à quel étage se situent les otages ? s'enquit Driss.

-D'après les premières observations, ils se situeraient au deuxième étage de la banque mais on n'en est pas sûrs et c'est un problème… lui répondit le chef avec un air grave. Maintenant, fini pour les questions, je dois consulter les plans… termina-t-il.

Le bruit modulé de la sirène résonnait toujours pendant que le fourgon du SWAT fonçait à travers la ville.  
Cette intervention s'annonçait à haut risque et les visages de ses camarades étaient tendus. Quelques-uns tripotaient nerveusement les courroies de leurs gilets, d'autres caressaient leurs armes d'un air distant.  
Il y eut une secousse, le policier tourna la tête en direction du conducteur : celui-ci rouspétait avec son copilote contre les civils qui mettaient trop de temps à s'écarter.  
Les freins crissèrent et le véhicule s'immobilisa avant de redémarrer immédiatement.

-Va te faire foutre ducon ! cria le pilote. On ne respecte plus rien maintenant, refuser la priorité à un fourgon de police ! J'aurais dû lui défoncer sa caisse…

-Du calme Tung! lança Jedd à l'attention du conducteur en relevant le nez du plan qu'il consultait. Concentre-toi sur la conduite et reste poli !

L'officier replongea dans la consultation dans ses plans. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles personne ne parla en dehors des quelques jurons du pilote.  
Driss regarda par la fenêtre de l'une des portes arrière. Il aperçut plusieurs camions de militaire qui filaient dans la direction opposée à la leur. Cela l'étonna dans un premier temps puis il se souvint que la radio avait annoncé que l'armée effectuerait des manœuvres pendant la journée dans la ville.  
D'après ce qu'on leur avait dit, il s'agissait d'exercices de prévention en cas d'attaque bactériologique.  
En tout cas, cet évènement conjugué à l'attaque de la banque semblait avoir mis la ville sens dessus-dessous pour qu'on leur refuse ainsi la priorité.

-On arrive chef ! cria Tung alors que le véhicule ralentissait.

-Enlevez la sécurité de vos armes ! lâcha Jedd.

Une série de déclics répondit immédiatement à l'ordre. Le véhicule s'immobilisa.

-On y est ! commenta le conducteur.

Driss se leva et ouvrit immédiatement les portes. Il descendit, les autres le suivirent. Le boulevard était encombré de voitures de police et d'agents des forces de l'ordre aux traits tirés par la fatigue vêtus de leurs gilets pare-balles.  
Des ambulances étaient également stationnées à l'écart, les brancards prêts à accueillir d'éventuels blessés. Le policier aperçut plusieurs camions de pompiers garés à l'écart.  
Les gyrophares allumés de tous ces véhicules se reflétant sur les façades des buildings aux alentours lui donnaient l'impression de se trouver en discothèque.  
Un vaste espace avait été dégagé autour de l'entrée de la banque qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Des voitures derrière lesquelles se tenaient plusieurs membres des forces de l'ordre en position de tir cernaient le périmètre.  
Un vrombissement lui fit lever la tête et un hélicoptère du SWAT passa à la verticale de leur groupe.  
Jedd passa devant Driss, un policier accourut immédiatement à leur rencontre et interpela le commandant de l'unité.

-Bonjour ! le héla-t-il. Nous avons plus d'informations, les otages se situent au deuxième étage. Je vous conseille de parler aux fédéraux en ce qui concerne l'intervention, ajouta-t-il en désignant un attroupement un peu à l'écart du barrage établi près de l'entrée de la banque.

Jedd leur fit signe de le suivre et ils s'avancèrent en direction du groupe tout en gardant un œil sur le bâtiment de la banque, rien ne semblait bouger derrière les vitres mais la tension régnante rappelait tout du drame qui se jouait entre ses murs.  
L'officier les arrêta à quelques distances de l'attroupement et alla seul à la rencontre des fédéraux.  
Ceux-ci étudiaient des cartes étalées sur le capot d'un fourgon de police. Un des membres du groupe se retourna et serra la main de Jedd puis l'invita à consulter les cartes.  
Le commandant se pencha au-dessus et les hommes se mirent à lui parler tout en lui indiquant certains points sur les plans.  
Après quelques minutes, le chef revint vers eux avec l'air grave.

-Ça ne s'annonce pas super bien les gars, commença-t-il d'un air gêné. Ils auraient des armes chimiques avec eux, le port du masque est donc obligatoire pour l'assaut. Les otages sont tous au premier étage d'après les observateurs situés dans les autres bâtiments. En ce qui concerne le plan d'attaque, vous allez passer dans une ruelle contournant la banque, il y a une bouche d'aération à la hauteur du premier étage à l'arrière de la banque.

Jedd marqua une très courte pause avant de reprendre.

-Driss, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu emmèneras l'assaut, vous passerez par les conduits de ventilation et vous éliminerez le plus rapidement possible les gardes, les tireurs d'élite ouvriront le feu à votre signal. En ce qui me concerne, je vous guiderai par Radio. Utilisez les caméras spéciales avant de descendre des conduits afin de savoir ce qui vous attend en bas. Maintenant, allez-y !

-Bien, chef ! se contenta de répondre Driss. Suivez-moi vous autres ! reprit-il en se tournant vers le reste troupe.

Le policier s'élança vers la ruelle en question au pas de course, il se retourna : les autres le suivaient bien. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans celle-ci. Il y faisait sombre, ce qui était normal vu qu'elle était bordée par des buildings. Des poubelles débordantes de déchets étaient alignées le long des murs et des cartons vides étaient entassés çà et là.  
Ils contournèrent le bâtiment et se retrouvèrent dans une arrière-cour dégagée et grillagée.

-Mettez vos masques à gaz et déposez vos sacs ici ! lança Driss à sa troupe en mettant son masque. On n'emporte que les caméras !

Tous s'exécutèrent et ils repérèrent la bouche d'aération dans un angle formé par le bâtiment, elle se situait assez haut et ils durent empiler quelques poubelles afin de pouvoir y accéder.  
Ils dévissèrent précautionneusement la grille qui l'obstruait et s'engagèrent dans le boyau. Driss passa en premier après avoir vérifié que son oreillette et son micro étaient bien en place.

-On entre, chuchota-t-il à l'attention de Jedd.

La conduite était assez large, ce qui leur permit de progresser en rampant sans être trop à l'étroit.  
Après quelques secondes, ils parvinrent à une grille surplombant un couloir.  
Le policier fit signe à ses coéquipiers de lui faire passer la caméra et fit pendre légèrement l'épais câble rigide, l'appareil se situait au niveau de l'embout.  
Il consulta le petit écran portatif qu'il avait en main auquel était reliée la caméra : le couloir était désert.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dévisser la grille, son oreillette grésilla.

-Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ! crachotait la voix de Jedd. Les preneurs d'otage vont s'énerver !

Des cris et des coups de feu lointains résonnaient en fond.

-Que se passe-t-il chef ? murmura Driss dans son micro.

-Excusez-moi ça ne s'adressait pas à vous, ma radio s'est activée toute seule, lui répondit immédiatement l'officier. Il semble y avoir une émeute un peu plus loin, continuez votre mission.

La communication s'interrompit, Driss se concentra à nouveau sur sa mission. Il dévissa la grille et descendit dans le couloir, les autres l'imitèrent lorsqu'il leur fit signe.  
Le groupe d'assaut constitué d'une dizaine de policiers se retrouva donc dans la banque et s'apprêta à progresser.

-Chef, on est sorti du conduit à la première grille et on est prêt à donner l'assaut, signala Driss dans son micro.

-Très bien, grésilla la voix de l'officier. Dès que vous serez en situation d'affrontement imminent, tu me préviens et un groupe d'assaut entrera par la porte principale pendant que les tireurs d'élite ouvriront le feu. Un autre groupe pénétrera dans la banque par le troisième étage depuis les étages supérieurs… Pour ce qui est de la direction à prendre… renchérit-il après une pause. Vous continuez jusqu'au bout du couloir et vous allez arriver dans un couloir aux parois vitrées donnant sur la salle des bureaux, les otages s'y trouvent. A vous de gérer la situation ensuite, bonne chance.

-Bien reçu, répondit Driss en coupant son micro.

Le policier fit passer deux de ses équipiers devant et ils progressèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir en longeant les murs. Ils se baissèrent avant de passer la porte entrouverte se situant au bout.  
Ils vérifièrent si le couloir suivant était dégagé grâce à la caméra puis poussèrent légèrement la porte et passèrent un par un en rampant.  
Ils se plaquèrent immédiatement contre le mur où se trouvaient les fenêtres. Celles-ci se situant à mi-hauteur, ils étaient donc parfaitement dissimulés. Les volets et les rideaux étaient tous baissés aux fenêtres, la salle était seulement éclairée par les lampes situées au plafond.  
Une porte d'accès à la salle se situait un peu plus loin, Driss y envoya deux hommes.  
Driss leva légèrement le câble au-dessus de sa tête et consulta les informations renvoyées sur son écran : il y avait six preneurs d'otages lourdement armés et cagoulés répartis dans la pièce, les otages étaient solidement attachés et dispersés dans toute la pièce avec un pain d'explosif autour du cou.  
Le policier serra les dents et repéra un des braqueurs qui tenait en main ce qui s'apparentait à un détonateur. C'était celui qu'il leur fallait abattre en premier mais l'homme portait un gilet pare-balle intégral agrémenté d'un casque de combat.  
Driss étudia encore un moment la scène et répartit ses hommes dans le couloir en leur désignant leurs objectifs approximatifs en utilisant le langage des signes.  
Les criminels semblaient nerveux et agités, il valait mieux ne pas trop tarder.

-On est prêt ! lâcha-t-il par radio à l'attention de Jedd.

-Très bien, c'est parti !

Driss fit signe à ses hommes et tous se levèrent en même temps, le policier aligna le porteur du détonateur qu'il s'était réservé car il était le meilleur tireur.  
Plusieurs explosions retentirent au rez-de-chaussée. Les vitres explosèrent au moment où Driss et ses équipiers ouvraient le feu.  
Trois balles se logèrent dans le système de commande, le boîtier explosa dans la main de son possesseur qui commença à pivoter dans sa direction avec l'arme brandie.  
Le policier ouvrit à nouveau le feu et toucha l'homme au bras et à la jambe, une dernière balle atteignit sa cible en plein visage.  
L'homme s'effondra et il changea de cible mais il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Les agresseurs gisaient tous au sol, en sang.  
Driss franchit les vitres brisées, ses hommes l'imitèrent. Les otages regardaient le spectacle avec un air horrifié et le policier comprenait pourquoi mais cela était nécessaire pour les sauver.  
Il fit signe à ses équipiers de détacher les otages et de les séparer des explosifs puis il vérifia que les braqueurs étaient bien morts.  
Des coups de feu crépitaient dans les étages inférieurs et le sang du policier se glaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce qu'il prenait pour des cris poussés dans la fureur du combat étaient en réalité des cris d'horreur à l'étage supérieur.  
Il fit signe à ses hommes de se presser et surveilla les issues de la salle du coin de l'œil.

-Chef, les otages sont en notre possession ! lança-t-il par l'intermédiaire de sa radio. Vous savez ce qu'il se passe à l'étage supérieur ?

-Non Driss, j'en sais foutre rien ! crachota la voix de l'officier qui semblait pris de panique.

Des coups de feu lui parvinrent par la radio, accompagnés de cris. Ces mêmes sons lui parvinrent assourdis depuis l'extérieur.

-Bordel, faites quelque chose ! se mit à hurler Jedd à un autre interlocuteur. Repoussez ces gens ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? Que les secours prennent en charge les blessés.

-Je sais, mais ces gens sont bizarres ! hurla une personne qui devait être un des fédéraux. Ils ont sauvagement ….

La communication fut à nouveau coupée sans que Driss n'ait pu entendre la fin de la phrase. Les coups de feu devenaient moins nombreux à l'étage et ceux du rez-de-chaussée s'étaient tus.  
Driss sursauta lorsqu'une des portes du couloir pivota violemment sur ses gonds et s'écrasa contre le mur. Il épaula immédiatement son arme, ses équipiers qui avaient capté son mouvement avaient agrippé leurs armes.  
Des hommes en tenue d'intervention firent irruption l'arme brandie, le policier baissa immédiatement son arme : l'uniforme était celui du SWAT. Les membres de l'unité qui venaient de faire irruption abaissèrent également leurs fusils.  
Il devait s'agir de ceux qui avaient franchi la porte d'entrée au début de l'assaut, celui qui devait être le leader du groupe s'avança vers Driss.

-Les otages sont libérés ? Parfait ! lâcha brutalement l'homme. On va vous aider à les faire sortir.

-Une minute, intervint Driss. Il m'a semblé que les unités à l'étage avaient des difficultés. Nous devrions peut-être aller voir…

-Vous vous faites ce que vous voulez, cracha l'homme d'un ton cassant. La mission est de faire sortir les otages dès qu'ils sont libérés et c'est mon seul objectif. Si vous voulez aller voir là-haut je ne vous retiens pas, mais vous devez le faire sans mon unité. Je ne tiens pas à assumer une quelconque responsabilité si ça tourne mal et que d'autres otages sont tués.

-Très bien, en avant les gars ! lança Driss à ses hommes en s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

Les membres de l'autre unité d'intervention les laissèrent passer avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle à leur tour.  
Les tirs et les cris dans la rue redoublèrent en intensité.

-… Tirez ! Hurla soudain Jedd à la radio. Descendez-les ! Attent….

Une violente explosion interrompit la communication. Driss entendit distinctement la détonation venant de l'extérieur.  
Plus aucun bruit ne provenait de l'étage supérieur, il se précipita vers la porte sur laquelle se trouvait un petit écriteau « Escaliers », talonné par ses équipiers. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches et fit irruption dans un couloir obscur.  
Les murs étaient étoilés d'impacts de balles et deux cadavres baignant dans leur sang étaient étalés au sol. Driss dut retenir un haut le cœur : ces cadavres arboraient ce qui ressemblait fortement à la tenue d'intervention du SWAT mais celles-ci étaient en lambeaux et les corps n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Les membres en avaient été sauvagement arrachés et semblaient avoir été grignotés.

-Merde ! ne put s'empêcher de dire un des hommes qui l'accompagnait.

-Restez vigilants les gars, ceux qui ont fait ça ne rigolent pas.

Il reprit sa progression, toujours suivit du groupe d'intervention et tomba au détour d'un coude du couloir sur d'autres cadavres : trois d'entre eux appartenaient au groupe d'intervention, l'autre qui avait la tête éclatée arborait l'uniforme d'agent de la sécurité.  
Il s'agissait sûrement d'un des agents qui avait été tué pendant l'attaque comme on le leur avait dit, rien d'inquiétant.  
Au fur et à mesure de leur progression dans l'étage, ils rencontrèrent d'autres cadavres d'agents du SWAT affreusement mutilés mais également ceux de deux braqueurs ayant subi le même sort, et même le corps d'un civil. Les murs portaient les traces d'un combat acharné et étaient éclaboussés de sang.  
Curieusement, seuls les cadavres dans agents des forces de l'ordre et des bandits semblaient avoir subi un traitement aussi horrible.  
Le nombre de cartouches qui avaient été tirées était tout simplement impressionnant, ce n'était pas normal étant donné les forces en présence. Le fait que tout l'étage soit ainsi ravagé révélait également que l'on s'était battu de façon peu ordonnée dans tout l'étage et cela ne ressemblait pas à des techniques employées par son unité.  
La salle de conférence dans laquelle ils finirent par déboucher leur réserva une bien mauvaise surprise : deux silhouettes se tenaient penchées au-dessus d'un cadavre, des bruits de mastication lui parvenaient.  
L'obscurité régnant dans la salle l'empêchait de voir distinctement ce qu'il se passait mais ces bruits ne lui disaient rien de bon.  
C'est alors qu'une porte latérale s'ouvrit violemment, Driss brandit son arme et la baissa rapidement : un agent de sécurité venait de la franchir.  
Il se tenait bizarrement et semblait avoir été gravement blessé à la tête et à la poitrine, l'homme semblait raidi.  
Tous eurent le même mouvement de recul devant cette vision mais un des membres de l'escouade s'enhardit et s'avança vers le blessé pour lui proposer de l'aide.  
Les deux silhouettes n'avaient pas bougé pendant ce temps.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide m'sieur ? s'enquit celui qui s'était improvisé secouriste. Vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer.

Le blessé gémit lorsque l'agent voulut lui prêter son épaule pour qu'il s'y appuie.

-Hey, Vous! risqua Driss en s'adressant aux deux silhouettes. Vous mettez les mains sur la tête tout de suite ou nous tirons !

Les intéressés ne semblèrent pas prêter attention aux paroles du policier. Le mugissement puis le cri de douleur qui résonna dans la pièce reportèrent l'attention de Driss sur le blessé et son secouriste : la victime était en train de mordre sauvagement son sauveur au cou, à la jonction du masque à gaz et du gilet pare-balle.  
L'agent se débattit pour se libérer et son agresseur lui arracha un grand morceau de chair. L'homme tituba en se tenant le cou et en s'étouffant dans son sang puis s'effondra.  
Les silhouettes semblèrent réagirent en même temps et se retournèrent en grondant. Il s'agissait d'un civil et d'un agent de la sécurité comme il put le constater lorsqu'ils passèrent dans une raie de lumière. Tous deux étaient couverts de sang et l'un d'entre eux tenait une main déchiquetée.

-Feu ! Abattez-les ! s'époumona Driss.

Ils levèrent leurs armes et tirèrent en même temps, plusieurs rafales touchèrent les cannibales mais cela ne sembla pas les déranger et ils continuèrent de s'approcher comme si de rien n'était.

-On recule ! hurla le policier.

Ils refluèrent tous vers la porte qu'ils avaient franchie en entrant sans cesser de tirer sur ces cadavres ambulants qui ne semblaient pas vouloir mourir.  
À peine furent-ils dans le couloir qu'un de ses équipiers poussa un hurlement : il venait d'être mordu à la jambe par un des cadavres qui étaient étendu au sol lors de leur précédent passage, il parvint à s'en libérer et se mit à boiter pour les rejoindre après s'être fait légèrement entrainé à l'écart par la chose.  
Plusieurs silhouettes se découpèrent dans l'obscurité tout autour d'eux.

-On est encerclé ! constata Driss en tentant de garder son calme. Il faut qu'on se fraie un passage jusqu'aux escaliers !

Ils tirèrent de nouvelles rafales sur les créatures qui s'avançaient vers eux, il n'y eut aucun effet sur leurs cibles à l'exception de l'une d'entre elles qui fut touchée à la tête et qui trébucha.

-Visez la tête ! s'empressa de crier Driss.

Ils parvinrent ainsi à se dégager du piège qui menaçait de se refermer sur leur groupe et reprirent leur avancée.  
À peine avaient-ils franchi un coude du couloir qu'une porte céda et que plusieurs de ces choses se jetèrent au milieu de leur groupe. Chacun se retrouva isolé dans la cohue, les autres cadavres les ayant rattrapés.  
Driss tenta de se libérer à grands coups de crosses, tout en repoussant les bras que les cannibales tendaient dans sa direction afin de l'attraper.  
Il préférait éviter de tirer pour ne pas tuer ses équipiers par inadvertance. Cependant, certains d'entre eux semblaient avoir perdu le contrôle de leurs nerfs et avaient ouvert le feu pendant que d'autres hurlaient de douleur sous les morsures.  
Un des agents de police s'effondra atteint d'une balle en pleine figure, un autre s'effondra après avoir reçu une balle dans la jambe et fut immédiatement taillé en pièce par les attaquants.  
Le policier ouvrit le feu pour dégager son camarade mais c'était peine perdue car d'autres cadavres s'étaient rués dans la mêlée et il dut reculer afin de s'extraire complètement de la mêlée avant de se prendre une balle perdue ou de se faire dévorer.  
Une fois parvenu à l'écart, il fit feu sur les choses pour tenter de sauver ses équipiers en faisant attention de ne pas les descendre. Il ne tirait que sur les cadavres qui étaient occupés à l'écart des hommes encore debout.

Quatre d'entre eux parvinrent finalement à le rejoindre. Ils étaient couverts de sang, l'un de ceux qui s'étaient dégagés était celui qui s'était fait mordre à la jambe.  
Les autres ne semblaient malheureusement plus en état de les rejoindre, il fit donc tirer plusieurs rafales directement dans le groupe afin d'abattre un maximum de ces choses puis il battit en retraite avec ses derniers équipiers.  
Ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur en faisant attention au moindre mouvement suspect et prirent soin de bloquer les portes de la cage d'escalier puis ils en profitèrent pour recharger leurs fusils.  
La grande salle était vide, les otages avaient visiblement été évacués mais il pouvait distinctement entendre des hurlements et des tirs à l'extérieur.  
Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et se retrouvèrent dans le hall, celui-ci était sens dessus-dessous. Il s'agissait clairement des ravages causés par l'explosion qui était survenue au début de l'assaut mais ce qui attira l'œil de Driss fut le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui dehors.

Des volutes de fumée noire balayaient la rue principale, des policiers ensanglantés réclamaient de l'aide. De nombreux cadavres de civils, de secouristes et d'agents des forces de l'ordre gisaient un peu partout. Certains de ces corps étaient affreusement mutilés et plusieurs civils portaient des blessures qui avaient visiblement été faites par des armes à feu.  
Des coups de feu claquaient dans toutes les directions sur toute la portion de l'avenue. Des policiers luttaient contre des personnes dans un état similaire à celles qui les avaient attaqués à l'étage. La scène était totalement surréaliste, ces gens ne voulaient pas mourir alors qu'ils étaient quasiment hachés par les rafales des armes automatiques.  
Une ambulance démarra en trombe et fut suivie d'un camion de police, visiblement quelques personnes semblaient préféré la fuite devant l'ampleur de la catastrophe.  
Il n'aperçut ni Jedd, ni les fédéraux. Le blessé de leur unité se plaignit de la jambe. Étant toujours leader de son unité il se devait de les tirer de là avant toute autre chose, ils avaient parfaitement vu de quoi ces cadavres étaient capables et les corps éparpillés un peu partout confirmaient que la situation était hors de contrôle à cet endroit.  
De nombreux cannibales rôdaient dans la zone et visiblement les derniers combattants n'avaient aucune coordination. De plus, ils avaient quelqu'un à amener à l'hôpital et il fallait qu'il s'assure que Tara et Jill allaient bien.  
Étant donné qu'il y avait en ce moment des manœuvres militaires pour parer à une attaque bactériologique, il était fort probable que des soldats se trouvaient là-bas. Il pourrait donc leur laisser le blessé et libérer ses hommes là-bas avant d'aller chercher sa famille.  
Il doutait en effet que ceux-ci le laissent en paix s'il allait chercher sa femme et sa fille d'abord. Mort, il ne serait d'aucun secours.  
Il se rassura en se disant qu'ils habitaient hors de la ville et que Jill n'avait pas école aujourd'hui, sa femme et sa fille se trouvaient donc obligatoirement ensemble. De plus, Tara avait un caractère bien trempé et elle saurait donc quoi faire en l'attendant.  
Driss repéra leur fourgon stationné un peu plus loin et fit signe à ses équipiers de le suivre. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible jusqu'à celui-ci, ils éliminèrent plusieurs des cadavres qui tentaient de les attaquer d'une balle dans la tête.  
Ils atteignirent finalement le véhicule, Tung et son copilote n'étaient plus là. Driss s'installa au volant et verrouilla toutes les portes lorsqu'il fut certain que tout le monde fut bien installé à l'intérieur.  
Le policier démarra en trombe, les cannibales s'agglutinaient déjà autour du camion. Il zigzagua un peu entre les voitures abandonnées et se retrouva hors de la zone tampon établie par la police.

Un chaos incroyable régnait dans la ville : des voitures filaient à toute allure en fauchant ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin, des gens en sang étaient poursuivis par des personnes mutilées, des pilleurs profitaient de la situation pendant que les quelques policiers de patrouille tentaient vainement d'abattre leurs agresseurs.  
Il dut faire des écarts au tout dernier moment à plusieurs reprises pour éviter d'écraser les gens qui traversaient en courant en tous sens.  
Driss vit également des personnes se défenestrer des immeubles, la ville était complètement folle et hors de contrôle. Les gens hurlaient et courraient dans tous les sens, des cannibales dévoraient ceux qui n'avaient pu s'enfuir à temps ou qui n'avaient pas couru assez vite.  
Il vit même des policiers abattre froidement des gens sains avant d'être assassinés par d'autres personnes. Des voitures étaient abandonnées au milieu de la route ou étaient tout simplement accidentées. Le policier était obligé de slalomer et risquait à chaque instant de perdre le contrôle de son fourgon.  
Il aperçut quelques ambulances à l'abandon sur les bas-côtés, les brancards renversés au côté desquels gisaient parfois les corps méconnaissables des secouristes.  
Certains véhicules brûlaient et il n'y avait évidemment personne pour tenter de les éteindre. Driss aurait voulu s'arrêter à tous les coins de rue pour aider mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et les gens ne semblaient plus être eux-mêmes.  
Si lui et ses coéquipiers descendaient du fourgon, ils pourraient se le faire voler ou se faire tuer voir même les deux.

Le policier écrasa plusieurs personnes qu'il avait identifié comme étant des cannibales.  
Quelques personnes visiblement à bout agitèrent les bras dans sa direction lorsqu'il passa à leur niveau, réclamant de l'aide, n'ayant apparemment pas perdu l'espoir d'être secouru à cet instant.  
Plusieurs fois Driss aurait voulu piler et les prendre à son bord mais les visions cauchemardesques le retinrent.  
Le policier conduisit ainsi son véhicule à travers la ville en faisant hurler la sirène pour inciter les gens à dégager le passage.  
Il arriva enfin en vue de l'hôpital et écrasa la pédale de frein lorsqu'il aperçut ce qui l'y attendait: deux chars et des véhicules blindés barraient l'accès à l'enceinte du complexe hospitalier.  
Des militaires en tenue de combats étanches agrémentées de masque à gaz veillaient dans des nids de mitrailleuses qu'ils avaient aménagé et de puissants projecteurs avaient été fixés au mur bétonné encerclant l'hôpital.  
Plusieurs dizaines de voitures civiles étaient garées à moitié dans le fossé au bord de la route et des cadavres déchiquetés gisaient au milieu de la chaussée.  
Driss fit un appel de phare tout en laissant son gyrophare allumé et attendit la réaction des militaires. L'un des hommes posté dans un des postes de tir lui fit signe d'avancer. Il obtempéra et roula lentement jusqu'au barrage, les canons des chars étaient braqués dans sa direction.  
Le militaire qui lui avait fait signe s'approcha en compagnie de six autres factionnaires et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait ouvrir sa fenêtre. Le policier s'exécuta.

-Vous devez me remettre vos armes et descendre du véhicule ! l'apostropha le soldat.

Driss fit passer la consigne à ses camarades, récupéra leurs armes et les tendit à l'un des militaires qui s'était approché avant de déverrouiller les portes et de descendre. Le soldat recula en le tenant en joue.

-Très bien, vous vous mettez à genoux devant les véhicules avec les mains sur la tête maintenant, reprit ce dernier. Dites à vos camarades de faire de même.

Le policier transmit le message et suivit les consignes qui lui avaient été données, plusieurs autres soldats s'approchèrent.

-Enlevez vos masques et posez-les au sol! leur ordonna le militaire lorsque les cinq policiers furent alignés devant le camion dans la position qu'il leur avait demandé d'avoir.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous et les soldats se rapprochèrent un peu pour les examiner de plus près, l'un d'entre eux qui arborait une croix rouge sur son casque tenait un thermomètre à sonde. Il se positionna devant Driss et maintint la sonde à quelques centimètres de son front. L'appareil produisit un unique bip et l'écran digital que l'homme tenait s'éclaira d'une lumière verte.  
Driss se demanda pourquoi il était si important de contrôler ainsi leur température avant de les laisser passer.  
Le soldat répéta l'opération sur ses autres équipiers. Le dernier à bénéficier de l'examen fut Trife, le blessé. L'appareil se mit à produire une série de bip et l'écran digital s'alluma en rouge, le militaire recula immédiatement et tint le policier en joue. Les autres soldats imitèrent leur camarade.

-Est-ce que tu as été mordu ? cracha agressivement l'homme à l'adresse du blessé.

-J..Je… Eh..b.. Eh bien oui… bafouilla l'intéressé déstabilisé par la réaction brutale du militaire. A la jambe…

-Emmenez-le à l'écart les gars ! repartit le soldat. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !

-Une minute ! intervint Driss. Cet homme est sous ma responsabilité ! Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?

-Ceci n'est plus de votre ressort ! riposta le militaire pendant que les autres relevaient le blessé et l'emmenaient à l'écart. Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'énerva le policier en faisant mine de se relever.

-Bien sûr que j'ai le droit ! Et calmez-vous ou je vous fais tous abattre ! dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit Driss en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-Parce que nous avons tout un hôpital plein de civils à protéger de ces saloperies qui ont envahies la ville, répondit abruptement le militaire. Si vous vous faites mordre, alors vous devenez comme eux et je ne tiens pas à prendre de risques. Vous voulez toujours jouer au héros pour qu'il subisse un sort pire que la mort ?

-Non, se résigna le policier en regardant son équipier se faire traîner à l'écart. Mais ces « saloperies » comme vous dites sont toujours humaines non ?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu observer, elles n'ont plus grand-chose à voir avec nous et je doute que qui que ce soit veuille prendre le risque d'aller s'assurer du contraire. Trêve de bavardages, vous devez subir des examens médicaux et vous serez libre de rester dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Suivez-moi !

Driss et ses équipiers se relevèrent et suivirent le militaire. Le claquement d'un coup de feu retentit derrière eux. Lui qui croyait sauver son homme, il l'avait conduit directement à l'abattoir mais si ce que ce soldat avait dit était vrai alors il avait peut-être fait le bon choix après tout.  
Il se rappela brutalement qu'il lui fallait retrouver sa famille, tout ce qu'il avait vu sur le chemin lui avait presque fait sortir de la tête ce qu'il avait à faire après son arrivée à l'hôpital.

-Il faut que je reparte, lâcha-t-il en s'arrêtant et en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

-Hors de question ! dit fermement le militaire en le retenant. Vous allez d'abord passer les examens, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

-Je dois retrouver ma famille, insista Driss en se libérant d'un violent coup d'épaule.

-Vous n'irez nulle part tant que vous n'aurez pas passé la visite médicale, s'obstina le soldat d'un ton menaçant. Si vous n'obtempérez pas, vous serez abattu et je pense que cela ne sauvera pas votre famille.

Driss aperçut les militaires qui revenaient après avoir exécuté le blessé. Ils pouvaient tout à fait lui couper la route avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le fourgon, il lui fallait donc se résigner à se plier aux exigences du soldat et à laisser sa famille faire face au danger sans lui encore quelques temps.  
Le militaire leur fit passer le barrage et ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital. Des camions de transport militaire y étaient stationnés aux côtés de humvees.  
Il aperçut des tentes de couleur kaki dont la toile arborait la croix rouge des secouristes et de nombreux civils. Certains étaient assis sur des caisses, d'autres allongés sur des lits de camps.  
Beaucoup d'entre eux arboraient des blessures, des brûlures ou des ecchymoses.  
Les regards de ces personnes étaient perdus dans le vide, tous avaient l'air terrorisés et certains regardaient avec méfiance les soldats en tenues de combat étanches qui déambulaient parmi eux.

-Nous accueillons tous ceux qui veulent se réfugier ici du moment qu'ils n'ont pas été mordus et nous les prenons en charge, commenta leur guide. Le problème c'est que l'hôpital est saturé, nous sommes donc obligés de soigner les nouveaux arrivants dehors.

Le militaire les fit entrer dans l'un des hauts bâtiments constituant l'hôpital. Le hall d'accueil avait été transformé en salle d'auscultation. Des soldats étaient postés en faction à toutes les issues, plusieurs personnes étaient en cours d'examens.  
Le militaire conduisit Driss jusqu'à une table d'auscultation sur laquelle ce dernier s'installa, un infirmier portant un masque de protection s'approcha immédiatement pendant que le militaire s'éloignait avec les compagnons du policier.  
Celui-ci lui fit faire des exercices respiratoires, reprit sa température, vérifia sa tension, ausculta sa langue et sa gorge et termina une prise de sang. Il plaça ensuite l'échantillon dans un appareil portatif qu'il avait avec lui et lut les données qui s'affichaient sur un écran latéral.

-Vous êtes parfaitement sain, tout va bien, constata l'infirmier.

-Si je puis me permettre… risqua Driss. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez fait subir cette batterie de test pour arriver ensuite à cette conclusion.

-Il se trouve que c'est la procédure en cas d'évènement extraordinaire, répondit brièvement le médecin. Nous devons pour des raisons sanitaires nous assurer de la bonne santé des personnes venant se réfugier ici. Maintenant j'ai à faire, au plaisir ! ajouta l'homme en s'éloignant.

Le policier n'était pas du tout satisfait de cette justification mais au moins l'analyse n'avait pas duré trop longtemps. Ses équipiers étaient toujours en train de se faire examiner.  
Driss sortit donc du bâtiment et se dirigea vers la sortie du complexe mais le militaire qui les avait conduit jusqu'à la salle d'examen lui barra la route.

-Je regrette, mais vous n'irez pas plus loin, dit celui-ci d'un ton ferme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda quelqu'un avant que le policier ne put répondre.

Driss se retourna : Derek, un de ses équipiers, l'avait rejoint.

-Il se passe que personne ne peut sortir sans autorisation de cette zone, je sais que vous alliez tenter de partir, répondit le militaire.

-Il est hors de question que je reste ici en sachant que ma femme et ma fille sont en danger, cracha Driss d'un ton ferme. Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de porter secours aux êtres qui me sont chers.

-Vous êtes sous protection de l'armée et vous faites partie des forces de l'ordre, vous n'irez pas plus loin, insista le soldat. Nous agissons pour votre sécurité et dans votre intérêt. Si votre femme et votre fille sont encore là-bas, elles sont soit déjà mortes. Dans le cas contraire, elles se sont barricadées ou elles vont venir. Nous avons fait transmettre la position des points de secours par la radio et la télévision locale. Elles sont même peut-être déjà en sécurité et il est de mon devoir de vous garder ici.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, s'énerva le policier. Il faut que j'aille les sauver, vous avez une famille vous aussi non ? Vous devez me laisser y aller et je reviendrai ensuite, je le jure.

-En effet j'en ai une, mais je dois faire mon devoir avant de penser à ma famille et mon devoir est ici, riposta le militaire. De plus, ma famille est à Washington et même si elle se trouvait ici ça ne changerait rien. Je ne peux vous laisser sortir seul et votre devez également faire votre devoir. Pas aller vous faire tuer dehors.

-Il ne sera pas seul, je l'accompagne et je l'aiderai à ramener sa famille ici, intervint Derek.

-Et ta famille alors ? s'enquit Driss en se tournant vers l'homme.

-Je suis célibataire et le reste de ma famille vit à New York, répondit l'intéressé. Cela ne me gêne pas de vous aider, chef.

-Très bien alors, lâcha Driss. Vous avez deux de mes hommes, donnez-leur de quoi s'occuper. Moi et mon équipier nous allons chercher ma famille et nous revenons aussi vite que possible.

Le militaire sembla sur le point de vouloir répondre quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

-Ok allez-y, j'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec des obstinés comme vous, grogna-t-il en les chassant en les incitant à le suivre d'un geste brusque. C'est par là…

Le soldat leur fit franchir le barrage à nouveau puis on leur rendit leurs armes. Driss sentit le regard hostile des factionnaires peser sur lui et devina qu'une partie d'entre eux auraient bien aimé quitter leur poste également mais ils ne bronchèrent pas.  
Driss et Derek coururent au fourgon, le policier se réinstalla au volant pendant que son équipier prenait la place du co-pilote.  
Il démarra en trombe, le temps pressait. Ils assistèrent aux mêmes scènes d'horreur pendant tout le trajet puis ils finirent par pénétrer dans la banlieue pavillonnaire où il résidait.  
Les évènements n'épargnaient pas l'endroit mais le désordre en résultant était moins flagrant. Ils échappèrent de justesse à plusieurs collisions, d'autres n'eurent pas cette chance.  
Quelques maisons brûlaient çà et là et la fumée résultant des incendies conférait un aspect encore plus sinistre à ce qu'il se passait.  
Le policier aperçut enfin sa maison et donna un coup d'accélérateur avant d'écraser sa pédale de frein.  
Il se munit de son arme, ouvrit sa portière et courut vers la porte d'entrée. La maison semblait bien fermée, et il n'y avait aucune trace d'agression quelconque.  
Driss tambourina à la porte pendant que Derek le rejoignait.

-Tara ! cria-t-il sans cesser de tambouriner. Tara ! C'est moi Driss ! Si tu m'entends ouvre-moi ! Je suis venu vous mettre en sécurité !

Un mugissement proche le fit pivoter sur lui-même et il aperçut plusieurs cannibales qui franchissaient le mur du jardin de la maison voisine pour se jeter sur eux.  
Driss épaula immédiatement son arme et tira, il atteignit sa cible à la tête du premier coup. Un autre tomba juste après, touché par Derek. Ils éliminèrent les derniers agresseurs et Driss s'apprêta à tambouriner à nouveau mais le déclic de la serrure l'en dissuada.  
La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila le visage aux traits tirés par l'inquiétude de Tara. Driss ne put se retenir, il baissa son arme et enlaça très fort sa femme d'un bras tout en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.  
Il remercia Dieu de l'avoir maintenue en vie jusque-là et lui promit de prendre le relai à partir de maintenant.  
Il huma ses cheveux, l'écarta légèrement de lui et l'embrassa.

-Driss … soupira-t-elle en l'écartant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Driss. Tout va bien ? Jill est en sécurité ?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien, lui répondit-elle en l'entrainant à l'intérieur. J'étais juste soulagée que tu sois rentré.

Elle ferma la porte à la suite de Derek.

-Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? s'informa sa femme. C'est terrible ce qu'il se passe dehors.

-Je suis venu pour vous emmener à l'hôpital, expliqua Driss. Les militaires ont établi un périmètre de sécurité autour du complexe, nous y serons en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tout revienne à la normale. J'en reviens.

-Si tu le dis… Aide-moi à rassembler le strict nécessaire alors…. Jill, descends ! Papa est là !

La petite fille dévala les marches en courant et se jeta dans les bras de son père pendant que Tara s'éloignait en compagnie de Derek qui avait proposé son aide  
Le policier les rejoignit rapidement avec Jill et ils collectèrent de la nourriture, les albums photos et quelques vêtements de rechange ainsi que quelques jouets peu encombrants pour la petite fille.  
Tara insista pour prendre le monospace à la place du fourgon et Driss finit par céder bien qu'il aurait préféré se trouver dans l'imposant véhicule blindé.  
Ils chargèrent donc le véhicule familial puis Driss et Derek sortirent à l'extérieur afin de veiller à ce qu'aucun cannibale ne les surprenne pendant que la femme du policier sortait la voiture.  
Ils en éliminèrent plusieurs qui s'étaient rassemblés devant la maison puis, lorsque le monospace fut sorti du garage, ils fermèrent toutes les issues de la maison.  
Driss s'installa au volant, Tara s'assit à l'arrière en compagnie de Jill. Derek finit par les convaincre de le laisser prendre le fourgon afin de leur ouvrir le passage, il passa donc devant eux avec son véhicule.

-Tara, il vaut mieux que Jill ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe en ville, lâcha-t-il en démarrant.

Le trajet de retour vers l'hôpital sembla plus rapide à Driss, les deux véhicules filaient à un train d'enfer dans la ville livrée au chaos et ce fut un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas d'accidents.  
Les sanglots de terreur de Jill manquèrent de le faire ralentir à plusieurs reprises mais ralentir pouvait aussi rimer avec périr dans ce genre de situations.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'hôpital, Driss poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il le ravala bien vite lorsque Derek se gara sur le côté de la route à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée.  
Une masse grouillante se déplaçait autour de l'enceinte, les murs au niveau de l'accès au parking s'étaient effondrés et la carcasse d'un imposant semi-remorque en feu se trouvait à l'endroit où avait été précédemment dressé le barrage. D'autres véhicules en feu côtoyaient la carcasse, il s'agissait sûrement des véhicules militaires.  
Les nids de mitrailleuses semblaient avoir été balayés par une explosion, il n'y avait aucun soldat en vue. Mais il pouvait distinctement entendre les crépitements des armes automatiques et les hurlements de terreur.  
Plusieurs bâtiments du complexe étaient la proie des flammes.

-Alors c'est ici que tu comptais nous mettre en sécurité ? lui demanda Tara d'une voix où perçait le désespoir.

Driss maudit intérieurement le ou les irresponsables qui avaient forcé le barrage militaire, ils n'avaient nulle part où se mettre en sécurité désormais. Ils étaient coincés.  
Derek descendit prudemment du fourgon et s'approcha du véhicule.

-Vous avez un plan maintenant ? s'informa-t-il. Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici…

-Je le vois bien, mais c'était notre unique solution, se désespéra Driss. Je pense que je vais tenter de rejoindre Atlanta pour y retrouver mes parents et ceux de Tara, ce phénomène est sûrement propre à la région avec un peu d'espoir… Tu fais ce que tu veux maintenant.

Le policier vit dans le rétroviseur que sa femme approuvait.

-Je pense que je vais vous suivre, dit simplement Derek. J'aimerais vous accompagner un moment, on a plus de chances si on reste ensemble et de toute façon je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai menti au soldat pour qu'il nous relâche.

-Très bien, alors en route... Ne moisissons pas ici ! conclut Driss.

Derek remonta en voiture après avoir éliminé deux cannibales qui s'approchaient de trop et ils firent demi-tour. Ils roulaient depuis une minute lorsque Driss aperçut un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes aux habits éclaboussés de sang qui se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital.  
Ils arboraient des armes de poing ainsi que divers objets contondants mais ne semblaient pas hostiles, certains d'entre eux avaient l'air hagards et semblaient un peu perdus.  
Le policier vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de danger proche et klaxonna à l'attention de son équipier puis stoppa à la hauteur du groupe. Le fourgon s'arrêta à son tour quelques mètres plus loin.

-Chéri je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… murmura sa femme.

-Bonjour ! lança Driss à l'attention du groupe en ignorant l'objection. Si vous allez à l'hôpital, vous pouvez faire demi-tour.

-On nous a dit à la radio que c'était sûr là-bas, lui répondit un grand afro-américain qui marchait en tête.

-Ce ne l'est plus, reprit le policier. Nous en revenons, ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts le seront bientôt.

Lorsqu'ils ça, le visage des membres du groupe se décomposa.

-Nous n'avons donc plus nulle part où aller… lâcha l'homme d'un air abattu.

-Vous avez l'air exténués et vous avez dû en voir de dures, nous comptons nous rendre à Atlanta où nous espérons que ça se passe mieux. Vous pouvez tous venir si ça vous tente, proposa Driss à son interlocuteur.

-Merci, nous allons aller avec vous alors. Pas forcément jusqu'à Atlanta mais en tout cas jusqu'à une zone plus sûre, répondit celui-ci.

-Très bien, montez tous dans le fourgon ! Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde.

-Merci beaucoup. Au fait moi c'est Eugene. Et voici Banon, Lydia, Jim, Judy, Brad, Stacy et John, ajouta l'homme en désignant les intéressés tour à tour.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Driss, repartit le policier. Le conducteur du fourgon c'est Derek, nous discuterons plus tard. Il faut qu'on bouge ! conclut-il en faisant un appel de phare à son équipier.

Eugene eut un hochement de tête et fit monter tout le monde dans le fourgon avant de s'y installer à son tour et de fermer les portes.  
Ils se remirent en route immédiatement après, le fourgon ouvrant toujours la marche. Ils rejoignirent le périphérique afin d'éviter de se retrouver de nouveau dans le chaos régnant dans le centre-ville.  
La circulation y était dense très dense car beaucoup de monde tentait de fuir la ville mais ils parvinrent à rejoindre l'autoroute.  
Le policier mit alors l'autoradio en marche.

_…. Dont l'origine reste toujours inconnue.__  
__Les autorités recommandent à tous les citoyens de l'état de se barricader chez soi et de rationner eau et nourriture. Il est également demandé à tout le monde de garder son calme et de ne pas tenter de fuir la ville, les axes urbains sont en effet saturés.__  
__Des centres d'accueil ont été mis en place à la mairie, dans la zone d'activité, au commissariat central, à la caserne des pompiers, à l'aéroport, à la gare et ici-même au centre de la radio et de la télévision régional. L'armée des Etats-Unis et la police garantissent la sécurité de tous les lieux cités précédemment.__  
__Nous avons perdu le contact avec celui de l'hôpital il y a une heure, il est donc strictement déconseillé de se rendre à ce point d'accueil.__  
__Les responsables des pillages qui se sont déroulés seront sévèrement punis lorsque la situation se sera apaisée, le réseau de vidéo-surveillance est en effet actif et le maire a fait savoir que tout ce flot d'images serait analysé…_

Des coups de feu retentirent en fond accompagnés de cris.

_… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?__  
__Chers auditeurs,__  
__Nous allons devoir interrompre temporairement nos émissions en raison d'un problème technique.__  
__Nous reprendrons la suite de nos programmes dès que la situation sera rétablie.__  
__C'était Diana Zucker.__  
__Bonne chance à vous et que Dieu protège l'Amérique._

Un grésillement continu succéda à l'émission puis un message continu se lança avec un bruit modulé en fond.

_Ceci est le système d'émission d'urgence. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Veuillez basculer sur une chaine d'information continue afin de vous tenir au courant des évènements. Des instructions officielles suivront ce message.__  
__Ceci est le système d'émission d'urgence. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Veuillez basculer sur une chaine d'information continue afin de vous tenir au courant des évènements. Des instructions officielles suivront ce message.__  
__Ceci est le système d'émission d'urgence…._

Le message se répétait, Driss changea de chaîne de radio : celles qui n'étaient pas branchées sur le système d'émission d'urgence parlaient des dernières informations. D'après ce qu'il put comprendre, ces évènements n'étaient pas localisés et s'étaient répandus dans tout le pays.  
Le policier éteignit la radio et reporta son attention sur l'autoroute.  
Le fourgon filait toujours devant mais dans son rétroviseur il pouvait encore apercevoir la ville, des filets de fumée s'élevaient dans le ciel. Dans l'autre sens des gens s'étaient arrêtés sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et étaient descendus de leurs véhicules, ils désignaient la ville d'un air effaré.  
Jusque-là il avait pensé que peut-être les choses pouvaient revenir à la normale mais peut-être qu'en fait le monde était en train de s'effondrer aujourd'hui et il était le spectateur impuissant de cette chute.  
Il capta le regard de Tara dans son rétroviseur intérieur et y lut toute sa détresse. Qu'allaient-ils devenir désormais si tout le pays avait ainsi sombré ?


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les Rédempteurs

Chapitre 6 : Les Rédempteurs.

Driss ouvrit les yeux, sa vue était troublée. Il regarda autour de lui : il était allongé sur un des canapés dans le salon et était entouré de Tara, d'Eugene et de Ted. Un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée et on lui avait enlevé sa tenue antiémeute.

-Te revoilà parmi nous, commenta le doc avec un léger sourire. Il t'a bien amoché le bougre, il a fallu qu'on s'y mette à cinq pour le calmer sinon il t'aurait certainement tué.

Driss ne répondit pas tout de suite, il essayait de rassembler ses idées. Le soulagement se peignait distinctement sur les traits de sa femme : elle avait dut se faire énormément de soucis. Il lui sourit et tendit le bras afin de pouvoir lui caresser la joue pour la rassurer mais une violente douleur dans l'épaule l'arrêta et il grimaça.

-Oui, ton épaule a pris un sacré coup quand t'es tombé sur le flanc, pour les câlins tu vas devoir attendre un peu, renchérit le médecin avec un sourire complice.

Tara prit alors les devants et se pencha afin de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre après tout, lança-t-elle ensuite en faisant la moue.

-Bien on vous laisse, repartit Ted en se levant et en entrainant Eugene à sa suite.

Driss profita de ce temps de répit pour finir de rassembler ses idées en fonction de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait du mal : un voile opaque obscurcissait son esprit et il avait très mal au nez et à la tête, il n'osait pas bouger de peur de déclencher d'autres élans de douleur.

-Tu m'as fait très peur… lâcha Tara après un court moment de silence.

-Je suis désolé… hasarda le policier. Je n'arrive pas à réordonner mes idées, j'ai comme un trou noir…

-C'est pas étonnant, Banon t'a quasiment battu à mort… Ted nous a avertis que tu serais un peu perdu à ton réveil.

-Ça me revient maintenant… articula-t-il alors qu'il sentait ses idées se remettre en place. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

-Plusieurs heures, le soleil se lève en ce moment… lui répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Bien, on va pouvoir se charger d'enterrer les morts, reprit Driss en se redressant malgré les pointes de douleur qui le parcouraient.

-Non toi tu ne vas nulle part, tu dois te reposer ! lança Tara d'un ton sans appel. Nous procéderons à la cérémonie ici mais en attendant tu vas rester allonger, continua-telle en se radoucissant lorsque son mari se rallongea.

-Tu as gagné, t'auras pas de bisous, dit simplement le concerné lorsqu'il eut obtempéré.

-Je préfère ça, au moins tu te reposeras, soupira sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Je voulais également te signaler qu'il a neigé assez fort cette nuit et que par conséquent nous sommes bloqués ici pour quelques jours, continua-t-elle.

-C'est fâcheux, on risque d'être piégé tout l'hiver si on tarde trop… pesta Driss peu enthousiaste à cet idée.

-Peut-être mais nous n'avons pas le choix…

-Tu as raison mais cela veut dire qu'il faut nettoyer les lieux pour qu'on ait un peu plus de liberté de mouvement vu qu'on est quand même assez nombreux, reprit-il.

-C'est en cours, assura-t-elle. On est en train d'enterrer les cadavres qui se trouvaient dans la chambre ainsi que les zombies qui étaient dans la cave. Pour Brad et Judy on va faire une cérémonie ici comme je te l'ai dit, dès que nous aurons fait un peu de place.

-Eh bien parfait. Si je peux me rendre utile…

-Tu te rendras plus utile en restant couché pour l'instant qu'à être dans nos pattes, le coupa-t-elle brusquement en prenant un air sévère.

-C'est ce que tu veux me faire croire ça, je suis plus un bébé, grommela le policier. Est-ce que je peux avoir un bisou au moins ? tenta-t-il en prenant un air innocent.

-Tu auras ton bisou quand tu te tiendras tranquille ! conclut Tara en s'éloignant pour aider Lydia et Jim à déplacer une table.

-Tu auras ton bisou quand tu te tiendras tranquille… grogna Driss d'une voix de fausset en imitant sa femme.

-J'ai tout entendu, lança celle-ci en se retournant. Tu n'arranges pas ton cas mon vieux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! lui répondit-il en faisant mine de lui envoyer un baiser d'un geste théâtral.

-C'est ça fait le malin ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon petit père, soupira-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Driss se refrogna et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures et surpris Rob qui le regardait l'air hilare. Ce dernier se rembrunit lorsque Leslie fit irruption dans la pièce en lui demanda d'arrêter de se disperser et de travailler sérieusement.  
Ce fut au tour du policier de ricaner un court instant avant de sombrer dans une semi-léthargie pendant que tout le monde s'activait afin de préparer l'enterrement de leurs deux compagnons malchanceux.  
Driss n'avait pas eu le temps de bien les connaître, il appréciait beaucoup Brad même s'ils avaient toujours été un peu distants. En revanche, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de considération pour Judy jusque-là mais il devinait à quel point cela devait être dur pour Banon de l'avoir perdue.  
Cela lui fit penser qu'il n'avait pas encore vu le camionneur jusqu'à présent.  
Il resta allongé une bonne partie de la matinée pendant que tout le monde s'agitait et finit par se lever ce qui fit broncher un peu Tara mais elle se découragea rapidement devant l'entêtement dont il faisait preuve.  
Ils avaient disposé les corps de Brad et de Judy emmaillotés dans des draps dans le jardin près de leurs tombes respectives. Les linceuls de fortune étaient imbibés de sang au niveau de la tête, leurs compagnons ne reviendraient donc pas.  
Les tombes avaient été difficiles à creuser étant donné que le sol était gelé, les pioches leur avaient tout de même facilité la tâche.  
Ils avaient également placé des chaises de jardin en rangs de façon à ce qu'elles fassent face aux dépouilles ainsi qu'un tabouret sur lequel trônait une vieille bible trouvée dans un tiroir à l'étage.  
Driss s'empara de la bible, l'ouvrit, la feuilleta un peu et trouva le passage qui l'intéressait. Il s'agissait du cantique de David.

_L'Éternel est mon berger: je ne manquerai de rien.__  
__Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages,__  
__Il me dirige près des eaux paisibles.__  
__Il restaure mon âme,__  
__Il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice,__  
__A cause de son nom.__  
__Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort,__  
__Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi:__  
__Ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent.__  
__Tu dresses devant moi une table,__  
__En face de mes adversaires;__  
__Tu oins d'huile ma tête,__  
__Et ma coupe déborde.__  
__Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront__  
__Tous les jours de ma vie,__  
__Et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Éternel__  
__Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

Ce passage lui semblait le plus approprié, il le récita donc d'une voix monotone. Tout le monde était silencieux et les visages étaient graves. Seul Banon sanglotait à l'écart du groupe.

-Brad et Judy dorment désormais en paix, loin de ce monde devenu fou, enchaîna Driss. Leur sort doit nous rappeler de toujours rester vigilants dans toutes situations. Si leur combat est fini, le nôtre continu. Je pense qu'ils auraient voulu que nous continuions notre lutte pour la survie et qu'ils auraient voulu être à nos côtés encore un peu mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Réjouissons-nous pour eux et ne soyons plus tristes, la vie continue. Retardons le moment où nous irons les retrouver, car c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu que nous fassions. Mais ne les oublions pas pour autant…

Ne sachant plus que dire, il se tut et alla se rasseoir. Il était conscient que son discours avait été totalement décousu mais bien qu'ils aient eu à enterrer pas mal de personnes, il avait toujours été mauvais dans ce genre de moments.  
De plus, le policier ne s'était jamais vraiment attaché aux deux disparus. La seule chose qui lui faisait regretter leur disparition était qu'il y avait désormais deux personnes en moins dans le groupe et donc deux défenseurs de moins en cas d'attaque.  
Un silence troublé par les quelques sanglots étouffés de Banon tomba sur le groupe alors qu'ils se recueillaient en observant les dépouilles.  
Finalement Banon s'approcha afin de prendre la parole à son tour.

-…Judy comptait beaucoup pour moi… commença difficilement le camionneur. Je sais que certains étaient au courant pour nous deux même si nous avions tenté d'être plutôt discret par pudeur jusque-là… Elle me manque terriblement…

Banon arrêta de parler et se retourna afin d'étouffer quelques sanglots et reprit d'une voix plus calme.

-Je tiens à vous rassurer, je ne compte pas faire de bêtises et j'ai décidé de me reprendre, dit-il d'une voix où la tristesse perçait un peu. Comme l'a dit Driss, elle est en paix maintenant et savoir cela me fait du bien. Je tiens au passage à m'excuser auprès pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, lâcha-t-il en faisant en signe de tête dans la direction de l'intéressé.

Driss se sentit un peu pris au dépourvu et, sentant que tous les regards se fixaient sur lui, il répondit à l'incitation.

-Ce n'est rien, je t'excuse… soupira-t-il.

-Merci... répondit le camionneur en allant se rasseoir.

Le silence retomba et alors que Driss allait se relever pour mettre fin à la cérémonie, Ethan se leva et s'avança.

-Je tenais à dire un mot au sujet de Brad, se lança le jeune homme. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui le connaissait parfaitement car il a toujours été discret sur lui-même, mais c'était un mec bien jusqu'au bout, continua-il. Je lui souhaite d'avoir enfin trouvé la paix…

Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir. Le policier attendit encore quelques instants pour voir si quelqu'un désirait encore ajouter un mot puis il se leva.  
Il termina la cérémonie et tous se levèrent et se rassemblèrent autour des cercueils. Les plus forts se chargèrent de ces derniers et les placèrent au fond de leurs trous respectifs.  
Driss prononça les paroles traditionnelles et jeta une poignée de terre dans chaque fosse. Lorsqu'il eut accompli ce geste, Jim et Rob se munirent de pelles et recouvrirent de terre les cercueils jusqu'à former un petit tertre sur lesquels ils disposèrent des pierres qui firent office de stèles.  
Le temps s'étant refroidit au cours de la cérémonie et le ciel devenant menaçant, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et verrouillèrent les portes.  
Il fut décidé que, pour ce soir, les gardes auraient lieu à l'intérieur : les veilleurs surveilleraient ainsi les alentours en restant au chaud.  
Les activités du reste de la journée se déroulèrent en silence. Ils finirent de nettoyer la maison afin de s'installer le plus confortablement possible en attendant que le temps devienne plus clément.  
Les chambres à l'étage à l'exception de celle où avait été faite la macabre découverte furent assignées aux couples afin de leur donner plus d'intimité.  
Personne ne s'opposa au policier, cette fois, lorsqu'il se mit à aider le groupe. Ils fermèrent les épais rideaux présents aux fenêtres de toute la maison et préparèrent ensuite le dîner puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon.  
Ils eurent droit à un mélange de saucisses et de lentilles en conserve et à de l'eau bouillie comme unique boisson.  
Ils mangèrent sans un mot, seuls les chuchotements des deux enfants jouant dans leur coin avec leurs nouveaux jouets venaient troubler le silence.  
Driss aperçut Banon qui mangeait à l'écart du groupe dans la pièce en regardant d'un air distrait à l'extérieur, il avait entrouvert les épais rideaux à sa fenêtre.  
Driss s'approcha du camionneur et demeura silencieux un petit moment aux côtés de celui-ci.

-Je m'excuse d'avoir perdu le contrôle, lâcha simplement l'homme. Je comprends après réflexion que j'ai peut-être un peu agi de façon expéditive et que j'aurais dû te faire appeler mais sur le moment je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Je comprends également tes motivations, Banon, lui répondit Driss. C'est du passé maintenant, tu es excusé. Cependant, ne refait jamais ça. Ne remet jamais en cause mon autorité sur le groupe devant tout le monde, nous avons déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça. Il n'est pas question de laisser des clans se former et nous diviser. Et… encore une chose, ne t'avise jamais de parler à nouveau de me femme ainsi, même sous l'effet de la colère, car il se pourrait bien que tu le regrettes.

-Très bien, je vois… Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir… Je préfère ne pas continuer dans cette discussion pour l'instant.

-Bien, bonne nuit Banon… conclut le policier en se relevant et en s'éloignant.

Il remarqua ensuite Tom assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée : il était emmitouflé dans une couverture et Lydia lui tenait compagnie. Il s'approcha du couple et remarqua au passage qu'Ethan avait rejoint les enfants dans leurs jeux et semblait s'en donner à cœur joie.  
Tom était de taille moyenne, il avait la quarantaine, le teint mat et des cheveux bruns coupés court complétés par une barbe de la même couleur bien fournie.

-Comment vas-tu Tom ? s'informa Driss lorsqu'il fut à côté de celui-ci.

-Mieux, grâce aux médocs que vous avez trouvé, l'assura l'ancien ouvrier avec un pâle sourire.

Il était évident qu'il était toujours fiévreux mais cela le rassura que les médicaments soient efficaces.

-Très bien, alors je vous laisse en amoureux, termina le policier en se dirigeant vers les enfants.

Ceux-ci chahutaient maintenant avec Ethan et le jeune adulte faisait quasiment plus de bruit à lui tout seul que les deux enfants réunis. Il s'interrompit en apercevant le chef de groupe qui l'observait d'un air sceptique et se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

-Non mais il n'y a pas de problèmes, Ethan, lâcha le policier. Tu as le droit de te défouler toi aussi quand même. Je venais juste par ce qu'il est l'heure de se coucher pour Jill.

-Je ne veux pas me coucher maintenant, protesta la petite fille. Je veux dormir plus tard et avec Sam et Ethan.

Driss considéra la situation. Ils n'avaient pas assez de place pour héberger tout le monde dans la chambre qui avait été attribué à sa famille. De plus, la majorité des membres du groupe allaient dormir dans le salon de toute façon. Il était donc plus approprié qu'ils dorment tous les trois dans le salon.

-Très bien… soupira finalement Driss. Tu dormiras avec Sam et Ethan dans le salon si Rob et Leslie sont d'accord, vilaine fille.

-Merci papa ! lança joyeusement la petite fille.

-Bonne nuit ma petite chouquette, se contenta de répondre Driss en embrassant la petite. Ne traîne pas trop et soit sage, Ethan te surveillera et il me rapportera tout.

-Oui papa, dit simplement la concernée en reprenant son jeu.

Le policier salua brièvement l'assemblée et commença à monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher. Tara l'y rattrapa.

-Pourquoi Jill ne vient-elle pas avec toi ? s'informa-t-elle d'un air inquisiteur.

-Elle a décidé de dormir avec sa bande, s'amusa Driss.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, reprit sa femme. Je préférerai qu'elle dorme avec nous là-haut cette nuit.

-Eh bien, elle est loin d'être toute seule en bas et les tours de garde sont instaurés, tenta de se justifier Driss. Je pense même, que c'est vraiment la nuit où nous pouvons nous permettre d'accepter sans avoir à se faire un sang d'encre ensuite.

-Tu as peut-être raison… conclut-t-elle d'un air peu convaincu.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils étaient arrivés devant leur chambre. Ils y entrèrent, il y faisait encore très frais mais le feu qu'ils avaient allumé dans la petite cheminée de la chambre avant de manger aura tôt fait de réchauffer la pièce.  
Ils avaient eu de la chance de trouver cette maison : toutes les chambres bénéficiaient de ce moyen de chauffage, il y avait une importante réserve de bois dans la cave et ils avaient une petite forêt à proximité. Peut-être qu'ils pourront y passer l'hiver après tout.  
Driss s'allongea sur le lit en tirant une épaisse couverture sur lui. Tout compte fait, il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé aujourd'hui.  
Tara le rejoignit, se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Les longs cheveux de sa belle et tendre venaient quasiment lui chatouiller le nez. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme cela, en silence. Driss caressait distraitement le dos de sa femme, que deviendrait-t-il si elle et Jill se faisaient tuées ? Que deviendraient-t-elles si c'était lui qui perdait la vie ?  
Il était prêt à tout pour les protéger et il ne reculerait devant rien pour atteindre ce but. Elle poussa un petit soupir et il lui déposa un baiser sur la tête.  
La douce chaleur du corps de Tara filtrant à travers le tissu de ses vêtements contrastant avec la tiédeur de l'endroit le fit frissonner de bonheur.

-Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Non pas en ce moment, la rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui en réponse.

-Je pensais que ça faisait un bon moment que nous n'avions pas bénéficié d'autant d'intimité… lâcha-t-elle brusquement en relevant la tête vers lui avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Je pensais exactement la même chose, lui répondit-t-il. Je me demande ce que nous pourrions faire de ce temps passé en amoureux… continua-t-il en prenant un air innocent.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, reprit-t-elle en se repositionnant pour aller chercher un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

-Cela se pourrait bien que la même m'ai traversé l'esprit, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Alors on pourrait…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, eut un petit sourire coquin et l'embrassa passionnément. Il répondit à son baiser et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Faire un scrabble ? lança Driss avec un grand sourire.

Tara leva les yeux au ciel.

-Y a décidément rien à tirer de toi… soupira-t-elle.

-Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, il y a longtemps que j'avais envie de faire une chose avec toi… relança Driss en prenant un air mystérieux.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit sa femme avec un petit sourire.

-Une partie de Domino !

-On pourra toujours faire ça après si ça t'amuse… s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de rire, elle l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois Driss répondit en l'enlaçant. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus long, plus passionnés. Le policier se gorgeait de la chaleur de sa femme, de son odeur. La sourde douleur qui le tenaillait jusque-là s'était comme envolée.  
Leurs souffles se raccourcirent sous l'effet de la passion alors qu'ils se déshabillaient mutuellement. Leurs étreintes se firent fiévreuses, leurs caresses impatientes puis il entra en elle et ils s'abandonnèrent totalement à la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.  
En embrassant du regard le corps nu de sa femme après l'instant final, Driss se dit qu'il était vraiment un homme comblé à cet instant.  
Ils s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre en position fœtale.  
Driss s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, le feu était éteint depuis longtemps et l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était considérablement refroidie. Les rayons du jour filtraient à travers les rideaux entrebâillés.  
Ils se rhabillèrent et descendirent dans le salon. Quelques personnes dormaient encore et les autres étaient déjà en train de prendre leur café, sauf les enfants qui mangeaient leurs céréales.  
Le policier attrapa une tasse et servit sa femme puis se servit à son tour. Il alla s'asseoir mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.  
La vitre d'une porte-fenêtre explosa en projeta des éclats de verre partout et le claquement caractéristique d'une arme à feu retentit.  
Les veilleurs se jetèrent au sol et furent accompagnés par ceux qui déjeunaient pendant que ceux qui dormaient jusque-là se redressaient en sursaut.  
Driss vit clairement l'impact de la balle dans le mur opposé à la fenêtre, elle avait manqué de très peu Eugene.

-Les enfants à la cave avec Rodolph ! cria Driss alors que plusieurs vitres explosaient à leur tour et que les balles sifflaient.

Leurs assaillants possédaient de toute évidence des armes automatiques et des fusils de précision. Il leur fallait riposter au plus vite. Driss rampa vers les armes qui avaient été entreposées dans un coin du salon. Les veilleurs étaient déjà en train de se préparer à riposter mais le feu nourrit les maintenaient au sol.  
Le policier parvint enfin à se saisir d'un g36 et vérifia le chargeur. Il n'avait pas le temps d'équiper sa tenue antiémeute mais il mit tout de même son casque.  
Les murs étaient étoilés d'impacts, leurs agresseurs comptaient vraiment ne laisser aucun survivants pour tirer autant de balles et devaient être très bien équipés.  
Il rampa jusqu'à une fenêtre mais les tirs cessèrent au moment où il se redressa et plusieurs petits objets cylindriques en provenance de l'extérieur atterrirent dans le salon.

-Fumigènes ! hurla Driss alors que les projectiles se mettaient à projeter une épaisse fumée orange dans toutes directions en tournant sur eux-mêmes sous l'effet de la pression.

Les tirs reprirent, chacun avait eu le temps d'attraper une arme et tentait de se protéger de l'épaisse fumée qui envahissait tout le salon. Plusieurs personnes dont Tara faisait partie se positionnèrent de part et d'autre des fenêtres, couchés au sol.  
Driss fit signe à Eugene de l'accompagner et s'allongèrent au niveau de la porte du salon. Des fumigènes avaient également été jetés dans la cuisine.  
L'air de la maison était saturé de fumée, ils allaient finir par mourir d'asphyxie si la bataille s'éternisait trop.  
Plusieurs personnes dans le salon furent prises de quintes de toux. Les armes de ceux qui les avaient pris pour cibles se turent et les armes de ceux qui étaient dans le salon répondirent.

-Ils arrivent ! hurla une voix masculine que le policier ne reconnut pas. Derrière l'arbre, à gauche !

Les autres armes recommencèrent à tirer. Au milieu de tout ce bruit, Driss parvint à entendre des pas lourds à l'extérieur. Plusieurs personnes avaient contourné la maison et s'apprêtaient sûrement à entrer.  
La porte fut arrachée de ses gonds par un violent choc et tomba avec fracas. Driss ne tira pas tout de suite, une ombre se profila à travers la fumée et il ouvrit le feu dans sa direction.  
Plusieurs balles frappèrent la personne avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Quatre autres assaillants s'avancèrent dans l'encadrement au moment où la fumée était légèrement chassée par le courant d'air et Driss put les distinguer.  
Ces personnes portaient d'énormes combinaison visiblement très bien rembourrés ainsi que des d'énormes casques de combats complétés par des masques à gaz dernier cri et d'énormes gilets pare-balles. Ils se mouvaient avec lourdeur.  
Driss avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'équipement : il s'agissait de tenues de Juggernauts. Ces tenues n'étaient pas très répandues et étaient surtout utilisés dans le cadre de déminage en raison de leurs poids qui les rendaient inutilisables en situation de combat.  
Soit ils avaient affaire à des militaires expérimentés qui avaient basculé dans le pillage et le meurtre, soit ces gens avaient allégrement pioché dans un dépôt militaire.  
Le policier jura intérieurement et visa la tête du premier des intrus.  
Il tira une courte rafale, les balles frappèrent le masque et le firent exploser dans une gerbe de sang. L'agresseur défiguré tomba à genou puis à terre et ne se releva plus.  
Les autres firent feu en avançant.

-Attention derrière ! hurla Driss à l'attention de ceux qui étaient présents dans le salon.

Au même moment, des tirs espacés retentirent à l'étage. Quelqu'un avait dû monter afin d'avoir un point de vue dégagée sur les attaquants.  
Le policier riposta mais il n'arrivait pas à viser de nouveau la tête des assaillants sous ce déluge de plomb et dut reculer afin de se plaquer contre un mur, il remarqua du sang au sol mais ne parvint pas à voir qui avait été touché dans cette brume orangée.  
Les autres firent de même et les ennemis qui avaient pu entrer par la porte de devant entrèrent. Ils furent accueillis par des rafales soutenues et ployèrent sans avoir pu riposter.  
Lorsqu'ils furent à terre, Rob et Eugène s'emparèrent des armes et s'assurèrent que les personnes ne pourraient plus rien faire en tirant à bout portant dans leurs membres, les blessés hurlèrent de douleur et les morts furent achevés d'une balle dans la tête.  
Pendant ce temps, Driss revint aux fenêtres du salon. Les tirs étaient plus espacés et il put passer la tête dehors afin d'abattre ceux qui se cachaient dans les bois.  
Il aperçut une forme dans les arbres et tira. Il entendit un cri de douleur et une forme sombre chuta.  
Rassuré par cette victoire, il chercha une autre cible mais n'en trouva pas d'autre. Pourtant des tirs sporadiques provenaient toujours de l'extérieur.  
Il analysa le terrain : le chemin à faire pour rejoindre le couvert des arbres où devaient sûrement se trouver les derniers tireurs était trop à découvert.  
Il décida donc de contourner l'ennemi en pénétrant dans les bois en sortant par la cours. Il se rua donc vers la porte d'entrée et sortit suivit d'Eugène, de Rob et de Kim. Il remarqua au passage que Kim semblait saigner au niveau du bras et que Rob avait une longue estafilade au niveau de la joue qui saignait abondamment mais il avait besoin d'eux et il décida de garder le silence.

-Arrêtez de tirer ! On tente une sortie ! lança Tara en comprenant l'intention de son mari. Mettez en place un périmètre de sécurité à l'extérieur de façon à savoir s'il reste des assaillants dissimulés !

Driss et son groupe s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans les bois prudemment en étant attentif au moindre mouvement. Le policier fit signe à ses compagnons de rester baissés.  
Ils évoluèrent en lisière de celui-ci, les tireurs ne pouvaient se trouver que dans cette zone vu qu'il leur fallait une vue relativement dégagée afin de pouvoir avoir une ligne de tir correcte.  
Personne ne tirait depuis la maison et il n'y avait que quelques coups de feu très espacés provenant de la forêt.  
Ce fut Driss qui remarqua en premier une forme dans un petit buisson dépassant d'un fossé. Il cribla celle-ci de balles et s'approcha discrètement pendant que ses équipiers contrôlaient les environs.  
Le tireur portait une tenue de camouflage mais pas l'épaisse armure de ceux qui s'étaient introduits dans la maison, il s'agissait donc d'un assaut dûment préparé et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'on leur avait en réalité tendu un piège.  
Le policier en était désormais quasiment certain : le sniper du supermarché avait sûrement un lien avec leurs agresseurs et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Combien étaient donc ces gens ?  
D'autres cadavres portant le même accoutrement gisaient çà et là. Leur tireur avait fait du très bon boulot visiblement.  
Les derniers coups de feu cessèrent et le policier aperçut une forme sombre qui s'enfonçait rapidement dans le couvert des arbres.  
Il tira et l'ombre trébucha. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit désormais, un silence uniquement troublé par le bruissement des feuilles sous leurs pas, la respiration de ses compagnons ainsi que le vent soufflant s'abattit.  
Ils ratissèrent un bon moment les alentours en prenant soin de loger une balle dans le crâne de chaque cadavre rencontré avant de décider que l'attaque avait été repoussée, au moins temporairement, et de revenir vers la maison.  
Ils restèrent tout de même vigilants, ils étaient des cibles faciles lors de leur repli et n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un tir sournois.  
Ils traversèrent tous les quatre le jardin et se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres explosées du salon laissant encore s'échapper de la fumée. La façade était littéralement criblée d'impacts mais les murs avaient tenus. Tant d'imprécisions et d'acharnement de la part des tireurs étaient plutôt surprenant.  
En y réfléchissant mieux Driss trouva que ce n'avait pas été si bête : le feu nourrit de ce côté avait dut être pensé comme une diversion et un moyen d'handicaper l'adversaire pendant que les membres du groupe d'assaut faisaient le tour et nettoyaient l'intérieur tout en étant protégés par leurs armures.  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils purent voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Rien de ce qui se trouvait au niveau des fenêtres n'avait été épargné par le plomb: mobilier, murs, tapis, boîtes de conserve répandant leur contenu au sol, cartons de provisions, bagages divers…. Il y avait du sang au sol et Ted s'affairait autour de trois personnes étendues au sol. Plusieurs membres du groupe l'aidaient et Driss préféra ne pas s'en mêler. Il retrouva Tara dans l'entrée, celle-ci lui fit signe de venir et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.  
Lydia et Ethan menaçait avec le canon de leurs armes une imposante forme couchée au sol, le policier s'approcha : il s'agissait de l'assaillant qu'il avait touché en premier et il était toujours vivant.  
Celui-ci avait de toute évidence rampé pour se mettre à l'abri et s'était mis en retrait, c'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué en sortant.  
On voyait parfaitement la traînée de sang qu'il avait laissée par terre en tentant de s'échapper et il semblait à bout, il allait se vider au rythme où il en perdait. On lui avait retiré une partie de son armure et son masque à gaz afin qu'il puisse respirer plus librement.

-J'ai pensé qu'un interrogatoire pourrait s'avérer utile, commenta sa femme en réponse à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de m'interroger… je n'ai rien à cacher… articula difficilement le blessé.

-Alors je suppose que tu vas nous dire pourquoi vous nous avez ainsi attaqués? s'enquit le policier.

-Eh bien, tout simplement parce que nous sommes les Rédempteurs… haleta le prisonnier en grimaçant une parodie de sourire féroce.

-Et qui sont donc les Rédempteurs ? Que faites-vous exactement ? ? C'était vous qui nous avez attaqué à la station-service ? l'interrogea Driss d'un ton plus dur devant la réaction du blessé.

-Nous sommes les envoyés de Dieu et notre mission et de veiller à l'extinction… l'homme grimaça sous l'effort…. Complète et définitive de la race humaine…. Et oui c'était nous à la station-service mais c'était toi que nous visions, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard assassin.

-Et pourquoi me visiez-vous ?

-Car tu es le chef de la bande et te tuer revient à désorganiser le groupe, il est donc plus facile à traquer et à éliminer… grogna le mourant.

-Mais de quel droit pouvez-vous faire ça ! s'exclama Driss. C'est monstrueux !

-Non ! parvint à crier le blessé en devenant brusquement agressif. C'est l'homme qui est mauvais !

Les yeux du prisonnier lançaient des éclairs et il ne semblait plus du tout en proie à l'intense douleur qui le gênait il y a quelques instants.

Driss eut un mouvement de recul et ses camarades ainsi que sa femme braquèrent leurs armes sur le blessé mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et continua.

-Vous voulez savoir de quel droit ? Eh bien je vais vous le dire ! Nous étions un village entier épargné par cette foutue merde qui a détruit le monde ! Nous nous étions organisés et nous remercions Dieu de nous avoir épargné jusque-là puis des hommes en fuite sont arrivés… dit-il en se calmant et en prenant une voix mélancolique. Ce n'étaient plus vraiment des hommes mais des animaux ne pensant plus qu'à leur survie… Ils ont pillé, violé et même tué… Nous leur avons fait la peau… ajouta-t-il avec un air sauvage. Puis nous nous sommes dits avec les survivants, que Dieu avait voulu nous montrer ici pourquoi l'homme devait disparaître, qu'il voulait faire de nous les instruments de sa vengeance.

Le mourant marqua une pause, son visage tendu reflétant la haine refléta un cours instant la béatitude puis il reprit.

-Il voulait que nous tuions les derniers survivants afin que son œuvre soit accomplie… Alors nous avons tués ! lança-t-il d'un air sauvage en se redressant. Tous ceux qui passaient dans la région, sans distinctions. Nous nous sommes emparés du matériel abandonné par l'armée et nous nous sommes mis à l'utiliser, nous avons renforcé notre communauté et fortifié les alentours afin de pouvoir continuer à mener notre tâche à bien car telle était sa volonté. Nous n'étions que la première vague d'assaut, d'autres arriveront si nous ne revenons pas, ajouta le blessé dont la voix faiblissait avec un air sadique. Je vous garantis que nous avons encore beaucoup de ressources et nos camarades vont être furieux et je peux vous dire que vous détesterez ça quand ils viendront pour vous… acheva le mourant dans un souffle en s'affaissant.

-Bande d'enfoirés ! enragea Driss en épaulant son arme et en alignant l'homme.

Il tira plusieurs balles dans la tête de celui-ci. Ses compagnons et sa femme ne bronchèrent pas et se contentèrent d'observer la dépouille avec un mélange de haine et d'incompréhension.  
Le policier sentit la colère retomber et jeta son arme au sol avec colère.

-Purée mais c'est quoi ces malades ! lâcha-t-il haineusement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore été cherché là, bordel ! Leur petit feu d'artifice va sûrement attirer tous les zombies de la région, fulmina-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le cadavre du prisonnier.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant, s'inquiéta Tara.

-Premièrement, faire un bilan des pertes humaines et matérielles de notre côté, commença Driss d'un air grave. Ensuite, nous allons voir si les éventuels blessés sont transportables et enfin nous dégagerons d'ici après avoir rassemblé nos affaires.

-Mais les routes ne sont sûrement pas complètement dégagées : nous allons avoir de sérieux problèmes, reprit Tara d'un air abattu.

-Je sais, mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix… dit-il en sentant son cœur se serrer. Il faut que nous ayons quitté l'endroit ce soir.

Tara hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison afin de s'occuper des préparatifs du départ. Driss ne put s'empêcher de penser que leur voyage allait finalement bientôt arriver à son terme et ce bien plus tôt que prévu.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Captifs

Chapitre 7 : Captifs.

Tara laissa Driss dans le salon et monta s'occuper des préparatifs de départ. Celui-ci aperçu Jill courir à la suite de sa mère accompagnée par Sam, ils avaient donc pu atteindre la cave. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

-Nous partons maintenant ! lança le policier à l'assistance. Il faut que tout soit plié et rangé dans le camion et les voitures au plus vite, faites passer le mot ! Que les blessés se fassent soigner maintenant.

Le groupe qui s'était formé autour des personnes précédemment allongées au sol se dispersa pour participer au rangement ce qui lui permit de se glisser jusqu'à eux.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'un blessé aux mains de Ted : Rodolph.

-Rien de grave, j'espère ? s'enquit Driss.

-Non, les blessés que l'on a eu n'ont que des blessures superficielles et notre cher ami Rodolph a pris une balle au niveau de l'aisselle, il s'en sortira aisément, lui répondit le médecin avec un sourire rassurant en finissant le bandage qu'il était en train de faire au vieil homme.

-Elle m'a frappée quand j'arrivais à la cave avec les gosses, commenta ce dernier d'un air penaud. Ne t'en fais pas, ils se sont enfermés tout seul lorsque je leur ai fait signe que c'était trop dangereux de bouger à nouveau.

-Pourtant il y avait des personnes de notre bord par terre tout à l'heure, s'étonna Driss qui pensait alors que quelqu'un avait été touché sérieusement.

-En effet, intervint le docteur. J'ai trouvé mieux que les blessés s'allongent en attendant que je puisse m'occuper d'eux, cela permet d'éviter les mauvaises chutes en cas de malaise, se justifia-t-il. On a eu beaucoup de chance, tout le monde va bien.

-Eh bien parfait, veille à ce que les derniers blessés soient soignés avant que l'on ne reparte, conclut le policier en s'éloignant pour aider.

Le groupe fut prêt en trois quart d'heure, tout fut rangé dans le camion et les véhicules. Rob et Kim qui avaient refusés de se faire soigner dans un premier temps acceptèrent finalement avant le redémarrage du convoi.  
Pendant ce temps, Driss convoqua Eugene et Ethan puis les entraîna à l'écart du groupe.

-Je pense que nous devrions brûler cette maison afin que les gens ne puissent plus s'y réfugier au risque d'être pris au piège par la bande d'assassin qui a juré notre perte, s'expliqua le policier.

-J'approuve, répondit Eugène en se tournant vers les autres qui acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, lâcha simplement Driss en retour. Allons-y !

Il entraîna ses camarades à sa suite et ils vérifièrent au passage s'ils avaient vraiment pris tout le nécessaire puis ils s'emparèrent chacun d'une longue branche au bout de laquelle ils avaient enroulés de vieux draps et rideaux irrécupérables.  
Ils les appliquèrent ensuite sur tout ce qui pouvait s'enflammer en veillant à ne pas s'enfermer dans un cercle de feu. Le policier jeta sa torche dans la réserve de bois située dans la cave et ils sortirent en jetant les dernières torches sur le parquet sec se situant au niveau des escaliers.  
De petites flammèches et beaucoup de fumée provenaient du salon et de la cave lorsqu'ils furent dehors. Le feu n'allait pas tarder à gagner en proportions, il leur fallait donc se mettre en route dans les plus brefs délais.  
Driss vérifia que personne ne manquait à l'appel puis monta dans sa voiture et reprit la tête du convoi.  
Banon reprit sa position juste derrière lui et la petite colonne de véhicules se mit en branle. Le policier jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur alors que la maison disparaissait derrière les arbres : de grandes flammes s'élevaient désormais du rez-de-chaussée.  
La route s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois à eux, avec toutes les embûches et le lot de catastrophes qu'elle leur réservait.  
Le convoi n'avait pas fait deux kilomètres lorsque Driss déclencha ses feux de détresse et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté : plusieurs véhicules étaient garés le long de la route devant eux.

Il s'agissait d'imposants véhicules militaires rectangulaires possédant six roues. Des tourelles abritant des mitrailleuses se situaient sur le toit des véhicules mais c'était l'ornement de ceux-ci qui avait éveillé la suspicion de Driss.  
De longues tiges métalliques sur lesquelles étaient empalées des choses aux contours indistincts à cette distance se situaient sur les toits des véhicules. Il n'avait jamais vu de véhicules militaires ainsi équipés et même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, ceci n'avait rien de réglementaire.  
Le policier fit signe à sa femme de le suivre avec son arme et à Eugene de rester à la voiture avec Jill.  
Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il fit un geste en direction de Banon pour l'inciter à les suivre puis ils s'avancèrent tous les trois vers les véhicules avec prudence.  
Plus il se rapprochait, plus le policier sentait que sa théorie au sujet de la présence de ces blindés à cet endroit s'affirmait en même temps qu'une odeur de décomposition avancée.  
Lorsqu'ils furent assez prêts, le chef put détailler précisément du regard les véhicules de tête: des traces écarlates étalées de façon à dessiner des crucifix étaient dessinées sur la carrosserie des blindés et de nombreuses plaques métalliques avaient été ajoutées au niveau des fenêtres.  
En ce qui concernait ce qui avait été planté sur les piques, le constat était bien plus horrible : il s'agissait de restes humains pourrissants à l'air libre.

La vue des croix avait suffi à l'en convaincre mais le reste avait parfaitement étayé l'évidence : les blindés appartenaient aux Rédempteurs qui les avaient attaqués.  
Ces gens devaient vraiment être malades pour en être arrivé à ce genre de choses. Ces fanatiques de la dernière heure ne reculeraient devant rien pour leur faire la peau, le policier n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.  
Il fit signe à Tara et Banon de bien regarder aux alentours et commença à remonter la colonne de véhicules. Il y en avait sept, tous équipés de la même façon.  
Driss s'approcha de l'avant dernier blindé et regarda à l'intérieur. Il distingua des lance-roquettes avec leurs recharges ainsi que plusieurs caisses de munitions et de grenades.  
Le cœur du policier se serra : ces gens étaient bien trop équipés et ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance que ceux-ci aient été bien trop sûrs d'eux pendant la première attaque. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas compter là-dessus pour la suivante car il ne faisait pas de doutes qu'ils ne feraient pas la même erreur deux fois.  
Il fallait partir le plus loin possible au plus vite mais abandonner toutes ces munitions lui semblait stupide.  
Le chef tenta d'actionner la poignée de la porte arrière du véhicule mais celle-ci refusa de bouger : elle était verrouillée.  
Il courut vers les autres véhicules et retenta, il n'y avait rien à faire. Les portières avaient été soigneusement fermées.  
Driss se tourna vers sa compagne et Banon puis haussa des épaules avant de revenir vers au pas de course.

-Les véhicules sont bourrés de munitions en tout genre mais il n'est pas possible de s'introduire à l'intérieur, leur lança-t-il en les dépassants. Je propose que nous ne perdions pas plus de temps ici et que nous partions en vitesse.

-Bonne idée, commenta Tara qui s'était lancé à sa suite avec Banon.

Ils embarquèrent rapidement et démarrèrent aussitôt.

-Alors ? s'informa Eugene.

-Ce sont les véhicules des gens qui ont tenté de nous faire la peau tout à l'heure, l'informa le policier. Empêche ma fille de les regarder lorsqu'on va arriver à leur hauteur, la décoration n'est pas jolie à voir…

Le convoi dépassa les blindés à toute allure. Driss eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de les laisser ainsi, ils auraient pu en récupérer un voir deux ou simplement se servir en munitions. Dans les deux cas, il se serait senti mieux car il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils s'en sortiraient s'ils rencontraient les copains des propriétaires sur la route.  
Les seules tourelles de mitrailleuses pouvaient suffire à les tailler en pièces.

-Nous devons rejoindre la nationale au plus vite, lâcha le policier à l'attention de sa femme en lui fourrant dans les bras la carte routière se trouvant sur le tableau de bord. Il faut que tu me guides de façon à ce que nous puissions la rejoindre au plus vite sachant que nous devons nous trouver un peu au sud du point numéro deux que nous avons repéré sur la carte.

-Bien mon chéri… soupira celle-ci en la prenant en main et en la dépliant. Mais il serait plus facile pour moi de te guider si tu t'arrêtais un peu car si nous sommes en mouvement permanent cela ne va pas m'aider à trouver notre itinéraire.

- Je compte sur toi… J'ai confiance, tu vas très bien t'en sortir, lui dit-il sans quitter des yeux la route.

-Ne sois pas si hypocrite… grogna-t-elle en se plongeant dans la contemplation de la carte.

Ils croisèrent quelques zombies épars alors qu'ils roulaient à toute allure, cette route était relativement bien dégagée. Ils ne croisèrent qu'une voiture accidentée ou abandonnée dans le fossé au bord de la route.  
Ce furent les panneaux qui les ramenèrent tous sur la nationale en fin de compte, Tara avait alors abandonné depuis longtemps sa bataille avec la carte et s'était assoupie.  
Driss ne pouvait lui en vouloir, ils allaient sûrement vivre de durs moments. Il était donc indispensable qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu.  
Un certain soulagement commençait tout de même à le gagner puisqu'ils n'avaient relevé aucun signe de la présence de leurs ennemis ni de leurs activités.  
Ils augmentèrent l'allure sur la nationale après avoir vérifié qu'ils se trouvaient dans la bonne direction. Le convoi suivait parfaitement l'allure et aucun appel de phares n'avaient été échangé pour signaler un quelconque problème.  
Cependant, la tension qui commençait à quitter l'esprit du policier revint soudain : le soleil touchait l'horizon.  
Il avait été tellement préoccupé par leur itinéraire et les Rédempteurs qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention au temps qui s'écoulait.  
Il réfléchit rapidement car il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible avec ceux qui avaient décidé de les éliminer mais les conducteurs et le groupe avait besoin de repos. De plus, rouler de nuit était très imprudent dans ce nouveau monde et le moindre accident ou obstacle à leur progression pouvait les mettre en grave danger très rapidement.  
Driss regarda les alentours en ralentissant. Il sentit la main de sa femme presser son bras, elle s'était réveillée et sentait son inquiétude. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? voulut-elle savoir.

-Il faut que l'on s'arrête, la nuit tombe… commenta le policier. Cependant, je ne sais pas s'il est prudent de s'arrêter dans la région… Nos ennemis pourraient bien nous rattraper…

-En effet, repartit-elle. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix de toute façon…. rouler la nuit …

-Alors nous allons nous arrêter ici, conclut-t-il. Nous n'avons pas croisé beaucoup de créatures dans le coin, nous ne serons donc pas trop embêtés…

Il déclencha ses feux de détresse et ralentit doucement avant de s'arrêter au bord de la route.

-Eugene ! Avertis les autres que nous allons passer la nuit ici ! ordonna-t-il à son ami lorsqu'ils furent à l'arrêt. Dis-leur que personne ne doit sortir, nous ne dresserons pas de camps. Chacun dormira dans sa voiture, je veux qu'une personne par véhicule monte la garde cette nuit. Cette règle ne s'applique pas à Banon qui est tout seul dans son camion bien évidemment.

-Bien chef, et pour le repas ? s'enquit le basketteur.

-Je vais remonter la colonne et distribuer des boites, il n'y aura pas non plus de repas chaud, éluda le policier. Il n'est pas question que nous donnions un point de repère à ceux qui nous poursuivent… se justifia-t-il.

-Très bien, termina Eugene en sortant de la voiture avec son arme et en filant faire passer le message.

Driss se pencha vers sa femme et lui vola un baiser avant de se tourner vers sa fille : celle-ci dormait profondément, elle n'avait été réveillée ni par l'arrêt du monospace, ni par les ordres.

-Cette journée a été sacrément éprouvante on dirait, commenta-t-il en revenant en s'intéressant de nouveau à sa femme.

-Elle l'a été pour tout le monde, reprit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle tendit la main et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il attrapa celle-ci et la serra doucement avant d'y déposer un autre baiser, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un nouveau sourire à Tara.  
Il la relâcha, récupéra son casque et son fusil, sortit puis alla fouiller dans le coffre. Il en retira plusieurs couvertures qu'il alla tendre à son épouse avant de s'éloigner.  
L'obscurité était presque complètement tombée, il se dirigea vers le camion et fit signe à Banon de descendre. Celui-ci s'exécuta.

-Il me faut de l'aide pour apporter la nourriture à tout le monde, s'expliqua-t-il.

-Pas de problèmes, c'est toi le chef… grommela le camionneur.

Ils récupérèrent le nombre de boites nécessaire pour nourrir tout le monde ainsi que des biscuits et répartirent le tout suivant le nombre d'occupants de chaque véhicule.  
Le policier garda les trois dernières pour ceux de sa voiture et la rejoignit pendant que Banon remontait dans son camion.  
Ils mangèrent tous en silence, dans le noir. Ensuite chacun s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, sauf Jill qui avait mangé comme ça.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde, chuchota-t-il. Ce sera ton tour après Eugene.

-Okay Boss … murmura l'intéressé d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il faisait vraiment très sombre, la lune était cachée par les nuages. Ils ne verraient donc pas les intrus avant de les entendre. Cela inquiétait un peu le policier mais si personne ne faisait de bêtises cette nuit, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'ils puissent être embêtés par les zombies.  
Son tour de garde fut très calme, il jetait de temps en temps un œil à sa femme et à sa fille toutes deux endormies.  
Il souriait alors bêtement tout seul et il fut content que personne ne puisse le voir dans ces moments. Lorsqu'il ne se dispersait pas ainsi, il réfléchissait à l'avenir du groupe, à la route à suivre et à leur stratégie au cas où ils tomberaient sur leurs poursuivants.  
Il regarda sa montre et jugea que l'heure était venue de réveiller Eugene, il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps de toutes façons.  
Il dut secouer un moment son ami avant de parvenir à le réveiller et lorsque ce fut le cas, il le regretta : il eut droit à un coup de poing magistral en pleine figure qui lui fit cogner la tête contre le pare-brise. Par chance, ce dernier ne céda pas.  
Il se cramponna le visage en étouffant des jurons, le basketteur ne l'avait pas raté.

-Pardon, s'excusa le concerné en chuchotant. Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'une de ces merdes me bouffait pendant mon sommeil…

-C'est bon n'en rajoute pas, murmura le policier en tentant de contrôler sa colère et en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Il se laissa emporter dans le sommeil en tentant de s'endormir malgré la douleur qui lui ravageait la joue gauche. Il parvint finalement à s'endormir.  
La nuit fut courte car le lever du soleil le tira de ses rêves agités. Il décida immédiatement qu'il était temps de se remettre en route.  
Driss se tourna vers Eugene qui eut un air gêné.

-Encore toutes mes excuses pour cette nuit, chuchota ce dernier. Dis pas à ta femme ce que je t'ai fait, elle me tuerait.

-Non t'en fais pas, grimaça Driss en tentant de sourire malgré la douleur. J'aurais agi pareil en ces circonstances, j'aurai peut-être du te parler en même temps mais je ne voulais réveiller personne.

Il vérifia ensuite l'heure sur sa montre et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme afin de la tirer de son sommeil. Au bout du troisième, elle se réveilla et répondit en l'enlaçant avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

-Salut, je dois aller réveiller les autres. Prends tes précautions et veille à ce que Jill et Eugene fassent de même.

-Eh mais je suis pas votre bébé ! protesta l'intéressé.

Tara pouffa de rire et Jill se réveilla en sursautant.

-Je vous laisse temporairement, lança le policier en sortant du monospace.

Il prit soin de toquer à la portière de chaque véhicule en appelant les gens à l'intérieur afin de réveiller tout le monde et de donner les instructions au passage. Il revint ensuite au camion où il attrapa plusieurs paquets de biscuits qu'il distribua.  
Lorsqu'il eut finit, il retourna à sa voiture avec deux paquets de gâteaux qu'il livra avant de partir se soulager.  
Driss s'éloigna à une distance raisonnable des véhicules et fit ce qu'il avait à faire avant de revenir. Il s'installa au volant et vérifia que Banon était à sa place, ce dernier se trouvait derrière le volant.  
Le policier déclencha ses warnings et vit que le camionneur faisait de même, le signal allait remonter de véhicules en véhicules jusqu'en queue de colonne. Il attendit donc que le routier lui fit l'appel de phare correspondant au signal du départ en retour.  
Après dix minutes d'attente, le signal attendu arriva enfin. Driss démarra donc selon la procédure habituelle et le convoi repartit.  
Ils roulaient depuis un petit moment au milieu d'une grande plaine vallonnée et jalonnée par quelques bosquets d'arbres lorsqu'un vrombissement croissant parvint à ses oreilles. Cela ressemblait au bruit produit par un moteur d'avion de tourisme.  
Le policier ralentit en essayant d'apercevoir la source du bruit. C'est alors qu'un avion les survola en rase-motte, il venait de la gauche.  
Il s'agissait d'un vieux biplan anciennement utilisé dans l'agriculture pour l'épandage de produits insecticides. Driss resta interloqué quelques secondes, il n'avait pas vu d'avions en vol depuis des mois.  
L'appareil continua un moment son chemin puis fit demi-tour et revint vers eux en volant à très basse altitude. Le chef enclencha immédiatement ses warnings et freina, il n'aimait pas du tout le comportement du pilote de l'appareil.

-Sortez et courrez dans le fossé ! cria-t-il lorsqu'ils furent complètement à l'arrêt.

Il ouvrit immédiatement sa portière et sortit avec son arme en marquant un léger temps d'arrêt pour vérifier que les autres l'imitaient puis alla se jeter dans le fossé. Le vrombissement était devenu assourdissant et alors qu'il sautait, le crépitement d'une arme automatique déchira l'air.  
Il entendit de multiples impacts et espéra de tout son cœur que tout le monde s'en était tiré vivant alors que l'avion passait dans un bruit assourdissant auquel s'ajoutait le bruit de la mitrailleuse lourde.  
Eugene le rejoignit, l'air hagard.

-Elles sont en sécurité, le rassura le basketteur. J'ai été retardé car ma ceinture s'est montrée récalcitrante…

Le vrombissement s'éloignait, Driss passa la tête hors du fossé. Un spectacle de désolation l'accueillit : sa voiture était criblée d'impacts de balles, le pare-brise était explosé et de la fumée s'échappait du moteur. Le camion n'était pas dans un meilleur état et visiblement les véhicules qui le suivaient non plus. Une colonne de flamme lui indiqua que l'un d'entre eux avait pris feu.  
L'avion était en train de virer, sans doute pour porter un nouveau coup.

-Tout le monde va bien ? hurla Driss.

Plusieurs voix répondirent par l'affirmatif mais le policier ne pouvait savoir si tout le monde était vraiment sain et sauf.  
Il empoigna solidement son fusil et aligna l'avion qui se rapprochait rapidement, Eugene fit de même. Il ouvrit le feu au même moment que l'avion. Il devina plusieurs impacts sur la coque, le biplan possédait une seule place et aucune mitrailleuse n'était visible. Celle-ci devait donc se trouver dans le nez de l'aéronef.  
D'autres armes répondirent et de la fumée s'échappa du moteur de l'avion alors que Driss suivait la progression de l'avion en tirant au coup par coup. Le biplan passa à sa verticale, son monospace n'encaissa pas les tirs et prit feu.  
Le policier put distinguer sur la carlingue verte de l'appareil, une croix rouge écarlate : cet appareil appartenait aux Rédempteurs.  
Un double déclic ramena l'attention de Driss vers son arme. Le chargeur était désormais vide et il n'en avait pas d'autres. L'aéronef vira une nouvelle fois et se réaligna directement sur le fossé dans lequel il se trouvait pour effectuer un énième passage.  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir du fossé pour courir se mettre à l'abri lorsque le claquement d'un coup de fusil retentit non loin derrière lui.  
L'avion sembla tanguer un peu alors qu'il se rapprochait toujours puis partit sur la droite du fossé en perdant rapidement de l'altitude avant de s'écraser dans un bruit assourdissant accompagnée d'une gerbe de feu.  
Il se tourna vers la personne arrivée providentiellement : il s'agissait de Lydia, elle brandissait encore son fusil de précision et affichait un masque de haine.

-Ce fils de pute a eu Tom, cracha-t-elle en abaissant son arme avant de fondre en larme.

Eugene s'approcha immédiatement et l'enlaça pendant que le policier s'élançait hors de son retranchement en appelant sa femme.  
Il contourna en courant sa voiture en flammes et se jeta dans l'autre fossé. Elle s'y trouvait en compagnie de Jill. Il se jeta sur elles et les serra dans ses bras en remerciant Dieu de ne pas les lui avoir enlevées.  
Il se releva ensuite et les pris par la main afin de les entraîner à sa suite. Il en fut empêcher par une nouvelle explosion qui fit trembler le sol, il les plaqua au sol avec lui. Une intense chaleur envahit leur refuge puis s'estompa.  
Driss regarda en direction de la route : son véhicule avait explosé et il n'y avait plus qu'une carcasse noircie en feu.  
Il enjoignit sa femme et sa fille à se redresser et ils sortirent du fossé. Le policier se tourna en direction du lieu du crash de l'aéronef : le feu dévorait ce qu'il restait du biplan.  
Leurs ennemis avait donc également des moyens aériens, il s'agissait sans doute d'un appareil de reconnaissance. Ils devaient désormais s'attendre à voir débarquer leurs poursuivants à tout instant.

-Rassemblement ! Je veux un état des pertes matérielles et humaines ! s'époumona-t-il en avançant vers la queue du convoi.

Les survivants sortirent des fossés et le rejoignirent au fur et à mesure, les véhicules étaient désormais totalement inutilisable et le camion perdait de l'essence d'après ce que Driss avait pu sentir en passant à côté.  
Les véhicules étaient criblés de balles, des morceaux de goudron avaient même été arrachés de la route par la force d'impact des projectiles.  
Le policier partit quitta la route et rassembla tout le monde dans la plaine à distance raisonnable des véhicules car l'un d'eux pouvait encore prendre feu ou exploser.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux survivants : personne ne semblait manquer en dehors de Tom.

-Tout le monde est indemne ? interrogea le chef du groupe. Je veux dire en dehors de Tom…

Il obtint des hochements de tête affirmatifs en réponse mais cela ne le consolait que très peu. Ils avaient tenté de faire ce qu'il fallait pour éviter que ce dernier ne meure du froid, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils descendaient vers le sud en renonçant à Washington. Désormais, il n'était plus parmi eux, il ne le connaissait pas très bien mais il avait du chagrin pour Lydia.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? tenta-t-il.

-Il n'a pas réussi à sortir à temps, il a été trop lent… Il a été déchiqueté dans l'explosion de notre voiture, lui répondit-t-elle en baissant la tête pour écraser quelques larmes.

-Je suis désolé… reprit-t-il avec tristesse. Cependant, avant de penser à son triste sort, il est indispensable que nous pensions au nôtre car je pense que vous l'avez déjà constaté : nous n'avons plus de véhicules en état de marche et nous sommes désormais à la merci de tous nos ennemis… Je propose que nous progressions à travers la plaine et les collines afin de limiter les chances de rencontrer les poursuivants. Nous nous installerons dans le premier refuge venu afin de faire le point.

-Je suis d'accord ! approuva Eugene.

-Moi aussi ! lança Rob.

-Bien, vous avez dix minutes pour récupérer ce que vous pouvez dans les véhicules les moins endommagés. Ne vous approchez pas de ceux laissant échapper de la fumée ou autour desquels règne une odeur d'essence, avertit Driss.

Les affaires furent rassemblées très vite, ils n'avaient pas pu récupérer grand-chose. Il leur faudrait donc trouver un abri rapidement.  
Ils marchèrent vers les collines et ce fut lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sommet de la plus proche qu'ils entendirent les grondements distants de plusieurs moteurs provenant de la route.  
Le policier scruta la nationale dans la direction des bruits et distingua une importante colonne de blindés fonçant droits vers le convoi.  
Vu l'exposition du groupe, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient été repérés. Il attrapa Tara par le bras lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé la crête.

-Il faut que tu continues avec le groupe, lui dit-t-il précipitamment. Tu vas mener tout le monde jusqu'au bois au sommet de la colline là-bas, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'endroit du doigt. Ils ne devraient pas voir votre progression depuis la route, une fois là-bas continuez tout droit vers le prochain bosquet. Je vais rester pour assurer l'arrière-garde…

-Je reste également, lâcha Banon.

-Et moi j'ai un compte à régler avec ces personnes donc je reste aussi, lança Lydia.

-Driss tu ne peux pas me faire ça… protesta Tara. Tu viens avec nous ou je reste avec toi.

-Je suis désolé chérie mais il faut que l'un de nous deux s'occupe de Jill, je vous rejoins dès que possible. Je te le promet, jura-t-il en embrassant rapidement sa femme. Pars maintenant !

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais renonça devant l'air grave de son mari et continua son chemin au pas de course avec les autres.  
Le policier rampa jusqu'au sommet, il avait une vue sur l'ensemble du convoi. Les blindés étaient presque arrivés : il s'agissait de véhicules similaires à ceux qu'ils avaient vus au bord de la route en prenant la fuite. Ils arboraient tous la fameuse croix et les piques, il s'agissait, sans doute possible, des Rédempteurs.  
Banon et Lydia le rejoignirent et se mirent en position de tir à ses côtés. La colonne s'arrêta à quelques mètres du convoi et plusieurs personnes portant des cagoules ainsi que des fusils d'assaut remontèrent vers la dernière voiture, les blindés les suivaient à distance respectable.  
D'autres rédempteurs descendirent des véhicules et rejoignirent le groupe d'éclaireurs. Ils discutèrent un moment puis pointèrent l'endroit où se trouvaient le policier et ses compagnons avant de s'avancer vers eux en éventail.  
Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'ils étaient attendus car, autrement, ils auraient demandé à les véhicules de soutient d'ouvrir le feu à titre préventif.  
Pour Driss, il s'agissait là de cibles en or et ils ne pouvaient raisonnablement pas les laisser avancer ainsi. Il attendit donc quelques instants avant de faire signe à ses camarades de se tenir prêt puis aligna un des hommes qui semblait commander le groupe de reconnaissance.  
Les blindés ne quittèrent pas la route à la suite des hommes mais leurs tourelles menaçante se tournèrent et pointèrent en direction de l'endroit où le policier se trouvait.  
Leurs ennemis avançaient prudemment dans leur direction, aux aguets. Driss savait que ceux-ci ne pourraient les voir qu'au dernier moment mais aussi qu'il leur faudrait battre en retraite sur l'autre versant de la colline après leur première rafale pour se mettre à l'abri des tourelles.  
Le doigt du policier se posa sur la gâchette et celui-ci se concentra sur sa cible.

-Tirez puis reculez, chuchota-t-il.

Il ouvrit le feu. Une gerbe de sang se dégagea de sa cible qui fut projetée en arrière. Il en aligna un deuxième et tira également, il fit mouche puis il se releva et courut vers le bas de la colline avant de s'allonger à mi- pente. Ses camarades l'avaient bien suivi.  
Leurs adversaires ripostèrent et des gerbes de terres furent soulevées en haut de la colline. Au fracas des armes s'ajouta le bruit des mitrailleuses présentes dans les tourelles.  
Banon et Lydia se repositionnèrent non loin de lui, Driss se retourna dans la direction où il avait envoyé sa femme et le reste du groupe : il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux. Cela le soulagea et il espéra que tout le monde progresserait rapidement et se mettrait hors de portée de leurs poursuivants au plus vite.  
Il lui restait à retenir le plus longtemps possible les assaillants, il doutait de survivre à cette bataille mais s'il pouvait permettre à sa famille se tirer de ce mauvais pas alors tant mieux.  
Les Rédempteurs apparurent au sommet de la colline, le policier les accueillis d'une rafale. L'un des assaillants s'effondra et fut rapidement par trois autres.  
Les survivants s'allongèrent. Ils étaient désormais hors de vue mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à ouvrirent le feu. Ceci intrigua Driss, ils étaient pourtant exposés et on pouvait facilement les descendre malgré la présence de hautes herbes.  
Alors qu'il allait faire signe à ses compagnons de se déplacer lorsque plusieurs grenades fumigènes tombèrent à proximité en crachant une fumée verte.  
Un brouillard verdâtre les enveloppa rapidement. Le policier se releva en retenant sa respiration mais finit par suffoquer. Il tomba à genoux, sentant sa conscience flancher dangereusement et constata que ses compagnons ne s'en tiraient pas mieux.  
Driss roula au sol, ces gens étaient décidément trop bien équipés. Il sombra dans l'inconscience. Quelque chose lui fit ouvrir les yeux pendant un court moment : des mains l'immobilisaient au sol et une personne portant un masque à gaz le surplombait. L'obscurité l'aspira de nouveau.

Tara avait suivi les instructions de son mari mais aurait donné cher pour revenir en arrière. Le fait que les tirs aient cessés brusquement lui faisait envisager le pire.  
S'il s'en sortait, elle lui ferait payer cher le fait de l'avoir mis dans une situation pareille. Elle était vraiment résolue à lui faire sentir sa colère mais elle souhaitait avant tout qu'il surgisse brusquement en queue de peloton en lui annonçant de bonnes nouvelles, en lui disant que ce silence subit avait pour signification l'élimination de la colonne adverse.  
Cependant, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus. Il était impossible qu'ils s'en soient tirés à trois contre tous.  
Elle sentit une larme perler au bord de ses yeux, elle l'écrasa immédiatement. La jeune femme devait d'abord penser à mettre ceux qui restaient en vie en sécurité avant de s'apitoyer sur le sort de son conjoint ainsi que du sien. Il fallait qu'elle continue pour que Jill ne se retrouve pas seule, elle ne pouvait que donner raison à Driss sur ce point : il fallait qu'un d'entre eux reste avec elle.  
Tara se concentra de nouveau sur la marche à suivre, plusieurs zombies qui rôdaient dans les environs se dirigèrent vers leur groupe.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna et tomba quasiment nez à nez avec Eugene.

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il. Driss est un dur à cuire, il reviendra.

-Merci, le remercia-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Mais il est inutile de me donner de faux espoirs…

-Je te propose que l'on revienne sur nos pas lorsque le groupe sera à l'abri, tenta-t-il. Nous saurons ainsi s'ils sont morts.

-C'est une idée… répondit-t-elle en tentant de ne pas se laisser aveugler par l'espoir qui revenait. J'y réfléchirai …

Rob, Jim et Ethan étaient partis à la rencontre des zombies et les affrontaient. Eugene se précipita à leur secours et les aida à mettre fin au combat.  
Le groupe continua son cheminement. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite maison à un étage isolée mais une route passait à proximité et Tara jugea que c'est là que l'on commencerait par les chercher mais elle tenait à explorer cette maison afin de voir s'ils ne pourraient pas récupérer quelques bricoles au passage.  
Un petit muret délimitait un petit jardin et longeait la route, le portail donnait directement sur celle-ci.  
Elle mena donc le groupe jusqu'à la maison mais le grondement de plusieurs moteurs les surpris alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la propriété.  
Tara tenta de distinguer les véhicules qui approchaient par la route mais le relief vallonné masquait les arrivants. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes personnes que Driss avait affronté puisque les bruits venaient de la direction opposée.

-Filez vous cacher dans la maison, lança-t-elle au reste du groupe en se plaquant derrière le muret bordant la route. Soyez prudent, elle est peut-être encore habitée.

Eugene se joignit à elle, ils avaient tous deux leurs fusils armés et prêts à être utilisés et se mirent à guetter les véhicules grâce au son.  
Ceux-ci ralentirent en arrivant à leur hauteur et s'arrêtèrent.

-Fouillez-moi cette maison ! cria un homme avec autorité. Embarquez tout ce que vous pouvez !

La jeune femme retint sa respiration, il n'était pas question de les laisser entrer dans la maison mais elle ignorait la composition de ce groupe et leur équipement. Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités et s'apprêta à tirer.  
Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes en treillis militaire et casque de combat fit irruption dans le jardin au moment même où le contact froid du canon d'un fusil d'assaut lui picota la nuque.

-Lâchez votre arme et levez-vous ! ordonna d'un ton ferme une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

Tara s'exécuta, au moindre mouvement elle allait se faire abattre et cela ne servirait à rien. Les soldats les tenaient en joue, elle et Eugene. D'autres tinrent en joue les fenêtres de la maison.

-Nous avons deux des vôtres en otage ! cria quelqu'un via un haut-parleur. Nous n'hésiterons pas à les abattre si vous ne vous rendez pas immédiatement en laissant vos armes à l'intérieur !

Tara tourna légèrement la tête : Eugene avait également le canon d'un fusil pointé sur la tempe. Le soldat qui la tenait en joue de derrière le muret accentua la pression du canon de l'arme pour lui faire tourner la tête dans l'autre sens.  
La réponse à l'injonction de celui qui devait être le chef du peloton ne se fit pas attendre : tout le monde sortit de la maison avec les mains sur la tête pour se rendre aux hommes armés.  
Tara avait du mal à faire le point car elle n'avait pas vu de soldats depuis bien longtemps, il était donc totalement surréaliste que ces gens en soient.  
Tous les membres du groupe furent menottés par les nouveaux venus, y compris Tara et Eugene. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra lorsqu'elle se souvint que les Rédempteurs possédaient eux aussi du matériel militaire.  
La personne qui la tenait en joue la fit enfin pivoter sur elle-même. Elle se retrouva face à trois imposants 4x4 : ceux-ci étaient de couleur noire et possédaient une large plateforme arrière. Une mitrailleuse avait été montée sur le toit de l'habitacle de chacun et le servant de celle-ci se tenait debout dans la plateforme. Il n'y avait aucun dessin sanglant à l'effigie de crucifix visibles sur les carrosseries de ces véhicules.  
Qui étaient donc ces gens ? Qu'allaient-t-ils donc leur arriver ? Toutes ces questions tournèrent dans la tête de Tara alors qu'on les faisait monter sur les plateformes arrières en compagnie des pseudo-soldats.

Driss ouvrit un œil. Il était couché sur une surface froide et était ballotté de droite à gauche. Ses mains étaient attachées mais on ne lui avait pas enlevé sa tenue antiémeute.  
Une lumière rougeâtre provenant d'une unique ampoule encastrée dans le plafond l'enveloppait et le son continu et étouffé d'un moteur parvenait à ses oreilles.  
Une personne cagoulée se pencha au-dessus de lui et plusieurs visages apparurent dans son champ de vision en même temps.

-Alors t'es réveillé sale chien ? cracha l'homme. Tu as de la chance, on est presque arrivés.

Sur ces mots, le véhicule ralentit et s'arrêta. Il y eut des éclats de voix à l'extérieur puis ils redémarrèrent pour s'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard. Il y eut du mouvement autour de lui et quelqu'un ouvrit les portes, la lumière du jour envahie l'habitacle et on le traîna dehors en le tirant par les épaules.  
Il fut violemment remis debout et put avoir un aperçu de l'endroit où on l'avait amené. Une longue avenue s'étendait devant lui, bordée par des maisons aux boiseries blanches possédant chacune un petit jardin. Plusieurs blindés étaient garés le long de celle-ci.  
Le policier aperçut Lydia et Banon un peu plus loin, sous bonne garde. En se tournant, légèrement il distingua un haut mur fait de bric et de broc de toute évidence ainsi qu'une porte grillagée.  
Il y avait un nombre important de personnes armées autour de lui, il était inutile de penser à pouvoir s'échapper facilement mais il allait falloir y réfléchir sérieusement car il doutait qu'on les laisse partir vivants de cet endroit.  
Le canon d'une arme s'enfonçant dans ses côtés l'incita à se mettre en marche en direction du centre du village.

-Vous allez maintenant goûter à notre hospitalité, ricana un des hommes qui l'escortait.

Driss sentit son cœur se serrer et repensa à sa femme et à sa fille, il ne les reverrait sans doute pas dans cette vie. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer qu'elles s'en soient mieux tirées que lui.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Horreur et désespoir

Chapitre 8 : Horreur et désespoir.

Leurs gardiens les firent avancer jusqu'à une imposante bâtisse. Celle-ci était en tout point similaire aux autres à la différence que des lettres noires étaient disposées sur la façade du bâtiment au-dessus de la porte d'entrée et formaient le mot « Mairie ».  
Plusieurs gardes se trouvaient sur le palier. L'un d'entre eux poussa la porte et s'écarta pour laisser entrer les prisonniers et leurs escorteurs.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans un vaste salon circulaire confortablement aménagé au centre duquel trônait un fauteuil.  
Driss allait se retourner vers ses gardiens lorsque celui qui se trouvait derrière lui le frappa avec la crosse de son arme dans le dos, ce qui l'obligea à faire un pas en avant en fléchissant.

-A genoux ! gronda l'agresseur. Tous les trois !

Le policier n'obéissant pas assez vite, son adversaire le poussa violemment en avant tout en lui faisant un croque en jambe. Driss s'étala par terre et ses deux compagnons le rejoignirent.  
Leurs gardes éclatèrent de rire mais s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.  
Driss releva la tête pour voir ce qui les avait stoppés et se retrouva en face d'un homme habillé d'un costume noir à la coupe soignée qui contrastait fortement avec les tenues de combats sales et froissées de ses serviteurs.  
L'homme avait également de courts cheveux châtains et une courte barbe soigneusement coupée ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu pénétrant et glacial.

-Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous souhaite pas la bienvenue mais vous ne resterez pas longtemps avec nous, dit le nouveau venu avec froideur en les jaugeant d'un air impassible. J'espère que vous avez apprécié les gaz incapacitants que les démons qui se faisaient passer pour des militaires nous ont laissé malgré eux, continua-t-il d'un ton dans lequel la moquerie transparaissait. Ils comptaient régler cette histoire de zombies avec cette chose, les ignorants…

L'homme au costume marqua une pause et prit un air étonné avant de reprendre.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Arnold Ferza, pasteur et berger de cette communauté au nom de notre seigneur bien-aimé, résuma-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond avec adoration. Et vous qui êtes-vous donc ?

-Vous devez mieux le savoir que nous puisque vous nous avez amenés ici… railla Driss.

Le pasteur reprit une expression neutre.

-En effet, je vous ai amenés ici afin que vous expiez vos pêchés avant votre mort mais aussi pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Maintenant, qu'on les emmène et que l'on s'occupe d'eux avant qu'ils ne m'ennuient davantage par leur présence en ces lieux, lâcha brusquement l'homme en se détournant et en indiquant la sortie d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souillent mon tapis plus longtemps.

Des mains s'emparèrent fermement du policier et le tirèrent brusquement en arrière. Celui-ci sentit qu'on lui appliquait un chiffon imbibé d'un produit qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier sous le nez.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit la tête lui tourner et il perdit conscience.

Driss se réveilla à plat ventre sur un sol glacé après ce qui lui sembla n'avoir été que quelques minutes d'inconscience. L'endroit où il se trouvait était sombre, froid et humide. Lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la pénombre, il distingua des barreaux. Il se tourna afin de regarder autour de lui mais n'aperçut ni Lydia, ni Banon.  
Le policier inspecta la pièce plus précisément et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une cellule : un petit soupirail grillagé laissait filtrer la lumière et un vieux matelas décharné faisait office de lit dans le fond de la pièce.  
Il avait affreusement soif et une douleur lancinante lui martelait la tête, il se redressa et se tint devant les barreaux de sa cellule : celle-ci donnait sur une grande salle carrée autour de laquelle était réparties d'autres portes à barreaux, il y avait donc sûrement d'autres prisonniers. Deux hommes en armes somnolaient autour d'une table au centre de la pièce mal éclairée. Il se trouvait de toute évidence dans la prison de la ville.  
Des grognements dans une cellule voisine le firent sursauter et, en s'intensifiant, réveillèrent un des gardes. Ce dernier, furieux, se leva et s'approcha des barreaux avec une matraque qu'il cogna à plusieurs reprises contre les barres.

-Ça suffit pourriture, c'est pas l'heure de ton repas donc tu la fermes ! éructa l'homme.

Les cris déclenchèrent un concert de plaintes et de gémissements dans les autres cellules.

-Bordel, t'es stupide, voilà que les autres s'y mettent maintenant, s'exaspéra le deuxième gardien.

-Mais que … ? Lança une voix que Driss put reconnaitre comme étant celle de Banon. Dégage saloperie ! Où est ce que je suis moi ?

Un bruit mat ponctua ces propos.

-Doucement raclure ! Tu maltraites pas tes compagnons de cellules, s'emporta le gardien toujours attablé en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cellule du camionneur.

-Holà l'ami ! héla Lydia depuis une cellule à l'opposé de la sienne. Je couche pas avec cette cochonnerie moi !

-Tu te crois dans un hôtel peut-être ? s'énerva le garde à la matraque. Si tu la fermes pas, toute la garde te passera dessus petite salope.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver mec, grommela Lydia.

Un cliquetis résonna dans la pièce et une trappe s'ouvrit dans le plafond, un escalier rétractable métallique fut descendu et des hommes tenant une longue chaine tendue firent leur apparition.

-On a trouvé celui-là près du mur d'enceinte ! lancèrent-t-ils. On a jugé bon de vous l'amener.

La chose qu'il trainait au bout de la chaîne fit alors son apparition : il s'agissait d'une femme zombie atrocement mutilée au niveau du visage, elle grondait de rage et tentait d'attraper les hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle mais était retenue par d'autres chaines dans le dos.

-Mettez-la avec le mec là-bas, il a pas encore de compagnon de cellule, répondit le garde à la matraque en désignant la cellule du policier.

Les hommes trainèrent le zombie jusqu'à sa geôle avec difficulté, la femme se débattait violemment en grondant.

-Plaque toi contre le mur de droite toi, ordonna à Driss le gardien de tête. Il n'est pas dans ton intérêt de tenter de t'échapper maintenant, je peux te l'assurer.

Il s'exécuta et les gardes ouvrirent la porte puis amenèrent la créature jusqu'à une courte chaîne attachée au mur du fond.  
La femme zombie fut attachée solidement pendant que Driss se trouvait sous la menace des gardes dans son coin.  
Ceux-ci battirent ensuite en retraite vers le centre de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux. Les nouveaux venus remontèrent ensuite en rabattant la trappe, seul l'un d'entre eux resta avec les gardes.  
Le policier reporta alors son attention sur sa compagne de cellule qui tendait les mains vers lui en ouvrant et en fermant la bouche comme si elle était déjà en train de se repaître de sa chair.  
Elle lui faisait froid dans le dos et il espéra que les chaines tiendraient bon, autrement il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.  
Etant donné qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'assit contre le mur opposé à la créature et la tint à l'œil mais il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Tara commençait à s'impatienter. Son mari avait sûrement besoin de son aide là-bas et elle était là, aux mains d'inconnus aux intentions obscures prenant leur temps pour dévaliser leur refuge très temporaire.  
Le pillage se faisait de manière méthodique, rien n'était laissé au hasard et de nombreuses choses s'entassèrent bientôt avec les prisonniers sur les plateformes.

-Je regrette mais il va falloir se serrer, commenta l'un des hommes armés. Nous n'avions pas prévu de jouer aux gendarmes et aux prisonniers aujourd'hui, acheva celui-ci en pouffant de rire tout seul.

La jeune femme garda une expression neutre et continua de jauger leurs détenteurs. Ceux-ci faisaient preuve d'une discipline très proche de celle des militaires et avaient disposé des sentinelles autour des trois véhicules afin de ne pas se faire surprendre pendant leur office.  
Ils avaient l'équipement complet du parfait petit militaire : casque de combat, baudrier, gilet pare-balle, fusil d'assaut, rangers, pantalon treillis et même lunettes de soleils pour certains. Par contre, ils arboraient tous un treillis couleur sable, ce qui contrastait fortement avec l'environnement actuel.  
Ces hommes avaient dû parcourir beaucoup de nombreux kilomètres pour porter des tenues adaptées à un environnement désertique.  
Un seul d'entre eux portait une casquette militaire à la place d'un casque et il se tenait actuellement au centre du jardin, dans l'axe de la porte d'entrée de la maison et de la grille. Il aboyait divers ordres et indiquait où placer les fournitures récupérées.  
Celui-ci semblait avoir la quarantaine, était de taille moyenne, avait un visage aux traits taillés à la serpe, le crâne rasé, d'intenses yeux verts ainsi que des muscles saillants. Il était le stéréotype du parfait vétéran des forces spéciales et aucun soldat ne bronchait à ses ordres.  
Tara scruta attentivement les environs. Elle craignait de voir surgir leurs poursuivants à tous moments et que ceux-ci ne taillent en pièce le détachement ainsi que leurs prisonniers.  
Aussi forts que soient ces hommes, elle doutait qu'eux et leurs véhicules ne puissent résister au feu des blindés. Alors qu'elle songeait à avertir le chef des soldats, l'un des gardes se précipita dans la direction de celui-ci en pointant quelque chose dans la direction d'où elle était venue avec son groupe.

-Capitaine, il y a des filets de fumée qui s'élèvent au-dessus des collines là-bas ! cria l'homme.

-Retourne à ton poste soldat ! riposta celui-ci. Tout le monde autour des véhicules ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix de stentor à l'attention des autres.

Le capitaine se dirigea ensuite en direction de la jeune femme et se planta devant la plateforme de son véhicule. Plusieurs soldats chargés du pillage se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

-Avez-vous idée de ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? Etes-vous responsable de cela ? l'interrogea-t-il abruptement. Vous étiez là bien avant nous, vous devriez pouvoir nous fournir des explications en conséquence.

-Eh bien… commença-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle repensait aux précédents évènements. Nous formions un convoi et nous avons été attaqué par des hommes très bien armés, ils n'ont rien de militaires si ce n'est l'équipement et de ce côté ils ont tout ce qu'il leur faut…

-Comment se fait-t-il que vous soyez là alors ? coupa le militaire dont le visage reflétait à présent la méfiance et la colère. Vous servez d'appâts ? Ils nous observent ? Ne mentez pas !

-Mon mari … articula difficilement Tara en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il est resté en arrière avec deux autres personnes pour nous donner le temps de nous enfuir entre deux attaques… C'est un ancien policier du SWAT. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais je vous supplie de me laisser y retourner pour savoir ce qu'il est devenu, ces gens sont des psychopathes. Je vous dis la vérité, c'est pour cela que nous nous cachions, nous pensions que vous étiez eux.

-Rien ne me prouve que vous ne tentez pas de m'entrainer dans un piège avec mes hommes ou que vous ne voulez pas tout simplement aller avertir vos amis là-bas.

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis, dénia-t-elle en tentant de résister à la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Pourquoi des appâts se cacheraient-t-ils ? Vous devez me croire.

-Vous avez raison, peut-être votre groupe devait-il attaquer nos arrières pour refermer le piège. Quelles sont leurs forces ?

-Ils nous ont attaqués trois fois, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Ils étaient une vingtaine pendant la première et quelques-uns possédaient des tenues de Juggernauts. Ils étaient également venus avec plusieurs blindés de transport chargés de munitions ainsi que de quelques lance-roquettes. C'est un vieil avion biplan qui nous a attaqués la seconde fois, nous avons reconnu les marques caractéristiques du groupuscule sur sa carlingue et nous l'avons abattu mais il nous a privés de plusieurs véhicules. Nous nous sommes enfuis en voyant la troisième arriver, il y avait au moins dix véhicules blindés.

-Bien, je ne sais pas si ce que vous dites est vrai mais au moins vous ne sous-estimez pas vos forces, dit-il avec un air pensif.

Le capitaine sembla réfléchir un moment et s'éloigna avec ceux qui semblaient être ses seconds. Ils discutèrent un moment à l'écart, la mine grave puis revinrent vers les camions. Les autres commandants du groupe rassemblèrent les hommes et montèrent dans les deux autres 4x4.

-On va vous accorder le bénéfice du doute mais on veut s'assurer que l'on ne sera pas suivi, lâcha le capitaine. Je vais donc m'approcher en votre compagnie puisque vous semblez à la tête du groupe ainsi qu'avec quelques-uns de mes hommes. Nous irons retrouver vos compagnons et le reste du détachement à un point de rendez-vous que nous nous sommes fixés. C'est parti ! conclut-t-il.

Les militaires transvasèrent donc les prisonniers ainsi qu'une partie de leur butin et les répartirent dans les deux autres véhicules, la moitié des soldats se rassembla pour participer à l'opération et ceux-ci s'installèrent avec Tara.  
Eugène capta son regard, l'air inquiet, et elle lui adressa un hochement de tête qui se voulait rassurant en retour.  
Les deux véhicules surchargés firent ensuite demi-tour et s'éloignèrent à une allure soutenue. Le sien démarra également et s'élança vers les colonnes de fumée noire en suivant la route.  
La jeune femme ne se sentait guère à l'aise, menottée entre tous ces hommes armés, alors qu'elle aurait dut se sentir plutôt rassurée car ces gens semblaient être des combattants aguerris. Cependant, leur air sombre et refrogné ainsi que le peu de mots échangés entre eux l'inquiétait.  
Le capitaine donna le signal d'arrêt au chauffeur à distance respectable des colonnes de fumée.

-On va continuer à pied, s'expliqua le commandant.

Tara sentit une pointe de soulagement la gagner : le fait de marcher, même menottée, et d'être à nouveau sous tension l'aiderait à mieux supporter sa situation, même si la crainte des découvertes qu'ils pourraient faire lui enserrait le cœur comme un étau.  
Les hommes armés descendirent et l'aidèrent ensuite. En effet, descendre d'une plateforme avec les mains liées dans le dos n'était pas une mince affaire.  
Le vétéran laissa deux hommes pour garder le véhicule et le groupe termina sa progression en longeant la route dans les collines.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la source de la fumée : toutes les voitures du convoi avaient été incendiées. Les soldats se déployèrent en éventail et scrutèrent les environs avant de décider d'avancer.  
Les véhicules des Rédempteurs n'étaient plus là mais les traces de pneu qu'ils avaient laissées sur le bas-côté en contournant le convoi pour repartir étaient bien visibles.  
Le groupe resta à distance au cas où l'un des engins exploserait et remonta prudemment la colonne. Le seul bruit provenait du grondement incessant des flammes ainsi que des grincements de la tôle surchauffée.  
La carcasse de l'avion gisait un peu plus loin et seules de minces fumerolles s'en échappaient désormais.

-Votre version semble se confirmer… concéda le capitaine.

Tara se retint de répondre quoi que ce soit et opina du chef, le chef du groupe fit signe à deux hommes de rester près des véhicules et s'éloigna un peu de la route vers les collines en suivant une large bande où l'herbe avait été aplatie.

-C'est bien dans cette direction que vous vous êtes échappés ? s'enquit-il.

La gorge de la jeune femme se resserra à la vue des traces de sang ressortant sur la verdure et elle ne put confirmer que par un signe de tête pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

-Bien, allons voir là-haut.

Il laissa deux autres hommes non loin de la route afin qu'ils fassent le guet et ils reprirent leur progression en suivant les traces. Ils trouvèrent plusieurs douilles de différents calibres au sol ainsi que de nouvelles traces sanglantes et entreprirent de gravir la colline au sommet de laquelle elle avait laissé son mari.  
Elle redoutait le moment où ils arriveraient au sommet et celle-ci lui sembla beaucoup plus difficile à escalader que la première fois.

-Halte ! Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ! jeta quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

Elle sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée et reçut un coup de coude qui lui coupa temporairement la respiration dans le ventre. Elle s'aperçut alors que tous ses compagnons d'aventure s'étaient arrêtés.

-Gaz ! s'alarma le capitaine. Des gaz ont été utilisés ici, mettez vos masques !

Les hommes en arme attrapèrent immédiatement ceux qu'ils portaient à la ceinture et se les attachèrent autour de la tête. Elle regarda un peu plus en avant et distingua quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un voile vert un peu plus loin.

-Et moi ? s'inquiéta soudain la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien pour me protéger…

-J'ai mon masque si vous voulez, mais j'ai eu un problème avec et il n'est plus très étanche, lui lança un des soldats. Un de mes camarades m'a filé le sien.

-Je vous demande pardon soldat ? intervint le commandant du groupe. Ai-je mal entendu ou avez-vous vraiment négligé votre équipement ? Vous n'avez pas pensé à m'en informer bien sûr et vous mettez en danger un autre de vos frères d'armes en comptant sur sa générosité qui plus est.

-Mais… Mais, je comptais remplacer le mien et le lui rendre dès que possible… se défendit le soldat. Nous n'avions pas été exposés au gaz depuis des mois, je ne pensais pas…

-Ah vous ne pensiez pas ? s'emporta son supérieur. Eh bien vous allez assumer et vous allez porter votre ancien masque, vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes et votre camarade également ! On verra ça au camp. Maintenant passez votre foutu masque à la dame ! conclut-t-il en grondant.

Le soldat s'exécuta et enleva son masque avant de le lui tendre avec un regard noir, il lui en voulait visiblement de s'être trahi à cause d'elle. Il s'équipa de son masque pendant qu'elle se débattait pour mettre le sien.  
Le capitaine poussa un soupir et vint l'aider à le mettre correctement. Cela lui fit bizarre de se retrouver avec cette chose sur la figure mais elle se sentit légèrement plus tranquille.  
Le groupe s'enfonça dans le brouillard et franchit la crête. Sans compter la fine brume verdâtre, il n'y avait rien sur le versant qui aurait pu faire penser qu'un violent combat s'était déroulé à cet endroit hormis les quelques douilles, les empreintes de corps au sommet et l'herbe piétinée. L'herbe n'avait pas été souillée de sang et elle voulait croire que c'était bon signe.  
Un bruit sourd derrière elle la fit se retourner : le soldat qui lui avait cédé le masque venait de s'effondrer, ses camarades s'empressèrent immédiatement autour de lui mais le capitaine qui scrutait le paysage prit son temps pour revenir sur ses pas.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne prête pas attention à ses affaires, grogna celui-ci en passant à côté d'elle.

Il se pencha au-dessus du soldat inconscient, fit signe aux autres de surveiller les environs puis pressa deux doigts au niveau du cou de l'homme. Il attendit quelques secondes et se redressa.

-Il est seulement évanoui, son cœur bat au ralentit comme s'il dormait, commenta le chef de groupe. J'ai une vague idée de ce qu'ils ont employé ici mais je peux vous dire que s'ils n'ont pas exécuté votre mari un peu plus loin, alors celui-ci est toujours en vie et sûrement entre leurs mains.

-Mais…

-C'est pas le moment de discuter, la coupa-t-il. Il faut partir d'ici avant que nous ne respirions trop de gaz, ces masques ne nous rendent pas invulnérables. Toi et toi, dit-il en désignant deux soldats du doigt. Vous allez me transporter cet imbécile au 4x4 avec toi, ajouta-t-il en en désignant un troisième. On va chercher les autres.

Ils redescendirent rapidement vers la route. Les deux guetteurs vinrent à leur rencontre en les apercevant.

-Capitaine, il y a un paquet de douilles de gros calibres en bas, commença l'un des deux hommes en armes. On ferait bien de dégager avant que leurs propriétaires ne reviennent dans le coin.

-Votre version semble se confirmer, commenta le capitaine en s'adressant à elle. Nous aviserons lorsque nous nous serons réunis avec le reste du groupe, en attendant on bouge.

Ils rejoignirent tous le véhicule où les attendaient déjà les trois soldats qu'ils avaient renvoyés, ceux-ci avaient coupé à travers la colline et étaient donc allés plus vite. Ils avaient allongé leur camarade sur la plateforme arrière et n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.  
Tout le groupe embarqua et ils rebroussèrent chemin à bord du véhicule. Ils repassèrent devant la maison où elle s'était fait prendre avec son groupe et continuèrent dans la direction dans laquelle étaient partis les autres 4x4.

-Fini de roupiller ! lança une voix lointaine.

Driss ouvrit un œil alors qu'un cliquetis métallique lui signalait l'ouverture de la porte de sa prison, il réalisa alors qu'il s'était endormi.

-Le patron compte discuter avec toi et tes amis, ajouta l'homme en entrant suivit d'un autre gardien.

Le policier remarqua alors que le plateau de trois des tables disposées au centre de la pièce avait été redressé et que des chaines y avaient été fixées.  
Les gardiens l'empoignèrent brutalement et entreprirent de lui retirer sa tenue antiémeute avant de la placer dans un coin de la salle. Ils le détachèrent ensuite et le trainèrent jusqu'à la table située sur la droite. Ils le plaquèrent contre celle-ci et lui passèrent les chaines. Driss se retrouva bientôt avec les bras et les jambes en croix, attachés à chaque extrémité du plateau.  
Les hommes amenèrent ensuite Lydia et Banon, non sans leur avoir retiré leurs tenues, et les attachèrent de la même façon aux deux autres tables dressées à ses côtés. Il se retrouva ainsi à côté de Lydia. Lorsqu'ils furent tous enchainés correctement, un des gardiens ouvrit la trappe pendant que les autres se positionnaient de part et d'autre des tables.  
L'homme siffla et le pasteur descendit dans la prison accompagné par plusieurs personnes cagoulées portant des caisses. Les deux dernières personnes à descendre portaient un imposant brasero rempli de braises rougeoyantes.  
Tous se plantèrent devant eux, le pasteur au centre. Celui-ci portait le même vêtement et arborait un air satisfait. Il sortit un cigare de sa poche, l'alluma et en tira quelques bouffées tout en les regardant avant d'avancer d'un pas dans leur direction.

-J'espère que vous appréciez l'endroit, commença-t-il d'un ton léger. Vous devriez vous estimer heureux de pouvoir dormir sous un toit avec des gardes veillant à votre sécurité pendant que vous vous reposez.

-Dormir aux côtés d'un zombie, je n'appelle pas ça roupiller en toute sécurité moi, ironisa Banon.

-Silence ! cria un des gardiens qui s'était rapproché en envoyant un coup de matraque dans l'estomac du camionneur. Tu parleras quand le pasteur t'y autorisera ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton haineux en se retirant.

Banon tenta instinctivement de se ramasser sur lui-même pour protéger son ventre mais les chaines l'en empêchèrent et il se contenta de se contorsionner sous l'effet de la douleur qui lui ravageait le bas du corps.

-Comme je le disais, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, reprit le pasteur avec un air agacé. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que j'aimerai tout de même vous offrir l'occasion de vous racheter aux yeux du seigneur avant votre grand voyage.

-Et de quelle façon devons-nous nous racheter ? s'enquit Driss d'un ton moqueur.

-Eh bien c'est une bonne question… répondit leur interlocuteur en s'approchant jusqu'à ce que le bout de son cigare ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du policier.

Ferza retira son cigare de la bouche et souffla un gros nuage de fumée dans le visage de celui auquel il faisait face. Driss toussa et cracha lorsque la fumée entra dans ses poumons et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous l'effet des picotements qu'elle déclencha dans ses yeux.  
Le pasteur jugea bon de lui appliquer le bout brûlant de ce même cigare sur la paume de la main en prime. Driss grimaça et referma le poing par réflexe lorsque la décharge de douleur lui parcourut le bras. Il se crispa et se retint de lâcher un juron sous l'effet de la brûlure.

-Pour répondre à cette question, reprit le tortionnaire. Je dirai que vous allez devoir accepter votre nature mauvaise d'êtres humains en vous montrant tels que vous êtes sans faux semblants et avouer vos pêchés.

-Pour quelle raison devrions-nous faire ça ? s'emporta Banon. Nous n'avons rien à ne prouver à personne, il est hors de question que je me confie à des enfoirés de monstres dans votre genre qui plus est !

-Alors comme ça on crie au monstre ? gronda le pasteur avec un rictus haineux en s'approchant du camionneur. Vous vous pensez sans doute meilleurs que nous ! Nous …

Un crachat de Banon interrompit l'homme d'église dans sa lancée. Celui-ci recula en s'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc et fit signe à un des hommes cagoulés qui s'empara alors d'une longue tige de fer se terminant par un pentagramme et le plongea dans le brasero. Sur un autre signe de l'homme, les gardiens quittèrent la salle en refermant la trappe derrière eux.  
Driss avait comme un mauvais pressentiment quant à la tournure que prenait les choses et l'usage qu'ils allaient avoir de la tige n'était un mystère pour personne, le tortionnaire était vraiment énervé cette fois et la haine se reflétait dans ses yeux.

-Comme je le disais, reprit-il avec rage. Nous ne faisons que vous aider à abréger vos souffrances ! Dieu a envoyé cette maladie pour nous punir et révéler notre animosité à tous ! Oui, le genre humain ne vaut guère mieux que ces pantins errant dehors et croquant la moindre personne passant à leur portée, ce sont des animaux, c'est notre vraie nature. Nous ne faisons que vous aider à passer au Révélateur pour pouvoir ensuite vous rendre de l'autre côté du voile. Vous pouvez nous mépriser pour ce que nous sommes, nous traiter de monstres si vous voulez mais cela ne changera rien à ce que nous sommes tous ! Pendant des années nous avons tenté de nous convaincre que nous valions mieux, nous avons fondé une société et édité des lois afin de nous affranchir de cette sauvagerie qui nous consume de l'intérieur à chaque instants. Punir le meurtrier, fixer des limites pour nous préserver de notre vraie nature tout en trouvant de nouveaux moyens de nous entretuer et de commettre des horreurs sans noms, nous avons toujours été ainsi !

Le pasteur marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle au milieu de sa tirade, la rage perçant dans sa voix donnait une portée plus grande à ses propos. Driss devait reconnaître que cet homme avait raison sur certains points : l'homme s'était civilisé afin de pouvoir s'élever au-dessus des autres espèces. Il avait mis en place un système de règles, de morales, de principes et de lois afin de canaliser les instincts primaires et de faciliter la cohabitation mais les instincts guerriers étaient restés. Cependant, le pasteur se trompait sur plusieurs points : les hommes avaient montré à travers l'histoire qu'ils étaient capables des pires choses mais qu'ils étaient également capables du meilleur.  
De plus, les zombies n'avaient rien d'animal. Pour avoir observé les deux, il pouvait l'affirmer : les animaux étaient capables d'aimer à l'instar des humains mais jamais il n'avait vu un zombie dorlotant un de ses compagnons.  
Ces créatures ne se reposaient jamais et ne formaient pas de groupes soudés. Elles se contentaient d'errer en meute, sans but et lorsqu'un des membres du groupe était tué, ils continuaient sans se soucier de leur perte, avançant constamment vers leur cible se marchant les uns sur les autres et en se bousculant. Les animaux quant à eux se souciaient les uns des autres, tout comme les êtres humains, rien à voir donc avec les zombies.  
Cependant, cela lui faisait tout de même mal de reconnaître quelques-unes de ses réflexions et pensées dans les paroles de Ferza.  
Le silence se prolongeait, le pasteur avait recommencé à fumer son cigare en surveillant la tige métallique plongée dans les braises rougeoyantes.

-Je disais donc… reprit-t-il en brisant le silence. Le virus révèle notre vraie nature, c'est ainsi que dieu a décidé de nous juger. Nous l'avons donc appelé le Révélateur et nous nous sommes érigés en juge afin de vous révéler aux yeux du créateur et ainsi de faciliter votre passage dans l'au-delà. Ne soyez donc pas ainsi ingrats, nous verrons qui vous êtes vraiment et vous finirez par le découvrir de votre plein gré ou non, termina-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Sur ces mots, il enfila un gant et empoigna la barre désormais chauffée au rouge avant de s'approcher de Banon, en la tenant bien devant lui.

-C'est également à cause de gens comme vous, relança-t-il à l'attention de Banon avec hargne. Des gens qui vous ressemblent, qui auraient crucifié Jésus à l'époque pour ne pas admettre leurs fautes et pour refuser le miroir que l'on leur tendait, même si c'était pour eux une chance de faire le bien. A cause de personnes qui, en voulant s'élever au-dessus de leur condition, ont défié le créateur et l'ony finalement décidé à lâcher sur nous sa colère divine ! continua-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Vous allez donc recevoir ce que vous méritez ! conclut-t-il en appliquant résolument le pentagramme rougeoyant sur la figure de Banon.  
Le cri inhumain qui sortit alors de la bouche du camionneur fit frémir Driss, la peau de son compagnon crépita au contact du métal brûlant et une odeur de cochon brûlé se répandit de la pièce, déclenchant un tonnerre de protestation chez les zombies prisonniers.  
Le cri se brisa alors celui-ci se tortillait, se cambrait sous la douleur et que le contact du pentagramme se prolongeait. Au bout d'un temps qui parut infiniment long au policier, le pasteur retira la barre et s'éloigna.  
Les muscles de Banon se détendirent alors brutalement et celui-ci se mit à pendre mollement, ayant visiblement perdu connaissance.

-Que ceci vous serve de leçon, commenta le pasteur avec un air satisfait en contemplant son œuvre. Et votre enfer vient seulement de commencer. Rappelez-vous que plus vite vous cèderez, plus vite vous serez libérés. Je vous laisse aux mains de mes… collaborateurs ! Amusez-vous bien ! finit-t-il d'un ton léger en remontant par la trappe qu'il se fit ouvrir.

Lorsque le pasteur fut partit, les hommes cagoulés se déployèrent dans la pièce et s'emparèrent d'outils de torture diverses avant de s'avancer. L'attention de Driss se focalisa sur ceux qui s'approchaient de lui, l'un avait un scalpel et l'autre une grande pince.  
Ils ne dirent pas un mot et celui qui tenait le scalpel s'avança jusqu'à tenir la pointe à quelques centimètres de l'œil du policier, celui-ci ne voyait plus que l'éclat d'un blanc laiteux de la lame luisant à la lumière diffusée par les quelques lampes fixées le long des murs.

-Avoue ! cracha-t-il.

Driss sachant ce qui l'attendait, serra les dents et garda le silence.

-Parfait, répliqua le bourreau en réponse au silence de sa victime.

Il ne savait pas ce que ses amis subissaient mais leurs cris et leurs gémissements résonnaient déjà dans la salle lorsque le porteur du scalpel déplaça la lame vers sa joue et lui entailla violemment la peau au niveau de l'oreille gauche. Le policier ne put retenir un cri de douleur et tenta de redresser la tête mais le deuxième bourreau la lui plaqua contre le plateau.  
L'homme reprit son office et entreprit de tracer une ligne courbée avec sa lame de l'oreille de Driss à sa bouche. La douleur était insupportable pour le policier. Il aurait voulu arracher ces chaines qui le retenaient afin de faire payer à ces gens ce qu'ils lui faisaient mais il n'y avait rien à faire et il ne faisait que s'arracher la peau des poignets en se débattant. Le bourreau prenait son temps pour découper les chairs, la douleur aveuglait Driss alors qu'il sentait son sang ruisseler sur sa joue.  
Lorsque l'homme eut finit, Driss crut qu'il pourrait souffler un peu mais celui-ci décida de tracer une deuxième ligne de l'œil gauche vers l'oreille en effectuant en effectuant un petit arc de cercle.  
La douleur lui arracha des larmes lorsque la lame repassa dans les chairs à vifs. Driss n'eut pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'un « C » inversé sanglant lui barrait désormais le côté gauche du visage. L'homme ajouta ensuite deux coupures croisées au milieu de la joue meurtrie du policier avant de s'écarter d'un air satisfait.

-Toujours rien à dire ? s'informa ce dernier.

Driss garda le silence en maudissant intérieurement ses tortionnaires, la douleur lui ravageait toute la face gauche du visage et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'atténuer ou pour s'y soustraire.

-Bien, deuxième phase donc, continua le bourreau d'un air détaché.

L'homme aux pinces s'avança alors et coinça l'auriculaire de la main droite de sa victime entre les deux larges dents de celle-ci avant d'opérer une brusque torsion.  
Le policier hurla de douleur lorsque les os cédèrent et se mit à se cambrer désespérément au bout de ses chaines afin de se libérer, ce qui eut pour unique résultat de lui déchirer un peu plus la peau des poignets.  
Il se laissa pendre au bout de ses chaines, pleurant de douleur et de rage, serrant les dents, pendant que les deux dents métalliques enserraient son auriculaire encore valide et lui faisait subir le même sort. Son hurlement de douleur se brisa finalement, sa voix n'en supportant pas plus.  
Driss bouillonnait de rage, il voulait leur faire subir et ce qu'ils semblaient prendre plaisir à lui faire. Il les regarda droit dans les yeux tour à tour en tentant de reprendre une expression neutre malgré la souffrance.  
Il ne leur offrirait pas le spectacle de sa déchéance bien que la douleur irradiant de ses deux doigts brisés et de sa joue.  
Visiblement, peu intimidés, les deux bourreaux se contentèrent de faire signe à un troisième larron de s'approcher. Celui-ci s'exécuta et s'avança en brandissant deux barres chauffées à blanc, il en tenait une dans chaque main. L'homme écarta les bras en s'approchant et lorsqu'il fut à une distance suffisante, il referma les bras. Les barres se rabattirent du côté gauche et du côté droit de Driss en même temps.  
La douleur fut telle qu'il lâcha un hurlement désarticulé et qu'il s'évanouit. L'obscurité qui l'absorba fut comme un refuge après ce qu'il venait de subir et il s'y abandonna pleinement.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la douleur s'empara à nouveau de lui. Tout son être le faisait atrocement souffrir, on lui avait fait des bandages et mis des attelles aux doigts, sans doute afin de pouvoir prolonger le supplice plus tard. Il devait désormais avoir de jolies marques au niveau des côtes car les brûlures gênaient sa respiration mais il ne pouvait pas les voir et il n'osait pas soulever les bandages pour les voir.  
La femme zombie grondait en tentant de l'atteindre et se débattait avec ses chaînes. Il était donc à nouveau dans sa cage et le cauchemar n'était pas fini. Les trois gardiens étaient à nouveau là et il n'y avait aucune trace des bourreaux. Il se doutait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois et des larmes de désespoir se mirent à rouler sur ses joues à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus sa femme ni sa fille.

-Eh bien c'est l'heure de nourrir les petits monstres, grogna un gardien en s'appuyant contre les barreaux de la cellule du policier. Eh, venez voir ! Y a l'autre qui pleure là, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses compagnons en ouvrant la porte. Alors on pleure sur son sort comme un gros bébé ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-C'est sûrement la zombette qui lui fait peur, s'amusa un autre gardien.

-Tu as raison, approuva le premier. On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu, termina-t-il en allant détacher la femme. Aidez-moi à tenir les autres chaines, demanda-t-il à ses camarades. Il ne s'agit pas qu'on lui facilite le boulot en le transformant par accident.

Les gardiens s'emparèrent des chaines de la femme et la détachèrent. Celle-ci tenta alors de bondir sur Driss mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan par la brusque tension des chaines dont se servaient les gardes pour la retenir. Elle gronda de mécontentement et tira sur ses chaines en avançant vers le policier qui n'osait plus faire un geste.  
Les hommes d'arme lui donnèrent suffisamment de mou pour qu'elle puisse faire claquer ses dents devant lui. L'odeur de la créature était insupportable, elle dégageait de forts relents de décomposition. Son visage défiguré ne reflétait plus que très vaguement la femme et sa beauté. Des yeux secs et fripés remplaçaient désormais ceux qui avaient dû faire craquer plus d'un homme.

-Regardez-moi cette salope, se marra un des gardiens, elle en veut hein.

-On dirait bien ! rigola un des autres en retour.

La créature parvint à agripper Driss qui crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil sous l'effet de l'odeur.

-ça suffit, couché sale bête ! lancèrent les gardiens en tirant violemment sur les chaines, ce qui lui arracha un couinement. Elle a faim cette petite décidément.

-T'en fait pas, on va lui donner des raisons d'avoir faim, ajouta le dernier garde en donnant un coup dans le ventre de la femme.

Les gardiens passèrent alors la créature à tabac en l'injuriant. Ils semblaient quasiment avoir oublié Driss mais lorsqu'ils se furent défoulés, ils reportèrent son attention sur lui et reprirent leur manège. Ils l'asticotaient un peu avec la femme zombie et la laissant s'approcher au plus près de lui puis la tiraient brusquement en arrière et la passaient à tabac.  
Cependant, ce qui devait arriver arriva. La créature profita d'un instant d'inattention des hommes armés pour se jeter sur l'un d'eux et le mordre à la main droite. Les gardiens, furieux, tirèrent violemment sur les chaines, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer la chose bouler contre le mur du fond.  
Les deux gardiens qui n'avaient pas été mordus se ruèrent ensuite sur la femme pendant que le troisième reculait vers le centre en s'agrippant la main.  
Les hommes se mirent à rouer de coups la chose qui tentait toujours de les mordre. L'un d'entre eux écrasa le bras de la créature, celui-ci craqua sinistrement et l'os transperça la peau lorsqu'elle tenta de le bouger en même temps. Ils l'attachèrent ensuite et allèrent chercher des barres de fer.  
La chose ne semblait pas se soucier plus que ça de son traitement et continuait de gronder en tendant les bras vers ses tortionnaires.  
Le premier à revenir auprès d'elle lui asséna un violent coup dans les côtes avec son arme métallique, défonçant la cage thoracique de celle-ci. Les grondements de la femme redoublèrent.

-T'aimes ça hein ? Tu trouves ça jouissif ? s'enquit-t-il haineusement en lui brisant une jambe d'un nouveau coup.

Les hommes s'acharnèrent pendant un long moment, s'appliquant à briser tous les os de la chose tout en la traitant de tous les noms. Le corps de celle-ci en devint atrocement déformé mais elle continuait de tenter de se saisir d'un de ses tortionnaires malgré les chaines. En voyant ceci, ils s'attelèrent à la démembrer. Le policier n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux du spectacle, le sang de la victime éclaboussait les murs et le sol.  
Finalement, l'un d'entre eux l'attrapa par la tête et se mit à la lui cogner violemment contre le sol en tenant toutes sortes de propos injurieux. Les os cédèrent au fur et à mesure et les bruits de bris laissaient place à des bruits de succions, la créature finit par se taire et rester immobile.  
Driss dut détourner la tête de l'horrible spectacle pour ne pas vomir. Les gardiens s'éloignèrent en soufflant comme des bœufs et en lançant des plaisanteries macabres avant de refermer la porte.  
Ils se turent brusquement en apercevant leur camarade, désormais blême, qui se cramponnait à sa main blessée.  
Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel les trois hommes s'observèrent, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir à la situation puis l'un d'entre eux déclencha brusquement les hostilités.  
Celui-ci frappa le blessé au visage avec sa barre, ce dernier s'effondra au milieu des tables, ils se mirent ensuite tous deux à tabasser leur camarade à terre, lui faisant subir le même châtiment que la créature gisant désormais dans la cellule de Driss.  
Les horribles bruits d'os écrasés et de succion résonnèrent à nouveau sinistrement dans la salle. Les deux hommes s'acharnèrent encore un moment sur le corps de leur camarade qui avaient sûrement succombé dans les premières minutes avant de s'écarter et de s'asseoir. Ceux-ci ne dirent pas un mot, reprenant leur souffle de leur côté, les membres ballants. Ils étaient tels des poupées de chiffon abandonnées au centre de la pièce.  
La forme sanglante de leur camarade était étendue entre les tables, dans une mare de liquide écarlate. Driss ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier l'affreuse démonstration d'animosité dont ces hommes avaient fait preuve.  
Il commençait à croire que le pasteur avait raison et ça lui donnait froid dans le dos, l'extinction de la civilisation avait mis fin aux artifices qu'ils s'étaient imposés afin d'oublier leur vraie nature.  
Une telle barbarie avait de quoi faire réfléchir. Si les derniers hommes sur terre étaient ainsi, alors il espérait vivement que le reste de son groupe n'en rencontrerait pas d'autres.  
Il se demanda soudain ce que ses compagnons avaient pu devenir, il ne les avait pas entendu depuis qu'il avait reprit connaissance.  
Le policier ferma les yeux, invoquant l'image de sa femme et de sa fille dans sa tête afin d'effacer ces atroces images et ses souffrances mais chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il les voyait défigurées, soumises à des tortures, aux mains de tortionnaires riants de leurs souffrances.  
Des larmes perlèrent au bord de ses paupières et pour la première fois depuis longtemps : il pleura.


	10. Chapitre 9 : L'arène du destin

Chapitre 9 : L'arène du destin

Des bruits de pas précipités ainsi que l'ouverture de la trappe tirèrent Driss de l'état léthargique dans lequel il s'était plongé un moment. Plusieurs hommes armés équipés de masques de paintball et brandissant des armes lourdes descendirent par l'ouverture. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en apercevant le cadavre baignant dans son sang au milieu des tables.  
Les deux fautifs s'approchèrent immédiatement de celui qui commandait le détachement mais celui-ci les interrompit d'un geste et ses camarades tinrent en joue les meurtriers.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Wyatt ? s'enquit l'un des nouveaux arrivants portant un masque de paintball avec colère.

-Il a été mordu, répondit immédiatement l'intéressé. Nous l'avons abattu immédiatement avant qu'il ne puisse faire du dégât.

-Explique-moi comment c'est possible, ça n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'ici! répartit l'interlocuteur.

-C'est la zombette que vous avez amené ce matin qui l'a mordu mais on lui a fait sa fête à elle aussi, s'expliqua le dénommé Wyatt.

-Vu comment on enchaine ces choses et les précautions à prendre, il est techniquement impossible qu'il se soit fait mordre à moins que le règlement n'ait été enfreint. Je répète donc ma question : Qu'est-ce c'est que ce Bordel, Wyatt ? interrogea l'homme d'un ton menaçant. Et ne t'avises pas de me mentir encore ou je te fais abattre sur le champ avec ton pote.

-Très bien… se résigna le gardien en baissant la tête. On a voulu la déplacer et elle lui a sauté dessus puis l'a mordu.

-Et pour quelle raison avez-vous jugé bon de la déplacer ? insista le garde avec hargne.

-Eh bien … hésita Wyatt en se grattant machinalement la tête.

-Eh bien quoi ?

-On a eu envie de faire une blague à son colocataire, histoire de l'asticoter, avoua l'homme avec un petit sourire.

-Imbécile ! cria le garde armé en frappant son interlocuteur au visage avec la crosse de son arme.

Wyatt alla s'écraser au milieu de tables. Son comparse n'esquissa pas un geste et ne fit pas mine de se défendre lorsque les autres gardiens le plaquèrent au sol et le menottèrent.

-Qu'on aille chercher le pasteur et surtout qu'on le mette bien au courant de la situation ! ordonna le commandant du détachement d'une voix forte où perçait encore la colère.

Un des membres du groupe se rua immédiatement vers la trappe pendant que son chef se penchait au-dessus de sa victime toujours étalée au sol. L'homme saisit le gardien déchu par sa veste de combat et le redressa à bout de bras avant de l'attirer à lui et de le plaquer contre son bras.

-Seul le pasteur décide quand torturer un prisonnier ou pas, gronda le garde. Tu n'es qu'une sous-merde, tu n'as pas le droit et de vie ou de mort petite raclure, ajouta-t-il avec mépris. Toi et ton pote allez devoir répondre de cet acte devant le patron. Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça bordel ! s'emporta-t-il à nouveau. Fallait vraiment que tu fasses ça, regarde la merde dans laquelle tu nous as tous mis ! T'es un sacré connard, conclut-t-il en repoussant Wyatt.

Ce dernier, sous la poussée, peina trop à reprendre son équilibre et alla s'écraser contre un mur.  
Les gardes s'emparèrent alors de lui et l'attachèrent solidement avant de le positionner à genoux au centre de la pièce avec son camarade.  
Un long moment s'écoula dans un silence à peine troublé par les gémissements des quelques zombies restants dans les cellules.  
De là où il se trouvait, Driss aperçut Banon et Lydia qui observaient également la scène collés aux barreaux de leurs cellules. Ses compagnons semblaient eux aussi dans un sale état même s'il les distinguait mal à partir de sa position.  
Des pas résonnèrent à nouveau et le messager refit son apparition. Il était accompagné du pasteur qui portait cette fois un complet de couleur beige et qui était accompagné de deux bourreaux.  
Ferza fit reculer les gardes derrière lui d'un geste de la main et s'avança afin de dominer les deux prisonniers de toute sa hauteur.

-J'espère que vous êtes conscient de la merde dans laquelle vous êtes, commença-t-il d'un ton léger en positionnant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-On s'excuse patron, on ne pensait pas en arriver là, se défendit Wyatt d'une voix tremblante.

-Pourtant vous y êtes, continua abruptement le pasteur. Les règles sont strictes et claires, vous m'avez désobéit et je vais devoir faire un exemple avec vous. Je déteste faire ça mais vous m'y poussez.

-S'il vous plait, implora le pauvre homme d'une voix suppliante, on ne recommencera pas.

-Evidemment que vous ne recommencerez pas, reprit le pasteur d'un ton cassant. Il suffit, vous savez quoi faire, conclut Ferza en s'adressant aux bourreaux.

Les deux concernés s'avancèrent vers les prisonniers et s'emparèrent chacun d'une machette qui pendait à leur ceinture.

-Tendez vos mains devant vous, ordonna le pasteur sur un ton qui ne tolérait aucune discussion.

-Pitié, supplia Wyatt en tendant les bras devant lui à l'instar de son comparse.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, soupira Ferza. Adieu.  
Les mots furent à peine prononcés que les bourreaux abattirent leurs armes sur les avant-bras tendus des deux prisonniers. Ces derniers hurlèrent de douleur alors que les lames sectionnaient leurs membres supérieurs. L'avant-bras droit ne fut pas sectionné du premier coup et le bourreau dû s'y reprendre à deux fois afin de le détacher complètement du reste du corps.  
Les deux victimes s'effondrèrent en criant et en se roulant au sol en proie à une grande souffrance. Les bourreaux les lardèrent alors de coups de machettes sous le regard impassible des autres spectateurs.  
Driss put distinctement voir le sourire sadique du pasteur contemplant la scène macabre. Le complet de Ferza était désormais tâché de gouttelettes écarlates. Celles-ci provenaient des projections dues aux mouvements amples des tortionnaires en pleine action.  
Lorsque les horribles gargouillis des hommes agonisants se furent tus, le pasteur s'éclipsa avec le reste du groupe et les bourreaux s'attelèrent à nettoyer le carnage.  
A la grande horreur du policier, les tortionnaires rassemblèrent les morceaux de ceux qu'ils avaient massacrés dans des sacs poubelles avant d'aller les jeter aux zombies enfermés dans les cellules adjacentes.  
Ils épongèrent ensuite le sang répandu. Driss ne mesura pas le temps qui s'était écoulé entre la fin de l'exécution et celle du nettoyage mais il ne fit aucune doute dans son esprit que celui-ci avait duré plus d'une heure. Ils ne touchèrent pas à la femme zombie et la laissèrent telle quelle dans sa cellule.

-Alors c'est comme ça que vous traitez ceux d'entre vous qui assument totalement leur bestialité sans qu'on leur en donne l'ordre ? lança Banon d'un ton provoquant alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à remonter.

Ils ne se donnèrent pas la peine de répondre à la provocation et sortirent. Trois nouveaux gardiens descendirent afin de remplacer les morts. Ils s'installèrent en silence, sortirent un jeu de carte et commencèrent à jouer sans même un regard en direction des prisonniers.

-Eh les gars ! Héla Banon. Je vous plains beaucoup, vos règles de vie sont plutôt complexes…

-Ta gueule toi, coupa un des gardiens.

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi, continua le camionneur. Vous montrez votre vrai visage comme le pasteur le demande et vous finissez découpés en tranches, quelle ironie.

-On t'a dit de la fermer ! cria un autre des gardiens en se levant brutalement.

-C'est bon mec, calme toi ! Je serai bientôt mort, mais qui sait combien de temps vous allez devoir vivre ça encore. Je compatis vraiment…

-On va te faire passer l'envie d'ouvrir ta grande gueule, gronda le même gardien en attrapant sa matraque et en se levant.

Ses compagnons firent pareil et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la cellule de Banon. Une série de bruits mâts accompagnés d'injures et de grognements bestiaux, poussés par l'autre locataire de la cellule, résonnèrent puis ils ressortirent en refermant la porte.  
Banon resta silencieux cette fois et le policier l'en remercia secrètement. Il s'adossa contre le mur et entreprit de penser à un plan qui pourrait les tirer de cet endroit le plus vite possible.  
Il ne voyait pas vraiment de solutions autres qu'une mort rapide, il y avait bien trop de gardes et il ne connaissait pas vraiment l'endroit. Il jeta un œil au cadavre de la femme qui pourrissait au fond de sa cellule, les gardes allaient forcément finir par le dégager lorsque l'odeur deviendrait insupportable mais il allait falloir la supporter un moment.  
Ses pensées se tournèrent ensuite d'elles-mêmes vers sa femme et sa fille. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'elles avaient été prises avec les reste du groupe et emmenées ici, dans le cas contraire le pasteur n'aurait sûrement pas manqué de venir les narguer et les menacer.  
Son regard se perdit au niveau du plafond de sa cellule. La lumière de la pièce l'éclairait faiblement et on y distinguait une vieille ampoule grillée depuis longtemps. Il suivit des yeux une petite lézarde et contempla pour la première fois les murs qui l'entouraient.  
Ceux-ci semblaient n'avoir pas été lavés depuis un bon moment. Le policier pouvait y voir des inscriptions gravés dans leur revêtement : des bâtons décomptant les temps écoulé, des messages de désespoir, des dessins et bien d'autres inscriptions. Les seules autres décorations de la cellule étaient les traces sanglantes laissées par les prisonniers torturés lorsqu'ils s'étaient affaissés contre telle ou telle cloison.  
L'esprit de Driss vagabonda encore un moment, se perdant dans les méandres de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs d'une époque qui n'existait plus.

OOooOO

Il marchait sur la plage en tenant la main de Jill qui gambadait joyeusement à ses côtés et en foulant des pieds le sable chauffé par une journée d'ensoleillement. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les cris des enfants jouant sur la plage résonnaient dans ses tympans.  
Tara s'accrochait à son bras libre et il savourait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle portait le maillot de bain rouge qu'il appréciait tant ainsi qu'une casquette blanche et des lunettes de soleil, sa femme avait également noué sa serviette autour de la taille. Elle l'avait fait plus par pudeur que par nécessité car elle savait à quel point il pouvait être jaloux lorsqu'elle se promenait en petite tenue devant tous les gars présents.  
En ce qui le concernait, il portait un short de bain hawaïen vert assortis de fleurs blanches ainsi que les affaires de plage. Jill, quant à elle, était habillée d'un short en jean et d'un t-shirt bleu ciel passés au-dessus de son maillot de bain ainsi que d'une casquette rose.  
Un petit souffle de vent chaud vint lui caresser le visage et Tara resserra sa prise sur son bras en trébuchant dans le sable.

-Holà ! Tu veux déjà retourner bronzer dans le sable après trois heures en plein soleil ? ricana le Driss pour taquiner sa femme.

-Maman elle est toute cramée comme une saucisse et elle sent le cochon brûlé ! lança Jill en tirant sur le bras de son père pour gambader à reculons devant eux et ainsi capter le regard de sa mère.

-Alors toi ! lâcha Tara en tentant d'attraper la provocatrice qui reprit sa place aux côtés de son père afin d'échapper à sa mère.

Cette dernière rata sa cible et bouscula Driss emportée par son élan. Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et bascula d'abord à genoux puis la tête la première dans le sable sous la poussée de sa femme. Il avait toujours les mains prises et ne put rien faire avant de se retrouver la tête dans le sol avec sa femme sur le dos et sa fille étalée à côté.  
Il devina que toutes les deux continuaient de chahuter à ses côtés pendant qu'il se relevait en crachant du sable et en s'essuyant tant bien que mal le visage.

-Quelles gamines ! grommela-t-il.

C'est alors que les deux fautives qui se battaient dans le sable levèrent les yeux vers lui et explosèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite qu'il arborait.

-Vous pouvez rire ! Je me vengerai ! dit-il d'un ton faussement menaçant en tendant la main à sa femme afin de l'aider à se relever.

Sa fille n'attendit pas qu'il lui fit cette faveur et se releva toute seule.

-Allons, t'es mignon quand t'es grognon ! lui lança sa femme avec entrain et accompagnant ses propos d'un baiser.

Ils reprirent leur progression jusqu'à un café situé en bord de mer où ils s'installèrent à une table. Il commanda des boissons rafraichissantes pour tous les trois ainsi qu'une glace pour Jill et attendirent.  
Driss aperçut la main de sa femme qui traînait sur la table et la serra doucement en regardant les enfants et les adultes jouer et bronzer sur la plage.  
Tout était parfait, une faible brise agita les cheveux de Tara et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Oh les amoureux ! se moqua Jill.

OOooOO

Un bruit tira Driss de la transe dans laquelle il était plongé et il sentit quelqu'un l'immobiliser violemment en lui appliquant un chiffon imbibé d'un liquide odorant sous le nez. Il se sentit alors partir et se retrouva dans le noir.  
Il n'eut aucun rêve et se réveilla dans un brouillard. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais il devina qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la prison. Une lumière intense l'éblouissait au-dessus de lui et il sentait les dalles froides d'un carrelage dans son dos.  
Il se redressa doucement et aperçut deux gardiens masqués qui gardaient une porte un peu plus loin devant lui. D'après les nombreux casiers métalliques disposés tout autour de lui, il se trouvait dans un vestiaire. Un banc courait le long des rangements et une ouverture située à sa droite donnait sur des douches.  
Banon et Lydia se trouvaient à ses côtés et émergeaient doucement, ils semblaient avoir été drogués eux-aussi.  
La jeune femme avait un bandage sale autour de la tête et de nombreuses cicatrices et ecchymoses au niveau du visage à l'instar du camionneur. Elle avait également une main complètement bandée.  
Banon avait les deux poignets ainsi que les chevilles bandés.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? commença la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse.

-Vous vous trouvez dans un vestiaire et vous allez vous habiller sans tergiverser avec rapidité ! lança l'un des gardiens en devançant Driss par la même occasion. Vos affaires sont dans les casiers deux-cent-dix, deux-cent-onze et deux-cent-douze.

Le policier et ses camarades se levèrent difficilement. Un vertige le prit mais il avança jusqu'au casier deux-cent-onze en tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un casque de moto, deux hachettes ainsi que des protèges-coudes et des jambières colorées de jaune.  
Il se tourna vers Lydia, celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Il était mieux de se montrer le plus coopératif pour l'instant mais ils tenaient peut-être une occasion de s'échapper.  
Driss jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Banon mais celui-ci avait déjà commencé à s'équiper en arborant un visage fermé. Le camionneur avait un casque de combat, une hache et les mêmes protections que le policier pour le coude et les jambes colorées de vert. Lydia avait, en ce qui la concernait, hérité de deux machettes, d'un masque de paintball et des mêmes protections colorées de rouge.  
Ils s'équipèrent tous trois en silence.

-Bien, maintenant vous allez nous suivre sans faire d'histoires, intervint le gardien qui leur avait indiqué la marche à suivre précédemment. Vous êtes fous si vous croyez pouvoir vous échapper, il y a un peloton derrière cette porte ainsi que de nombreux gardiens dans tout le bâtiment et ils ont ordre de tirer à vue. N'essayez donc pas de faire les malins, ça gâcherait le spectacle.

Driss et ses compagnons s'avancèrent vers les gardes pendant que ceux-ci ouvraient la porte. Ils n'avaient pas mentis, un peloton complet les attendaient derrière et ils se retrouvèrent solidement encadrés.  
Leurs gardiens les entraînèrent dans une enfilade de couloirs obscurs encadrés par des portes cadenassées. Des gardiens se situaient à chaque intersections, on ne leur avait pas mentit à ce sujet non plus.  
On leur fit franchir finalement une nouvelle porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir au bout duquel une lumière presque aveuglante rayonnait. Le policier pouvait également entendre une voix hurler dans un micro, de la musique d'ambiance et des clameurs. Il se sentait sur le point d'entrer dans un stade bondé à quelques minutes du début d'un évènement sportif.  
Il lui sembla que le trajet jusqu'à cette lumière aveuglante prenait un temps fou alors que la lumière ne se trouvait qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres devant lui. Il était à la fois impatient de voir où ils allaient être conduits et terrifié par ce qui pouvait l'attendre au-delà du couloir. Il put sentir ses compagnons qui marchaient à côté se raidir à mesure qu'ils avançaient.  
Ils franchirent finalement l'extrémité du couloir et débouchèrent dans un vaste stade éclairé par de puissants projecteurs. Des huées de la foule les accueillirent à leur entrée tandis que le commentateur hurlait comme un damné dans son micro.  
Devant lui se dressait une vaste zone carrée entourée d'un haut et épais grillage renforcé par de nombreuses barres métalliques. Un vaste tunnel aux barres resserrées rejoignait une autre ouverture sous les tribunes situées à l'opposé de leur position et la reliait avec ce qui s'apparentait à une vaste cage pour fauves.  
Le sol dans la cage était retourné et ne comprenait pas la moindre touffe d'herbe alors qu'ils marchaient actuellement sur une pelouse brunie par le manque d'eau.  
En promenant le regard autour de lui, il put constater que le stade était circulaire, cerclé de gradins répartis sur deux niveaux. Les premiers sièges se situaient à la verticale des pourtours du terrain à environ cinq mètres du sol et les derniers à quelques du toit de l'édifice. Deux écrans géants qui avaient sûrement servi à l'époque à retransmettre le match par l'intermédiaire de caméras, afin que les spectateurs puissent avoir une meilleure vue, étaient désormais éteints.  
Ce Stade devait avoir une capacité d'accueil de trente-mille spectateurs au bas mot. Cependant, seules les premières rangées du premier niveau des gradins étaient occupées. Il y avait bien plusieurs centaines de personnes réunies ici.  
Les gardes les forcèrent à s'agenouiller tous les trois et le commentateur se tu. Une nouvelle voix résonna alors dans les haut-parleurs.

-Bienvenue à tous ! lança joyeusement Ferza. Nous avons aujourd'hui trois concurrents pour notre grand jeu de l'arène du destin ! Ceux qui survivront aux combats gagneront le droit de vivre jusqu'aux prochains matchs ! Le groupe électrogène alimentant les lieux en électricité ayant récemment prit un coup de vieux, nous passons à l'éclairage secondaire.

A ces mots les puissants projecteurs s'éteignirent et de petits projecteurs fixés le long de la cage prirent le relai.

-Les matchs se dérouleront en deux temps ! reprit le pasteur d'un ton où perçait l'excitation. Dans un premier temps, nos invités combattront nos gladiateurs à une contre trois. Dans un deuxième temps, ils se frotteront à une meute de zombies fraichement capturés à un contre dix ! Souhaitons leur bonne chance et que le destin scelle leur sort dans le sang! tonna-t-il en conclusion.

-Espèce d'enculé ! hurla Banon en levant bien haut ses deux majeurs en direction de la régie. Non seulement t'as pas les couilles de nous affronter seul mais en plus tu ne nous offres pas de combats loyaux ? Il est bien sale ton slip en ce moment ! Je me trompe ?

Les gardes se jetèrent sur le camionneur, l'immobilisèrent et le rouèrent de coups avec la crosse de leurs armes.

-Il suffit ! intervint Ferza. Nous avons donc un volontaire pour ouvrir les festivités ! Voyons ce qu'il a dans le ventre et que le spectacle commence !

Deux gardiens empoignèrent solidement Banon et le traînèrent dans l'arène. Driss sentit que la situation devenait de plus en plus préoccupante et regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse lui servir à renverser la situation en leur faveur, mais les miliciens étaient hors de portée et il aurait tout le temps de se faire abattre ou maîtriser avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit de menaçant.  
Le camionneur fut laissé au milieu de l'arène et la porte grillagée se situant de leur côté fut verrouillée.  
La porte leur faisant face s'ouvrir à l'autre bout du stade et laissa passer trois personnes que le policier put distinguer plus précisément lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au centre de l'arène en passant par le tunnel dégagé.  
Les trois personnes étaient équipées de façon similaire à Driss et ses camarades, elles avaient le même type d'équipement pour les mêmes couleurs mais leur avantage venait du nombre.  
Les trois gladiateurs adressèrent un salut de leurs armes en direction de la tribune couverte du commentateur dans laquelle se trouvait Ferza avant de s'intéresser à leur proie.  
Banon s'était relevé et se tenait sur ses gardes en tenant sa hache bien en main.

-Ne sont-ils pas fiers mes guerriers ? s'enthousiasma le pasteur à l'intention de la foule qui lui répondit pas une grande clameur. Allez-y !

Les adversaires de Banon ne se firent pas prier et s'avancèrent en se déployant en éventail de façon à cerner le camionneur et à ne lui laisser aucune chance. L'homme les laissa approcher sans esquisser un geste mais Driss pouvait sentir la tension de son camarade de par sa posture et il le savait attentif au moindre des mouvements adverses.  
Celui se trouvant en jaune se lança enfin et tenta d'abattre sa machette de droite sur sa proie. Banon se contenta de faire un pas de côté et le gladiateur mis en porte-à-faux par le mouvement dut effectuer une roulade pour éviter la hache se dirigeant vers sa tête.  
L'adversaire en vert profita que l'attention du camionneur soit détournée pour tenter de lui porter un coup avec sa hache qui contraignit le combattant solitaire à opposer son arme pour détourner le coup.  
Il était clair que les trois hommes opposés à Banon cherchaient à faire durer le plaisir en attaquant au tour par tour. Ils n'en étaient sûrement pas à leur premier affrontement et Driss assistait impuissant à ce qui était de toute évidence une exécution, il ne pouvait qu'attendre son tour en espérant que le camionneur tienne et en finisse au plus vite.  
Ce fut ensuite au troisième de s'élancer avec ses deux machettes. Le camarade du policier para la première avec le manche de sa hache et bloqua l'autre au niveau du manche avec un de ses protèges-coudes avant d'envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de son agresseur. Ce dernier alla rouler dans la poussière et permit à Banon de faire face à l'homme armé des deux hachettes qui s'était approché discrètement par derrière.  
D'un coup sec, le camionneur coupa le bras droit de son adversaire sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le gladiateur lâcha son autre hachette et tomba à genoux en serrant son moignon pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Banon était déjà passé à autre chose lorsque son précédent opposant ploya en geignant. En effet, les camarades de ce dernier n'avaient guère apprécié la mutilation de leur ami et s'étaient jeté sur leur proie en même temps.  
Le camionneur esquiva difficilement les coups et tenta de parer la hache de l'un de ses agresseurs mais le deuxième en profita pour lui porter un coup de machette dans le côté.  
Le cœur de Driss se figea lorsque son compagnon céda et recula en se tenant le côté. Cette manœuvre l'amena à côté du gladiateur blessé qui en profita pour lui asséner un coup rageur de hachette au niveau de la jambière. Le choc fit basculer Banon sur l'attaquant qui poussa un cri de douleur lorsque son moignon se retrouva pris au piège.

Les autres tentèrent d'en profiter pour en finir avec leur adversaire mais Banon roula sur le côté et la machette de l'homme aux protections rouges s'enfonça dans le ventre du blessé tandis que la hache de celui aux protections bleues se fichait dans le sable.  
Le camionneur profita de l'occasion pour se ruer sur le gladiateur à la hache, qui s'escrimait à reprendre son arme en main, et le percuta violemment de l'épaule. Le choc projeta l'homme au sol la tête la première en lui faisant lâcher son arme. Banon en profita pour abattre la sienne sur le gladiateur encore étourdit. L'arme s'enfonça dans les chairs de l'adversaire et celui-ci ne bougea plus.  
Le camionneur saisit l'arme de sa victime et s'avança ensuite vers le combattant aux machettes qui avait dégagé son arme du ventre de son camarade et qui se redressait pour faire face à sa proie.  
Driss nota au passage que l'homme au moignon était toujours vivant et que Banon boitait assez fortement. Il plissa les yeux et constata que la jambière de la jambe atteinte était couverte de sang, le coup avait donc atteint les chairs.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent brièvement puis le gladiateur rouge se jeta sur Banon qui lui asséna un puissant coup avec le manche de son arme en pleine figure. La visière du casque se brisa sous le choc et l'adversaire du camionneur tomba comme une masse.  
Le compagnon du policier s'avança pour éloigner les armes de son adversaire mais celui-ci rua et repoussa le camionneur qui trébucha et tomba sur le dos. L'homme se remit debout et fonça sur sa proie.

Driss vit alors son camarade s'emparer de la machette à laquelle était toujours accrochée la main de l'homme au moignon et la jeta violemment contre son agresseur. L'arme se ficha dans le visage de ce dernier qui chancela et fit encore quelques pas avant de mordre la poussière pour de bon.  
Banon s'était montré vraiment impressionnant de force et d'endurance et le policier se dit qu'il avait de la chance que celui-ci se batte couramment avec lui plutôt que contre lui. Le policier se sentait soulager que son ami aie survécut à son premier combat.  
Le camionneur s'avança vers le blessé au moignon qui était toujours en vie malgré le coup de machette en plein ventre. Il avait cependant peu de chance de survie à moins de recevoir des soins au plus vite, or personne ne faisait mine d'esquisser un geste pour se porter à son secours.  
Lorsque l'homme domina le gladiateur déchu de toute sa taille, la foule se mit à réclamer la mise à mort de ce dernier.

-Exécute-le ! lâcha abruptement le pasteur à l'attention de Banon par l'intermédiaire des haut-parleurs.

Le camionneur baissa le regard vers le blessé qui crachait du sang en convulsant et releva la tête en arborant un visage fermé avant de lever les deux bras en exécutant un doigt d'honneur de chaque main.  
Il rabaissa vite les bras et agrippa son côté blessé sous l'effet d'une vague de douleur. L'inquiétude s'empara à nouveau de Driss, son camarade ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme et tomba à quatre pattes en comprimant sa blessure au côté. L'adrénaline avait cessé son effet stimulant et Banon en payait les conséquences.

-Très bien, c'est de bonne guerre, reprit Ferza. Nous allons donc passer à l'épreuve suivante tout de suite ! Faites entrer les zombies !

La panique s'empara de Driss, il ne faisait aucun doute que le camionneur ne pourrait pas survivre à un nouveau combat pendant très longtemps.  
La porte située en face s'ouvrit à nouveau et une vague de zombies en sortit puis se rua dans le tunnel grillagé en direction du centre de l'arène.  
Le policier regarda autour de lui mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres solutions que de courir vers l'arène et de riser la serrure de la grille d'entrer afin d'y pénétrer.  
Lorsque Driss revint à la contemplation de la masse de zombies, celle-ci débouchait du tunnel et se répandait dans l'enceinte grillagée. Banon s'était remis debout et tenait fermement deux hachettes. Le blessé lui était toujours allongé et convulsait toujours autant. L'homme tentait tout de même de ramper sur le dos vers un hypothétique abri mais il n'y avait de pas de salut possible pour lui car le bruit qu'il faisait et l'odeur de son sang attira les zombies dans sa direction.  
Une partie d'entre eux se jeta sur le blessé sans défense avant de le dévorer vivant. La masse grouillante masqua la scène et épargna au policier la macabre vision qu'offrait le repas de ces créatures.  
Pendant ce temps, Banon devait faire face à six zombies déchainés. Il en abattit deux en leur fracassant la tête avec ses hachettes et en repoussa un autre qui devenait trop aventureux mais une autre créature en profita pour le mordre au bras.  
Le camionneur poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur avant d'abattre la chose qui entreprenait de le manger, un quatrième zombie subit le même sort. Le camarade du policier semblait bien s'en sortir mais plusieurs créatures arrêtèrent de boulotter les restes du gladiateur blessé et se dirigèrent lentement vers leur nouvelle proie. Banon était aux prises avec un autre zombie qu'il frappa en plein ventre. Malheureusement une de ses hachettes se bloqua et le corps sans vie lui arracha l'arme de la main en s'effondrant.  
La créature qui avait été jeté à terre et qui s'était relevé pendant ce temps en profita pour bondir dans le dos du camionneur et le mordre sauvagement au niveau du cou. Banon poussa un nouveau hurlement de douleur et fit basculer la chose par-dessus son épaule, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri. Le cadavre vivant tomba devant lui et il l'acheva d'un coup de hachette. Le cœur de Driss se serra, son camarade était condamné et il se sentait complètement impuissant.

Le camionneur perdait désormais beaucoup de sang et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré dans sa direction alors qu'il se faisait encerclé par des zombies. Le policier décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout et tant pis si cela devait lui coûter la vie.  
Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Lydia et s'élança aussitôt vers la porte grillagée en brandissant ses deux hachettes. Lorsqu'il fut devant, il les abattis sur la serrure qui céda et entra dans l'arène.  
Il devina que Lydia le suivait et que les gardiens n'avaient pas encore réagit.  
Driss courut en direction de Banon mais les zombies passèrent à l'attaque et une mêlée confuse s'ensuivit. Le camionneur parvint à repousser plusieurs de ses agresseurs et même à en tuer alors que plusieurs autres le mordaient.  
Le camarade du policier frappait toutes les créatures à sa portée avec sa hachette mais il n'arrivait qu'à les mutiler la plupart du temps.  
Les cris de douleur et les jurons de Banon résonnaient dans ses oreilles, l'homme trouvait encore le moyen d'arroser copieusement le pasteur d'insultes toutes aussi crues les unes que les autres.  
Driss arriva enfin au niveau de l'attroupement et entreprit d'éliminer méthodiquement les agresseurs mais Banon s'effondra et fut submergé par ses agresseurs qui ne se souciaient guère des deux personnes arrivées à la rescousse.  
Une poussée de fureur gagna Driss et il tailla en pièce toutes les créatures à portée de ses armes, il voulait sauver son camarade et faire souffrir ceux qui lui avaient donné une mort aussi atroce. Il savait que c'était fini et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire mais il voulait lui épargner une lente agonie et une transformation. Tous ces gens qui hurlaient leur satisfaction devant ce macabre spectacle allaient payer pour ça et rien ne leur serait pardonné.  
La voix d'Arnold Ferza résonnait dans sa tête alors qu'il haranguait la foule avec son discours pathétique sur la condition humaine. Il devinait la présence de Lydia à ses côtés et cela le stimula, il redoubla d'efforts et oublia la fatigue qui le gagnait.  
Une tape sur l'épaule lui fit reprendre conscience de son environnement et de sa condition. Une trentaine de cadavres gisaient sur le sable et Banon se trouvait au milieu. Le camionneur avait été défiguré, sa gorge était arrachée et il avait une bonne partie de ses tripes répandues sur son ventre. Le reste de son corps n'était guère plus joli à voir et Driss fut pris de plusieurs haut-le-cœur à cette vision.  
Cette chose déchiquetée ne pouvait pas être Banon, il ne pouvait pas avoir succombé de cette façon. Il fallait cependant se rendre à l'évidence, son camarade était mort et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il devina que Lydia était tombée à genou et il surplomba le cadavre. Il regarda quelques secondes le corps mutilé et brandit sa hachette avant de l'abattre sur la tête méconnaissable du camionneur.  
Driss savait que c'est ce que Banon aurait voulu, il n'aurait jamais supporté de devenir une de ces choses et il espéra qu'il lui pardonne de lui avoir défoncé le crâne en guise d'adieu. Il tenta de fixer dans sa mémoire l'image d'un Banon souriant et plein de vie mais de puissantes mains s'emparèrent de lui et le forcèrent à s'agenouiller.  
Les gardiens avaient réagi et les avaient rejoints. Le policier jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Lydia et constata que celle-ci avait la tête baissée, les poings serrés et un visage fermé, il pouvait sentir la rage irradier d'elle.

-Je dois dire que je suis assez mécontent que vous ayez décidé de me contrarier en vous incrustant dans cette épreuve, commença le pasteur. Cependant, le public semble apprécier votre geste donc j'ai décidé de modifier les épreuves qui vont suivre. Que les gardiens sortent et que le spectacle continu ! conclut-t-il.

Les concernés s'exécutèrent et se retirèrent, laissant les deux compagnons agenouillés seuls au milieu de l'arène.  
La porte opposée s'ouvrit à nouveau et plusieurs gladiateurs s'avancèrent dans le tunnel. Il y en avait dix et ils arboraient tous un équipement varié correspondant à leurs couleurs. Il y avait trois gladiateurs rouges, trois jaunes et quatre verts.  
Driss sentit un mélange de rage, d'inquiétude et de tristesse le gagner. Il ne voulait pas donner à Ferza l'occasion de le voir ramper dans la terre et d'implorer son pardon et il ferait tout son possible pour survivre afin de venger Banon. Il savait que la fin l'attendait au bout de ce combat et que ses chances de retrouver sa femme et sa fille étaient quasiment nulles mais il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à donner dans la bataille.  
Le policier s'énerva intérieurement, ses doigts brisés allaient le gêner dans le maniement de ses armes. Leurs adversaires se déployèrent devant eux et entreprirent de les encercler en partie avant d'attaquer.  
Contrairement au combat contre Banon, les combattants s'élancèrent ensemble sur les deux compagnons.

-Faut qu'on se sépare ou on va se gêner, lâcha Driss avant de s'élancer sur les adversaires venant de la gauche.

Lydia ne dit rien mais Driss devina qu'elle s'en allait vers la droite. La meilleure défense était l'attaque, il leur fallait prendre l'initiative car il était impossible de tenir contre une attaque de masse de ce type.  
Le policier évita une hachette et en profita pour frapper son porteur en pleine course avec l'une des siennes. Une violente secousse dans le bras accompagnée d'un sinistre craquement lui indiqua qu'il avait touché son adversaire. Il dut bloquer au passage une machette avec le manche son autre hachette avant de se retourner pour continuer l'affrontement.  
Son mouvement de volte-face lui permit d'éviter une hache et il fit bien vite regretter à son possesseur son empressement à décapiter les gens. Il roula ensuite au sol pour éviter les deux hachettes qui se dirigeaient vers lui et en profita pour mutiler la jambe d'un de ses adversaires d'un coup de son arme de droite.  
Le policier constata d'un coup d'œil que son amie était aussi déchainée que lui et qu'elle avait déjà éliminé trois gladiateurs. Il commençait à se réjouir lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et laissèrent se déverser un flot de cadavres ambulants.  
Le pasteur semblait vraiment décider à en finir, quitte à sacrifier ses hommes avec. La foule hua cette décision qui la privait du spectacle d'un vrai combat. Les gladiateurs rompirent le combat pour se retourner vers la masse gémissante qui s'avançait dans le tunnel. Ils jetèrent ensuite un regard inquiet dans leur direction avant de se diriger vers la grille dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus d'informations ou un salut hypothétique mais Driss savait que personne ne les aiderait.  
Le policier cessa de s'inquiéter de leurs anciens adversaires qui appelaient leurs camarades afin de se concentrer sur les zombies qui approchaient en répandant leur odeur nauséabonde de décomposition autour d'eux.  
Driss posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa camarade qui tremblait sous l'effet de la concentration.

-On ne peut pas traverser cette meute, il va falloir qu'on combatte dos à dos pour éviter de se faire surprendre, constata Driss.

Lydia ne répondit pas mais se plaça derrière le policier qui faisait désormais face aux créatures seul. Les premières avancèrent en tendant les bras dans sa direction et en grondant, elles furent accueillies par les hachettes. Pendant que plusieurs zombies faisaient face aux deux compagnons, les autres les dépassèrent afin de se diriger vers les quatre hommes agrippés au grillage.  
Driss et Lydia se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés et menacés. Ils étaient contraints de faire de larges moulinets avec leurs armes afin d'éviter de faucher un maximum de zombies et d'éviter de se faire happer par l'un d'entre eux. Les membres sectionnés et les corps décapités tombaient à chaque coup et s'entassaient devant les deux combattants. Ils opéraient de temps en temps une rotation afin de ne pas se faire surprendre car, rester statique en étant encerclé pouvait être fatal.  
Le policier aperçut les gladiateurs en train de lutter un peu plus loin et put en voir deux se faire mordre et dévorer.  
Une pointe de soulagement gagna Driss lorsqu'il constata que les rangs de ses adversaires se clairsemaient et il redoubla d'efforts. Il était surpris d'avoir survécut jusque-là et il se demandait comment cela était possible.  
L'adrénaline agissait comme un stimulant et le poussait à frapper toujours plus rapidement et violemment mais il pouvait sentir qu'il arrivait à l'extrême limite de ses capacités.  
Les gladiateurs restants se rapprochèrent des deux combattants solitaires en se taillant un passage dans la masse restante mais Driss n'y prêta pas attention. Ils étaient quatre et il restait une vingtaine de créatures.  
Il abattit encore deux créatures puis il capta un mouvement sur le côté et, avant qu'il ne put réagir, il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son côté droit. Au milieu du brouillard de souffrance qui l'envahit, il aperçut Lydia qui poussait violemment un des gladiateurs au milieu des zombies. Celui-ci se fit dévorer et elle surplomba le policier en frappant sauvagement toutes les créatures qui tentaient de s'approcher.  
Le policer entendit vaguement le dernier gladiateur supplier la jeune femme de l'achever parce qu'il avait été mordu mais son esprit se mit à errer sous l'effet de la douleur et il ne sut pas quelle décision Lydia prit alors.  
La souffrance ravageait la partie droite de son corps et le froid s'immisçait doucement en lui. C'était fini pour lui. Le gladiateur ne l'avait pas raté en le frappant lâchement avec sa machette car c'était bien cela qui s'était passé, son esprit le lui hurlait. Il avait payé pour la confiance qu'il avait placé dans ceux se trouvant dans la même galère qu'eux en espérant que le rejet des autres les feraient basculer de leur côté.  
Il perdit la notion du temps et ne voyait que des corps tomber devant lui. Il ne savait plus s'il était mort ou vivant. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était qu'il se trouvait au sol, dans une terre imprégnée de sang, au milieu de cadavres atrocement mutilés et de membres coupés.  
Tout ce dont il se souvint avant de perdre conscience fut la voix du pasteur criant dans son micro, pour couvrir les acclamations d'une foule en délire. Il les graciait tous les deux jusqu'aux prochains jeux. L'océan de souffrance écrasa la conscience de Driss et il perdit pied.

OOooOO

Un cahot de la route fit trembler le véhicule et tira Tara de ses pensées, elle pensait à son mari qui était sûrement en train de vivre des horreurs aux mains de ses ravisseurs. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, ce n'était pas possible pour elle et ce n'était même pas envisageable.  
Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils roulaient mais cela faisait un bon moment et aucun soldat ne parlait. Ils surveillaient tous les alentours, l'arme serrée entre leurs genoux.  
Deux d'entre eux immobilisaient le militaire inconscient sur la plateforme afin d'éviter qu'il ne se cogne partout. Ils filaient à vive allure sur la route et elle se demandait dans combien de temps ils allaient enfin arriver au point de rendez-vous.  
Ces soldats la mettaient décidément vraiment mal à l'aise par leur manque de conversation et leur mutisme.  
Une nouvelle secousse fit trembler le camion et le soldat allongé sur la plateforme geignit en ouvrant les yeux.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? bafouilla ce dernier. J'ai l'impression qu'un char m'a roulé dessus.

-Le gaz t'a assommé tout à l'heure, répondit le capitaine. Que cela te serve de leçon soldat parce que si tu perds à nouveau ton masque et que le gaz est toxique ça se passera comme ça aussi.

-Compris chef ! lança le concerné d'une voix pâteuse.

Le trajet se poursuivit un bon moment dans ce paysage vallonné composé de rares arbres. Le soleil était assez bas lorsqu'ils atteignirent les deux autres véhicules et elle fut étonnée d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient roulé qu'une heure.  
Ses compagnons avaient été rassemblés à l'écart des véhicules et étaient surveillés de près par les soldats. On les avait fait asseoir et on leur avait laissé les mains liées dans le dos.

-Nous avons suivi les ordres capitaines, lâcha le plus proche des soldats en se mettant au garde-à-vous lorsque le 4x4 s'arrêta. Quelle est la suite du programme ?

-Repos, soldat, répondit l'intéressé. Vous allez me libérer tout ce petit monde, je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Dès que ce sera fait, nous allons nous diriger vers notre base temporaire.

-A vos ordres !

Le militaire s'éloigna ensuite et transmit les ordres du capitaine avant de se diriger vers les autres véhicules. Les compagnons de Tara furent rapidement libérés et embarqués dans les voitures.  
Le petit convoi reprit ensuite la route et bifurqua quelques kilomètres plus loin afin d'emprunter un petit chemin de terre sur la droite.  
Celui-ci les conduisit au sommet d'une colline sur laquelle se trouvait une modeste maison de bois dont la double-porte et les fenêtres étaient barricadées. Une vaste plaine herbeuse parsemée de quelques bosquets d'arbres s'étendait au-delà. Les trois véhicules se garèrent dans l'espace terreux dégagé devant la porte.

-Terminus, tout le monde descend ! commenta le Capitaine avec enthousiasme. J'ai une fringale d'enfer moi.

Les militaires descendirent et aidèrent leurs prisonniers à faire de même. Trois soldats se dispersèrent autour de la maison afin de surveiller les environs pendant que deux autres ôtaient les barres bloquant la porte et que ceux qui restaient déchargeaient les véhicules et vérifiait leur état.  
Les militaires invitèrent ensuite tout le monde à entrer. Tara s'exécuta et suivit ses camarades. Elle fut surprise lorsque Jill se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver, Eugene lui adressa un hochement de tête pendant qu'elle serrait sa fille contre elle en franchissant la porte.  
Plusieurs caisses et trois remorques pleines s'y trouvaient déjà et la jeune femme comprit que les militaires se servaient de l'endroit comme base depuis un petit moment afin d'écumer la région. Du bois fraîchement coupé était empilé à côté de la cheminée et plusieurs sacs de couchage couleur treillis étaient disposé au sol.  
Elle entendit le capitaine crier des ordres et se décida à aller le voir afin de lui faire une proposition. Elle reposa Jill et lui demanda de rester tranquille en compagnie d'Eugene avant de sortir.  
Le militaire se situait au niveau de la cours et supervisait les tâches du soir.

-Puis-je vous parler un moment ? s'enquit-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sûr, mais pas trop longtemps, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

La jeune femme entraîna le capitaine un peu à l'écart afin de formuler sa demande tranquillement.

-Eh bien voilà, commença-t-elle. J'aimerai savoir s'il était possible que vous fassiez patrouiller quelques-uns de vos hommes afin de localiser les ravisseurs de mon mari et de ses deux camarades. J'aimerai également pouvoir vous accompagner.

-Eh bien, ma petite dame, répondit le militaire. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir accepter mais nous avons une mission précise à réaliser sur trois jours dans la région et nos ressources sont plutôt limitées, je dois donc refuser.

-Mais je ne vous demande qu'un seul véhicule avec deux ou trois soldats afin d'effectuer des patrouilles de reconnaissance, je veux retrouver mon mari et j'irai à pied s'il le faut.

-Je ne veux pas vous faire prendre ce genre de risques mais vous devez également comprendre que les vies de mes soldats et le matériel sont vitaux et que je ne peux me permettre aucune perte ni matérielle ni humaine si elle n'est pas indispensable, contra le soldat.

-Soit, j'irai seule…

-Vous n'irez nulle part, coupa le capitaine. Vous êtes sous protection de l'armée désormais et vous allez vous plier à nos exigences. Si j'ai bien compris la logique de vos Rédempteurs alors votre mari est soit mort, soit dans un sale état et je n'ai pas assez de ressources pour me permettre de les affronter en cas de rencontre. Vous devez oublier votre mari et passer à autre chose, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire.

Le militaire tourna les talons et s'éloigna mais Tara s'élança derrière lui, le rattrapa et se planta devant lui.

-Maintenant vous allez m'écouter ! reprit-t-elle en appliquant un index accusateur sur la poitrine de l'officier. Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber mon mari, je n'irai nulle part tant que je ne serai pas fixée de façon certaine sur son sort. Vous pouvez me faire subir tout ce qui vous chante mais il vous faudra m'abattre si vous tentez de m'éloigner de lui ! continua-t-elle d'un ton rageur.

-Très bien ! gronda le capitaine en écartant violemment l'index de la jeune femme de sa poitrine. Vous aurez un véhicule et deux soldats à votre disposition, prenez un autre de vos hommes pour vous aider à la tâche mais si ça se passe mal vos amis en paieront les conséquences que ça soit bien clair. Si vous ne voulez pas les mettre en danger je vous conseille de ramener le véhicule et mes hommes entiers et surtout de ne pas ramener d'invités surprises autres que votre mari.

Sur ce le capitaine avança en la bousculant et remit les soldats, qui s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter, au travail. Tara sourit intérieurement et espéra intérieurement retrouver son homme le plus vite possible avant de rentrer dans la cabane.

OOooOO


	11. Chapitre 10 : Porte de sortie

**Merci à Miliampère pour sa bêta lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Porte de sortie.

Driss s'accroupit à côté du cadavre de Banon. Son ami semblait dormir paisiblement, il n'avait aucune trace des morsures sauvages qui l'avaient déformé et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Le camionneur était pourtant mort. Le policier n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi ni comment mais il le savait mort. Son instinct lui criait qu'il n'avait devant lui qu'un corps sans vie qui ne serait plus jamais lui-même mais il continuait à regarder celui-ci respirer doucement dans son long sommeil.

Il approcha sa main pour le réveiller et en l'espace d'un instant l'aspect du cadavre changea. Il avait de nouveau devant lui un corps déchiqueté ruisselant de sang. Banon se redressa brusquement, attrapa la main que Driss tendait, et la mordit sauvagement. Une vague de douleur et d'horreur submergea Driss alors que le cadavre le poussait en arrière. Il tomba sur le dos et Banon planta ses dents dans sa carotide.

Les dents du camionneur déchirèrent sa gorge et le policier se mit à suffoquer en s'étranglant dans son propre sang.

OOooOO

Driss se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en nage. Il avait très chaud et mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits et à réaliser qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans sa cellule.

Il entreprit de palper sa gorge afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été déchirée et fut rassuré de ne sentir aucune cicatrice sous ses doigts. Ce n'était donc qu'un mauvais rêve ; cependant il semblait bien réel. Le policier frissonna et appliqua de nouveau ses doigts sur sa gorge, par réflexe.

Une violente douleur lui assaillit le ventre et la réalité lui retomba dessus, Banon était bien mort. Il avait pris lui-même les mesures nécessaires afin qu'il ne soit pas réanimé.

Il aurait dû rentrer plus tôt dans l'arène, il le savait. Il aurait pu le sauver mais son instinct de survie l'en avait empêché, le camionneur était mort par sa faute.

Driss constata qu'on lui avait appliqué un bandage mais il ne voyait pas de trace de Lydia, ils l'avaient sûrement remise dans sa cellule. La sienne avait été nettoyée, comme il put le constater, le cadavre en décomposition avait disparu et seul restaient les traces sanglantes.

Une nouvelle douleur le lança dans les côtes et il suffoqua à moitié. Le coup de machette semblait avoir fait plus de dégâts qu'il ne l'avait cru. L'adrénaline retombée, il sentait son corps endolori et vidé de ses forces. La moindre douleur était devenue un supplice.

Il lui fallait désormais réfléchir à un moyen de se tirer de cet endroit au plus vite. Il ne savait pas dans quel état était Lydia mais il était presque certain qu'elle était toujours en vie, dans sa cellule. La vie serait plus dure sans Banon, sa puissance physique et sa capacité à conduire facilement des camions étaient un atout auparavant. Il allait falloir repenser l'organisation du groupe en prenant en compte cette perte.

En plus de tout ça, Banon était également un homme bien sur lequel le policier pouvait se reposer de temps en temps pour prendre des décisions difficiles. Même si cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour l'unité des membres du convoi, cette franchise et cette autonomie avaient toujours été un plus. Driss savait qu'en cas de problème, le camionneur aurait fait le nécessaire pour assurer la survie de tout le monde.

Il avait eu une mort horrible qu'il ne méritait pas, personne ne mérite de mourir ainsi. Dans ce cas, Banon avait été assassiné par des hommes, comme bien d'autres avant et après le cataclysme. Le monde n'avait pas changé au fond. Il était toujours aussi dur et froid.

Le bruit que fit la trappe centrale en s'ouvrant tira Driss de ses sombres pensées. Trois gardes en descendirent.

-Salut, nous venons vous remplacer les gars ! Y a du bon steak à la cafète ce soir ! lança joyeusement un des nouveaux arrivants.

-T'as intérêt à ce que ça soit vrai cette fois Bill ! gronda agressivement un des gardiens en se levant. La dernière fois, la viande était pourrie et j'ai été malade toute la semaine.

-T'en fait pas, cette fois les cueilleurs ont ramené de la viande fraîche et l'ont laissée aux cuisines. Puis de toute façon, vu ton embonpoint, une nouvelle diarrhée te ferait pas de mal à toi.

-Fais pas le malin, enfoiré ! répondit l'intéressé d'un ton menaçant. Tu sais bien qu'un accident est vite arrivé par ici. Si le gouverneur ne punissait pas aussi sévèrement les meurtres des rebus de la société, tu serais déjà mort.

Les trois gardiens sortirent en laissant les nouveaux venus s'installer. Cependant, au lieu de sortir leurs cartes comme le faisaient d'habitude les autres, ceux-ci se mirent à chuchoter entre eux en regardant dans la direction de Driss.

Le policier commença à se demander ce qui lui valait ce gain d'attention brutal de la part des gardes. Il ne faisait que végéter dans un coin de sa cellule sombre en attendant que le temps passe, il ne faisait rien de spécial et il n'avait jamais vu ces trois personnes depuis son arrivée.

Le manège des trois hommes dura un moment, puis le dénommé Bill s'approcha. Celui-ci était plutôt maigrelet, vêtu d'un justaucorps et il avait de courts cheveux châtains coiffés en hérisson.

-Tu sais que toi et ta copine vous avez vraiment été impressionnants à voir dans l'arène ? commença-t-il. Vous êtes les premiers à avoir survécu depuis l'initiation de ces jeux, vous êtes sacrément balèzes hein ?

-Peut-être, moi je ne faisais que me battre pour ma survie, grogna Driss.

-Votre pote aussi a été impressionnant, dommage pour lui. J'aimerais pas connaître son sort, c'est pas très enviable pas vrai ?

L'homme semblait attendre une réponse de lui mais le policier se refusait à lui en donner une, car elle n'aurait pas arrangé sa situation. Il avait une furieuse envie d'attraper ce mec à la gorge à travers les barreaux et de lui écraser doucement la carotide afin qu'il se taise.

-Ouais, pas très causant toi, hein ? reprit Bill devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur. Je te comprends, je serai pareil dans ta situation…

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? T'es de l'autre côté des barreaux... mais je veux bien échanger ma place avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Ouais, j'en sais rien et je n'ai pas la moindre foutue envie d'échanger ma place mais on se posait une question avec les potes. Ce que j'en sais par contre, c'est que Ferza était furieux de vous voir survivre et d'être contraint de vous gracier. Vous devrez donc rejouer la semaine prochaine et on se demandait si ça vous tenterez de vous faire la belle avec nous avant, toi et ta copine.

Driss eut du mal à réaliser que Bill venait de prononcer ces mots. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un piège, un moyen de le torturer psychologiquement en lui faisant miroiter une porte de sortie. Il valait mieux jouer la carte de la prudence. Il voulait bien admettre avoir impressionné par sa capacité de survie mais de là à susciter la sympathie des gens à ce point, il en doutait sérieusement. Il allait devoir être prudent.

-C'est une blague c'est ça ? Vous ne pensez pas vraiment que je vais marcher dans votre combine, si ?

-Non, c'est pas une blague. On est sérieux mais on comprend ta méfiance. A ta place, il en serait de même pour nous, c'est pas le …

-Pour commencer, arrêtez de dire que si vous étiez à ma foutue place vous feriez ça ou ça, coupa sèchement le policier. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on a dû endurer ici donc n'essayez pas de vous identifier à nous.

-Ok ok, t'énerves pas, se défendit Bill. Je veux dire, on n'en peut plus de ce dictateur de merde. Ses jeux deviennent de plus en plus sales et il nous fout la trouille avec ses idées. On n'est pas impliqués dans toutes ses combines, on s'est toujours tenu le plus loin possible de tout ça mais maintenant, on veut se casser, tu comprends ?

-Non, je ne comprends pas. Vous avez tout : eau, abris, nourriture, armes, sécurité, organisation. Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez vouloir faire dans les terres désolées s'étendant au-delà de vos murs.

-Eh bien comment dire, on veut partir de cet endroit. On trouve que les pratiques du gouverneur sont trop malsaines.

-Vous m'en direz tant. Mais d'un autre côté, vous pourriez vous faire la belle ou le renverser en compagnie d'autres personnes.

-Eh bien on est surveillés, le pasteur a des balances dans la ville, expliqua rapidement Bill. Ce sont des gens auxquels il accorde des avantages en sous-main et la force armée principale lui est dévouée, quoiqu'il en coûte. Je n'ai confiance en personne d'autres que mes deux acolytes, ajouta-t-il en se retournant avec un sourire complice.

-C'est pas trop mon problème ça, s'obstina Driss. Mon problème c'est votre proposition, elle me semble très alléchante mais je persiste à la trouver étrange.

-On te comprend, on va rester là un petit moment donc tu nous dis quand t'es décidé, conclut Bill en s'éloignant en compagnie de ses compères.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et sortirent leurs cartes. Driss se mit à penser : la proposition de ces hommes était très alléchante et lui et Lydia ne pourraient pas s'échapper de cet endroit sans une aide interne. Ses personnes semblaient sincères, mais il pouvait très bien tomber dans un piège issu de l'esprit tordu du pasteur s'il marchait dans leur combine et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans ce cas de figure.

Si ces gens étaient vraiment nets, il avait ainsi la possibilité de se faire la belle avec Lydia et de rejoindre sa famille, à supposer que ses membres soient toujours en vie et qu'il puisse les retrouver dans ce vaste monde désormais hostile.

Cependant, leurs intentions après l'évasion étaient toujours aussi floues. Il n'avait pas confiance en eux, il ne les connaissait pas et il n'avait aucune raison de croire en leur bonne foi. Ces gardiens avaient été trop longtemps au contact de cette société violente pour ne pas en être affecté.

Le policier réfléchit encore. Dans les deux cas, elle serait bénéfique. Si ces gens étaient au service du pasteur cela le mènerait à une mort peut-être plus rapide, sinon, il serait libre. Il ne voyait qu'une solution pour résoudre le problème des gardes qui les accompagneraient à l'extérieur : il devait les tuer au moment de l'évasion. Il ne voulait pas le faire mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était un mal nécessaire pour protéger sa famille et le reste du groupe. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre un risque quelconque, il ne pouvait qu'éliminer les complices.

C'était la solution logique, Driss devait le faire pour assurer la survie du plus grand nombre. Banon aurait sûrement approuvé cette décision pour une fois. Il n'était pas dit de toute façon qu'ils parviendraient à quitter leur lieu de détention. Le policier décida qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre à faire temporairement confiance à ces hommes, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre à ce stade.

-Hey, Bill, lança-t-il dans un murmure. C'est d'accord, je vais vous faire confiance et on va se tirer ensemble de ce trou à rats.

-Parfait, répondit le concerné en se retournant. Je suis content que tu aies pris cette décision, c'est la bonne. Je t'assure que tu fais bien. Par contre, on va pas te laisser t'évader dans cet état. Les médecins de l'arène sont de vrais bouchers.

Bill ponctua ses mots d'un geste et se leva pendant qu'un de ses camarades sortait un grand sac noir. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux et Bill ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Le gardien portant le sac entra, s'approcha de Driss et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

Il défie les bandages, le policier grimaça en voyant l'état des blessures. L'homme sortit du sac plusieurs bombes de désinfectant, des compresses et des bandages et s'occupa de désinfecter soigneusement les plaies. Le policier fut contraint de serrer très fort les dents afin de ne pas crier sous l'effet de la douleur. Finalement, le soigneur refit les bandages et s'en alla. Bill referma la grille derrière l'homme.

-Repose-toi bien, lâcha celui-ci. On a encore quelques trucs à régler donc on devrait pouvoir te faire sortir en fin de semaine et tu vas avoir besoin de tes forces. On prendra encore quelques tours de garde pour nous assurer que tout se passe bien.

-Merci, c'est parfait, conclut Driss.

Les gardiens retournèrent à leurs jeux et ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle équipe prenne le relai. Les nouveaux venus reprirent leur jeu de cartes sans se soucier des prisonniers.

Peut-être allait-il revoir sa famille au final. Le problème qui allait se poser était le chemin à suivre pour la retrouver car il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où il était détenu. Ses pensées devinrent floues et l'emportèrent dans un sommeil agité.

OOooOO

-On est arrivés ! lâcha Driss pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tara ne répondit pas et garda le silence dans lequel elle s'était plongée depuis la fin de la cérémonie. Le policier manœuvra et gara la voiture dans l'allée. Dès qu'elle fut à l'arrêt, la jeune femme quitta la voiture et entra dans la maison en claquant la porte. Il devinait ce qui n'allait pas et appréhendait comme toujours ce genre de discussions. Il avait horreur de la voir souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour y remédier.

Driss éteint le moteur. Il aimait ce job, il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait mais il désirait ardemment qu'elle l'accepte. Il avait cru qu'elle le ferait à leur mariage mais elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Evidemment elle admirait ce qu'il faisait ainsi que le travail de la police en général, elle aimerait seulement le voir prendre un boulot qui le mettrait moins en danger.

L'évènement de la journée ne pouvait que justifier son point de vue. La vision de ces familles en pleurs, les visages durs et fermés des autres. Il n'était jamais facile d'assister à la cérémonie funéraire d'un collègue, d'un équipier faisant parti du même service, d'un ami souvent venu dîner.

Le policier ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il redoutait ce qui allait se passer au moment où il franchirait l'entrée. Il décida de faire les cent pas dans le jardin en respirant un grand coup. L'éclairage secondaire du salon s'enclencha et il devina la silhouette de sa femme passant dans la lumière, il arrangea son costume de cérémonie.

Il allait devoir l'affronter tôt ou tard, autant que ça soit au plus vite. Heureusement que Jill était chez ses grands-parents maternels, elle n'aurait pas à assister à ça au moins. Il décida d'arrêter de repousser inutilement l'échéance et franchit la porte d'entrée.

Driss se dirigea directement vers le salon faiblement éclairé et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Tara était assise dans un fauteuil en face de la porte, courbée, le visage dans ses mains gantées de noir et agitée de quelques soubresauts. Il avait horreur de la voir dans cette état, elle qui était toujours si forte et si déterminée. Elle était magnifique dans son tailleur noir agrémenté d'une fine voilure noire. Il nota qu'elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et qu'elle tenait ses jambes serrées et légèrement inclinées. Il s'approcha doucement, n'osant pas trop se manifester.

Elle sembla deviner sa présence à proximité et releva vivement la tête, les yeux encore humides.

-Je ne veux pas te voir à sa place… commença-t-elle.

-Et je ne le veux pas non plus, répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

-C'est trop dur, chéri, tu le sais que c'est dur pour moi de te voir partir le matin ou le soir sans savoir si je te reverrai vivant. Tous les jours, c'est trop dur.

-C'est dur pour moi aussi, je vous aime énormément toi et Jill et je pense tout le temps à vous deux. Je refuse de vous perdre mais j'aime ce travail, même s'il pourrait me coûter la vie. Si je le fais c'est pour protéger les gens de la folie des autres, faire ce qu'il faut pour que le dénouement soit le meilleur po…

-Je le connais ton discours, coupa-t-elle brusquement. Ils peuvent bien trouver quelqu'un d'autre, il y a d'autres moyens de mener à bien ce genre de missions, tu n'es pas obligé de risquer ta vie. Je ne veux pas te voir finir comme ton ami. Il a été touché par une balle en plein visage à quelques mètres de toi, t'imagines si tu t'étais trouvé à cette place au même moment ? s'énerva-t-elle, des larmes perlant à ses yeux.

-Je … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … dit-il doucement.

-Si tu le sais, insista-t-elle. Dis-moi que tu vas démissionner demain et chercher un autre travail, un où tu ne mettras pas ta vie en danger.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, je suis lié à ce travail, il représente beaucoup pour moi.

-Et nous deux, on ne représente rien pour toi peut-être ? renchérit-elle en se levant brusquement.

-Ne dit pas ça, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai…

-Je sais, mais je te veux à mes côtés pendant que notre fille grandira et vivra sa vie.

-Je le serais, fais-moi confiance. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi et pour la petite, s'attrista-t-il en se rapprochant de sa femme et en l'enlaçant tendrement. Ce n'est pas contre toi ni contre la petite que je reste dans l'unité d'intervention, c'est tout simplement moi.

Elle n'ajouta rien et le laissa la bercer doucement en sanglotant légèrement. Il ne put lui-même retenir quelques larmes. Il l'aimait tellement… Il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir alors qu'il lui serait si simple de quitter le Swat, mais c'était justement trop simple et il ne le désirait pas.

Tara le savait, il était trop buté pour changer aussi brusquement de position sur son métier. Elle allait devoir se montrer forte et patiente, comme toujours avec lui. Il était si heureux qu'elle soit ainsi, il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir avec lui.

OOooOO

Un violent élancement au niveau des côtes réveilla le policier. Il se mit à suffoquer sous l'effet de la douleur, sa blessure le lançait très douloureusement. Il resta paralysé par la crise une à deux minutes avant d'oser bouger un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Driss se demanda si ses nouveaux amis ne l'avaient pas empoisonné au lieu de le soigner et commença à paniquer. La douleur s'estompa après un petit moment, dissipant ses craintes. Il se rendormit et ne fit pas d'autres rêves.

Il émergea bien plus tard. Evidemment, il était impossible de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit dans cet endroit car il n'y avait aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur. En se tournant, il distingua une silhouette se tenant devant les barreaux et reconnu Bill.

-Ah, ça y est tu te réveilles enfin, chuchota celui-ci. Je voulais te dire que tout se passe bien niveau préparatif mais qu'on doit partir plus tôt que prévu. Sûrement dans la nuit.

-Bien, répondit le policier. Mais je sais pas si je serai en état, ma blessure m'a fait atrocement mal pendant mon sommeil…

-Ouais on a pensé à ça, on a pris de la morphine et des antidouleurs pour faciliter votre transport à tous les deux. On s'est occupé de ton amie, elle va bien. Ce qu'elle a fait était très courageux, exécuter le gladiateur contaminé sur demande… Fallait en avoir du courage, surtout sous la menace des armes. Le gouverneur éructait de rage, il avait bien besoin d'un nouveau zombie pour remplacer les morts celui-là.

-Parfait parfait… grogna Driss.

-Venez, il a besoin d'un petit remontant, murmura Bill à l'attention de ses coéquipiers.

Ceux-ci s'approchèrent et ouvrirent la porte avant de venir s'agenouiller à ses côtés en sortant une trousse médicale d'un sac de toile grise.

Ils défirent les bandages et désinfectèrent une nouvelle fois les plaies. Ils refirent les bandages et s'emparèrent d'une petite seringue. Ils lui injectèrent le contenu d'un geste vif et se retirèrent.

-Ça devrait calmer les douleurs un moment, commenta Bill. Profites en pour te reposer encore parce que tu vas avoir besoin de tes forces, on va injecter une dose à ta copine également et on vous en réinjectera avant de partir. On se voit ce soir.

Bill s'éloigna et retourna à sa partie de carte avec ses camarades. Driss se laissa aller. Les douleurs causées par ses blessures s'estompèrent, ces gars semblaient honnêtes mais cela ne changerait rien à leurs destins. Le policier ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en danger le reste du groupe s'il venait à leur amener ces gens. La fatigue l'emporta à nouveau.

OOooOO

-Debout les civils ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! cria quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la cabane.

Tara ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en parcourant la salle du regard. Les militaires les avaient laissés dormir seuls dans la cabane et s'étaient installés à l'extérieur. Jill dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle, blottie contre Sam. Elle la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Les autres avaient entendu l'appel et se levèrent au fur et à mesure. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, ils sortirent et se trouvèrent devant un bon feu au-dessus duquel était suspendu une énorme casserole. Plusieurs soldats prenaient leur café assis en cercle, les autres faisaient les cent pas autour du périmètre de la cabane.

-Bien dormi ? s'informa le capitaine en les invitant à s'asseoir.

-Oui, nous vous en remercions, répondit Tara en parlant pour tout le monde.

-Nous avons un peu de café, une cuillère à café par personne, pas plus. L'eau est bouillante, vous pouvez vous servir directement dans la casserole. Pour les petits, nous avons des barres chocolatées, ajouta-t-il en lui en tendant deux.

La jeune femme les répartis entre Sam et Jill. Ceux-ci attaquèrent goulument leur repas, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Elle alla chercher une tasse et se servit en café et en eau chaude. Elle dégusta ensuite l'amer breuvage en se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir mener l'exploration afin de trouver le repère des Rédempteurs au plus vite.

Ses pensées dévièrent lorsque Eugene s'approcha et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, elle l'attrapa et la pressa avec un bref sourire. Si les choses s'avéraient avoir mal tournées pour Driss, elle était sûr qu'il ferait un bon père de substitution. Elle se retourna lorsqu'il s'éloigna et elle se surprit à reluquer la musculature saillante du basketteur.

Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle détourna rapidement les yeux en pestant contre elle-même. Elle devait se concentrer, son mari n'était pas encore mort et enterré et elle allait faire le nécessaire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Le capitaine s'éloigna et commença à organiser le campement tout en préparant au départ deux des trois véhicules. En finissant son café, elle aperçut Ethan qui contemplait la route en contrebas et se décida à aller lui parler. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Le jeune afro-américain tourna la tête vers elle au moment où elle se positionnait à ses côtés. Il avait de courts cheveux bouclés et était de taille moyenne.

-Bonjour Tara, dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux marrons.

-Bonjour Ethan, lança-t-elle en guise de réponse. Bien dormi ?

-Mieux que depuis le début de l'épidémie, savoir qu'on se trouve avec des militaires ça aide.

-Je suis d'accord, mais nous ne devons pas trop relâcher notre garde, nous ne les connaissons pas vraiment. J'aurai voulu te demander un service.

-Je t'écoute… répondit-il en détournant les yeux vers la route.

-J'ai le feu vert du capitaine pour mener des reconnaissances avec deux de ses soldats et j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes. Tout ceci dans le but de retrouver Driss. M'accompagneras-tu ?

-Bien sûr, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser… Je commençais justement à m'ennuyer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Contente de pouvoir compter sur toi, conclut-elle. Je viendrais te voir quand nous serons prêts à partir.

Tara laissa l'ancien étudiant en informatique à sa contemplation et alla à la rencontre du capitaine toujours occupé à donner des ordres.

-Capitaine, je voulais savoir quand je pourrais partir et quels hommes j'aurai avec moi.

-Eh bien, vous allez prendre le 4x4 qui se trouve en haut du chemin, lâcha l'intéressé en désignant du doigt le véhicule concerné. Il a le plein et j'étais justement en train de réfléchir mais je pense que Travis et Dean sont tout indiqués pour votre escorte, ajouta-t-il en lui désignant deux soldats à l'écart. Qui avez-vous choisit ?

-J'ai choisis Ethan, le jeune à l'écart. Il est fiable.

-Bien faites-le venir, je vais vous filer de l'équipement. J'aimerai que vous soyez rentré avant que le soleil ne soit trop près de l'horizon si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, continua-t-il en la retenant alors qu'elle avait commencé à s'éloigner.

-Bien ! Ethan ! appela-t-elle d'une voix forte. Viens !

Le jeune adulte se tourna et arriva au trot.

-Parfait, commenta le capitaine. Vous pouvez vous faire remettre un casque et un gilet pare-balles chacun en vous adressant au gars qui fait l'inventaire des munitions dans la cabane. Pour les armes, vous avez ce qu'il faut. Je vais en mission de collecte avec les deux autres voitures et quelques hommes. Bien entendu, je n'emmène pas vos amis mais je vais laisser quelques soldats pour veiller à leur sécurité donc ne vous en faites pas.

-Okay, on est …

-Dégagez, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter avant mon départ, coupa le capitaine.

Tara ravala les paroles qui menaçaient de lui échapper, l'officier avait été suffisamment généreux avec elle et elle ne voyait pas de raison de se battre avec lui. Elle reviendrait à la charge plus tard.

La jeune femme fit signe à Ethan de la suivre et entra dans la cabane. Elle y trouva le soldat faisant l'inventaire et lui demanda le matériel qui lui était alloué ainsi que celui d'Ethan.

Ils s'équipèrent tous deux et elle se fit aider pour fixer correctement le gilet pare-balle. Elle se sentit un peu à l'étroit une fois qu'elle en fut équipée, ce genre de choses n'était pas vraiment adapté pour les femmes.

Elle ressortit de la cabane et alla chercher un fusil d'assaut qu'ils avaient sauvé, Ethan s'empara du sien et la rejoignit au 4x4. Les deux soldats qui allaient les accompagner s'y trouvaient déjà.

-Vous allez sur la plateforme, leur dit-elle. Je vais conduire et Ethan sera en cabine.

-Bien m'dame.

Ils allèrent tous deux s'installer à la place qui leur avait été assignée pendant que Tara et Ethan prenaient les leurs. Ils démarrèrent mais le capitaine leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

-Faites pas de bêtises, ne prenez pas de risques. Je veux ce véhicule et mes soldats de retour ce soir ou je ne répondrai pas de mes actes, avertit-il.

-Compris, capitaine, répondit-elle.

Celui-ci s'éloigna et la jeune femme démarra doucement, laissant la voiture prendre un peu de vitesse dans la côte par elle-même avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

Par réflexe, elle freina en arrivant à l'intersection avant de s'engager sur la route et de se diriger vers le lieu de l'attaque du convoi. Si elle pouvait espérer retrouver la trace des Rédempteurs c'était bien à cet endroit qu'elle devait commencer à chercher. Ils roulèrent en silence. Ethan observait le paysage sans dire un mot. La jeune femme regardait de temps en temps par la vitre arrière par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur intérieur mais leurs deux passagers ne semblaient pas bavards non plus.

Ils roulèrent assez vite et arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux de l'attaque. Tout était comme hier, à la différence que les carcasses noircies des véhicules ne fumaient plus. Elle ralentit à peine et continua le long de la route en réduisant l'allure. Elle cherchait un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui indiquer le passage des rédempteurs.

Cette mission revenait à cherchait une aiguille dans une botte de foin mais elle continuait à croire qu'elle trouverait quelque chose. Un détail attira son attention, la route semblait défoncée sur le bas-côté et la partie centrale. C'était comme si des véhicules lourds avaient fréquemment roulé par ici, au point de fendre le revêtement. Les rédempteurs possédaient justement des véhicules suffisamment lourds pour provoquer ce genre de dégâts mais ils pouvaient avoir été causés par d'autres passages.

Tara décida tout de même de s'engager sur les routes montrant le plus de signes d'usure de ce type. Elle arriva finalement dans un petit village en apparence désert. Elle arrêta le véhicule aux abords de celui-ci et observa les environs. Différents types de bâtiments allant de la maison à l'échoppe étaient dispersés de long des rues, parfois séparés de petits parcs.

Tout semblait calme, il n'y avait aucun signe d'activité. La jeune femme repéra une paire de jumelle sur le tableau de bord et s'en empara. Avec leur aide, elle observa les fenêtres plongées et différents coins mais elle ne distinguait rien.

Elle décida d'avancer en faisant tourner le moteur au ralenti. Tous les magasins de la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait avaient visiblement été pillés. Leurs devantures étaient explosées, de nombreuses marchandises sans doute périmées jonchaient le sol de devant. Cela indiquait de toute évidence que, soit une grosse communauté venait se fournir dans le coin, soit des groupes mobiles étaient passés. Des survivants quittant le village dans la panique n'auraient pas eu l'occasion de faire le tri. Les quelques véhicules abandonnés avaient été repoussés le long des maisons, de toute évidence pour laisser un champ de manœuvre assez large pour d'imposants véhicules au rayon de braquage réduit. Un autre élément troublant était les impacts épars sur les façades ou les voitures, comme si on s'était déjà battu par ici.

Ils roulèrent encore un peu et arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment de style victorien jaune et blanc. Plusieurs drapeaux américains y flottaient et on pouvait apercevoir les lettres formant le mot « mairie » au-dessus de la porte. Quelques véhicules de police étaient garés devant et les battants de bois de la porte d'entrée gisaient au sol.

Tara coupa le moteur et descendit de la voiture, Ethan et les militaires l'imitèrent.

-Travis et Dean, vous restez à l'extérieur et vous vous dissimulez un minimum. Ethan m'accompagne, on va inspecter la mairie à la recherche d'une carte de la région.

Les soldats ne répondirent pas et s'exécutèrent. La jeune femme épaula son arme et entra en tête, Ethan la suivit. Elle avait de la chance, les fenêtres auxquelles étaient fixées quelques planches laissaient passer suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer la pièce de façon correcte.

Ils se trouvaient dans un vaste hall, face à un escalier de pierre se séparant en deux branches après quelques marches.

La jeune femme s'engagea prudemment dans l'escalier et sentit que le jeune adulte la suivait. Elle avança en prenant garde à ne pas rater de marches et à faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que les possibles résidents de l'endroit ne soient alertés. Elle choisit la branche d'escalier de droite et se retrouva face à une porte à double battant entrouverte.

Tara resta un moment à l'écoute, tentant de détecter le moindre son en provenance de la pièce. Elle n'entendit rien et poussa la porte brusquement. La pièce était largement éclairée, un vaste bureau trônait au centre et une vaste carte était accrochée au mur se situant derrière celui-ci. Celle-ci représentait le monde et de nombreux sigles représentant le risque biologique figuraient sur la majorité des pays. Un téléphone et une radio était abandonnés sur le bureau et en s'approchant elle constata qu'une grande carte représentant la région y était déroulée.

De nombreux sigles et annotations y avaient été placés. Une croix rouge entourée de bleu semblait indiquer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Les villages des alentours portaient les sigles biologiques vus sur la carte, ou les initiales « ZS ».

La jeune femme en déduisit qu'il s'agissait des zones sûres puisque le symbole recouvrant une bonne partie des deux cartes était gribouillé par-dessus en plusieurs endroits. En examinant la carte, elle décida d'éliminer tous les villages marqués comme étant contaminés et de se concentrer sur ceux qui étaient indiqués comme sûrs.

Cela restreignait pas mal les recherches mais la zone était très étendue et ça pourrait prendre quelques jours pour trouver les Rédempteurs. De plus, elle ne savait pas quand la carte avait cessée d'être mise à jour et la situation pouvait avoir énormément évolué entretemps.

Tara roula la carte située sur le bureau et fit signe à Ethan qu'il était temps de partir. Ils descendirent rapidement les marches et franchirent la porte sans se presser afin de ne pas prendre les deux sentinelles par surprise. Dean se situait un peu plus loin, derrière une voiture de police et Travis était à moitié couché sur la plateforme arrière du 4x4.

-On a trouvé une carte les gars, dit-elle doucement. On y va.

-Bien, répondit Dean en allant rejoindre Travis à l'arrière. La jeune femme et le jeune adulte remontèrent en voiture et démarrèrent. Elle avait repéré un village situé pas trop loin qui était indiqué comme sain et elle tenait à commencer l'exploration par celui-ci avant de rentrer à la base.

OOooOO

-Debout, on doit y aller ! chuchotait avec insistance quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Driss s'extirpa de son sommeil et se frotta les yeux afin d'identifier son interlocuteur. Bill se tenait penché au-dessus de lui.

-Ah enfin, c'est l'heure. On s'est débrouillé pour droguer discrètement les gardiens se trouvant à l'étage, faut y aller au plus vite. Tends ton bras.

Le policier s'exécuta et Bill lui injecta une dose de morphine. Il se sentit bizarre, ce n'était pas vraiment l'effet de la morphine qu'il ressentait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as injecté là ? s'enquit-il d'un ton brusque.

-De l'adrénaline, expliqua le gardien. La morphine c'était pas une bonne idée pour une évasion.

-T'aurais pu prévenir, grogna-t-il en réponse en se levant.

-Peut-être, attrape cette arme en attendant, lança-t-il en lui passant un fusil d'assaut équipé d'un silencieux avant de tourner les talons.

Driss suivit Bill, Lydia était déjà debout en compagnie des deux autres gardes portant de gros sacs, elle portait le même équipement que lors de sa capture. Elle avait le même fusil que lui en possession. Les gardiens lui indiquèrent son armure dans un coin de la pièce. Il la ramassa et retourna s'équiper dans sa cellule avant de revenir.

-Vous allez nous suivre en toute discrétion, on va devoir passer par l'entrée principale afin de dégager au plus vite. Je tiens à vous avertir qu'il y a quelques zombies qui traînent de l'autre côté de l'enceinte donc il va falloir être prudent. On y va.

Le gardien alla ouvrir la trappe qu'il avait bloqué, déplia l'escalier et le gravit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réapparaisse en leur faisant signe de suivre. Les deux autres gardiens grimpèrent d'abord et les deux prisonniers suivirent ensuite.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce dans laquelle était disposée de nombreuses tables et chaises, plusieurs gardes se trouvaient endormis autour des tables.

Bill leur fit signe de le suivre en silence et ils quittèrent le bâtiment tous les cinq. Le gardien prit la tête du groupe en compagnie de ses camarades et s'engagea sur le trottoir, Driss et Lydia restèrent en retrait.

La nuit était relativement calme, il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Les noires ouvertures des maisons semblaient les écraser sous leurs poids et l'asphalte défoncé par les nombreux passages des blindés luisait doucement sous la lumière laiteuse de la nuit. Celle-ci était plutôt fraîche et le ciel était dégagé à l'exception de quelques bandes nuageuses d'altitude.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit et le policier se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à un croisement. Bill leur fit signe de rester en arrière et emprunta la route partant sur la gauche avec ses compagnons.

Driss entendit un bref appel dont il ne comprit pas la signification et passa la tête afin de voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient dans la rue.

Il vit que celle-ci se terminait en cul-de-sac à quelques mètres. Un grand bâtiment, qui devait être auparavant une caserne de pompier, l'obstruait. Le volet métallique de la large ouverture percée dans la façade était en partie relevé et deux hommes se tenaient en faction devant. Les cinq hommes échangèrent de brèves paroles à distance pendant quelques secondes.

Le policier épaula son fusil par précaution, se tenant prêt à toutes éventualités, et fit signe à Lydia de faire de même.

La suite des évènements se déroula en accéléré : les deux sentinelles épaulèrent leurs armes et ouvrirent le feu sur Bill et les deux autres gardiens. Bill parvint à se jeter à terre et à rouler à l'abri derrière des marches d'escalier mais ses potes n'eurent pas cette chance et furent fauchés par les tirs.

Driss jura et tira sur la sentinelle de gauche. L'homme s'effondra et le policier aligna immédiatement le suivant avant que celui-ci ne réalise qu'il était désormais seul. Les deux cibles éliminées, il courut en direction de Bill.

-Continuez ! leur lança-t-il. Ramassez un des sacs et prenez le deuxième véhicule sur la droite, c'est celui prévu pour la fuite. Je vous rejoins.

Driss ne se fit pas prier et s'empara du sac désigné en dégageant rapidement les bretelles de celui-ci du gardien qui le portait précédemment. Des lumières s'allumaient un peu partout dans les maisons aux alentours et des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans la nuit. Il ne se demanda même pas si cet homme était vivant ou mort, le crâne perforé était une réponse suffisante. Lydia courait déjà vers la caserne et il la rejoignit devant le véhicule en question.

C'était un véhicule blindé lourd comme ceux qui les avaient attaqués. Les sinistres décorations étaient toujours en place.

Il était garé dans l'alignement de plusieurs blindés garés sur trois rangées à l'entrée. La jeune femme le regarda et il lui montra la mitrailleuse située dans la tourelle du véhicule avant de monter à la place du chauffeur.

Les clés étaient bien sur le contact, comme leur compagnon d'évasion le leur avait indiqué. Il démarra et sursauta lorsque Bill sortit de nulle part et s'installa à la place de passager à ses côtés.

-Ils sont tous les deux morts, je vais te guider jusqu'à la sortie, lâcha celui-ci.

Le policier écrasa l'accélérateur et le blindé s'ébranla au moment où des hommes en armes surgissaient à l'entrée du bâtiment. Un bruit d'enfer le fit sursauter et les premiers arrivants furent balayés par une rafale de mitrailleuse lourde. Lydia n'avait pas attendu pour mettre le paquet.

Driss sortit du hangar en allumant les feux de l'engin à pleine puissance tout en faisant rugir le moteur.

La lourde masse de métal s'élança à plein régime dans la ville, plusieurs gardes qui n'eurent pas le temps de s'écarter furent broyés sous les roues de l'engin.

-Gauche ! cria Bill tandis qu'une nouvelle rafale de mitrailleuse fauchait un groupe en arme situé au milieu de la route.

Driss braqua autant qu'il le put le volant tout en maintenant l'accélération et ressentit d'intenses vibrations au niveau du tableau de bord et du plancher du véhicule. Il se dit que c'était normal et reporta son attention sur la route.

-Droite !

Le policier s'exécuta et l'engin dérapa en abordant le virage. Il se retrouva ainsi à rouler à cheval sur le trottoir de la file d'en face et remit, d'un coup de volant, le blindé sur la route. Ils filaient à travers la ville qui débordait maintenant d'agitation, les vibrations du moteur s'accentuèrent et il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu véhicule que tu nous a trouvé ? pesta-t-il à l'attention de Bill. Il va nous péter à la gueule si on continue à ce rythme !

-T'occupes et roules ! répondit agressivement celui-ci. Si on ne franchit pas bientôt l'enceinte, le moteur sera bien le dernier de nos soucis !

Des tirs impactèrent le pare-brise et lui firent ravaler les paroles qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Lydia ouvrit le feu sur le groupe armé en réponse, les quelques survivants prirent la fuite.

-Gauche et on y est ! hurla Bill.

Driss fit déraper le véhicule et franchit le virage. Le gardien n'avait pas mentit : la porte d'enceinte se trouvait un peu plus loin. Deux blindés étaient en train de se garer en travers de la route pour bloquer le passage et deux mitrailleuses situées dans les tours de guet ouvrirent le feu.

Le policier appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur à en transpercer le plancher et Lydia répondit aux tirs. Le blindé fit un bond en avant et fonça droit sur les deux autres véhicules qui tentaient de s'interposer.

-Fonce ! s'égosilla Bill. C'est notre seule chance !

A quelques mètres des blindés, Driss sentit Lydia quitter précipitamment la tourelle pour se retrouver à l'abri dans le blindé. L'instant précédent la collision, une forte détonation retentit et une vague de chaleur parcourut le plancher.

Le choc fut d'une grande violence. Un atroce bruit de métal tordu résonna dans tout l'habitacle et le véhicule trembla. Le pare-brise explosa, aspergeant Driss d'un certain nombre de morceaux de verre aussi coupants que des lames de rasoir.

Le policier se protégea tant bien que mal en plaquant ses mains sur son visage. Le lourd véhicule emporté dans sa course folle ne fut nullement stoppé net et Driss devina qu'il continuait de rouler. Il y eut un nouveau choc assez léger accompagné d'un bruit de métal fracassé et trainé au sol.

Il comprit qu'ils venaient de franchir la porte d'enceinte et découvrit son visage, le véhicule roulait dans une section de ville abandonnée. Il perdait de la vitesse de plus en plus vite et l'accélérateur ne fonctionnait plus.

-C'est normal cette chaleur qui irradie du plancher avec cette fumée ? s'inquiéta Lydia.

-Sortez ! cria Driss en serrant le frein à main pour stopper net le véhicule.

Dès que le véhicule fut arrêté, il ouvrit sa portière et sauta à terre pour constater les dégâts. D'énormes flammes sortaient de sous le blindé et en dévoraient l'arrière. Le moteur avait visiblement rendu l'âme. Bill le rejoignit et Lydia sauta à partir du toit.

-Ah ben …

Bill ne finit pas sa phrase. Driss venait de lui tirer une balle de son fusil d'assaut en plein ventre. Le gardien le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et souffla des bulles de sang en s'affaissant. Le policier regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut de nombreux cadavres ambulants qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction, d'autres allaient vers la ville. De nombreux coups de feu en provenaient.

Il décida de ne pas perdre de temps et entraîna Lydia derrière lui, les zombies se rapprochaient trop dangereusement et le véhicule pouvait exploser à tout instant.

Le crépitement des armes les accompagna tout au long de la course qui s'ensuivit, leur évasion avait dut causer un sacré bordel. Les deux compagnons quittèrent la route à la sortie de la section abandonnée pour aller se perdre dans les champs et ils ne firent une pause qu'au petit matin.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le chemin de la liberté

Chapitre 11 : Le chemin de la liberté

Ferza se tenait devant une fenêtre située à l'étage de la mairie. Il contemplait le chaos régnant dans le reste de la ville. Il voyait sa communauté partir en fumée et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il s'était donné tant de mal pour construire ce petit monde et voir que tout avait basculé en quelques minutes, à cause de l'évasion de déchets humains capturés quelques jours plus tôt, le rendait furieux. L'évasion spectaculaire des prisonniers avait non seulement laissé sur le carreau plusieurs gardes mais avait également déclenché un mouvement de panique dans toute la zone.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une poignée de ses gardes, ceux dont il était le plus proche. Les autres se battaient entre eux dans la rue ou bien contre les cadavres ambulants qui se promenaient librement. Certaines de ces créatures étaient des gardes tués dans l'évasion et les autres étaient les zombies entrés avec la destruction de la porte principale. Le pasteur pouvait distinctement entendre le crépitement des armes automatiques dans la ville, des hurlements de terreur. De la fumée s'élevait au-dessus des toits.

Il se croyait revenu plus d'un an en arrière, lorsque l'humanité avait perdu la bataille qu'elle livrait contre sa propre nature. Les civils étaient attaqués à la fois par les zombies et par ceux qui les protégeaient quelques instants auparavant.

-Chef, on doit partir, lança quelqu'un dans son dos. On est trop peu nombreux pour sécuriser les environs plus longtemps.

-Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps.

Deux véhicules blindés arrivèrent en ouvrant le feu sur tout ce qui bougeait sur le trottoir d'en face et stoppèrent au pied de la mairie.

-Faut vraiment y aller chef, les véhicules sont là, répéta avec insistance l'interlocuteur.

Ferza dégaina le pistolet à barillet, se retourna et tira sur l'homme qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Celui-ci s'effondra en se tenant la gorge, aspergeant le sol et les murs de son sang.

-Je t'avais demandé de me laisser du temps imbécile, dit-il en s'approchant du mourant. Si tu m'écoutais et que tu te comportais en homme, tu n'en serais pas là. Tu comprends que je doive te laisser ici maintenant, ajouta-t-il en surplombant sa victime. Tu ne valais pas grand-chose de toute façon et les munitions sont trop précieuses pour que je t'achève. Bon courage où tu vas, ajouta-t-il en enjambant l'homme qui convulsait violemment à terre.

Le pasteur enjamba le cadavre et franchit la porte sans prêter attention aux gargouillis produits par le garde à l'agonie. Deux de ses hommes arrivèrent en courant et stoppèrent net en le voyant.

-Ah c'est vous chef, on a cru un instant que vous aviez des ennuis, expliqua l'homme de tête.

-Non tout va bien, on se casse d'ici, répondit-il en passant à côté de son interlocuteur et en commençant la descente des marches.

Les deux hommes en armes le suivirent. Il pouvait distinctement entendre le fracas des mitrailleuses lourdes situées dans les tourelles des véhicules stationnés dans la rue. Ses derniers gardes s'étaient regroupé la pièce du rez-de-chaussée qui avait servi à l'accueil des évadés. Ferza traversa rapidement la pièce en faisant signe aux hommes de le suivre et ils sortirent ensemble de la mairie.

Les blindés étaient toujours là, les portes arrières grandes ouvertes, sécurisés par trois hommes en position de tir. Les armes lourdes continuaient de cracher leurs salves mortelles, arrosant la rue.

-Répartissez-vous dans les camions, on part sur le champ, commenta le pasteur en se dirigeant vers le blindé de tête.

Il arrivait à son niveau lorsqu'une série de déclics retentit dans son dos. Ferza se retourna d'un bloc : les gardes n'avaient pas bougés et le tenaient en joue. La rage le gagna et il sentit un rictus lui déformait le visage. Les imbéciles, c'est donc ainsi qu'ils le remerciaient. Ils firent feu en même temps. La douleur l'irradia de toute part lorsque les projectiles traversèrent son corps et un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux. Les gardes ne cessèrent pas de tirer lorsque le corps sans vie du pasteur toucha le sol. Ils mitraillèrent le cadavre jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne ressemble plus qu'à une bouillie difforme puis ils s'embarquèrent dans les blindés. Ceux-ci démarrèrent, dès que le dernier homme fut monté, et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit en laissant là le cadavre de celui qui les dirigea pendant plus d'un an.

OOooOO

Driss et Lydia se trouvaient dans un vaste champ envahit d'herbes folles lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter leur course. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux côte à côte, à bout de souffle. Tout son corps faisait souffrir le policier, il semblait protester énergiquement contre le traitement qu'il venait de lui infliger sans attendre la guérison. Lydia n'en menait visiblement pas très large non plus. Ils étaient tous les deux pantelants au sol à tenter de reprendre leur souffle glacé par l'air frais de la matinée s'infiltrant dans leurs poumons. Il suffoqua à plusieurs reprises sous l'effet de cette fraîcheur qui lui enserrait la poitrine comme un étau.

Le stress respiratoire provoqué par celle-ci accentuait les lancements de ses blessures et les rendaient insupportables. Après plusieurs minutes difficiles, il sentit que sa respiration se faisait plus calme et se détendit. Le fond de l'air restait cependant très froid. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil aux affaires du sac qu'il portait mais il ne parvint pas à mettre la main dessus. Driss se souvint alors de l'avoir laissé dans le blindé en flammes en fuyant. Ils étaient désormais perdus dans un monde hostile tous les deux, sans nourriture, boisson, carte, boussole ou médicaments.

Il sentit Lydia se rapprocher avant qu'elle ne l'enlace. Il la laissa faire et la serra contre lui. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins d'un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.

-Tu as bien fait, lâcha Lydia à brûle-pourpoint.

-Pardon ?

-Je dis, t'as bien fait tout à l'heure, répéta-t-elle. Tu sais… en fuyant le camion en flammes.

-Ah, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de bien à ce moment-là, répondit-il en laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide.

-T'as bien fait de descendre Bill, t'as pris un coup sur la tête toi ou quoi? fit-elle en faisant mine de s'emporter.

-Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait …

-C'était pourtant la bonne décision, reprit-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Il aurait pu être un danger si on l'avait laissé vivre. Ils étaient tous malades là-bas.

-J'en sais foutre rien si c'était bien. J'ai agis d'instinct, sans réfléchir, s'expliqua-t-il en caressant distraitement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-C'est quand même bizarre, tu avoueras, que le véhicule qu'il a choisi pour notre évasion soit tombé en carafe direct.

-Oui … acquiesça-t-il. Mais peut-être avons-nous tous manqué de chance cette nuit-là, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Il revit distinctement Bill s'approcher de lui en descendant du camion. Quelque chose dans son attitude et ses traits avaient alors trahis sa peur. Oui, cet homme avait eu l'air catastrophé, un bref instant, alors qu'il avançait vers sa mort. Le regard du gardien était fixé sur les flammes se dégageant du camion et il n'avait pas remarqué que Driss avait brandit son arme à mi-hauteur, le doigt sur la gâchette, attendant qu'il soit suffisamment prêt pour ne pas lui laisser de chance. Le policier avait tiré alors que Bill ouvrait la bouche, seuls deux mots avaient franchis les lèvres. Cependant, ce qui l'avait surpris, c'est l'incompréhension totale qui s'était peinte sur les traits de sa victime avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Peut-être que Bill avait pensé les avoir déjà roulé et avait été surpris de ce retournement de situation mais ce n'était pas une certitude.

-Peut-être en effet… soupira Lydia.

Peut-être que le gardien avait vraiment voulu les libérer, peut-être que celui-ci avait tout simplement voulu les envoyer à leur mort. Il ne saurait jamais. Une décision de plus qu'il allait devoir assumer, une qui allait encore lui peser sur la conscience. Il écarta ces pensées. Il lui fallait se concentrer sur l'instant présent, sur leur survie et la démarche à suivre pour retrouver le groupe.

-On ferait mieux de bouger… dit doucement Driss en faisant mine de se relever.

La douleur arrêta son mouvement. Il souffla un peu pendant que Lydia se mettait debout. Elle lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire et il l'attrapa avant de se relever avec son aide. Ils reprirent ensuite leur progression à travers les champs à l'abandon, sans trop savoir où ils se dirigeaient. Les herbes folles qui n'avaient pas été coupées depuis bien longtemps leur arrivaient à la taille. Il allait leur falloir être vigilants car des zombies pouvaient très bien se trouver allongés quelque part dans cette étendue herbeuse. Ils marchèrent donc un moment sans dire un mot, sous un soleil blafard peinant à réchauffer le fond de l'air.

-J'admire ce que t'as fait dans l'arène, lança brusquement Driss tout en marchant.

-De quoi tu parles ? fit-elle interloquée sans ralentir.

-Le fait que t'aies exécuté ce mec qui te suppliait pour abréger ses souffrances…

-Je ne l'ai pas fait par compassion, il me faisait pitié à chialer comme une lavette, grogna Lydia.

-Peut-être mais je n'aurai pas pu moi, je l'aurai laissé crever et se transformer avant de le tuer, reprit Driss en fixant le sol devant lui.

-Bien sûr que t'aurais pu, tu l'as déjà fait. Tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut lorsque c'est nécessaire, ni plus ni moins. C'est ce qui fait de toi un bon chef.

-Tu parles, j'aurai été incapable d'exécuter Brad. C'est Banon qui aurait été un bon chef.

-Banon était violent et irréfléchi lorsque la situation lui échappait, s'emporta Lydia. T'es un mec bien Driss, on a besoin d'une personne calme et calculatrice à la tête du groupe pour pas faire paniquer les gens inutilement.

-Je suis pas si bien que ça, tout ce que je fais c'est assurer ma survie et celle de ma famille.

-C'est un bon début …

Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au zénith. Ils progressèrent en silence, avec prudence, à l'affût du moindre bruit trahissant la présence d'un cadavre itinérant dissimulé dans les hautes herbes. Ils tombèrent sur un chemin de terre et le suivirent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une maison se dessine devant eux. En se rapprochant, ils se rendirent compte que c'était en réalité une maison à laquelle était accolée une grange.

Ils firent un rapide tour du propriétaire, aucun zombie ne traînait aux alentours. La plupart des fenêtres étaient barricadées et les engins agricoles se trouvaient dans la cours. Il y avait fort à parier que les propriétaires se trouvaient encore dans le coin, restait à savoir dans quel état.

Driss renonça à l'exploration de la grange, il y faisait trop sombre et sans lampe-torche c'était un risque trop important à prendre. Il se contenta donc de bloquer la porte solidement en l'entravant avec une pelle et un râteau à manche métallique abandonnés dans la cours pendant que Lydia faisait le guet. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison tous les deux. Celle-ci était un petit bâtiment carré en brique rouge comprenant un seul un seul étage et complété par un toit de tuiles ocres.

Le policier s'approcha prudemment de la porte et frappa plusieurs coups à la porte avec la crosse de son arme afin de vérifier si quelqu'un était présent.

-Y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il.

Ils se tinrent tous deux aux aguets mais aucune réponse n'arriva. Il frappa à nouveau et, cette fois, il entendit distinctement des pas précipités sur le plancher et un heurt contre la porte. Il fit signe à Lydia de reculer et tint en joue la porte. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était un zombie ou bien la personne pas très réveillée qui avait trébuché en venant leur ouvrir. Les grognements et les grattements insistants qui suivirent lui confirmèrent qu'il y avait bien un mort-vivant derrière cette porte.

Driss tenta d'actionner la poignée mais la porte était verrouillée ou bloquée de l'intérieur. Il tira deux balles dans la serrure et tenta de répéter l'opération mais il n'y avait rien à faire, quelque chose la bloquait bien. Le policier tenta alors de l'enfoncer d'un coup de pied, le coup d'épaule risquant de le jeter dans les bras du zombie se trouvant derrière, mais la douleur qui se répercuta dans tout son corps au premier coup l'en dissuada. Il dut alors se résigner à démolir la porte pour de bon, les grognements avaient gagnés en intensité.

Il vida son chargeur en faisant les contours intérieurs de la porte et avant de tirer quelques balles en son centre, dans l'espoir de tuer le zombie au travers. Celui-ci continua de manifester sa présence et Driss tenta à nouveau d'enfoncer de la porte en faisant signe à Lydia de se tenir prête à descendre ce qui sortirait de la maison. L'obstacle céda au premier coup, le policier se plaqua contre le mur et un zombie se précipita hors du bâtiment. La créature était un homme de faible corpulence dans un état de décomposition avancé et engoncé dans une vieille salopette. Il avait le visage mangé par une barbe et une chevelure en décrépitude et le corps troué par les nombreuses balles qu'il venait de recevoir à travers la porte. Le mort-vivant n'alla pas plus loin car il fut stoppé dans sa course d'une balle qui répandit sa cervelle sur le cadrant de la porte.

Lydia baissa son arme et Driss lui adressa un petit signe de tête reconnaissant. Ils entrèrent prudemment dans la maison. Les planches laissaient filtrer la lumière, ils avaient donc une bonne visibilité. Le couloir d'entrée dans lequel ils se trouvaient était à moitié obstrué par un escalier montant à l'étage. La première porte à droite donnait sur le salon tandis que celle de gauche donnait sur un bureau. Les deux pièces semblaient vides de tout occupant. Ils avancèrent mais le policier retint Lydia.

-Je serai plus rassuré si tu restais à l'entrée et que tu surveillais que rien ne sorte des pièces adjacentes ou de l'escalier, murmura-t-il à sa camarade.

-Bien chef, ronchonna-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

Driss avança seul, il n'y avait qu'une porte entrouverte sur la gauche au fond du couloir. Il la poussa du canon de son arme avec prudence. Celle-ci était presque ouverte lorsqu'elle buta contre quelque chose de mou. Le policier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas car un grognement sauvage retentit et la porte se referma violemment devant lui, lui renvoyant par la même occasion la crosse de son arme en pleine figure. Complètement sonné, il recula et buta contre quelque chose se trouvant au sol avant de s'écraser contre la paroi de l'escalier. Les grondements sauvages continuèrent et il entendit quelque chose traîner derrière la porte. Driss porta une main à son nez et la retira, le gant de sa tenue antiémeute était poisseux de sang et son visage douloureux mais tout semblait en place.

-Driss ! Ça va ? s'informa Lydia.

-Oui, je crois ! pesta-t-il. La saloperie qui est derrière a bien failli me fracasser tous les os du visage avec la crosse de mon propre fusil.

-Sacrée farceuse hein ? fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Le policier se releva et enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied, repoussant la chose se trouvant derrière par la même occasion. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame à forte corpulence habillée d'une robe rose à fleur couverte de saletés grisâtres. Ses cheveux gris foncés sales et graisseux étaient encore entortillés en un chignon. Elle lui évoquait la vieille mégère passant son temps à crier sur tous les gens qui lui tombaient sous la main. Le zombie qu'elle était devenu se trainait par terre et pour cause, un fauteuil renversé gisait dans un coin de la pièce qui s'avérait être une cuisine spacieuse.

Il empoigna son arme en tenant la crosse en avant, s'approcha de la créature et lui éclata le crâne d'un seul coup puissant.

Driss vérifia ensuite si d'autres surprises ne les attendaient pas dans cette pièce mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Une atroce odeur de moisissure régnait dans l'endroit et il ne savait pas dire si elle provenait de la vieille ou bien d'autre chose. Il chercha dans tous les placards et le frigo mais la nourriture était périmée depuis bien longtemps et empestait autant que la pièce. Ces gens ne s'étaient procuré que des choses périssables avant de s'enfermer, peut-être étaient-ils morts de faim. Le policier quitta la cuisine et rejoignit Lydia.

-Il n'y a rien à bouffer dans la cuisine, commenta-t-il.

La jeune femme garda le silence et ils inspectèrent le reste de la maison en détail. Ils trouvèrent finalement deux boîtes de conserve, un grand sac de toile, une carte de la région, une hachette, un pied-de-biche, une carabine vingt-deux long rifle ainsi que deux boîtes de cartouches pleines. Ils fourrèrent tout dans le sac avec le contenu d'une caisse à outil et du papier-toilette.

Le policier se proposa de porter le sac mais la jeune femme refusa en arguant qu'elle n'était pas une faible femme et qu'il devait être un macho fini pour penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller avec son colis. Il n'insista pas et ils repartirent à travers champs, laissant la petite ferme loin derrière eux.

Leur voyage se poursuivit dans le silence et la carte ne les aida pas à s'orienter car il aurait fallu qu'ils sachent tout d'abord à quel endroit ils se trouvaient. Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa descente vers l'horizon lorsqu'un petit village encaissé entre deux collines boisées s'offrit à eux.

Ils l'atteignirent alors que l'astre du jour baignait les environs d'une douce lumière orangée. Ils allaient devoir se dépêcher de trouver un abri pour la nuit s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver piégés dans l'obscurité.

Ils entrèrent dans la ville en passant par la route principale qui la traversait de part en part. Le panneau indiquant le nom de l'endroit était barré d'un grand signe rouge représentant le risque biologique, rendant toute lecture impossible. Ils s'aventurèrent donc prudemment dans le village, prêts à tirer. Comme dans de nombreuses villes, les traces d'un vent de panique général brusque et soudain étaient partout visibles. Voitures accidentées, vitres et portes brisées, poubelles renversées, déchets et matériel en tout genre répandus au sol, traces d'incendies.

Les reflets rougeâtres du soleil se couchant ajoutaient une touche sinistre à la scène. Driss ne voyait aucune trace de cadavres ambulants pour l'instant mais il fallait rester prudent car ceux-ci pouvaient très bien errer dans des recoins sombres et rappliquer au moindre bruit.

L'attention du policier fut finalement attirée par un magasin d'alimentation situé entre deux maisons, la vitrine semblait intacte et la porte de celui-ci était grande ouverte. Il fit signe à sa camarade de s'arrêter et de lui passer le sac. Il se saisit de la machette avant de lui passer le pied-de-biche.

-La meilleure arme anti-zombies pour moi ? Vous êtes trop aimable mon cher, murmura-t-elle d'un ton moqueur en rajustant le sac dans son dos.

-C'est bien la moindre des choses, fit-il à voix basse en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux vers le magasin et s'y engouffrèrent. Un escalier partait sur la droite et montait vers une porte semblant fermée. Les vastes rayons du magasin étaient à moitié vides ou leur contenu était répandu au sol. Une ouverture au fond du magasin permettait sûrement d'accéder à la réserve et elle n'était pas condamnée. Une odeur infâme de décomposition flottait dans l'air.

Les deux compagnons commencèrent à inspecter les rayons, après s'être assuré que la porte de l'étage était bien verrouillée, mais il ne restait plus grand-chose. Une grande partie de la nourriture n'était déjà plus consommables. De nombreux paquets de nourriture en plastique ou en carton étaient éventrés, probablement par de quelconques rongeurs.

Des bruits métalliques de boîtes tombant à terre les firent sursauter, des grondements suivirent. Le vacarme provenait de la réserve du magasin. Driss resserra sa prise sur sa hachette et s'avança, il était suivit de Lydia qui agrippait son pied de biche à deux mains. Ils se tinrent quelques secondes à l'ouverture. La pièce était éclairée grâce aux fenêtres situées sur le mur du fond, la pièce était baignée d'une lumière rouge-orangée sous l'effet des rayons du soleil couchant.

Le policier chercha des yeux l'origine du bruit. Les raclements métalliques accompagnés de grognements provenaient d'un rayon sur la gauche. Il fit un pas et buta dans une boîte de conserve qui traînait à l'entrée. Le vacarme qu'elle fit en allant rouler dans les rayons provoqua l'arrêt des autres bruits, il entendit des cliquetis se rapprocher. Il brandit sa machette et s'apprêta à frapper mais ce qui sortit de l'ombre n'avait rien d'un zombie.

Un jeune border terrier se tenait devant lui, une boîte de conserve dans la gueule. Il agitait frénétiquement la queue, visiblement content de voir quelqu'un qui soit vivant et semblait attendre qu'ils fassent le premier pas. Il avait le museau, les oreilles et les pattes noirs et le reste du corps marron foncé.

Driss s'approcha et le chien leva la tête vers lui, il lâcha la boîte qu'il tenait dans sa gueule et resta à attendre. Le policier comprit rapidement que l'animal attendait de lui qu'il ouvre la conserve. Le chien errant poussa la boîte vers lui et leva le museau dans sa direction en battant l'air avec sa queue de plus belle.

Driss se demanda avec quoi il pourrait ouvrir cette boîte de nourriture pour chien mais se baissa tout de même pour la ramasser et l'ausculter. Lydia ne bougeait pas et le regardait faire. Il tourna les talons pour se mettre en quête d'un ouvre-boîte et le chien le suivit. La bête semblait très contente d'avoir de la compagnie bien qu'elle ne devait pas avoir vu d'humains vivants depuis bien longtemps, elle semblait comprendre que seuls ces derniers savaient ouvrir un récipient de ce type.

Le policier trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait et ouvrit la conserve dont il répandit le contenu dans une assiette abandonnée sur une étagère avant de la tendre au chien. Celui-ci se mit à manger goulûment sa pitance en manifestant son contentement par de petits grognements satisfaits. Driss ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais son ventre lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé de la journée.

-J'ai trouvé notre repas du soir, chuchota Lydia dans son dos en lui fourrant une boîte de conserve dans les bras. Pour l'eau, je sais pas trop, mais j'ai trouvé des filtres et des purificateurs.

-Bien, reprit Driss. On va remplir le sac avec toutes les boîtes et je pense que le petit père va nous indiquer son point d'eau quand il aura mangé et qu'il devra se désaltérer, ajouta-t-il en désignant le chien.

Comme il l'avait deviné, le chien finit de manger et s'éloigna en passant par la sortie de livraison restée ouverte. Ils suivirent l'animal alors que l'obscurité tombait doucement et celui-ci les mena à un petit cours d'eau dans lequel il se désaltéra. Le policier sortit les bouteilles en plastiques qu'il avait récupérées et vidées avant de les remplir d'eau une fois que celle-ci fut filtrée et purifiée.

Le chien ne sembla pas faire mine de s'en aller lorsqu'il eut finit de boire et se contenta de les regarder, assis sur son postérieur. Lorsque Driss et Lydia se mirent en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit, le chien les talonna en remuant joyeusement la queue.

Les deux compagnons échouèrent finalement dans un cabanon construit en parpaing situé à l'écart de la ville, il possédait une lourde porte métallique. Celui-ci comportait seulement un vieux matelas poussiéreux dont ils se débarrassèrent. Le sol de terre battu était relativement sec et ne semblait pas avoir été souillé. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils s'enroulèrent dans leurs couvertures. Ils allaient fermer la porte lorsque le chien se glissa dans la petite pièce exiguë et alla se rouler en boule dans un coin.

-Je crois bien qu'on s'est fait un pote, commenta Lydia avec amusement. Il a l'air propre et il nous a bien rendu service, je pense qu'on peut le garder avec nous non ?

-Oui, je pense, répondit Driss. Je n'ai de toute façon pas la force d'aller le jeter dehors ce soir.

Il barra la porte avec plusieurs barres de fer qu'ils avaient ramassé sur le chemin afin de ne pas avoir de visiteurs indésirables pendant la nuit. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite tous les deux dans le coin opposé à celui du chien. Lydia se trouvait contre le mur et se blottit contre le policier qui l'enlaça également. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus mordant et il espérer sérieusement qu'ils ne gèleraient pas tous les deux dans la nuit. Le chien les regarda un moment et s'approcha timidement des deux camarades.

Driss tendit la main et le chien la lui lécha, il lui gratta le menton en réponse et l'animal s'approcha un peu plus. Le policier finit par céder et ouvrit les bras au chien qui vint se blottir dedans et entreprit de lui rincer le visage avec sa langue.

-Non ça suffit, fit Driss en rigolant et en repoussant doucement le chien. Je sais que j'ai pas pris ma douche depuis un moment, inutile de me le rappeler.

-Si ta femme apprend que ta nouvelle maîtresse est un chien, elle va se sentir mal, se moqua Lydia.

Ils pouffèrent de rire tous les deux, arrachant un gémissement d'incompréhension au chien. Le policier le caressa et la bête vint se coucher le long de son flanc. Il veilla un petit moment, guettant le moindre bruit extérieur et finit par décider de se fier à l'instinct du chien pour les prévenir de l'approche de rôdeurs. Le sommeil l'emporta à son tour.

OOooOO

Driss sortit de sa chambre et se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils s'étaient installés dans ce motel de deux étages. Les trois bâtiments qui constituaient celui-ci formaient un « U », le parking se trouvait au centre et un haut grillage encerclait l'ensemble de la propriété. Ils avaient renforcés celui-ci avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Un car de touristes abandonné à sa place servait de point de guet afin de surveiller les alentours immédiats des bâtiments. Les autres véhicules étaient garés sur la droite. En s'installant, ils avaient eu peu de ménage à faire : l'hôtel était alors presque vide et seuls trois zombies s'y trouvaient.

De nombreux éléments avaient indiqués qu'un groupe de survivants s'était déjà occupés du nettoyage mais Driss n'avait vu personne depuis leur arrivée. Peut-être que les trois créatures étaient ces gens. Derek était assis sur le toit du bus dans sa tenue d'intervention du Swat qu'il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner. Il discutait avec la jolie Stacy qui se trouvait assise sur une chaise à côté de lui. Stacy était une jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et bouclés, elle devait bien avoir la trentaine. Elle portait un short de jean moulant ainsi qu'un pull de laine verte.

Un peu plus loin, Lydia et Eugene faisaient une partie de football contre Brad et John. John était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage mangé par une barbe assez fournie. Ils avaient trouvés le ballon quelques jours plutôt en prospectant dans une école abandonnée. Banon se trouvait à côté du camion militaire qu'ils avaient récupéré la veille et qu'ils avaient stationné au niveau de l'entrée principale. Le camionneur était en grande discussion avec Jim, qui était lui-même occupé à inspecter le moteur du véhicule.

Le policier était content d'avoir trouvé cet endroit, ils étaient à portée des magasins du coin et il n'avait pas observé beaucoup de zombies jusqu'à présent. Les enfants jouaient dans la chambre avec ce qu'il leur avait ramené d'une exploration des environs. Il pensait qu'ils pourraient rester à cet endroit encore un moment, tranquillement, en attendant que l'orage passe, mais il savait qu'il faudrait du temps avant que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre, si c'était encore un jour possible.

La cohésion du groupe était bonne et l'entente correcte, cela lui faisait du bien de se trouver dans une zone connue et de ne pas avoir à en changer en permanence. Il avait pu instaurer une routine, ce qui lui permettait ainsi de se soulager de la pression qu'il avait en tant que chef de groupe. Ce séjour dans le motel sonnait donc un peu comme des vacances pour lui.

Driss leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait un temps magnifique, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage mais quelque chose manquait. En effet, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu un seul avion en vol. Pour lui, ils étaient le symbole de la maîtrise de son espace par l'humanité. Même dans les endroits les plus paumés, on pouvait apercevoir à l'occasion la trainée d'un avion filant vers de lointains horizons mais là il n'y avait rien à voir dans le ciel en dehors de quelques oiseaux et des nuages.

-Driss ! Faut qu'on parte à la chasse avec Stacy ! lança Derek. Ça nous fera du bien de manger de la viande fraîche.

-Allez-y ! Lydia va vous remplacer pour faire le guet et je vais rester au balcon.

-Impeccable !

Derek quitta le toit du car et aida Stacy à faire de même. Ils enlevèrent la chaine cadenassant le portail et la remirent une fois dehors. L'ami de Driss garda la clé et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois situé sur la gauche de l'enceinte du motel.

-Lydia ! appela Driss. Va remplacer Derek et Stacy !

L'intéressée fit signe qu'elle avait compris, quitta la partie et alla chercher son fusil avant d'escalader le véhicule et de s'installer sur le toit de celui-ci. Les trois autres joueurs continuèrent leur jeu, Eugene affrontant seul Brad et John. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passe rien, le policier se délecta du calme régnant sur les lieux. Quelques échos lointains retentirent mais il n'y prêta pas attention sur le moment. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, qu'il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait entendre des cris ainsi que quelques détonations.

-Alerte ! cria Driss en allant chercher son arme dans sa chambre. Derek et Stacy ont des problèmes !

Il fouilla l'appartement mais ce fut Tara qui lui tendit l'arme au moment où il s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Quand il revint sur le balcon, tout le monde avait ramassé son arme et se tenait prêt à toute éventualité. Les deux chasseurs sortirent du bois, Derek soutenait Stacy qui boitait difficilement.

-On est tombés sur un groupe de zombies et elle s'est blessée à la cheville dans la panique, expliqua l'ami de Driss lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix. Ils sont vraiment nombreux.

Derek laissa la jeune femme appuyée contre le grillage et inspecta ses poches à la recherche de la clé. C'est alors que les premiers zombies sortirent de la forêt. L'ami de Driss ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de leur présence, il semblait ne pas réussir à retrouver les clés du cadenas. La panique commençait à transparaître sur son visage. Stacy étouffa un cri et lui secoua la manche de son compagnon d'infortune afin qu'il se retourne. Les tireurs postés derrière le grillage ouvrirent le feu mais les créatures étaient vraiment très nombreuses. Lydia se coucha sur le camion et commença à faire le ménage méthodiquement. Elle était très douée avec son fusil, ce qui lui avait valu devenir rapidement la tireuse d'élite du groupe.

Derek tira sur plusieurs zombies à son tour mais les cadavres ambulants parvinrent à la hauteur des deux personnes piégées à l'extérieur. Stacy se battait avec son pied-de-biche en essayant de garder son équilibre, rendu instable par sa cheville blessée, et abattit ainsi plusieurs zombies trop aventureux. L'ami de Driss jeta son arme et s'empara d'une machette. Il se défendit un moment et les zombies tombaient au fur et à mesure mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'encercler leurs proies.

L'une des créatures agrippa finalement Derek qui se débattit pour ne pas se faire mordre. La détonation caractéristique du fusil de précision résonna une fois de plus, Derek bouscula le zombie et son crâne fut disloqué. Stacy fut aspergée de liquide céphalique et de sang, elle hurla d'horreur puis de douleur lorsqu'un des cadavres ambulants planta les dents dans son avant-bras.

-Non ! hurla Driss en vidant son chargeur dans la masse grouillante des morts.

Lydia lâcha son fusil et lui jeta un regard horrifié, elle sembla vouloir parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. C'était un accident, Driss le savait mais il avait tout de même envie de la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de l'achever. Il lâcha son arme, tourna les talons et laissa les autres tuer les derniers zombies. Derek l'avait aidé à porter secours à Tara et Jill, celui-ci lui avait permis de continuer à vivre et à espérer par l'intermédiaire de ce sauvetage. Pourtant, son ami venait de mourir sous ses yeux, tué par un de ses compagnons d'infortune.

OOooOO

Tara gara son véhicule devant la cabane. Le capitaine était déjà rentré cette fois et le soleil touchait l'horizon. Elle était rentrée juste dans les temps cette fois-ci. C'était déjà le deuxième jour de recherche, ils avaient parcouru une bonne partie des environs et des zones sûres indiqués sur la carte. Il allait évidemment de soi qu'elles ne l'étaient plus depuis longtemps.

Plusieurs villages s'étaient révélés inaccessibles en raison de la quantité trop importante de zombies. Ils n'avaient réussi à faire que quelques rapides reconnaissances avant de devoir battre en retraite précipitamment. Ethan se révélait être un très bon duo, sûr de lui et n'hésitant pas à prendre des risques inconsidérés pour enquêter dans des zones infestées. Le jeune homme n'était guère bavard mais il arrivait tout de même à la réconforter.

Travis et Dean ne parlaient pas vraiment non plus et n'essayaient pas et se faisaient distants. Les deux soldats ne prenaient aucune décision ni ne faisaient de suggestions, ils se contentaient de leur servir de guetteur ou d'arrière-garde. En revanche, ils excellaient dans leurs rôles et avaient tout de même sauvés plusieurs fois la mise aux deux compagnons. Leur présence, bien que silencieuse, s'avérait très rassurante et la vision de leur treillis suffisait à procurer la vague impression que la situation était sous contrôle, même lorsque c'était complètement faux.

Tara coupa le moteur et se prit le visage dans les mains. La jeune femme commençait à fatiguer et à désespérer. En dehors des quelques traces de leurs passages occasionnels, ils n'avaient pas vu l'ombre d'un Rédempteur. Elle se demandait désormais si elle reverrait un jour son mari et s'il n'était pas déjà mort depuis le temps. Peut-être poursuivait-elle une chimère, son cœur pouvait très bien la tromper sur le sort de Driss.

La jeune femme sentit quelques larmes lui monter aux yeux. Passer des journées entières à explorer la moindre maison rencontrée, le moindre village, à tuer les créatures s'y trouvant, c'était épuisant. Ethan posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. Elle descendit du véhicule et claqua la portière. Travis et Dean s'étaient déjà éloignés pour aller se présenter à leur chef. Jill et Sam jouaient ensemble dans l'herbe sous la surveillance d'Eugene et de Rob. Leslie se tenait à l'écart et semblait être en grande discussion avec Kim pendant que Jim, Ted et Rodolph parlaient avec trois soldats assis autour des restes du feu de la veille. Ethan partit de son côté et Tara se dirigea vers le capitaine.

-Bonsoir, fit-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de celui-ci.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il. On m'a rapporté que vous n'avez toujours aucune piste ?

-En effet…

-Eh bien je vous laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour retrouver vos amis et votre mari, après ça nous devons repartir. Vous aurez alors deux choix : nous suivre ou rester sur place avec le matériel que vous possédiez quand nous vous avons trouvé, à vous de voir.

-Parfait capitaine, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Bien, conclut celui-ci en s'éloignant pour discuter avec le mécano qui inspectait déjà le 4x4.

C'était une routine chez ces soldats : à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient de mission, les mécaniciens inspectaient les véhicules et effectuaient de petites réparations si nécessaires. Elle devait leur concéder que l'idée était bonne. Cela leur évitait de tomber en carafe d'une minute à l'autre à cause d'un joint qui se serait décollé la veille.

L'obscurité prenant le pas sur le jour, Tara se rendit auprès de Jill. Elle serra la petite dans les bras et lui fit un bisou. Cette dernière la repoussa, désirant de toute évidence continuer de jouer avec Sam.

-Est-ce qu'il va revenir Papa ? lâcha Jill à brûle-pourpoint.

-Je ne sais pas chérie, je n'en sais rien, répondit la jeune femme en essayant de masquer le tremblement de sa voix.

Elle s'assit à côté du basketteur et de Rob, elle regarda les deux enfants jouer. Ceux-ci s'amusaient à empiler des boîtes de conserve le plus haut possible sans les faire tomber. Une lumière orangée accompagnée de quelques crépitements leur apprit que le feu était allumé. Le froid se faisant plus intense, ils décidèrent de ramener les petits vers la chaleur du feu de camps. Ted et Jim avaient pris sur eux de faire la cuisine ce soir, afin de rendre service aux soldats qui les avaient placés sous leur protection.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et en silence puis Tara alla coucher Jill dans la cabane, elle fut imitée par les autres. La petite protesta au début mais finit par se calmer et s'endormir. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient couchés aussi. Tara fit un bisou à sa fille, se leva, attrapa sa lampe-torche et ressortit. Elle passa devant les gardes en faction qui l'arrêtèrent avant de la laisser passer en lui recommandant de ne pas trop s'éloigner du camp.

La jeune femme s'assit contre un arbre, à l'écart, et contempla l'astre lunaire brillant haut dans le ciel, il y avait peu de nuages. Elle frissonna un peu dans l'air frais et sursauta en voyant une forme sombre approcher. Elle braqua la lampe sur l'arrivant et reconnu Eugene.

-Eh mais c'est moi, protesta-t-il en mettant sa main droite devant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière.

-Ben je pouvais pas savoir, tu débouches de nulle part aussi, grogna-t-elle en éteignant l'appareil.

-Je t'ai vu sortir et je m'inquiétais pour toi, expliqua-t-il. Tu tiens le coup ça va ?

-Oui t'en fait pas, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Ok j'insiste pas alors, je suis là en tout cas si tu veux.

-Je sais je sais, répondit-elle avec exaspération.

Le Basketteur s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Un coup de vent très froid la fit frissonner une nouvelle fois. Eugene s'en aperçut, l'enlaça et la serra contre lui. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami et le laissa la bercer. Cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir à nouveau une présence masculine bienveillante à côté d'elle. Elle sentit le regard d'Eugene peser sur elle et releva la tête vers lui. Les yeux de celui-ci brillait dans l'obscurité, elle s'y perdit et releva un peu plus la tête tandis que la bouche d'Eugene approchait doucement de la sienne. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ils s'embrassèrent.

Tara la douce sensation qu'il envahit et enlaça le basketteur. Alors que leur baiser se prolongeait, elle commença à revenir à elle et le repoussa doucement. Ce n'était pas bien, elle ne pouvait pas, ils étaient amis.

-Je suis désolé, fit-elle avec gêne. Il faut qu'on retourne au camp sinon on va rendre les sentinelles nerveuses.

-Je comprends… murmura Eugene d'une voix lointaine.

Elle se leva, alluma sa lampe, aida Eugene à se redresser et ils rentrèrent tous deux au camp sans ajouter un mot. Les soldats les laissèrent passer et le capitaine referma verrouilla la porte de la cabane derrière eux sans un mot. La jeune femme dormit mal cette nuit-là, elle se sentait tout de même coupable bien que ce baiser ne signifia rien pour elle.

C'est de mauvaise humeur et fatiguée qu'elle reprit l'exploration des environs. Elle avait passé la matinée à éviter le regard du basketteur et à se tenir le plus loin possible de lui. Eugene semblait distant et distrait et elle espéra ne pas avoir fait de bêtises en l'embrassant impulsivement.

Ce fut un soulagement pour elle se remonter dans cette voiture et de le laisser loin derrière. Elle avait décidé d'entreprendre l'exploration d'une zone de la carte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parcourue en raison de son éloignement avec le camp de base.

Le premier village qu'ils visitèrent était envahi par les zombies et ils ne trouvèrent aucun signe d'êtres vivants dans les parages. C'est en se dirigeant vers le deuxième village qu'ils aperçurent le blessé. Celui-ci se déplaçait tel un somnambule au bord de la route en agrippant son épaule ensanglantée.

Tara avait tout d'abord pensé à un zombie en l'apercevant mais elle n'avait jamais vu de zombies faire de point de compression sur leurs blessures, ni leur faire signe. Elle avait pilé à hauteur de l'homme, était descendue du véhicule et s'était approchée en compagnie d'Ethan en le tenant en joue. Travis et Dean le visait depuis la plate-forme du véhicule.

Le blessé était tombé à genoux en les voyants et avait commencé à pleurnicher en tenant des propos incompréhensibles et décousus. Il était habillé d'un treillis aux couleurs passées ainsi que d'un polaire sale et d'un gilet pare-balle. Lorsque la jeune femme s'était énervée, il avait fini par leur dire qu'il venait d'une ville située plus au nord et qui avait basculé dans le chaos en quelques minutes. Il avait été laissé pour mort, par des camarades qui s'étaient enfuis dans deux véhicules blindés avec lui, après une violente dispute sur la direction à prendre.

Tara avait alors insisté en demandant s'il faisait partie de ceux qui se faisaient appeler les Rédempteurs. Sous les coups de crosse qu'elle lui avait porté pour l'inciter à répondre devant son premier refus, il avait avoué que oui. Elle avait alors voulu savoir ce qu'il était advenu des trois personnes capturées quelques jours auparavant et avait dut appuyer sa requêtes de plusieurs coups pour obtenir sa réponse. Un des prisonniers était mort et les autres s'étaient évadés la veille dans la nuit en tuant plusieurs gardes et avaient filés dans la campagne. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de cet homme, elle l'avait laissé sur le bas-côté et ils étaient repartis en l'abandonnant à son sort.

Pendant tout l'échange, Ethan, Travis et Dean n'avaient rien dit et l'avaient laissé faire. Ils n'avaient même pas protesté quand elle avait décidé de laisser le blessé derrière eux. Ils roulaient désormais à vive allure dans la direction indiquée par l'homme. Il devait être presque midi lorsque quelque chose dans les champs en friche bordant la route attira son attention.

Deux silhouettes couraient vers eux en faisant de grands signes de bras, un animal qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer de là où elle se trouvait les accompagnait. Elle ralentit et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté.

OOooOO

Driss fut réveillé le lendemain par le chien qui s'agitait en jappant craintivement. Il pouvait distinctement entendre des gémissements gutturaux provenant de l'extérieur. Il réveilla Lydia en la secouant doucement, celle-ci grogna et finit par se lever. Elle sursauta en entendant les bruits à son tour. Il lui fit signe de se tenir à l'écart de la porte et de retenir leur compagnon afin qu'il n'aille pas se jeter au milieu des zombies. Il regarda dehors par une petite fenêtre située au niveau du toit et distingua trois créatures rôdant près de l'entrée.

Le policier respira un grand coup, alla prendre le pied-de-biche de Lydia, tendit la hachette à la jeune femme et débarra la porte. Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme et enfonça la porte. Le coup violent envoya rouler dans l'herbe un zombie mais la main décomposée d'un autre tenta de s'agripper à lui alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte. La créature, un adolescent, eut aussitôt le crâne fracassé par l'arme de Driss et s'effondra le long du mur. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la créature qui se relevait, la troisième étant assez loin et semblant à peine se rendre compte que le policier faisait la peau à ses camarades.

L'adversaire de Driss ne fit pas long feu et retomba au sol. Il tint ensuite le pied-de biche à deux mains en avançant vers le dernier et le brandit telle une batte de baseball. Le cadavre ambulant sembla le remarquer et approcha en tendant les mains vers lui.

Le policier fit comme s'il frappait une balle au baseball et le coup fut d'une telle violence que le crâne du rôdeur éclata et que le corps de celui-ci fut projeté dans l'herbe trois mètres plus loin. Il se sentit mal et vomit instantanément le contenu de son estomac. Il resta un moment les jambes tremblantes avant de se ressaisir complètement et de retourner vers le cabanon. Sur le chemin, il vit que l'un des cadavres portait une paire de jumelle autour du cou. Il s'en empara en détachant la courroie pour éviter de la salir et entra dans la bâtisse. Le chien s'était calmé et Lydia rassemblait leurs affaires.

-Ça serait une mauvaise idée de rester ici non ? s'enquit-elle. T'as quand même fait pas mal de bruit avec tes exercices matinaux.

-Ouais, allons-y, répondit-il en attrapant le sac avant que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de le mettre sur son dos.

Ils retournèrent tous deux au magasin, suivis de leur compagnon, et s'emparèrent de trois sacs supplémentaires qu'ils remplirent de conserves. Ils nourrirent ensuite le chien et prirent soin de placer de la nourriture adaptée pour l'animal dans les sacs. Lydia et Driss allèrent ensuite faire le plein en eau et laissèrent boire le chien.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils reprirent leur progression à travers champs, en restant parallèle à la route. Le border terrier ne les quittaient pas d'une semelle et Driss envisageait de lui donner un nom lorsqu'ils entendirent le ronflement d'un moteur en provenance de la route. Une voiture noire se déplaçait à vive allure.

Driss s'empara de ses jumelles et les porta à ses yeux. La voiture était un gros 4x4 noir surmonté d'une mitrailleuse, deux passagers en treillis et casque militaire y étaient assis. Il ne voyait aucune trace des insignes des Rédempteurs et deux personnes se trouvaient dans l'habitacle. Le policier sentit son cœur faire un bond en reconnaissant sa femme au volant. Elle portait un gilet pare-balle et Ethan se trouvait à la place passager.

Driss s'élança vers la route en adressant de grands signes au véhicule. Il devina que Lydia s'était élancée pour le rattraper. Le chien courait à sa hauteur et semblait follement excité par la petite course surprise. Ils coururent tous les trois jusqu'à la route alors que le 4x4 ralentissait progressivement. C'était un coup de chance inespéré, il venait de retrouver sa femme. Le véhicule se gara sur le bas-côté et s'arrêta complètement au moment où ils atteignirent l'asphalte.


	13. Chap 12: Le convoi de la dernière chance

**Bonjour tout le monde , voici enfin le chapitre suivant. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis qui m'ont éloignés de la fanfiction. J'espère que vous allez apprécier et j'essaierai de pas trop tarder pour le chapitre 13. Oubliez pas la review ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le convoi de la dernière chance.

Tara toqua à la vitre arrière et fit signe à Travis et Dean de se tenir prêts avant de descendre du véhicule. Les deux personnes étaient encore assez éloignées mais elle constata que c'était un chien qui courait à leurs côtés. L'une des deux silhouettes humaines qui approchaient au pas de course trébucha brutalement et tomba. L'autre s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

Ethan ne fit pas mine de sortir et elle contourna le capot du véhicule avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux personnes. Les deux militaires s'apprêtaient à la suivre mais elle leur fit signe de rester de rester en arrière et de la couvrir.

Elle s'enfonça prudemment dans le champ dont les herbes folles lui arrivaient au genou et garda la main sur la crosse de son arme. Elle ne tenait pas à pêcher par excès de confiance. Tara n'apercevait plus la personne qui avait chuté mais elle avait l'autre bien en vue. Celle-ci était agenouillée à l'endroit de la chute et semblait fébrile, le chien n'était plus visible mais elle l'entendait pousser de petits gémissements plaintifs.

Elle était maintenant assez proche et pouvait voir distinctement la personne agenouillée : c'était Lydia. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et couvrit rapidement la distance qui la séparait encore de la femme.

-Lydia ? lança-t-elle en tentant de contrôler l'inquiétude qui la gagnait. Et c'est …

Elle s'interrompit en reconnaissant son mari étendu au sol. Lydia avait retiré le plastron et elle pouvait apercevoir plusieurs bandages imbibés de sang. Le chien était couché aux côtés de son mari. Sa gorge se serra et elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle s' affaissait aux côtés de l'ex sage-femme.

-T'inquiètes pas, dit celle-ci en s'activant. Il est pas en arrêt cardiaque. Il a perdu connaissance mais ses plaies se sont rouvertes et il perd du sang, il faut qu'il bénéficie de soins au plus vite.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? D'où sort ce chien ?

-Je t'expliquerai, en attendant faut bouger.

Tara fit signe à Travis qui descendit de la plateforme et courut dans leur direction. Tara empoigna son mari, imitée par Lydia mais cette dernière s'effondra sous le poids de l'homme en grimaçant de douleur.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme en se redressant. Je pourrai pas t'aider avec ton mari dans mon état.

-Pas grave, lui répondit-elle en recommençant la manœuvre avec l'aide de Travis.

Ils l'enlacèrent, chacun d'un côté, en passant le bras sous l'aisselle et le trainèrent ainsi jusqu'au véhicule. Ils l'allongèrent au milieu de la plateforme et Travis remonta avec Dean. Lydia s'accroupit et attrapa le chien puis se redressa et s'apprêta à monter dans le véhicule.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée pour le chien, lâcha Dean. Depuis quand est ce qu'il vous accompagne ? Est-il en bonne santé ? Là où nous allons nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir une source de danger sanitaire potentiel voir de danger tout court.

-Ca fait plus d'une journée et il n'a pas l'air malade ni d'avoir de puces, répondit Lydia. De plus il nous a sauvés la vie en nous signalant la présence de zombies ce matin donc si on ne l'emporte pas je reste ici et vous pourrez toujours essayer de m'emmener de force, ajouta-t-elle avec un air de défi.

-Bien, on décidera plus tard, faut qu'on dégage, coupa Tara en se réinstallant à la place conducteur.

Dean n'insista pas et aida Lydia, qui avait toujours le chien sous les bras, à monter. Tara démarra en trombe et effectua un demi-tour. Elle voulait rentrer au plus vite au camp, il n'était pas question que Driss la quitte maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Le trajet de retour sembla durer plus longtemps que celui de l'aller, même s'il n'en fut rien. La jeune femme jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil furtifs dans le rétroviseur intérieur afin de voir comme les choses se passaient sur la plateforme arrière.

Elle s'engagea en dérapant sur le chemin qui conduisait à la cabane devenue le QG temporaire du détachement militaire et pila en haut de celui-ci.

Elle constata en sortant du véhicule que les remorques des deux autres avaient été attelées et que la troisième attendait à l'extérieur de la cabane. Le capitaine n'avait donc pas mentit, ils comptaient quitter la zone au plus vite.

Tara se rendit à l'arrière du véhicule, imitée par Ethan. Les deux militaires avaient déjà dégagé la plateforme et aidaient Lydia à trainer Driss vers la cabane. Un militaire s'approcha pour retenir le chien et se positionna en retrait avec celui-ci.

-Madame ! l'interpella une voix autoritaire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cabane à la suite du petit groupe.

Elle se retourna et se trouva face au commandant du détachement.

-Est-ce bien votre mari et l'un des disparus ? enchaina celui-ci.

-Oui, c'est bien lui et pardonnez-moi mais je vais le rejoindre de ce pas, répondit-elle en tournant les talons.

-Une minute, nous n'avons pas fini de parler, lança le militaire en la retenant par le bras. Où est l'autre ?

-Il faut que je me rende à ses côtés et je n'en sais rien, insista-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

-Vous irez tout à l'heure, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire en raffermissant sa prise. En attendant vous allez devoir m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Le médecin de l'unité s'en occupera très bien de votre cher et tendre, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à un de ses hommes qui pénétra dans l'habitation en refermant la porte.

Tara tenta une nouvelle fois de se détourner mais la poigne de l'homme et son regard insistant la persuadèrent de coopérer.

-Bien, venez-vous asseoir près du feu avec moi, dit-il d'une voix radoucie lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne tenterait plus de se défiler.

Elle le suivit et ils s'assirent autour de l'âtre. Les autres membres du groupe étaient assis à part et leur jeter des coups d'œil occasionnels. Elle aperçut Eugene occupé à rassurer Jill qui semblait quelque peu inquiète.

-Bon, commençons… Où avez-vous récupérer votre mari pour commenc..

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Lydia, encadrée par Travis et Dean.

-Ah, parfait, nous sommes au complet, commenta le capitaine avec un sourire chaleureux. Un peu de café peut-être ? proposa-t-il en attrapant une tache et en piochant dans la bouilloire suspendue au-dessus du feu.

-S'il vous plaît, accepta Lydia alors que Tara refusait poliment l'offre.

-Revenons-en à nos moutons maintenant, reprit le capitaine en tendant une tasse remplie à Lydia. Où est ce que vous vous êtes retrouvés.

-A plusieurs kilomètres de là, répondit Tara. Dans les champs. On suivait les indications d'un homme mourant rencontré sur la route, nous avons abandonné celui-ci à son sort.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il était mourant, interrogea le capitaine. D'où est ce qu'il sortait ce pauvre diable ? Etes-vous bien sûr que ce n'était pas un espion ou un guetteur ?

-Il venait du village de nos agresseurs d'après ses dires. Il nous a dit qu'il y avait eu plusieurs prisonniers qui s'étaient échappés et que ceux-ci avaient laissé un joli bordel derrière eux. Il nous a indiqué la route à suivre pour aller vérifier par nous-même et vu son état je pense pas qu'il pouvait nous mentir.

-Bien, mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre autre compagnon ? s'enquit le capitaine en adressant un regard insistant à Lydia.

-Il est mort … fit simplement celle-ci. Tué par nos geôliers …

-Toutes mes condoléances donc, mais un point me chiffonne tout de même. Si ces hommes étaient si bien armés que ce qui nous a été rapporté, comment êtes-vous parvenu à prendre la fuite ? Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que l'on ne vous a pas laissé partir intentionnellement ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas être sûrs, nous même nous ne le sommes pas, répondit Lydia en baissant les yeux. Trois gardiens nous ont aidés à prendre la fuite, faut croire que le chef n'était pas aimé par tous, deux ont été tués et nous avons exécuté l'autre après un incident. Nous avons marché plus d'une journée avant de tomber sur Tara.

-Je vois, et le chien ? Il était prisonnier avec vous ou vous avez visité un refuge de la SPA ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il nous a quasiment sauvés la vie et il restera avec moi, fit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Vous inquiétez pas, il n'ira nulle part. Ces petites bêtes sont très efficaces pour repérer des zombies et nous alerter, il faudra tout de même qu'il soit ausculter car il n'est pas question de ramener des parasites là où nous allons.

-Et où allons-nous ? intervint Tara.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait là-bas et comment votre ami est-il mort ?

Le visage de Lydia s'assombrit et la réponse se fit attendre un moment dans un silence pesant. Elle finit par répondre, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

-Ils nous ont torturés tous les trois puis ils nous ont fait combattre dans une arène contre des gars à eux puis contre une meute de zombies, c'est là que Banon est mort.

-De vrais cinglés, commenta le capitaine. Et que voulaient-ils savoir ces messieurs en vous torturant ?

-Ils ne voulaient rien savoir, c'était du pur sadisme.

-Bien, ça ira pour ce soir, allez vous reposer et faites rentrer vos amis, conclut le militaire.

Elles s'exécutèrent toutes les deux et Tara entra dans la cabane pendant que Lydia se dirigeait vers le groupe assis autour de l'autre feu. Le médecin était penché sur son mari qui avait été allongé sur un vieux matelas. Dans la faible lumière de la lampe à pétrole amenée pour le soldat, elle vit que son homme était torse nu et couvert de bandages. L'équipement antiémeute avait été jeté dans un coin de la pièce. Le soldat se tourna vers elle lorsqu'il l'entendit approcher.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, commenta-t-il en se relevant. Les mecs qui s'en sont occupés ont pas été tendre mais il devrait s'en sortir. Je vous laisse, s'il va pas bien cette nuit vous savez où me trouver.

Le militaire attrapa la lampe, sortit et Jill se glissa dans la cabane, suivie par les autres. Elle courut vers sa mère, qui était en train de s'asseoir aux côtés de son mari, et se jeta dans ses bras. La jeune femme berça doucement sa fille.

-Tout va bien, chuchota-t-elle doucement. Papa est à nouveau là et il va guérir très vite, il fait seulement un petit dodo.

La petite fille ne répondit rien et s'endormit. Tout le monde se coucha en échangeant les politesses d'usage. Seuls Lydia et Eugene manquaient mais la jeune femme devinait parfaitement pourquoi ils tardaient et, bien qu'une petite pointe de jalousie la piqua, elle les comprenaient parfaitement.

Elle étendit Jill sur un matelas libre à côté d'elle. Au même moment, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit sur Eugene et Lydia se tenant main dans la main. Ils entrèrent et allèrent se coucher sur des matelas libres sans dire un mot.

Tara contempla son mari. Tous ces bandages, quelles tortures avaient-ils pu lui faire endurer là-bas. Comment était-il arrivé à survivre à l'arène, elle le savait fort et qu'il ne se laissait pas abattre facilement mais cela l'impressionnait qu'il ait pu endurer tant d'horreur sans rien lâcher.

Elle en vint à se demander, bien malgré elle, si l'homme étendu devant elle était toujours l'homme qu'elle avait épousé après tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas ressortir de tout ça indemne et elle en vint presque à redouter le moment où il se réveillerait. Il semblait si paisible à l'instant présent, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle avança la main et caressa doucement la partie du visage non bandée. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, c'était déjà ça. Elle se sentait vidée, physiquement et émotionnellement. Après toutes ces journées à courir après lui et à se ronger les sangs, le fait de l'avoir retrouvé ne lui procurait pas la joie qu'elle aurait espéré. Le voir revenir dans cet état la blessait autant que cela la réjouissait, à quel point est-ce qu'on lui avait amoché qu'elle aimait ?

La jeune femme chassa ses idées noires et s'étendit à côté de son mari, le fixant dans l'obscurité. Celui-ci semblait traverser une période de sommeil agité, elle attrapa sa main et la serra doucement pour le rassurer. Elle se demanda s'il revoyait les horreurs qu'on lui avait infligées.

OOooO

Driss courait à en perdre haleine. Jill et Tara étaient en danger, il le savait. Il se trouvait dans un grand champ de maïs mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment il était arrivé ici. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'arrête, il devait courir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Les épis de maïs laissèrent brusquement place à des voitures et des camions. Il s'arrêta net.

Il était sur une double-voie encombrée de véhicules abandonnés et dans un état de délabrement assez avancé. Des sacs de voyage et des effets personnels tâchés de sang jonchaient le sol. Il n'y avait aucune trace des propriétaires de tous ces engins mais le sentiment oppressant que quelque chose de terrible se passait le tenaillait toujours avec force.

Il se fia à son instinct et remonta la colonne de véhicules immobiles. Certains étaient encombrés de cartons emportés par les occupants des véhicules espérant pouvoir sauver quelque chose de leur vie passée, c'était fou que les gens pensent à prendre ce qu'il y a de plus inutile au lieu de ce qu'il y a de plus vitale dans des situations pareilles.

Certaines voitures étaient encastrées les unes dans les autres, d'autres étaient stationnées en travers de la route. On pouvait mesurer l'ampleur de la panique lorsque tout le monde s'était retrouvé coincé ici, à la merci des cadavres ambulants. Plus loin, un camion était couché sur plusieurs voitures, sa remorque déversant des cartons éclatés et bourrés de friandises pour les gosses.

Driss pressa le pas, poussé en avant par cette menace omniprésente. Il entendit des cris de douleur au lointain et se remit à courir en se maudissant d'avoir perdu tant de temps.

Il arriva dans une large zone dans laquelle tous les véhicules avaient brûlés. La raison apparut sous la forme d'un camion-citerne accidenté. L'essence avait dut se répandre tout autour et prendre feu, carbonisant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la zone.

Driss nota qu'il n'avait vu aucun corps depuis qu'il s'était engagé sur l'autoroute et que le ciel gris-sombre ajoutait du surréalisme à la scène. Les cris devinrent plus pressants et il courut de nouveau aussi vite qu'il put. Il savait à qui ils appartenaient, son âme le lui hurlait.

Il aperçut une station-service, tout semblait provenir de là. Les cris s'étaient tus. Non il ne pouvait pas être trop tard, il ne le fallait pas. Des larmes de douleur lui échappèrent lorsque ses poumons se mirent à brûler dans sa poitrine, réclamant désespérément qu'on les laisse en paix. La peur s'insinuait désormais en lui : qu'allait-il trouver là-bas ?

Il trébucha, au niveau du panneau indiquant le prix du carburant dans la station, et se reprit de justesse. Il se maudit de sa maladresse et courut de plus belle, peu importe qu'une horde de zombies attirés par le bruit lui emboîte le pas, pourvu qu'il arrive à temps. Il distinguait mieux le parking maintenant : plusieurs véhicules de type militaire y étaient garés et de nombreuses formes sombres se tenaient s'y tenaient, alignées le long de l'espace magasin. Sans ralentir sa course, il chercha une arme à sa ceinture mais n'en trouva pas. Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas emporté, tout était si confus dans sa tête.

Ses oreilles captèrent des sanglots, qu'il reconnut comme ceux de Jill. « Non, non, papa arrive, ne t'en fait pas » se dit-il mentalement. Il pouvait maintenant distinguer une rangée de personnes cagoulées, en tenue sombre ainsi que deux personnes agenouillées devant elles : l'une d'entre elle semblait être un enfant. Le cœur de Driss manqua de s'arrêter et il s'arrêta, les jambes sciées. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elles, il en était certain. C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible.

Il se força à avancer et se remit à trottiner. La distance à couvrir semblait infinie. Il arriva finalement sur le parking et s'arrêta, interdit.

Les véhicules portaient les croix sanglantes des véhicules des Rédempteurs, avec tout l'attirail macabre qui allait avec. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes encagoulées, en tenue de combat sombre, qui ricanaient en le regardant. La personne au centre portait simplement un complet avec chemise et cravate ainsi qu'un large chapeau de couleur noire : c'était le pasteur. Celui-ci s'écarta et tira sur une chaine, faisant passer devant lui un imposant zombie que Driss n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître : Banon. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas, il se souvenait de l'avoir achevé pour l'empêcher de revenir.

Lorsque les yeux de Driss se posèrent sur les personnes agenouillées, son cœur manqua un battement et il tomba à genoux. Tara et Jill étaient devant lui, les mains attachées dans le dos, couvertes de sang et atrocement défigurées. Jill sanglotait toujours et Tara avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Semblant s'apercevoir de sa présence, elles le fixèrent toutes les deux mais aucune ne sembla le reconnaître dans un premier temps. Puis une lueur d'espoir passa dans le regard de Tara et elle chuchota quelque chose à Jill qui s'arrêta alors de sangloter et le fixa comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

-Bienvenue Driss ! lança le pasteur d'une voix enjouée. Tu as mis le temps mais je suis content que tu nous aies rejoints à temps pour le grand final. Je m'étais pourtant montré miséricordieux, mais tu as choisis de me pisser dessus et de me quitter dans le sang et les larmes de mes douces brebis égarées. Peut-être que ce qui va suivre, te fera enfin reconnaître ta nature vile et pervertie d'homme, ajouta-t-il d'une voix remplie de mépris.

Pendant tout le discours, Driss avait fixé sa famille mais lorsqu'un bruit de chaine trainant au sol retentit, il redressa la tête et vit avec horreur que le pasteur avait lâché Banon et que celui-ci se dirigeait vers Jill et Tara en grognant.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider, rien du tout. Il n'avait pas d'armes, la panique s'empara de lui. Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes étaient comme paralysées, il réalisa qu'il allait assister à la mise à mort de tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

Banon se jeta d'abord sur Tara et lui arracha la moitié de la gorge d'un coup de dent. Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux remplit de terreur et tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais vomit un torrent de sang à la place. Jill hurla et tenta de se traîner vers son père avec un regard suppliant mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Le regard de Tara devint terne et elle rendit l'âme. Le cœur de Driss se déchira.

Banon se releva ensuite et se dirigea vers Jill. La scène sembla soudain se dérouler au ralentit lorsque celui-ci empoigna Jill, la fit pivoter sur le dos et plongea ses mains décomposées dans le ventre de celle-ci. Le hurlement sa petite fille s'étrangla lorsqu'il les en ressorti en tirant l'intestin et en le portant goulument à la bouche.

Quelque chose se brisa en Driss alors qu'il regardait le camionneur mâchouiller les entrailles de sa fille. Le pasteur avait gagné, il ne lui restait plus rien. Un flot de haine l'envahit : il fallait qu'il en finisse lui-même avec ce monstre qui se prenait pour l'instrument d'une colère divine quelconque.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il se releva et marcha d'un pas maladroit en direction de l'objet de sa haine.

Banon, sembla alors le remarquer et se redressa, menaçant. Driss choisit de l'ignorer, se concentrant sur Ferza, mais le zombie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car celui-ci s'élança vers lui.

La créature le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant au sol. En un éclair, l'immonde cadavre fut sur lui.

-Vois ce que tu as fait de moi, tu m'as abandonné, vois ton œuvre, fit la chose d'une voix désincarnée avant de planter ses dents dans la gorge du policier.

Un océan de douleur l'envahit et il ne se souvint pas à quel moment Banon avait été écarté mais il vit que le pasteur le surplombait, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Bien, je pense que tu acceptes enfin ta vraie nature, te voici convertit mon fils et un grand avenir s'offre à toi, conclut-il avec un large sourire avant de se retirer dans l'hilarité générale.

Il y eut un violent coup de tonnerre, suivit de quelques gouttes puis d'une pluie dense. Driss avait tout perdu et la vie le quittait désormais à mesure que la mort le gagnait. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir arriver à temps et les sauver toutes les deux, s'excuser de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur et de les avoir laissées se faire prendre… La pluie, le ciel et le monde s'évanouirent, laissant place à l'obscurité.

OOooOO

Driss se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait noir et il lui était impossible de savoir où il se trouvait mais il était bien vivant. Une main tiède pressait doucement la sienne et se desserra lorsqu'il la bougea légèrement.

-Chéri ? chuchota sa femme d'une voix ensommeillée. Tout va bien ?

Son cœur bondit de joie en l'entendant, c'était donc bien un cauchemar. Il semblait cependant si réel, il frissonna au souvenir de ces horribles visions. Elle était juste à côté de lui, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

-Oui, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Mais où est-on ?

-En sécurité, je t'expliquerai, répondit-elle en l'attirant pour un long baiser.

Le policier se laissa aller en la caressant doucement et savoura ce doux plaisir. Il n'y avait pas de doute elle était bien réelle. Il l'attira à lui et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme puis sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

-Debout les civils ! On lève le camp ! lança quelqu'un.

Driss ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un soldat en tenue de combat de couleur sable. Il se redressa d'instinct, sur la défensive.

-Ah, je vois que la belle au bois dormant est bien réveillée, parfait, lança le militaire avant de pouffer de rire et de se retirer.

Tara s'écarta doucement et entreprit de réveiller Jill. Driss s'assit difficilement et tenta de mettre son équipement antiémeute. Les bandages qu'on lui avait fait au visage le gênant, il entreprit de les retirer.

-Papa ! lança Jill en l'apercevant.

-Salut ma petite princesse ! répondit celui-ci sur le même ton en ouvrant les bras pour l'accueillir.

La petite vint s'y blottir et il la berça sous le regard affectueux de Tara. Les autres occupants de la cabane se réveillaient également et, grâce à la rai de lumière filtrant par la porte entrouverte, il put voir que tout le groupe confié à sa femme était présent : Rodolph, Eugene, Sam, Ethan, Leslie, Rob, Jim, Kim, Ted, ainsi que Lydia.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'enquit la petite avec hésitation en le dévisageant et en remarquant tous les bandages.

- De vilains messieurs ont voulu me faire de gros bobos mais j'ai pu leur échapper, fit-il avec un sourire qui voulait rassurant.

-D'accord, et tu promets de plus partir ?

-Je ne partirai plus, confirma-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

-Bien, t'as intérêt. Et tant que j'y suis… ajouta-t-elle avec un air espiègle avant de lui donner une petite tape. C'est pour avoir dit que j'étais petite.

Tara pouffa de rire et Driss ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il repoussa doucement la petite et entreprit de finir d'enlever le bandage qu'il avait. Le sourire de Tara s'effaça lorsqu'elle découvrit la cicatrice circulaire qui le défigurait, Jill qui était allé embêter Sam ne remarqua rien.

-Les enfoirés … gronda-t-elle entre ses dents avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le policier fut quelque peu déstabilisé par la réaction de sa femme dans un premier temps mais décida finalement de profiter du moment et l'enlaça.

-Je vais t'aider à te préparer, fit-elle en s'écartant.

Les occupants de la cabane sortirent au fur et à mesure, Jill et Sam les premiers, et Driss et Tara furent les derniers à quitter l'endroit. Un groupe de soldat entra dès qu'ils en eurent franchit l'embrasure.

De petits aboiements joyeux l'accueillirent lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur : le chien avait été attaché à un arbre et tirait sur sa corde pour venir lui faire la fête. Le policier se dirigea vers lui et lui caressa affectueusement la tête avant de retourner auprès de sa chère et tendre.

Driss et sa femme s'approchèrent du feu de camp main dans la main. Tout le monde avait commencé à se restaurer. Ils s'assirent à la place qu'on leur avait réservée et personne ne fit de commentaires sur l'apparence de Driss, même Jill qui lança pourtant plusieurs regards insistants à son père. Ils prirent tous leur café et le policier aperçut les trois 4x4 noirs auxquels étaient attelés des remorques que les soldats étaient en train de charger avec ce qui avait été entreposé dans la cabane. Il dénombra une dizaine de soldats et l'organisation de ceux-ci lui laissa penser qu'ils avaient affaire à une unité régulière, tout n'était donc pas perdu.

-Où sommes-nous et qui sont ces gens ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.

-Ils nous ont capturés puis gardés sous leur protection après notre séparation, ce sont des militaires mais ils n'ont pas donné beaucoup d'information sur leur provenance. Ils ont vu ce que les Rédempteurs ont fait à notre convoi et m'ont donné un peu de temps pour que je te retrouve avant de continuer leur chemin.

-Je vois…

Un des soldats, le seul à porter une casquette, s'approcha.

-Veuillez me suivre, fit le soldat en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le policier obéit et suivit le militaire. Celui-ci l'entraîna à l'écart du camp.

-Capitaine Olavski, garde nationale de l'Arkansas, se présenta l'officier.

-Driss Webster, ex-swat de Charlotte, Caroline du nord.

-Bien, il parait que vous étiez le leader du groupe que nous avons récupéré. Félicitations pour avoir maintenu tout ce petit monde en vie mais j'aurai besoin de vous pour continuer de les gérer là où nous allons.

-Pas de problèmes, j'ai l'habitude maint…

-Avant tout, coupa l'officier. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a des tensions spécifiques au sein du groupe ou des personnes instables.

-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Driss, étonné par la question.

-Bien, parfait. Je serai curieux d'entendre le récit de votre captivité mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, nous en reparlerons, conclut le militaire avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à ses occupations.

Driss n'avait rien voulut dire mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester avec ces gens dont il ne savait pas grand-chose. Garde nationale ou pas, il restait méfiant. Les militaires, tous envoyés au contact des zombies ou en mission de protection civile, avaient été submergés tellement vite qu'il doutait que des unités aient pu rester opérationnelles si longtemps. Cependant, il n'était pas en position de proposer quoique ce soit, en échange de leur départ, à son groupe : ils n'avaient plus de véhicules, plus de vivres. La meilleure solution consistait donc à rester avec ces gens qui s'étaient occupés d'eux pendant sa captivité. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de collaborer avec ces soldats pour le moment. Il revint vers le feu de camp.

-Une simple formalité, commenta le policier en captant le regard interrogateur de sa femme.

Il finit son café puis se leva en même temps que Tara afin d'aller l'aider à rassembler leurs affaires. Les autres étaient déjà occupés avec les leurs et les soldats continuaient leurs allers retours. Ayant désormais peu d'effets personnels, tout fut rapidement emballé et ils revinrent tous près du feu afin d'attendre les consignes suivantes. Le capitaine revint vers eux.

-Répartissez sur les plateformes des trois véhicules, lâcha-t-il. Nous allons bientôt nous remettre en route.

Driss, Tara et Jill se dirigèrent vers l'un des engins. Driss monta en premier sur la plateforme, aida sa femme à monter puis attrapa Jill et l'installa sur ses genoux afin de prendre le moins d'occuper le moins de place possible. Ethan monta avec eux, suivit de Jim, les autres se répartirent dans les deux derniers véhicules. Ils se serrèrent au niveau de l'habitacle. Les soldats finalisèrent le chargement et se répartirent également. L'un d'eux se glissa vers la cabine du véhicule et agrippa les poignées au niveau de la mitrailleuse placée sur le toit de celle-ci. Le chien fut détaché et fut placé sous la responsabilité de Lydia. Le capitaine fut le dernier à monter après avoir fait le décompte de ses soldats.

Ce dernier s'installa dans l'habitacle du 4x4 de tête et les véhicules démarrèrent aussitôt. Le policier et sa famille se trouvaient dans le véhicule en queue du convoi. Les véhicules rejoignirent la route et prirent à gauche avant d'accélérer brutalement. La cabane s'éloigna rapidement dans le lointain et Driss se demanda où ils allaient bien pouvoir se retrouver. L'air froid de la matinée commençant à se faire sentir, il enlaça sa femme qui se laissa faire, et serra doucement Jill contre lui avec son bras libre. Cette position était peu confortable mais elle le permettrait de conserver un minimum de chaleur.

Les véhicules progressaient vraiment très vite et Driss se demanda depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas voyagés à une vitesse aussi élevée mais également s'il était bien prudent de maintenir un rythme de croisière aussi élevé. Il espéra que ce contretemps ne les éloignerait pas trop de leur itinéraire. Personne ne parlait et les moteurs des engins étaient les seuls à rompre le silence pesant. De quoi auraient-ils pu parler de toutes façons, il ne connaissait même pas les militaires et il ne se sentait pas d'humeur bavarde. Le paysage vallonné défilait rapidement : les champs laissant place à des complexes fermiers puis à nouveau à des champs. La route semblait bien dégagée et il ne distingua qu'une poignée de cadavres ambulants errants dans les jachères ainsi que quelques voitures, accidentées ou abandonnées, poussées dans le fossé.

Après un long moment, les véhicules ralentirent. Driss se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas arriver à leur destination mais le soldat debout sur la plateforme lui épargna des nœuds au cerveau en allant s'asseoir, laissant ainsi sa place à un autre soldat. Le conducteur du véhicule se retourna et le militaire qui venait de quitter son poste se pencha pour lui faire signe que tout allait bien, le pilote se retourna et le 4x4 reprit de la vitesse.

Les trois véhicules traversèrent en trombe un village abandonné, sans ralentir. Pourtant ce village n'affichait aucunes séquelles de quelconques mouvements de panique ou de scènes d'horreurs mais les dernières maisons s'effacèrent bientôt dans le lointain.

Les engins abordèrent une longue côte et, alors qu'ils abordaient la descente, un spectacle aussi impressionnant qu'inattendu s'offrit au policier dans le vallon situé en contrebas : des véhicules militaires de toutes sortes formaient un très large rectangle au centre duquel se situaient des camping-cars, des camions citernes et des tentes ainsi que d'autres véhicules militaires. L'ensemble occupait la majeure partie droite du vallon, à partir de la route.

Il pouvait distinguer des blindés identiques à ceux que possédaient les rédempteurs, la croix sanglante en moins, des hummers, des camions de transport. Il y avait là un vrai village mobile. Tous les véhicules avaient été équipés de « ramasse-lapin » bricolés, sûrement pour éviter que des cadavres ne viennent se loger dans les roues ou n'abiment la calandre des engins.

A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, il pouvait distinguer des gens sortir des camping-cars et des tentes pour se diriger vers l'entrée du camp. Des tôles métalliques avaient été disposées le long des véhicules militaires délimitant la zone d'habitation, afin de former une protection minime contre les zombies, et des guetteurs se situaient sur certains de ces engins pour compléter l'ensemble.

La petite colonne qu'ils formaient s'engagea dans le vallon et longea le périmètre avant de ralentir et de s'engager dans un espace vacant entre deux véhicules. Son 4x4 cahota légèrement en quittant la route et s'enfonça dans le camp à la suite des autres. Plusieurs soldats replacèrent les tôles qu'ils avaient enlevées pour les laisser passer et reprirent leurs postes. Une foule de curieux s'étaient massés le long du parcours des engins. Il y avait là des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des personnes âgées, des bébés. Toutes les catégories d'âges semblaient représentées.

Ceux-ci les regardaient tant avec méfiance pour certains, avec curiosité pour d'autres et échangeaient des mots à voix basse.

Le 4x4 stoppa net qui se trouvaient avec eux quittèrent aussitôt la plateforme. Ne connaissant pas trop la marche à suivre, Driss préféra ne pas bouger. Le capitaine vint finalement se placer à sa hauteur, accompagné par les autres membres du groupe.

-Vous pouvez descendre, ils ne vont pas vous manger, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Driss et ses compagnons et compagnes de voyages s'exécutèrent sous les yeux des spectateurs qui, ne savaient visiblement pas trop comment réagir non plus, et continuaient de les dévisager.

-Bienvenue dans le convoi de la dernière chance, ajouta le capitaine d'un ton joyeux qui surprit quelque peu Driss. Six-cents cinquante-sept âmes à ce jour !

* * *

**A votre bon coeur, j'ai besoin de reviews pour continuer**


End file.
